My heart will go on
by softballchick03
Summary: Third Story in the trilogy. The story has finally ended, so click to find out how Cameron and Madison are, and if their romance has finally risen up through the cracks.
1. The dare

(A/N: So this is the third story, I have no idea how fast I'll update, but I do still like reviews. I don't make you guys review for me to keep updating, but if noone reviews, then I'll just stop. Anyways I can't even get five on one of my good stories, Say I. People say they want the story to continue, but they don't review. I'm not going to do the same thing here though.)

Cameron and Madison just turned thirteen and are going into into eighth grade. The also have a friend named Dillon who was introduced in the last chapter of Me and U.

Camerons P O V

I was siting on my bed waiting for something to happen, when Dillon called.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Cameron, you want to go to the beach with Madison and I?" he asked.

"I guess. My mom is off doing some Hannah buisness, so I'll have to leave a note," I said.

"Okay. Meet you in say, fifeen minutes?" he asked.

"Yeah sure."

My mom had told the world about her identity around the time I was born. She hardly does anything now as Hannah Montana, but every now and then she get's an interview or a photo shoot. She only does about one concert a month. I was blessed with her voice, because I can sing pretty good, but noone knows that. Not even Madison or Dillon.

Mom, went to the beach with Madison and Dillon, be back later, call me if you want I guess, Cameron.

Dad had followerd her to South West Los Angeles for it, so I was home alone for a while. I changed into my swim trunks, and then grabbed my sunglasses, phone, and put a shirt on.

"Hey Cameron!" Maddie greeted when I got to the beach.

"Hey. How long have you been waiting?"

"About twenty minutes. I came way early cause I was bored at home."

"Hm. Sometimes I wish I had a sibling, cause then maybe things wouldn't be so boring," I said.

"You should get a dog. Lizzie always keep me entertained, even though she's pretty old."

"How is her arthritis?" I asked. Lizzie had gotten so bad lately since she couldn't get up the stairs because of the arthritis in her knees.

"Hasn't gotten any worse or better. Sometimes we wonder about cutting off her legs, and letting her walk on her two front legs. There are wheelchairs for dogs we could get her."

"I'd let her be. She's pretty old, so I don't know if you'd get your moneys worth of the chair," I pointed out.

"That's the reason we won't. I think she's got a couple more years to her though," Maddie said.

"That's good. I've known her as long as I've known you," I said.

"Yeah. I've almost known you my whole life, what with me being twenty one days older than you and all," she said giving me crap.

I tackled her into the water. She never lets me forget she is three weeks older.

"Ah!" she screamed.

"Would you two stop flirting?" came a voice behind us. We stopped and looked to see Dillon dropping his stuff on the beach.

"We are not flirting!" we both said at the same time in our defence.

Dillon always tells me that we'd be a cute couple and that we flirt. He's tryed to hook us up before once too.

"Sorry I'm late, my sisters hid my swim trunks," he said. He is a triplet. Unfortunate for him, he is the only boy out of the three.

"I know what that's like, oh wait, I don't," I said bragging about being an only child.

"Shut up. Atleast I'm older than you."

"You shut up."

"By how much? oh yeah, eleven months," he said.

"Guys, both of you shut up, can we swim now?" Maddie asked.

We both jumped into the ocean and just hung out, but after a while, we all got bored.

"Hey let's play truth or dare," Maddie requested.

"I hate that game," Dillon complained.

"Suck it up," Maddie said. I loved how assertive she was there.

"I'll play," I said.

"Okay, uh, Dillon truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said.

"You sissy!" she said.

"I hate this game!" he complained.

"What is your most heavily gaurded secret, noone has ever known about you?"

"That, you know in preschool? Well I liked you back then," he admitted.

"I knew it!" I said.

"Is that why-"

"Hey! Only one question!" he said.

"Cameron, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said. I always started with a dare.

"I dare you to kiss Maddie," he said.

"What?"

"You heard me. On the lips, like you mean it," he said.

Maddie looked horrified.

"No," I said.

"Then you loose, and I am no longer the chicken," he said. Dillon lost the last game so now his nickname is chicken. We hardly ever use it though.

I sighed. Then looked at Maddie.

"Okay..." I said awkwardly. I scooted closer to her. I never wanted to do this. I had always been picked on for having a girl best friend, but I didn't want it any other way. One dared kiss wouldn't change that would it?

She started scooting in too, but I couldn't tell if she wanted this or not.

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Maddie asked.

"No," said Dillon.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You wanted to play," he retorted.

I leaned in even more and kissed her. He never said I had to use tongue though. We broke apart after three seconds, because according to Maddie, that's how long you kiss if you really mean it.

Dillon had a sick smile on his face that I would just love to wipe off for him.

"Well done, you've passed," he said.

"Okay, Dillon truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," he said.

"If you had to make out with one of your sisters, who would it be?" I asked.

"Eew! That's insest!" he said.

"So! You made me kiss Maddie, and that's practically insest considering she's basically my sister!" I yelled.

"Chicken," he said.

"You quit already?" Maddie asked in disbelief.

He thought for a while.

"No I guess not."

"Well then?" she asked.

"Probably Heather over Addison," he said.

Madison and I cracked up.

"Okay Madison, truth or dare?"

"I'll be a wussy like you and take truth," she said.

"Was that your first kiss?"

She blushed.

"Maybe."

"Yes or no," he said.

"Yes, okay it was my first kiss," she said.

Her phone started doing a funny ring and she took it out and looked at it.

"Hey I've got to go," she said standing up. "Sleepover at my house tomorrow right?" she asked.

"Yeah," we said.


	2. The break down

(A/N: my computer isn't showing me any new emails, so if you review, I won't know until I check the website which sucks. Anyways thanks for the reviews, and I see some people are on the alert list, which is cool.)

Madisons P O V

I did not dream of my first kiss being like that. I like Cameron as a friend but I don't want to kiss him. To tell you the truth, I've never liked Dillon that much. He's a great guy but he so easily gets on my nerves. Anyways I actually loved that kiss, but I don't love Cameron, and I don't think I ever will, but I'm glad I had my first kiss with someone I know will never hurt me, and will be by my side forever. When I got home Lizzie was laying by the stairs and mom was making dinner.

"Hey honey," she said.

"Hey," Dad and I said.

"I was talking to Madison, but hello honey to you to Oliver," she said.

"Hey Madison, I've got you a spot on a new softball team next summer," dad said.

"Great! Who?" I asked.

"Ice!"

"Yes!" I said. I wanted to be on the Ice team for a while. I got kicked off my old team because they wanted to stay down another year in a different age braket, but I had to move up to the next one.

We talked about it and then sat down to dinner.

"Hey I still get to have a sleepover right?" I asked petting Lizzie before eating.

"I guess that's alright," mom said.

"Who's staying over?" dad asked.

"The usual. Cameron and Dillon," I said.

"Miley called me today," mom said.

I gulped. I hope she didn't find out about the dare.

"Uh-huh," I said naturaly.

"How was your guys's kiss?" she asked me.

"W-w-what?" I asked.

"How was your guys's kiss?" she repeated.

Dad dropped his fork.

"It was just a stupid dare!" I shouted and ran into my room. Lizzie followed but was too slow to make it before I closed the door. I opened the door, got her in and then closed it again. I layed on the floor and cryed. I was so embarrassed, and I didn't even want to really. It was great but I still didn't want to.

"Honey," mom said behind the door, knocking.

"Open up it's your mother," she said.

"Get away!" I said, and threw something at the door. It was a shoe.

"If you're not going to open then I'm coming in," she said opening up the door.

"What do you want?" I asked harshily.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, honey," she apologized.

"Bull. Now get out," I said.

"Don't talk to me like that," she said.

"Why'd you have to do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb! You figured out about me and Cameron, and then you told dad about it embarrassed me!" I said.

"Honey, Miley called and said she found out because there was some lip gloss on Camerons mouth. She asked him about it and he said it was a dare, so Miely told me about it, because honestly honey, we thought it would be adorable if you guys got married, and had kids-" she said.

"Still, why would you embarrass me like that?" I asked.

"Because dad thinks the same thing too honey. He has known Miley since she was six, so he's very good friends with her and thinks it's cute that you guys like each other," she said.

"But we don't. I don't want to go out with Cameron. I didn't even want to kiss him," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. He doesn't want to go with me either, as far as I now," I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be so offended," she said.

We hugged and I went back to dinner, with Lizzie following us.

"Honey, Lizzie is getting worse everyday," daddy said.

"I know but what can we do? We've given her pills everyday for the past four years. It's not helping her any more."

Dad looked up at her seriously and raised his eyebrows. Mom got a confused look on her face. I hate when they do this. Dad held up this finger and his thumb in the shape of an 'L', then rose his thumb.

"NO! We can't put her to sleep dad!" I said.

"I didn't know you would understand what I was saying to your mom," he said.

"Dad, she's fine, she can't be put to sleep," I said.

"I'm gonna take her to the vet and then we'll decide okay Madison? Just don't worry about it right now, because we know absolutely nothing about it," he said.

I nodded and blinked back tears. Then I went back to eating.

The next day Cameron called and we decided to meet up at Ricos. Dad and mom told me some pretty good stories of when they went to Ricos when they were our age.

"Lizzie might have to be put to sleep," I blurted. We had just disscussed how our parents took the news of our dare, and decided to NEVER talk about it again.

"I'm sorry. Is it because of her knees, and arthritis?" he asked.

"Yeah. Dad is going to the vet today to talk about it," I said.

Cameron nodded and I burst into tears.

"They can't take away my best friend like that," I said bawling. Cameron pulled me into a hug, before I could break apart any more. He held me like that, and I know what you are thinking but neither of us like each other that way, and when he started to pull apart, I looked him in the eyes. He looked at me too, and then,

ooh! cliffhanger! I hate cliffhangers, but since I'll post before noon tomorrow, it shouldn't be that bad. Review please!


	3. The right decision

(A:N/ my email started working for a while but I don't know how long it will. Did anybody know Fergie had her own song? I'm listening to it now. It's pretty annoying but I'm hooked. Anyways thanks, even though I haven't gotten any reviews yet to my old chapter but it hasn't been up there for very long. maybe an hour or two.)

Madisons P O V

- his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said after pulling apart from our hug and answered it.

Pause.

"Okay. Can Madison come too?"

Pause.

"Alright. Okay, yeah, I know mom, alright," he said. Then hung up.

"Hey," he said turning to me.

"We're going shopping for back to school clothes and you can come too if it's okay with Lily," he said.

I looked at him.

"Well mom called her Lily, so I just said it without thinking about it," he said.

"Oh, okay," I said in a way that gave him crap.

I pulled out my cell phone and called mom.

"Hey mom I'm going to the mall with Cameron and his family okay?"

"Yeah sure. I'm sorry I made you postpone your sleepover, but you can have it tonight," she said. I forgot to tell you that the sleepover had been moved 'cause dad said he had a headache.

"Okay. I'll call you when we come home," I said.

"Bye," she said.

I hung up.

"yeah I can go," I said.

"Okay, cool," he said. He grabbed our smoothies and then after paying we headed for his house.

"Also I can have the sleepover tonight," I said.

"Okay," he said. I was having a sleepover just for fun, and Dillon was going on a three week vacation in four days to Michigan, where some other family members lived.

We got to his house which was about a block away from mine, and hopped into his dads car.

"Hello Madison," Mrs. Collins said.

"Hi Mrs. Collins," I said.

"Madison, really call me Miley," she said.

"Okay, I guess," I said. I always had a hard time calling her Miley. I had always called her Mrs. Collins ever since I knew her.

We drove to Office Max to get Camerons binder, pencils, stuff like that. Cameron and I basically looked at electronics the whole time. An hour later, we got back into the car and took a different way to their house.

"Who want's ice cream?" asked Johnny. See? I got better. I just called him Johnny.

"I do!" Us three shouted.

I ordered a small blizzard so they didn't have to spoil me, at Dairy Queen.

"Hey dad, I'm sleeping over at Madisons tonight okay?" Cameron asked.

"Alright," he said.

I called Dillon and he said he'd be there in twenty. Johnny dropped us off at his house and Cameron got clothes and we walked to my house.

"I'm nervous, dad talked to the vet today, and they might put Lizzie down," I said.

"It's okay. I'll always be there to help you," Cameron said.

"Thanks, let's just get this over with," I said walking in the front door.

"Hey Madison!" mom greeted. She came and hugged me.

"It's nice to see you Cameron," she said.

"You too," he said.

"Madison!" dad called.

"Yeah?" I said coming up the stairs.

"Come sit up here and let's talk. Hello Cameron," he said.

I sat down at the table across from dad.

"Hey Oliver," he said. He wasn't awkward with using their real names.

"I went to the vet today as you know," he started. I sat up in my seat and pet Lizzie.

"The doctor suggested, that it is time, to put her down," he said.

I let it soak in for a minute. Cameron squeazed his eyes shut, knowing this would be bad.

"What? Why! Lizzie still has a few more good years to her, she's just fine! We don't need to put her down!"

"I think it's time," he said. "I'm sorry. I know she's one of your best friends."

"No. You couldn't," I said and then got up and slammed my bedroom door, locking myself in it. I just forgot that Cameron was out there. I packed a bag and climbed out the window and ran towards my old hangout from when I was little, a small spot, it's like a hole, under some shrubs by the train tracks. When I got there I just cried for a long time. I cried as hard as i could. I cried knowing noone could hear me. My dad and mom where senceless, and didn't know what they were doing. A good fifteen minutes went by when I heard footsteps. I felt my heart beat faster and harder and then whiped my tears so you couldn't tell I had been crying but I was sure my face was red and mascara streaked.

"Madison?" someone asked.

"I know you're there," another voice said. I recognized these as Cameron and Dillons.

"Go away," I said.

"I can't do that," Cameron said leaning down to the ground where I was. Dillon sat and Cameron soon followed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because then I would be leaving my best friend, and I'm not that kind of person," he said.

"Just this once?" I asked.

"Nope,"Dillon answered.

"How'd you know where to find me?" I asked.

"This was our favorite hang out too when we were little. I still come here every now and then," Cameron said.

"Yeah, me too," Dillon agreed.

There was a long pause and I silently cried some more.

"I heard what happened. I know how much Lizzie means to you. I'm sorry something so shitty had to happen," Dillon said.

"Thanks. How could my parents let that happen?" I asked.

"I kind of understand where they are coming from," Cameron said.

Dillon looked at him and let him explain.

I just glared at him trying to think of something to say.

"How? What? Why? Wait, what?" I sputtered.

"Well you love Lizzie, right?" he asked.

"Of course. Do you not see me crying oceans for her over here?" I asked.

"Well so do your parents, they just hate seeing her in pain like this. It's less painful for her to go peacefully now, then it would be to wait and let her go, maybe a way you don't want her too, after much pain her knees," he explained.

"I know but it hurts me to loose a best friend like this," I said.

"But sometimes love means putting others before your self," Dillon said for Cameron.

I opened my mouth and then closed it.

Lilys P O V

"Maybe we really shouldn't do it Oliver. Madison has grown up around her, and it doesn't seem right," I said.

"Lily, we have to. Madison will understand when she's older," Oliver pointed out.

"I know but we can't give her that reason. I think we should let Lizzie go another year. Then maybe Madison will be old enough to understand."

"I suppose, it's just, I hate seeing her like this," Oliver said.

"I know, but it's part of being a parent," I said.

"Alright. We can give her one more year. Then if Madison understands, we'll do it," he said.

"Sounds good," I said.

The back door opened and Madison came in, dirty, holding on to a bag. Dillon and Cameron followed in.

"Madison we have to talk to you one more time," Oliver said.

"Okay daddy," she said sitting down right next to him.

"We think, you are right, and we are going to give Lizzie one more year, and then we'll think about putting her to sleep one more time," he explained.

Madison sat there and thought for a long time. Then she looked up at Cameron, and Dillon.

"No daddy. It's time. She needs to be put to sleep now," she said. I was so proud of her. I couldn't believe she just said that.

Oliver sat there, and then looked at me, then Madison, then the boys, then Madison and then me.

"Alright, if you think so, I'm very proud of you for realizing it was the best disicion."

"Thanks daddy," she said hugging him. She started walking to her room and Cameron and Dillon followed, smiling. When Madison passed, she was smiling, and she looked at me, and I swear I watched her whipe a tear.


	4. The game again

Lizzie followed me into my room along with Cameron and Dillon. Mom and dad ordered us pizza with breadsticks, so we ended up giving her our crusts.

"There you go Lizzie," I said giving her my crust.

"So, what are you guys looking forward to mostly of eighth grade?" I asked.

"Probably the girls," Dillon said. Then he and Cameron did the little fist thing. Cameron and Dillon where real good with the girls. I've a had a few boyfriends, but nothing like Cameron and Dillon with their girlfriends.

"You guys disguist me," I said.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me your not looking forward to seeing Logan?" Dillon said.

I blushed. "Maybe."

Logan had been my crush for a while. He's probably as popular as I am. I'm sort of popular. I'm friends with almost everybody. I could hang out with the popular preps, and then go hang with the goths, and not look like a poser, so I guess I don't know how popular I am.

"Oh, Logan, I love your hair today. It looks extra blonde," Cameron said making fun of me.

"Shut up! I've never said that!" I said in my defence.

"You've thought of it, I bet," Dillon said.

"Why hello, Rachel! I just love the way your smile looks like a donkeys butt!" I mocked.

"Hey! Rachel has a cute smile!" he said.

"Yeah, but it looks like a donkeys butt," I said.

"Both of you guys just shut up. You're both pathetic!" Cameron said.

"What!" we said.

Cameron nodded. Dillon and I looked at each other.

"What was that girls name last year?" Dillon asked to me even though he knew the answer.

"I don't know, maybe Nicole?" I asked.

"Yeah! That's it! Now how did his saying go?" he asked.

We put each others arms around our shoulders.

"Nicole, is so pretty, that every night, I want to just run my fingers through that beautiful red hair!" we chorused.

"Shh! Keep it down!" he said.

"So you admit you said that?" I asked.

"Duh! She really did have beautiful red hair."

Dillon and I laughed.

"Let's watch a movie or something," I said.

"I want to walk down to that park. I haven't been there in ages."

"Okay I guess," I agreed. It was dark out, so we grabbed flashlights and I changed into my pajamas. Don't you like to go outside in your pajamas? I love to. We headed off to my old preschool/elementary school playground that was just two blocks away.

"My favorite place to go here, was under the slide," Cameron said.

"I know you drug us there, all the time," Dillon said to Cameron.

"Want to play truth or dare again?" Cameron asked.

"Only if there is no kissing involved."

"Yeah, let's not play, to win, and knock people out of the game, just to have fun," Dillon said.

"Okay," Cameron agreed.

"Truth or Dare, Madison," Dillon said.

"Truth," I said.

"Wussy!"

"I'm not in the mood for a truth," I said. I was sure I was tearing up from thinking of Lizzie. Dillon and Cameron shut right up.

"Besides Logan, who do you want to go out with?" he asked.

"uh, probably, i don't know if there is anyone else," I said.

"There's got to be," Cameron said.

"I guess, Taylor," I said.

"Taylor knewman?" they both asked.

"Yeah why?"

"He's a dork and he cheats on everybody he goes out with," Dillon explained.

"I guess. You asked," I said.

"Yeah, alright, just pick someone," Cameron said.

"Truth or Dare Cameron?" I asked.

"Truth," he said. We where all wussies to day I guess.

"I don't know I can't think of one," I said.

"I have got one," Dillon said. Before he could whisper in my ear to tell me what it was so I could say if could say it or not, he just blurted it out.

"How did you really like that kiss two days ago?" Dillon asked. I was mortified. I put my head in my hands.

Cameron blushed.

"hmakjdin," he said.

"Speak up, can't hear you," Dillon said.

"I liked it, because it was my first too," Cameron said.


	5. The beach

Hey guys I'm pretty sick today, so I'll be spending more time at home on the computer, which means I'll probably write more chapters. I am not making any promises though. Anyways thanks to all of you who have reviewed.

Dillons P O V

I couldn't believe what I just heard. We all sat in an awkward silence for a while. I silently agreed never to bring up that kiss again. We probably sat there for a good seven minutes before Madison spoke up.

"We should probably get back before my parents worry," she said.

"Yeah," Cameron agreed. We got up and also agreed to never play truth or dare again. I already know more of my friends then I want to. On the way home Cameron spoke up.

"So when do you leave for Michigan?" he asked me.

"Uh, Monday."

"Okay. How much of school are you going to miss?"

"Just a week," I answered. Madison stayed quiet. I saw her whipe some more tears. I didn't question her about it. I just stood in the back of her until Cameron looked at me. I nodded my head to her. He looked at her face and saw she was crying. We communicated by looking at each other what to do. We got on each side of her and put our arms around her. If you tell anybody I did something that mushy, I'll show you why I have to take anger managment classes.

We silently walked back to her house and decided to go to sleep. Lizzie came in and laiyed down right next to Maddie and they slept there. Cameron and I stayed up for a while in our sleeping bags.

"Dillon?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I take it your not asleep," he said.

"I'm sleeping, I just talk to morons when I sleep," I said.

He took a pillow and hit me with it in the head.

"I'm worried about Madison. I wonder when they are going to put Lizzie down," he said.

"I don't know. They'll probably get a new dog," I said.

"I guess, but it's not the same."

"Yeah, when my dog got run over, I didn't want a new dog, but my parents said it would help. Now I'm glad I do," I said.

"I guess. Let's not talk about Lizzie. It's too sad."

"Okay. I don't know what to talk about," I said.

We fell asleep trying to think of something. The next day I went home around one o'clock and Cameron left around five I'm guessing.

Camerons P O V

I didn't leave until four. I stayed with Madison for a while. They were putting Lizzie down the next day. I left early enough for Madison to have time with Lizzie. She told me how they would go to the beach, and spend the night, just the two of them when I left. I made sure it was okay with Madison before I went. I stayed at home and thought about her alot. The next day I lounged around. Dillon was leaving the next day, and he called to say good bye one more time, and told me to say good bye to Madison for him, since he didn't want to take away any time she had left with Lizzie. At about seven after dinner, I went down to the beach. It was dark by the time I got there, because I had stalled. I heard these sobbing sounds. I couldn't tell but I think someone was crying very very hard. I think the person was about to fall apart. I moved closer to the beach, but I couldn't see anything. I just heard the noises.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I called.

I heard the crying sounds again. I kept walking and finally I could see someone in the glow of the moon. I recognized the figure as Madison, after a while. I walked up to her where she was siting. She had her legs bent so she could put her arms on her knees. I couldn't see her face but I knew it was bad. I came up to where she was a sat next to her. She looked up and then cryed even more, not saying a word. Then I hugged her like at I had at Ricos when she first told me about Lizzie. She looked up one more time to see a tear go down my cheek.

"Don't tell anybody I cried okay? Not even Dillon. I just feel so bad for you. I was close to Lizzie but nothing like you where. Someday you'll understand, how hard it is to watch the person you love be in so much pain," I said.

She nodded in understandment, and knew that when I said love, I ment I love her in a friendship way. We had told each other we love each other like that. I was kidding around one time, acting like a girl, and said, 'love you girlfriend,' to her and we did that for a while. Now she understands what I mean. I really did hate seeing her like this. Ever since that first day in preschool when she started crying because Lily had to leave, I have always felt like I have to protect her. She acts like she's big, but she's so easy to break. I've always been careful in what I say, for that reason. I hugged for a long time, and all of a sudden, I woke up to light, and the sound of waves crashing. I took out my cell phone to check the time. It was 5:30 a.m.! I had stayed with her there until dawn!

"Madison!" I said. When I looked at her, she had swollen eyes, and a very red, tear stained face.

"Madison!" I said again.

"whut?" was her weary answer.

"It's five thirty! In the morning!" I said.

"Oh shit my parents will kill me!" she said.

"Can I walk you home?" I asked.

"Okay, I guess." I had been raised to always offer a girl to walk home. whether it's Madison, or a seventy year old lady, I always had to offer. I didn't like the rule because it made me look like a softy, but I think I would of anyway at this time. We walked home in silence until I got to her door. My house was just down the street anyways.

"Thanks. Call me later, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. After I catch up on some sleep," I said.

She nodded and smiled. I noticed a hole in the ground that had been dug. I figured it was for Lizzie.


	6. The trouble

Thanks for the reviews people.

Madisons P O V

I went to sleep right on the sofa as soon as I got home. I slept until eleven, and then got up and dressed.

"Madison!" dad called from downstairs.

I went downstairs praying he didn't know about not coming until five thirty.

"yeah daddy?" I said when I got there.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

"I went to the beach," I said. I wasn't going to lie to him, but I wouldn't tell him the whole story unless he asked.

"What time did you get home?" he asked.

"Five thirty," I said.

"IN THE MORNING?" he yelled.

"Yeah," I said.

"You have some explaining," he said.

I sat down and gave him the whole story before I got into any more trouble.

"Okay, I went to the beach by myself yesterday, and bawled my head off about Lizzie for the longest time, then about two hours later, I heard footsteps, and all of a sudden Cameron hugged me. He said he was sorry about what happened, and then I continued to bawl. Then I was so tired from crying, I fell asleep. Cameron woke me up because he knew I'd be in trouble," I said.

Dad took it all in.

"If I called Miley and Johnny would they give me the same story?" dad asked.

"If Cameron told the truth," I said.

"Did you and Cameron do anything else?" he asked.

"No dad. He only hugged me and said he was sorry. We don't like each other in that way."

"Then why did you kiss him that one time?"

"It was just a dare that ment nothing to me!" I yelled.

"Madison Miley Oken, don't ever raise your voice to me!" he said.

I sat there for a while and cried. I knew I was in trouble when he called me my full name.

"What are you crying for?" he asked.

"Because, I didn't mean for it to be so much trouble just to go to the beach to cry about Lizzie. I didn't even want to Cameron to come. I just miss her so much," I said bawling.

Dad scooted up in his chair, and opened his arms for a welcoming hug. I went and sat on his lap like I did when I was three. He let me cry into his shirt for a few minutes. Then he handed me a kleenex.

"Thank you," I said.

"Are you going to be okay now?" he asked.

"I think. Am I in any trouble?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I'm going to talk to your mother about it and then decide. You just lost your dog, what else more could I do to you?" he asked.

We both laughed. "I am not going to give you any ideas," I said.

"Hello! I'm home with the groceries and I could use some help hauling them in," mom called opening the door.

"We'll be right there, Lily," dad called. I got off his lap and helped carry the groceries inside with mom and dad.

"Honey are you okay?" mom asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said. My face must be red.

When they were all put away we went upstairs because mom said she had to talk to me.

"Madison, I think it would be best, for you, if we got another dog," mom said.

I took the idea in.

"I don't know mom. I don't want to replace Lizzie," I said.

"You wouldn't replace her, it's just getting something to take your mind off of her."

"I guess. when?" I asked.

"We called someone about it already, and we can pick up a puppy tomorrow," she said.

I nodded.

"Also I ran into Miley at the store. She invited us over for dinner," mom said.

"Okay." I gulped. She probably knows now.

"So anything you want to tell me about last night?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I think you already know."

"Yes I do. Five thirty? You reallized what could have happened to you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Well, Miley says Cameron didn't come home with any lipstick on him this time, so I trust you didn't do anything?"

"Oh course not."

"Alright. Well go wash up for lunch," she directed.

A new puppy? I thought whether I wanted a male or female, what color, and some names. After a debate in my head, I setteled on a chocolate female, named, Cocoa.

Cameron called around two o'clock but I was nodding of in between sleep, so dad said I was sleeping. We went over to his house around six thirty.


	7. The slap

I walked down the road with my parents. They had a some vodka, and root beer for everyone. Of course Cameron and I don't get any vodka but I'm pretty sure you already knew that. When we got there, mom rang the doorbell and Miley invited us in. The table was set for six, but Miley told me dinner wouldn't be ready for about fifteen minutes so I should go up to Camerons room.

"Hey Cameron," I said opening up his bedroom door.

"Oh hey," he said. He was listening to his radio which he turned off so we could hang out.

"So how busted did you get?" I asked.

"I am off the hook for now. Dad understood my position and got mom to relax. What about you?"

"Same. They both know I didn't mean to stay out there."

"Yeah. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm still pretty tired," I said.

"Yeah me too."

"Hey is this your yearbook? I lost mine but I'm pretty sure it is under my bed," I said picking up his yearbook.

"Yeah. Let's look through it," he said.

"She's a witch. She threw a crayon at me," Cameron said pointing to a girl.

I laughed.

"Not funny! I could have lost an eye."

"I think it's funny."

"That brings me to my next picture, in here," he said pointing to this guy who was disguisting."

"Yeah, turn the page," I said. Immidiatly I saw a hot guy.

"He is so hott," I said.

"Really? He is one of my friends I could talk to him for you if you want," Cameron said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm to shy. He won't like me," I said.

"You will be fine, just let me talk to him," he said.

"No. I can't. Noone likes me that way right now," I said.

"I know someone who does, but I can't tell you because I'm sworn to secresy. But I can tell you it is not Dillon," he said.

"Phew! Good! I was hoping it wasn't him," I said.

"Why?"

"Well I like Dillon as a friend, but I don't want to go out with him," I said.

"Yeah I see. I wouldn't want to go out with a best friend either."

"Yeah, that would just be a little too weird and awkward. But after that last guy I went out with, I want to know the guy beforehand."

"I've only gone out with someone I don't know once, and I do not really like that."

"KIDS! DINNER!" Johnny shouted.

"Coming!" Cameron yelled. We closed the book and went downstairs. They were having shrimp and manderan chicken. We got downstairs and the adults where pretending it was a formal party.

"Here you go madam," dad said pulling out the chair for mom.

"Why thank you kind sir," she said.

They both laughed.

"Only the best for you ma'am," Johnny said for Miley pulling out her chair.

"Thank you gentlemen," Miley said.

I sat down and so did Cameron before we would have to do that.

"Hey!" Johnny said.

"This is a pretend formal party," Miley said.

Cameron and I froze.

"Push her chair out," Johnny said.

"I don't have broken arms," I said.

"Yeah, and neither does Cameron, come on, get in the spirit," he said.

I looked at Cameron and we finally reluctantly stood up, and I allowed Cameron to pull it out.

"Here you go Miss. Oken, I hope you have a lovely dinner, and please don't choke on your shrimp. Would you like me to be a gentelmen and chew your shrimp for you so you don't choke?" he asked with a british accent.

Miley and Johnny sighed.

"That would be quite marvoulous, just this time, please don't spit it out so rudely," I said with the same british accent. All we had to do was look at each other and we burst, and rolled on the ground laughing.

"Alright sit up," mom directed.

We got up and ate, trying not to laugh through dinner. Everynow and then we would give a little burst, which made the other one of us laugh a little, but we gained control enough to eat and not get yelled at. much. When we were done we went back to his room while the adults cleaned up and talked.

"So, parents are so embarrassing," he said.

"Tell me about it."

"My parents kept on interrogating me about last night, whether we kissed, or something."

"Yeah, my dad asked me but didn't push it."

"Why does everyone keep wanting to hook us up?" he asked.

"I don't know. If we wanted to we could by ourselves."

"Yeah. Or if we wanted to kiss we wouldn't need some stupid dare," he said.

"Right," I agreed.

We looked at each other and then silently made a decision through each others eyes.

I leaned in, and he leaned in, and we kissed. Not just kissed, made out. For a little bit. When we both pulled apart, I was so dumbfounded I didn't know what to do.

Finally I got up and I slapped him across the face and then left, in a fit of anger.


	8. The batting cages

Hey guys I'm going to the fair today so it will be a while before I update. Oh no! I'll have to wait eleven and half hours before coming on here again! really that is a huge accomplishment for me! Anyways I don't know how many chapters I'll get in for a while. Today I go to the fair and come back at midnight, Friday I go to my grandpas with an internet that doesn't cooperate for me, Saturday and Sunday I drive for hours and hours and hours to Minneopolis, and then on Monday I have a school thing from 8:00, to 5:30. Then tuesday I have another school thing from 8 thirty to noon. I'll probably post tomorrow before I leave and then one more time on Monday. Maybe the hotel I stay at in Minneopolis will have a computer, I don't know though.

Camerons P O V

I put my hand up to my cheek and watched Madison stomp out the door. What did I do? She wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss her. I don't know what came over me that made me want to kiss her. I think it was just to prove that I could kiss her with out anybody else having a say in it. But why did she slap me? I am so mad right now.

"Cameron!" mom called.

I stayed silent in my room. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I sighed.

"Cameron, everyone else is leaving, don't you want to say good bye to Madison or something?" she said.

"I don't want to say anything to Madison, except get out of house," I said.

"Did you guys have a fight?" mom asked. I cleaned off any lip gloss or whatever I had on my face from Madison before mom came in.

"Something like that," I said.

"Well what happened?" she asked.

"It's none of your buisness. Everytime something happens at all with Madison and I you think it's your buisness, but it is not so just go away and leave me alone," I said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. And if you talk to me like that again, I'll take away your cell phone," she said leaving.

I mimicked her when she left. Through the vents I could hear her downstairs.

"Well thanks for coming. Cameron and Madison apparantly had a fight, so he didn't feel like coming down," my mom said.

What a blabber mouth. Just openly say that Madison and I had a fight. Now Madison knows I'm thinking about it.

"It's okay Miley. You guys will have to come to our house some time," Lily invited.

"That sounds good, call me sometime," mom said, closing the door. Madison did not say anything. I didn't care anyway. The next day mom and dad where home so I went downstair and asked if dad would take me to the batting cages, so I could work on baseball.

"Alright, just wait until after breakfast," he said.

I showered and changed and ate and then dad said he was ready to take me.

"Do you want fast or medium speed of pitch?" he asked me when we got there.

"Uh, fast," I said. Then I looked down the lane of them. There working on her fastpitch softball, was Madison. I didn't even face her, but somehow I knew she knew I was there.

"Hey look Madison," dad pointed out for me.

"How cool, put the coin in the slot let's go," I said.

I missed the first pitch and Madison fouled her next one.

I fouled and then to show off, I hit the next one, thinking of Madisons head, I was so angry. The rest of them I smoked into the back net, so angry at Madison. Madison did okay. I guess. Not that I was looking or anything.

"Hey good job Cameron!" dad said when I got out there.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll bring you back a pop," he said.

"Okay dad, I will wait right here," I said sitting on a table. Madison ran out of pitches and my heart beat faster. That ment she would have to walk by me to leave. When she did she just glarred at me and said, "I didn't know they allowed baboons like you here."

"Well they let you in didn't they?" I said in defence.

"Nice one, I'll have to write it down," she said.

"Go ahead I'll buy you a pen," I said.

"Will you hand it to me, or shove it down it my throat?"

"Are you going to stand there and take it, or run away crying pretending you don't want the pen?" I asked.

"I'll just slap it," she said.

"You couldn't call that last night a slap. Maybe a touch but not a slap," I said.

She raised her hand to slap me again. Then she tried the other hand but I cought it to.

"Atleast I know now after that round of pitches you just took, you can't hit anything," I said coldly.

"Listen, your not as big as you think you are. Somewhere inside you is a little boy still crying for his momma. And I'm sick of him."

"Little boy? Last night wasn't any little boy thing," I said.

"Really, because you sure act like one," she said walking past me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You say you would never date a best friend of yours, and then you make out with her?"

"You agree you would never date a best friend of yours, and then you make out with him?"

"Wrong! You're not my best friend anymore!"

"Please," I said.

"What?"

"I know you want to make up. You always want to," I said.

"And so do you," she said.

"Yeah right," I said.

"Maybe," she said starting to cry.

"Maybe I want to make up with you, maybe I want to date you, maybe I even want to kiss you again," she said. Now the tears were coming.

"But why do you have to make it so damn hard?" she asked.

We stared each other down for a while until my dad came back.

"Here," he said handing me a bottle.

"I got you a root beer," he said.

Madison turned away I did to a little after her. Thanks to dad for ruining that awkward moment.

I took a few more rounds in the cage and then went home.

"Yeah, Cameron has been the same way, all mopey and depressed. I really think they like each other," I heard mom say. Then I noticed the phone next to her ear.

"I can't get him to do anything. He went to the batting cages of course though. Is that when Madison came home crying and wouldn't tell you anything?" she asked. Of course she was talking to Lily.

"I know, they are so young though, they will figure it out," she said. Eventually she hung up and I left before she could see me.

"Dad!" I called.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll eat lunch later," I said.

"Alright don't be gone to long," he said.

"I won't," I promised. I took my cell phone and left towards the hut by the bushes that I used to go to when I was younger. When I got there, I found someone there already. I noticed it was Madison. She was sleeping, her mascara streaked face, resting on her hands.


	9. The decision

(A/N: Hey guys I have stuff going on and I won't be able to udpate until Monday or Tuesday.)

I tried getting out of there before she could wake up but she wasn't that far into being asleep. She woke up to me stepping on grass.

"Cameron?" she asked when she got up.

"Yeah what?" I asked.

"I was hoping it was you," she said.

"Why me?" I asked trying not to sound rude since we were already in a fight.

"Because Dillon is gone, and you are the only other person who knows about this place."

I nodded.

"Can I sit?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think we should talk," she said.

"Yeah. Talking would be good," I said sitting down.

"So, why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"I didn't kiss you! We kissed each other! Why did you slap me?" I asked.

"Wait. You wanted that kiss just as much as I did?" she asked.

"You wanted that kiss?" I asked.

"Maybe," she said looking down at the ground.

"Maybe I wanted it to. But why did you slap me?" I asked.

"Because. I was mad. I don't want to like you more than a friend, because we both think it is stupid to go out with a best friend, but I feel like if we kiss, then we have to be boyfriend and girlfriend, which kind of requires liking each other."

"But you still didn't have to slap me," I said.

"I know. I was cought up in the moment. Like we both where when we kissed."

"So then, do we like each other more than friends?" I asked.

"I don't think so," she said. I felt a big relief. Huge relief.

"Okay, good. Do we get to still be best friends?" I asked.

"I hope so. We are going to see alot of each other since our parents are friends. Plus you know I love you in a friendship sort of way, so I think it's better if we put this behind us," she said.

"I couldn't have said it better my self," I said.

"Just one more thing. Why did we kiss?" she asked.

"I dunno. I think it was to prove, we can do anything on our own power without the grownups help."

"Yeah, because it was right after we said that stuff about our parents," she said.

"Yeah. So what do we know?" I asked.

"I don't know. I should go home and clean up."

"Yeah, how do you fall asleep here?" I asked.

"I've been crying so much it just wore me out. I've been a crybaby about Lizzie. And I didn't want to see us go down the shit hole."

"I feel the same way, just not that emotional."

"You're not a girl though, so I don't expect you to," she said.

"True, true," I said.

We stood up and hugged, making it final to stay friends and then went home.

When I got there I didn't get any questions finally. I just went up to room to play cards. Sometimes I wonder if I do like Madison though. I don't know. If she asked me out would I say yes? I don't think I would ask her out though.

"Hey time to eat," my dad some coming inside. "Woah, is that dirt?" he asked pointing at my shirt.

Here come the questions.

"Yeah. I found Madison, at his spot with alot of dirt. It used to be where we hung out all the time."

"Oh, I get it. Don't worry I won't ask any questions about your friendship because I know you are just 'best friends'," he said.

"Okay..." I said getting up. "Why do you finally believe me all of sudden?"

"Take it from someone who knows, there is no such thing. Look at Madisons parents. They grew up together, 'best friends.' All of a sudden they wake up and they have kids, and dogs, and a family."

"You think that will happen to me dad?" I asked.

"I don't know. But high school is going to make sure you guys either, become a couple, or just aquantences."

"Why? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You will find out in a year," he said. "Now let's go eat."

I thought about that. Will that happen to us? I would always like to have a relationship with Madison but I'm willing to marry her for it? Of course not right now, but in the future. I wondered if Madison ever thought about that. I went to dinner and ate in an unusual silence. When I was done I had come to the conclusion, that I Cameron Jackson Collins, had a crush on my best friend, Madison Miley Oken. Or did I?


	10. The bottle

Hey guys I finally have time to update. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't so good, because I kind of have my mind on other things. My best friend might have been kidnapped. She isn't excactly my _best_ friend, but we were really good friends. She went on a vacation with her real mom, and her mom never returned her, like she was supposed to seven days ago. Also I know it's short, and I'm sorry. Anyways I hope you like.

Madisons P O V

I got a strange new respect for Cameron. He's seen me in diapers, in the best mood, the worst mood, he was even there the day Lizzie died. I kind of want to kiss him again. Does that mean I like him? Does that sound weird since we are good friends? I wonder if he wants to kiss me. I want to be around him a little more now though. It's like a new bond between us. I drooped into my chair at dinner tonight.

"Madison?" mom asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I've invited Camerons family over for dinner tomorrow alright?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I snapped.

I ate dinner in silence and went upstairs to my room so mom couldn't bother me. Then I trailed off into a deep sleep thinking about school starting in three days.

The next day I woke up to storms outside. The weather channel said it would be like that all day.

I called Cameron and we decided to meet at The Hut, where we would be protected from storms, and it was a local place for teens to hang out. I changed into Ambercrombie track pants, and a tee with a hooded pollover, and began walking, the two blocks to The Hut. Cameron beat me there since I was a couple houses further away.

"Hey," I said when I came inside.

"Hey," he said when I sat down next to him.

"You don't look so good," he said.

"Really? I feel fine. Just very tired," I said yawning. The thunder boomed loud and the whole place started screaming from the teens in there.

"Why?"

"I've been thinking about stuff," I said.

"What stuff?" he asked.

"You ask alot of questions. Just stuff," I said.

I think he knew I ment the kiss. I actually loved the kiss. Didn't love him, but I loved the kiss. I think.

"So, my mom wanted to ask if we should bring over anything tonight," he said.

"Uh, my mom never said anything," I said.

"Moms. Why don't they just call each other?" he asked.

"No idea. I kind of feel like watching cute guys dance on the dance floor," I said pointing to where I was looking at. An upbeat song that was easy to dance to came on.

"But I'm not up there," he said getting cocky.

"I know, that's what makes it so cute," I said.

"Hey! Not cool," he said laughing.

"Yeah is that why you are laughing?" I asked.

"Geez, stop flirting, or just kiss," the waiter said behind us, getting us free shirley temples.

We rolled our eyes and drank not knowing what to do from what he said.

"Uh, what do you want do?" I asked.

"I don't know. We could go around and look at what teen games are going on," he said.

"Alright," I agreed.

We got up and went around. There was a game of truth or dare, seven minutes in heaven, spin the bottle, and tic tac toe going on. We were sure not to play truth or dare, and seven minutes in heaven was off the list because everyone thought we were a cute couple, and they pair us up everytime. We just pretend to make out and mess up our hair. We decided on spin the bottle. I've only played one other time, but I never got landed on, before I had to go. Cameron has never played because he always played truth or dare, but I think we are both a little sick of it right now.

"Hey can we join?" he asked when we got there.

"Yeah sure," Tyana said when we sat down. Tyana was a friend from school. There were nine girls and ten boys. We decided that if Cameron and I ever had to kiss each other, we would make some excuse to not.

"You have to go first Cameron, and then Madison, and then back in order," a boy said from school.

"Okay," he agreed giving it a spin. He landed on Jessie. She was a girl named Ashleys kid. Mom told me a lot about her and her husband, Cooper.

They gave a peck and then it was my turn. Thankfully it landed on a girl so I didn't have to kiss anybody. Then it went around the circle while I got to thinking. Did I really like Cameron? I think ever since I had told him about putting Lizzie down, I had liked him, but I was almost sure he didn't like me. I did actually want to kiss him again, I was just so embarrassed by thinking that I couldn't admit it. What if he thought that I wanted to? Camerons turn came up again and my palms sweated. I hoped it wasn't me and I did hope it was me. What did I want? The bottle spun and spun until it came to a very slow stop right infront of some guy, so he didn't have to kiss anybody either. I then spun it, and watched it slow, until the nozzle was pointed directly, without a doubt, Cameron.


	11. The worst feeling

Hey, they still haven't found my friend, so this chapter could be short, not my best, or extremely long. I have no idea. Thanks for the reviews. I'll probably list everyone who has reviewed to this story next chapter.

Camerons P O V

The bottle was pointed right at me. I was so embarrassed I could not even look at Madison. I was so scared to.

"Come on you guys!" someone urged.

I very slowly looked up at Madison and I knew I wanted this ever since that kiss in my room, but admitting it was something new. I can do this, I think.

"Well?" she whispered.

I nodded.

She nodded.

We both leaned in, and I closed my eyes to get my second kiss. Guys don't really care about that stuff, but it's from someone I really have a crush on, so it means something I guess.

She closed her eyes, and we leaned in further, until our lips touched, and thought it would be such an awkward kiss, that it would only be a peck, but once we got there, it was like magic. I couldn't face her after that I knew, but at that moment, concicenses didn't matter, as long as I had her right there, being okay with kissing me back.

It ended up lasting around six seconds. I couldn't believe it actually happened. I did not want it to though. I want her to kiss me, but not because some bottle said that we had to. It was just a game that nobody takes seriously.

We finished, and then looked at each other. I didn't mean to, it just happened. She thankfully ended up looking up at me too.

Madisons P O V

I can not believe that just happened! I got to kiss Cameron! I think I finally reallized I like him when we kissed at his house. I dropped a hint on accident when we where fighting, but he didn't pick it up. When I said, that stuff about how he said he would never go out with his best friend, I basically said that I liked him.

I wonder if we wanted that too, but I he could not have. He said he would never go out with someone he was best friends with. That must mean he does not like me. He is a guy, so he more than likely did not say that to confuse me. Or could he have? I am so lost. I just want to be with him. We continued to sit around the circle, and then I reallized I had to get home for dinner since Miley and Johnny and Cameron are coming over.

"Hey guys, we are having guests for dinner, so I have to go," I said, right before the bottle landed on me, from some guy I did not know.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you later," Cameron said. I think he was trying not to make awkward. We have had so many of those awkward moments lately.

I made sure I had my phone, and started walking home in the storm. It wasn't raining at the time, but I knew it would soon, so I ran most of the way home. I knew things would be okay between Cameron, since our friendship had endured worse. In third grade we didn't speak to each other for weeks, because Cameron thought I liked Dillon, and he was mad because Dillon liked me at the time too. Cameron found out the truth from Dillon about me not liking him, and Cameron and I were able to mend our relationship, even though we got into a fist fight. I was only eight though.

"Hey Madison," mom said when I walked in the door.

"Hey mom," I said walking upstairs to wash up before everyone came over for dinner.

"Have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah. Loads," I said. I checked. I wasn't wearing any lig stick or anything, so no one could tell that Cameron and I kissed. I went into the bathroom and washed my hands and then went to my room so that I could listen to music before Camerons family could come over, giving me a chance to think about him. I wonder if I'm obvious that I like him? Does anybody else think so? Well yeah, my entire class is trying to hook us up.

I was listening to the dumbest song I've ever heard, from Paris Hilton, when Cameron burst through the door, saving me from listening to another horrible word, even though I could easily press a button, stopping the vocal filth from entering my ears, but I was too lazy.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothin much," he answered.

"When's dinner going to be done?" I asked.

"About half an hour," he answered again.

I was dying to know the answer to this question, so I finally got the nerve to say it.

"There is nothing about that kiss today is there? Just part of the game?" I asked.

"Yeah, that is what I thought. I did not mean anything about it. Just ment to play the game," he said.

I laughed. "Yeah me too," I said.

"Good. Atleast there is no awkwardness on this kiss this time. Or slapping," he said.

I laughed again. "Totally."

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's not listen to the radio though," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah have you heard that song from Par-"

"Stop there!" I interrupted.

"Let's talk about a different subject," I suggested.

Now it was his turn to laugh.

"How about we just talk," he said.

"Alright. About what?" I asked.

"School in two days."

"Ugh. I hope I don't have Mr. Pinkle. He is so mean!"

"I love Mr. Pinkle! What about Mrs. Poot?"

"They have got to be related. They are so alike."

"Mrs. Poot is mean, but Mr. Pinkle is really cool."

"No. You have got it wrong. Did you know Mrs. Poot married the janitor this summer?"

"No!"

"Yep."

"Weird," he said.

"I know," I said.

"Dinner!" Miley shouted.

"Coming! I shouted back.

We went downstairs, and did not have to have the guys push out each others chairs this time. We had pretzel sticks with cheese in them, and pizza rolls. Cameron and I used to have this for dinner all the time, and everytime, we would take a bite and give the other half to each other. We stopped that around first grade probably.

"I remember when Cameron and Madison where two, and got into chocolate. I still have some stains on the walls from there sticky hand prints," Miley said.

"Oh yeah? What about the time you told me that you two came home drunk from a colledge party when you where underage?" Cameron asked. I giggled.

"That's a little different," Miley said.

"Okay then. I'll just go ask dad about-"

"No stop!" she said.

Cameron knew about how Miley had promised Johnny there where no more secrets when she was Hannah Montana, and it almost split them apart when she told him, and Miley hates it when Cameron brings it up.

Cameron and I finished and his family left about an hour later, after Cameron and I talked about school a little bit more. I didn't know what to do when he left so I just went to sleep. The next morning I dreaded because it was Sunday. The day before school starts. I had already picked out an outfit and how to have my hair. I talked to Cameron on the phone, but not in person that day but I basically stayed around the house being sad about summer ending. The next as soon as I woke up, I had this funny feeling. It was like something would happen that day I was not ready for. I knew it was not a feeling about the first day of school. I knew it had something to do with Cameron.


	12. The reallization

My first thought was to go hide under the covers and stay there until I could see Cameron. But I knew it could just be one of those feelings. I got up, put on a first day of school outfit, and waited for Cameron in the living room while eating a muffin. He was twenty minutes late when I decided to go to school on my own so I could talk to people before school started. When I got there I could not find him, but I figured it was just to crowded, or he slept in late. I said hi to everybody and went into the school and set my stuff down in my new locker in time to get to first period. I went to all my new classes and I still couldn't find Cameron, even in lunch. Then my fifth period teacher Mrs. Pinkle came over to me.

"Honey, uh, Madison, your parents are waiting for you in the office. Grab all of your stuff and head down there," she explained.

"What? Why?" I asked getting rushed.

"They just said it was an emergency."

I got everything I needed and left, since she explained not to get any make up work and that she would take care of it for me. When I got there mom and dad and Miley and Johnny were waiting.

"What is going on? Where is Cameron?" I asked.

Miley came and knelt by me.

"Honey, Cameron had a very bad asthma attack this morning, and is unconcious for a little bit," she explained.

I dropped everything, along with my stomach.

"Why?" I asked.

"I will explain it all on the way to the hospital, sweetie," she said grabbing my stuff and directing me to their car with my parents.

"Should I put my stuff in the trunk?" I asked.

"Yeah I will open it," she said pressing a botton on her keys.

After I put all of my stuff in the trunk, everything came rushing to me and I took in how serious the situation is. The world started spinning.

"Honey!" mom said grabbing me as I started to fall.

"I'm okay mom," I said.

"No, I think you should sit in the car."

"No I'm-" was the last words I got out of me, when things went very black.

I woke up in my own hospital bed, but when I looked across the room, I saw Cameron in another bed and our familes around.

"She is awake!" my mom exclaimed getting everyone to turn around to me.

"What?" I asked. I had no idea why I was in the room, but I figured it had something to do with Cameron, when I thought back to earlier this morning.

"Do you remember what happened honey?" mom asked me.

"Uh...no," I said.

"You fainted," she explained.

It all came rushing back so fast I got a headache.

"Ow," I said clutching my head. "Was that because of Cameron?" I asked.

"Yeah, because you found out about his asthma attack and that he was in the hospital," dad said.

"When do I get to go back to school?" I asked.

"The doctor said both of you can go to school tomorrow," dad said.

"Even Cameron?" I asked looking over to him. He had an I.V. in his hand and he was awake, but he looked like he had something to say.

"Yeah he'll be fine," Johnny said.

"He just won't be able to talk for a while, and will have to use an inhaler every now and then for the rest of his life," Miley said.

We all hung around and a nurse came in and I got to change from my hospital gown, into my real clothes. We all left about an hour later, but Cameron couldn't talk, so it was a very boring ride home. He tried his best to, and then we tried to use hand signals, but it all wouldn't work. I told him about my dad saying he was going to get a puppy for us, but Cameron just smiled and clapped a little since he couldn't do much else at the moment. Then I told him we were getting a chocolate female named Cocoa, and he laughed as much as he could. Miley and Johnny dropped my family off at our house and we went to make dinner and went straight to bed. It had been such a rough day that I was exhausted. The next day I waited for Cameron, and today he came like he was supposed to. He had taken his medication, so he could talk now.

"So, what are you going to do today?" he asked.

"Hopefully not end up in the hospital," I joked, and then we laughed a little bit.

"Good idea. What classes do we have together?" he asked.

"Uh, science, study hall, and gym," I said.

"Okay. I'll just see you then," he said, since we had reached the school and our lockers were in different directions.

"Kay, bye," I said. I stuffed my backpack in my locker, and reallized I still had my hospital bracelet on from the night before. I tried everything I could to get it off, but then I passed Cameron in the hall and he gave me a pair of scissors.

"Thanks," I said handing them back to him. Then I reallized he had two.

"Why do you have two?" I asked.

"The white one, is like yours, tells who I am, when I was unconcious, and then the other one is an alert not to give me any penicillon," he said.

"Oh," I said. I forgot he was allergic to penicillin.

"I better get going, but I'll see you in second period science right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered before turning around to go to first period. I had a few other friends in that class. I counted the days until Dillon got home. It was in six days. I could not wait, because things are getting sort of awkward between Cameron and I. Maybe I should make a new best friend that is a girl? No, because then I would spend even less time with Cameron. Okay, I totally had a crush on him, and it is obvious. I know, it is pathetic. I reallized I have been dropping hints everywhere, but Cameron could not pick them up. I fainted, just because he had an asthma attack. So far I knew he was not dead, so why would I faint? I am sure my parents can tell I like him alot.

Camerons P O V

Things are getting awkward between Madison and I and it is all my fault. I keep dropping hints all over the place on accident, but she can not pick them up. Maybe it is because we are too close. Maybe while Dillon is away, I should make another friend, just for the time being. No, then Madison and I will spend even less time together. I could not. I wonder, if it was Madison who had had an asthma attack, would I have fainted for her? Probably. I think I like her, alot. I mean alot alot. I might even love her. Maybe that is why everytime, I feel like she does not want to be around me, I get so sad and mopey. Like when we have a fight. I know they are just stupid, but does she ever not want to make up? I would be heart broken if she really felt that way at all. I was going spastic, thinking about how we would be together again for second period.


	13. The cold shoulder

I got to class before Madison did, that way I could watch her walk in. I did not like science up until this year. Now she is in my class. Last year I did not like her. I liked her but not in the way I am talking about right now, but I am sure you already could figure that out. Anyways I tried to keep my eyes off of her the whole class, and every now and then I see her eyes drift over to me. The whole day went on like this whenever we had a class. Our science teacher had scheduled a project, so I told her she could sleepover at my house tomorrow so we could work on it. I wonder if I should tell her then. Our friendship has survived worse, and things are already awkward anyway. It is kind of perfect timing. I just can not tell if she likes me. I really thought about this in the hallway when a girl named Brianna came up to while we walked to third period art.

"Hey Cameron, how was your summer?" she asked.

"Too short. How was yours?" I asked.

"Well I went to New Hampshire, and I got to see my mom," she said.

"Oh, really that sounds fun. I did not go anywhere special, but I found out I have asthma," I said.

"That sounds like fun too," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well next summer, Madison and I are going to Canada," I said.

"Really? So I guess you two are going out now?" she asked.

"Uh, no, who told you that? Does she want to go out with me?" I asked getting really hyped.

"Nobody told me I just figured, since you spend so much time together. I don't think she wants to go out with you, but I never talk to her so I wouldn't know," she said.

"Oh," I said dissapointed.

"Well, I was wondering, if you maybe wanted to go out with someone like me?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know-"

"Maybe just something simple? Like ice cream or something on Friday?" she asked.

"I will think about it," I said.

"Okay. Call me or something," she said walking away.

Wow. I just got asked out by Brianna. I think I should say yes, because she is really nice, and I think if I gave it a try, I could really like her. Maybe it will also make Madison jealous. I think I will call her and tell her yes after school.

Madisons P O V

"PPPPPPSSSSSTTTTTT!" a girl behind me in third period said.

"What?" I whispered turning around while the teacher was talking.

"Did you hear about Brianna and Cameron?" she asked.

"No what?" I asked getting nervous.

"They are now a couple," she said.

My stomach dropped again.

"Really?"

"Yeah she asked him out before this period," she said.

I turned around. I guess he really does not like me.

I tried not to cry the entire day, and I sat at a different table then Cameron at lunch. When I got home I slammed my bedroom door and hid myself from Cameron as much as I could. Then I reallized I had to do one more thing. I hesitantly picked up the phone and dialed Camerons number.

"Hello?" he answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey. It's me, Madison," I said.

"Oh hey Madison what is up?" he asked.

"Uh, I am going to walk to school by myself tomorrow," I said.

"Oh. Okay I guess," he said.

"Yeah I-"

"Hold on, Brianna is on the other line," he said.

I just hung up. I could not believe this.

Camerons P O V

The next day Madison said she did not want to walk to school with me so I walked Brianna. She called last night while I was on the phone with Madison, who hung up on me, and I said yes, so I am going to walk with Brianna to school today.

"Hey Cameron," she said when I got there.

"Hey, woah," I said getting lost with what I saw. Her blonde hair was pulled back on top, so it looked like there was something under hair making it stick up a little bit, and her very long bangs where down, and she was wearing a purple plaid mini skirt with a layer of white lace trim on the bottom, and a very light purple polo that matched, with designer black sunglasses.

"You like?" she asked walking down the steps of her house.

I nodded. "Yes, Cameron like," I said. She was beautiful. I could get to like this.

I put my arm around her shoulders and walked to school with her, making plans to go to a movie on Friday.

"Maybe we could even go to the beach tonight," she suggested.

"Yeah, maybe- oh wait, I have plans. Madison is going to sleepover so we can work on that project in science," I explained.

"Oh okay. Madison is going to sleepover?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"A girl sleepover at a boys house? On a school night?"

"Yeah, well our parents where always friends, so they did the same thing, so they do not see it as a problem," I explained.

"Oh okay. I guess," she said.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"No. It just feels weird to have my boyfriend host a sleepover with a girl who is not me," she said. But then quickly added, "But I understand, as long as there is nothing between you two."

"Well sometimes I have wondered, but this little outfit on you, made me one hundred percent sure I do not like her," I lied. I still questioned the thought, but I have to say, Brianna was helping me forget Madison.

She laughed.

"Well glad I could help. I do not mean for that to be mean, I just want you all to myself," she said.

I laughed and moved my arm until it was around her waist.

"Daring today aren't we?" she asked.

We both laughed and when we got into school I walked with her to her locker and then dropped her off at her first period class, which was sort of by my locker.

"Bye Cameron," she said waving.

"Bye Brianna," I said.

Madison walked by me while I was walking to my locker.

"Hey Madison," I said.

"Yeah whatever," she said not even bothering to look at me.

I wondered what could be wrong with her. I just shrugged it off and went to my locker and first period which was the same as Briannas. Brianna and I did not have second together so I could talk to Madison.

"Hey Madison," I tried again when she got to second period.

This time she did not even say anything. She just kept walking up to the front of the room to the teacher and started talking. It looked like she was pursuading him into something.

"Alright class listen up!" he said raising his hands.

Everyone turned and listened to what he was about to say.

"I am going to switch some people around today, because some are not able to sit where they were before," he said.

Madison smiled. She ment she could not sit by me anymore? What in the world did I do? I could not think of anything. I had a very puzzled look on my face as I far as I could tell. Madison ended up getting switched from me, to the farthest spot away from me.


	14. The kiss

I passed her notes, trying to ask what was going on, but she never returned them. I swear I watched her wipe a tear, but I am not for sure. Anyways during lunch, I asked if Brianna could excuse me for a second and then I went over to where Madison was sitting all alone in a corner. As soon as she saw me, she tried to move but I stopped her.

"You don't have to move, and you don't have to be immature. You are uninvited to my house tonight," I said.

"What about our project!" she shouted.

"Either, you explain to me why I am getting the cold shoulder and the silent treatment, or we fail our project."

"You are going to fail too," she said.

"That is nothing new," I told her.

She sighed. "I do not like you going out with Brianna," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because. I told you why you are getting the silent treatment, so what else do you want?" she asked.

"To know why you don't like me going out with Brianna," I said.

"I can not tell you," she said.

"Why not!" I screamed so loud the whole cafeteria stopped and looked at us for a second.

I sat down.

"I mean why not?" I asked calmer.

"I can not tell you right now. Maybe some other time when you could understand," she said.

"Whatever, I can not deal with this, but if you promise to start talking to me again, then you come over to work on our project," I offered.

"Whatever, now go find your little girlfriend," she said.

I sighed, rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Hey what was that about?" Brianna asked.

"Nothing. Uh, so I will walk you home after school today?" I offered.

"Okay. Meet me by my locker," she said getting up for her next class. I agreed, and at the end of the day I reluctantly met her by her locker. I could not stop thinking of Madison. Ever since I said that stuff about maybe not liking her this morning, I could not stop thinking of her. I think I still do like her, but how do I break the news to Brianna? I think I should give it another chance, see where Brianna and I get in the next couple days.

Madisons P O V

Cameron called when I got home, and said to have a snack, pack, and then come over.

"kay," I answered.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked..

"maybe," I answered.

"I am not going to help someone get a good grade, and spend the night, if they hate me," he said.

"I do not hate you. I hate what you are doing," I said.

"Inviting you over?" he asked.

"Stop trying to be funny!" I yelled.

"Stop thinking I know what you are talking about, because I don't and then you get torked, and it is making me torked."

"Whatever, I will be there shortly," I said.

"Wait! Tell me why you are mad," he said.

"I told, you, I do not like you going out with Brianna. You are totally wrong for her."

"I am totally wrong for her?" he asked.

"She is totally wrong for you too," I added.

"How is that any of your buisness?"

"You are my best friend, I can not just let you be used like this," I said.

"Used?" he asked.

"Well she likes you and all, but you deserve to be with someone who you know loves you, and really cares about you, and who thinks about you night and day," I said.

I heard breathing on the other end.

"Do you have any clue who that is?" he asked.

"No," I lied.

I heard a click, and he did not answer. He had hung up on me.

An hour later, I reluctantly walked over to his house and invited myself in.

"Hello Madison," Miley said.

"Hi Miley," I greeted.

"Cameron is in his room," she said.

I nodded and went upstairs after taking my shoes off. When I got to his room I just opened the door to see him lying on his bed while talking on the phone. He did not even hear me come in the room. I stood there quiet, but not quiet quiet, where you stay so sercretly quiet that you are undetectible on perpose. He just did not know I was there if you did not catch that.

"Yeah."

A long pause, with a few interupted laughs, and yeahs.

"Well listen-"

a pause and I figured he had been cut off.

"Oh okay," he said.

"Alright bye," he answered.

When he hung up he turned towards the window with tears brimming his eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you we need to break up, because you are not my perfect girl," he added to the conversation, not that Brianna could hear him.

I took in a deep breath.

"I guess I got to you?" I asked.

He jumped.

"Woah! What the hell? Don't you ever knock!" he screamed.

"Sorry, I just came in and you did not see me. Don't you ever say you are going to hang up before you do?" I asked.

"I was not going to listen to any more of your squabble," he said.

"It obviously was not squabble since you were going to break up with your girlfriend," I pointed out.

"Just shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

I looked hurt, I am almost positive.

"I do not see why you moped around for the day not telling me anything because you do not think Brianna is the right one for me," he said.

"You shut up! Let's just work on the project!" I said.

"I hate you!"

"Well good because I hate you too!" I said. Too bad I actually love you.

We spent the night working on our project and I stayed downstairs to sleep. I could not think though after hearing Camerons words. I went down the hall to go get a drink from the bathroom. When I was going a saw a figure.

"Agh!" someone screamed.

"Ah!" I repeated.

"Is that you Cameron?" I asked trying to see.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I could not sleep."

"Me neither."

"Look, I am sorry about what I said," he apologized.

"Me too. I did not mean it, I am just frustrated with stuff I would rather not talk about," I said.

"Yeah me too."

You think you have problems? I thought. I am in love with my best friend. We sat in the hallway and made up. We probably fell asleep there at about two thirty. When I got up it was to Cameron poking me.

"Hey Madison wake up," he said.

"Ugh, I can not believe we fell asleep here," I said.

"Yeah me neither. I fell asleep right next to the vent, so I have a stuffy nose," he said.

I laughed. "Let's get ready for school," I said. "Are you walking with Brianna today?" I asked hoping for a no.

"Yeah, ugh. Will you walk with us?" he asked.

"I don't know that would be kind of awkward," I said.

"Oh please! I hate walking with her! She is not the one I would want to walk to school with everyday."

"And who is?" I asked.

"None of your buisness," he said. We both laughed.

"Alright I will do it."

"Yay! Let's go get changed so we can eat!" he said running into his room.

I could not believe his appetite in the morning. I cannot eat in the morning. I can be totally starving, but not in the mood to eat, so I won't. Cameron can have twelve pancakes and a banana for breakfast. He has before too.

When we got to Briannas house she was wearing a blue leather mini with a green shirt that she rolled up passed her belly button like Ciara in her video 'Like You' and the biggest hooker heels I have ever seen.

We walked to school and Cameron put his arm around her shoulders and she asked about putting it around her waist, but he said he did not want to bend down to do it since he had a rough night. When we got to the school they had to go there seperate ways, and Brianna turned on her hooker heel and kissed him on the lips, and said, "Bye see you in first period!"


	15. The words he didn't tell her

Hey guys sorry I did not update yesterday. We had a huge storm and our power went out so I got halfway through a chapter, and I tell you it was a masterpeice, but then I had to use the phone and the power went out. By the time they got it back on, I had to go to my neighbors race.

Madisons P O V

By the time that soaked in and I reallized that she really had just done that, she was already out of ear shot. I lunged forward to attack her.

"Alright let me get the bitch! I will bitch slap her so hard!" I yelled. Then my body was snapped back the other way and I was on the floor. Cameron had a hold of me by the wrists.

"What?" I screamed.

"Come on Madison don't make a scene," he whispered.

"No! I want to rip out some of that pretty blond hair!" I shouted. I tried again to leep at her, but Cameron would not let go no matter how hard I tried.

"Can we go to first period now?" he asked as if everything where alright.

I sighed. "Whatever," I said.

He let go of my hands, and surprisingly I did not run off. I got up and reluctantly walked to my locker, which was almost as far apart from his as the school goes. I sat down in my first period class and thought about what happened. At lunch Cameron sat next to Brianna. I did not even watch in case she wanted to kiss him again. I wonder if he liked it. He said he did not like her, so I do not get it. It was probably since, I was making a scene, then he should not make a scene.

After lunch, he got out of there as fast as he could so she could not kiss him again is what I thought. We walked to our next class together.

"What was with earlier?" he asked. He probably thinks I like him now. I do, but he isn't supposed to know that yet.

"That kiss just made me crazy," I confessed.

"Why? Where you jealous?" he asked.

"Yeah I was jealous," I said sarcasically.

"I was just mad because you said you did not like her, and I knew you probably did not want to kiss her. Plus I do not like her," I said.

"Oh," he replied.

"So do you still think you are going to break up with her?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Oh," I replied. I tried not to sound as upset as I was.

"I am going to try to get her to dump me, because I reallized I am not good with dumping," he said. You know how to dump my heart, I thought.

"Oh really?" I said smiling. "How are you going to do that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just act stupid," he said.

"That should not be a problem for you," I said.

"Hey!" he said pretend hitting me on the arm. "That is mean," he pretended to whine.

"Want a buerger to go with that wine?" I asked.

We laughed.

"You are so mean," he said crossing his arms like a little four year old.

"I remember when you used to do that in preschool all the time, looking back on it, it was so cute," I said.

"Cute?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered peppy. We turned the corner into class, and sat at our normal seats. This class they where still by each other. In one of them I asked the teacher to move so I would not be by Cameron.

The next morning I was ready for Cameron a little early, so I decided to go wait outside for him to come down the sidewalk.

"Hey Madison," he said getting me out of my trance of us, growing up, together and having kids. Yeah so what if it is pathetic?

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked.

"Well yeah I'm here aren't I?" he asked.

"Are we picking up Corella De Vil?" I asked.

"No, Brianna said she just wanted to meet me at school," he said.

"Okay. So I found an old photo album of us from when we were born, all the way to preschool. Do you remember that up until age two, you had very blonde hair?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yours has always been that light brown color," he said.

"Yeah. But my eyes went from blue, to hazel green, to brown, to hazel green again," I said showing him my eyes.

"Creepy," he replied.

"I know. So when do we get the grade on our paper?" I asked.

"Uh, I do not know. But Dillon comes back in two days, which would be Sunday I guess," he said.

"Really? What are we going do? Go over to his house? Over to our house? What?" I asked.

"I was thinking the hut. Just no kissing games," he said.

I laughed.

"Yeah I'm sure you have had enough kisses lately," I said.

"No I could use a few more. Only from now on, only pretty ladies," he joked.

"Uh!" I yelled. I started running after him.

"I never said you weren't pretty," he said laughing when I had pinned him to the ground.

"Yeah, we all know that I am," I said pretending to fluff my hair.

"A little cocky today aren't we?" he asked.

"Yes. WE are," I said helping him up. We walked into the school and separated to go to our lockers, and so he could meet Brianna. When I met him in our first class together of the day he came up to me and said, "Brianna dumped me! Yay!"

"Good job?" I said.

"Now I do not have to dump her!" he said.

"Yeah, okay I guess," I said.

"And I am free to go out with the person I want to," he said.

"Well, I know she does not like me, but it would be so cool if she did," he added.

I bet its someone I have never heard about.

Two days later we brought Dillon to the hut and just chilled.

"So how was it?" I asked.

"It was pretty fun," he answered.

"Anything going on here between you two?" he asked.

Cameron and I looked at each other.

"Nope," we answered at the same time.

"Cameron you still have not told her yet?" he asked.

Cameron looked like he could have killed Dillon. I wanted to ask what he wanted to tell me, but I was scared since Cameron looked so mad.


	16. The scandal

A/N: Hey some of you are wondering, as far as I know they have not found my friend yet. I am beginning to wonder if they ever will. Things at home are not the best, since my neighbor got drugged and group raped last week. Anyways I will still update no matter what, even with school starting this Monday.

Camerons P O V

"Dillon SHUT UP!" I yelled. Dillon knew that I liked Madison, and I said I would tell her while he was away. I just kept forgetting, and then I went out with Brianna which made things even harder.

"What? What did you want to tell me?" she asked. I bet she knew.

I started getting up.

"Cameron tell me please!" she said.

"Shut up!" I yelled. I walked my way back home and shut my phone off. I was so pissed off at Dillon. He will probably tell her while I am gone. I do not care anyway because I will not forgive Dillon.

"Hey honey," mom said when I opened the door.

"Hi," I said annoyed trying to get to my room without any questions.

"We are invited to Lilys house for dinner tonight, along with Dillons family, to welcome them back," she said.

Damn it! Why does everytime I do not want to see them, we end up having to have dinner with them?

I grunted.

"Is that alright?" she asked.

"Peachy," I said slamming my door and throwing my self on the bed to watch t.v. About five minutes later dad came in.

"Go away," I ordered.

"We need to talk. Man to man," he said.

"Uh. You are not going to give me the talk right?" I asked.

"No. I would rather not. But I do get to give you the girl talk," he said.

"Eew!" I shouted.

"Not that girl talk!" he defended.

I calmed down while we laughed a little bit.

"Oh, okay. What do you want then?" I asked.

"I want to know what is going on with you," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you were going out with Brianna you were sulky. Mom could tell you did not want to go out with her," he said.

"Huh?" I asked. How would she know?

"It is a girl thing," he answered.

"Oh," I said.

"Anyways, then ever since we found out about that dare, you have acted a little bit stranger together. If you guys did not do that dare, you would not have been so disguested with pulling out each others chairs, or just talking, and I know you have not been sleeping alot. You also have changed your eating habits," he said.

"Like how?" I asked. I never noticed.

"I can hear you walking around your room at two a.m., and you never have anything to eat after school, and your breakfast is now a brownie, when you used to just inhale cereal," he said.

"So... You are saying?" I asked.

"Who are you in love with?" he asked.

I starred blankly at him.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You heard me," he said.

"That is not your buisness," I said.

"Because, I know I am over stepping my boundries, I just mean, is there some special girl in mind you have lately?" he asked.

I turned around from the awkwardness.

"Yeah, your mom," I said reluctantly and sarcastically.

"Cameron come on. It is Madison isn't it?" he asked.

I waited a while before hesitantly saying, "Maybe."

"Well, look around. You are not the first one to fall in love with there best friend. Lily and Oliver were best friends for fourteen years before they went out."

"Yeah I guess. It is just everytime I would rather poke my tonsils with a needle, then see Madison, we have to eat dinner with them," I said.

"Well, that is life telling you that you need to make up. Why don't you want to see her now? You guys kiss again?" he asked.

"No dad. Dillon knows I like her, and I said I would tell her while he was on vacation, but I never found a good time to tell her. Then he asked if I told her yet right in front of her, so know she probably knows," I said.

"Oh that is a tough situation to get out of," he said.

"Tell me about it," I said.

"You want to know what the best thing to do is?" he asked.

"Lie? Pretend it didn't happen? I do not know, tell me," I said.

"Tell the truth. She will then understand everything. Since we are friends with her parents, you guys won't take long to recover if she rejects you. But from what I have heard from her parents, I think she likes you too. Do not tell anybody that I just told you that," he said.

I smiled. "Thanks dad," I thanked.

We hugged and then left to Lilys for dinner.

When he got there we where the last ones to arrive.

"Hello Cameron, Miley, and Johnny," Lily greeted.

"Hi," I said.

"I am having the kids sit on that side of the table," she pointed to over where Dillon and Madison where sitting.

I looked at dad and he gestured for me to move over there. I took the only seat left that was where Lily pointed, which ended up being next to Madison. I made a point of scooting my chair away from her. I will tell her later, if at all. Madison and Dillon casually talked through dinner, every now and then but mostly we stayed silent. The adults talked the entire time as usual and even asked why we weren't. We all three just shrugged at the same time, which made the grown ups laugh. When Dillon got up to go to the bathroom Madison turned to me.

"Look, I do not know the details of you being mad at Dillon, but are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No," I said after a long sigh. "I am just so mad a Dillon."

"Oh, okay," she said, and then Dillon came back.

After dinner the grown ups made us go into Madisons room, just like any other time we have had dinner, and I went to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, and told myself I could do this. I turned off the light and left the room. I could see Madison and Dillon sitting on the bed right next to each other. First I decided to tell off Dillon.

"Dillon!" I shouted when I got into the room.

He took one look at me, then Madison, then me, and then leaned in and kissed Madison, for five seconds. According to Madison that is three seconds longer than how long you kiss if you really want it.


	17. The silence

Madisons P O V

I pulled away from Dillon.

"Eew, Dillon, I thought we were just friends," I said. It was true. Now I was heart broken. Cameron would think that I like Dillon, and that means that I would not like him.

Cameron stood there in awe.

"Now, does that make you want to tell her?" Dillon asked Cameron.

"No. It makes me want to do this," he said coming up to him, curling his fist, and punching him hard in the face.

What is going on? Is Cameron jealous? Does he want to tell me that he loves me?

"What is going on!" I asked.

"Shut up! What is going on with you and your boyfriend?" he asked me.

"WHAT? He is not my boyfriend, I don't even have a sliver of any feelings for him that way. He is not the one I like," I said.

He started calming down.

"What?" he asked, like he finally reallized I like him.

Dillon sat up to reveal a nose bleed.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Why would you do that?" Cameron asked.

"Because I bet it makes you want to tell her. Before any other guy can steal her away," Dillon said.

"I do not want Madison!" he said.

I felt my eyes well up and my heart sink.

"I want to tell you about a friend I have who wants to go out with you," he said.

"what?" I asked.

"I have a friend who said you were hot. I do not know if he wants to go out with you, but he thinks you are hot," he told me.

"Tell him I said no," I said crossing my arms.

"Uh, can I have a tissue?" Dillon asked trying to control the blood coming out of his nose.

"I have to go, I have a friend to meet," I said getting up, and leaving even though it was my house.

Camerons P O V

"Dillon how could you do that?" I asked sitting next to him.

"You said to promise no matter how much you begged and pleaded, to have me help you tell her so that she will now by September," he said.

"I do not remember saying that," I protested.

"Yes you did. It was fourth of July, and we were shooting off fireworks and you saw Madison swimming in the ocean, and you told me," he said.

I waited a moment and let the memory float into my head. Madison was beautiful that day.

"Shit," I said laying back on the bed.

"I'm sorry I made you crazy, but you always get jealous so easy."

"Yeah thanks for trying to help, but I think things are even worse now," I said.

"Sorry," he said.

I sighed.

"Uh, kind of bleeding to death over here," he said.

"Oh, right, right, here you go," I said handing him a box of tissues that were on the dresser behind him.

Dillons P O V

My first day back to school on Monday did not go as I thought it would. Cameron and Madison don't speak to each other. At lunch they did talk to me all the time, but not to each other or about each other. As far as I can tell, it is out of embarrassment, not hate. I found out about the three weeks that I missed. I am trying so hard to get them together, but they are both the most romantically stubornest people I have ever met. First of all Cameron will not talk about liking anyone, or ex girlfriends, and hates talking about the three weeks, and Madison is just being shy about every subject, but is still trying to talk.

I invited them both over to my house tonight, so we could actually talk, but I did not tell them that the other person was coming.

"Hey Madison," I greeted when she came to the door.

"Hey so why did you invite me over without Cameron again? I don't like you, no matter how much you kiss me," she said.

"Good to know," I said taking her to my bedroom.

"So why-" she started, but the door bell rang.

"Excuse me, I wonder who that could be," I said leaving the room and going to the front door.

"Hey Dillon," Cameron said.

"Hey Cameron," I greeted.

"I have got a new game I have just got to show you," I said taking him upstairs into my room. As soon as Madison and Cameron saw each other, they both got horrified looks on their faces.

"Oh shit," they both uttered.


	18. The start and the end

Camerons P O V

"Uh, so I have go to the bathroom, I will be right back," he said leaving us both in the room together. I knew he was trying to get me to tell the truth. Yesterday had been a lie about the whole, 'I have a friend thing.' She probably knows that too. He left and Madison sat down but I did not look at each other. We sat for ten minutes until Dillon came in.

"So what is going on?" he asked.

Neither of us looked up.

"You guys still haven't talked yet?" he asked.

Again, we did not look up.

"Look, I am trying the best I can, to get you guys to say, what you both really want to say, but you guys are so stubborn. I think you know what you both want to say. You are not aloud to leave until you talk," he said, leaving us shutting the door.

We sat for another seven minutes until Madison spoke up. I sat thinking though, she has something to tell me?

"Cameron, either we talk, or things are going to be awkward for the rest of our lives. I can't handle that," she said.

I nodded and hesitantly added, "Me neither."

We turned and faced each other.

"Who goes first?" she asked.

"I do now know," I said.

"Well then you go first," she said smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Suck it up and be a man," she said still smiling. I love the way she jokes around to be assertive.

"Okay, well um, Dillon, knew, my secret, and uh, he was supposed to help me, because I did not know how to tell you that-"

"I like you," we both finished.

We both smiled.

"How long?" she asked me.

"Fourth of July. When you said, we have to get together every fourth of July, and watch the fire works, and set our own off, whether Dillon is there or not. It made me feel like, you liked me more than Dillon."

"I never liked you more than Dillon like that. But I do love you more than Dillon. I reallized I liked you when we had that kiss in your room."

I smiled. The girl of my dreams was right in front of me, saying she loved me too.

"Well, I think I know where to go from here," I said, leaning in to kiss her.

Dillons P O V

For fifteen minutes I sat in the living room watching t.v. waiting for Cameron and Madison. When they did not come out, I figured that they were still not talking at all, so I went into my room, and found them making out.

"Wow, I guess you guys have talked," I said.

They pulled apart and looked at me blankly.

Madisons P O V

The next day, I wore a halter, that Cameron loved but I hardly ever wore it, and a mini skirt. Halters were against school rules but we never got in trouble.

"Ooh, you've got me excited," he said when he picked me up for school the next day.

"It is even in your favorite color," I said pointing to the dark peach halter.

He laughed a little and put his arm around my shoulders.

I looked at him. Then he put his arm around my waist.

"Is that okay?" he asked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

We smiled and went to school, our first day as boyfriend and girlfriend. When I got there he walked me to my locker and said, "Second period is now going to be my favorite class."

I laughed.

"See you then," I said.

I grabbed my books and headed for homeroom. That day we found out that we got and A+ on our science project.

When I got to second period, he had beaten me since he is closer.

"Hey Madison," he said. We had gotten our spots changed so now we sit next to each other in all of our classes.

"Hey Cameron," I said. We starred at each other until we laughed all through class. At lunch we split a shake and drank it together. We would laugh at the stupidest things.

"Oh brother," Dillon said. "I am sorry I ever hooked you guys up. I think I am going to be sick."

I giggled and pretended not to hear him. Cameron and I saw who could blow the biggest bubble. When I got home I told mom and dad about going out with Cameron.

"I knew it!" mom said. Actually I didn't tell them. Miley found out from Dillon somehow who called mom in a fit of joy.

"What?" I asked.

"I knew you guys would go out some day," she said.

"No Lily, I told you that," dad said.

"No Oliver, I pointed that out," she said.

"There was also other news but you will want to hear it from Cameron," she said.

"What? Just tell me," I said.

"No honey, I think you would rather hear it from him."

I finally gave up and went into the bathroom, where I could hear everything going on between mom and dad in the kitchen. They must have thought I was going to my bedroom.

"Of all the times to reallized they like each other," dad said.

"I know. I feel so bad," mom said.

I wondered what they could be talking about.

I went to bed thinking about it alot last night. When I woke up I reallized it was a morning where Cameron had to be to school early, so I walked without him. When I got there we found each other inside. His eyes were very red and puffy, and he was talking to Dillon. Dillon and Cameron looked up and saw me coming for them.

"Gotta go," Dillon said running off.

"Okay...," I said bewildered.

Cameron did not look up. I could tell he stayed up late, and he had been crying.

"Hey are you okay? My mom said that there was something you had to tell me," I said.

"Yeah. About that," he started. "We have to break up."


	19. The reasons

A/N: Tomorrow is my first day of school, but I am going to try not to let it interfere with my stories. Thank you for all of the reviews, and please keep them coming.

Madisons P O V

"What?" I uttered. My heart and stomach sank, and my eyes were welling up.

"We have to break up," he said. He wiped a tear.

"Why?" I whispered trying not to cry, now that I knew my ears had heard what they really heard.

"Because," he answered, his voice cracking.

"Please tell me."

"Okay. I owe you that much," he said as I sat down. 'You think?' I thought. We turned towards each other and he held my hands.

"Okay," he started trying to collect himself. I have not seen him so upset ever since his aunt died.

"I am, moving, in three days, to, to, to, to Kansas," he said.

I really started crying.

"No," I said. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," I said with me getting those crying sounds in there. "Tell me you aren't, tell me you will stay here," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said looking up at me with those red puffy eyes as I stood up. "I have too," he said.

"No, no, no," I said. I stood and cried for a little bit, and than ran into my locker. I put my stuff down. I am suprised I got my locker open, with my vision that blury from tears. I felt really sick like I could puke any moment. I went to the bathroom on the way to homeroom. I sat down on the floor, ready to puke if I needed to. After just a few seconds, I surendered. When I got out, I tried my best to fix my make up so you could not tell I was crying, but it did not really work. As soon as I got to home room people noticed.

"Madison, are you okay?" Tyra asked me.

I nodded, still crying.

"No you are not, what is wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head.

"Madison I am your best girl friend, you can tell me, you know I won't tell anybody," she said.

"It's Cameron," I said.

"Oh yeah I heard you guys where going out, did he break up with you?" she asked.

I nodded still crying.

"Why?" she asked.

"He is moving to Kansas," I said.

She hugged me even though I was sitting in my desk.

"I am sorry, atleast it isn't for something like he doesn't like you. Because I know he really loves you," she said.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"Didn't you see him? He was crying. He wasn't crying for having to leave Dillon," she said.

I laughed.

Camerons P O V

Of all the times for my dad to be transfered, it is now. I can't believe it, I do not want to leave Madison. I love her and I just started school. I really did not want to break her heart, because it broke mine just as bad. Everyone could tell I loved her, because I was crying since I had to leave her. In second, I sent her a note.

_I am really sorry, (Cameron)_

_I don't blame you, (Madison)_

_Why not? _

_You are not the want who wants to move_

_but i still feel terrible. I should have told you I liked you sooner_

_I should have too. want to go to the hut tonight? we can talk then _

_I guess. I am blaming you for making me cry you know_

_What? why?_

_Because you are so darn easy to fall in love with, and I can't imagine leaving someone as cute as you here alone you know_

_I love you_

Madisons P O V

Even though it was through notes, Cameron told me he loved me. I was so happy I started crying again. I will keep that note forever. When lunch came around we split our fries, feeding them to each other. Cameron was moving on Friday after school. I could not believe that it was actually happening. When I got home mom just took one look at me.

"Oh honey," she said rushing to give me a hug. "I am sorry," she said. It made me cry all over again.

"Oliver! He told her!" she called. Dad came upstairs and hugged me so we were like a sandwich.

"I am going to the hut in half an hour," I said.

"Should I make you something to eat?" mom asked.

"I am not hungry," I said whiping a tear.

"I am sorry honey. I don't want his family to move either," dad said.

"Thanks," I squeaked.

"You arent' the only one to fall in love with your best friend you know," mom said.

"Who?" I asked. As soon as the word passed my lips I reallized who. "Oh yeah," I said. "but you guys never moved away from each other," I said.

"I know," dad said.

"don't worry. I bet you still end up together. That is what some one very special told me about Oliver," mom said.

I smiled. "So when are you giong on that road trip with Jackson?" I asked.

"Next week," she answered. They had that promised when they were around fourteen.

I changed and went to the hut and met Cameron there.

"Listen, I know you don't want to talk about it but I was wondering what the details are about moving," I said to Cameron when we got a table.

"Okay, well my dad got promoted to head executive, and the only office they can do that again, is in Kansas City Kansas," he said.

"What about your parents and my parents? Aren't they going to miss each other?" I asked.

"Not any more than they will we will miss each other," he said leaning over for a kiss.

The next day at school we tried our best to be cool about this. I told him how dad was going to pick up a puppy today while we were at school. We were both really excited. Cameron was excited that he would get to see her before he left.

When we got to my house we walked inside, only to be greeted, by a spastic little puppy who could barely come up to my knees when she was on her two hind feet.

"Cute!" I shouted.

"What's her name?" Cameron asked.

"Cocoa Cameron Oken," I said.

He laughed and kissed me as a thank you for the middle name.

"Good thing she isn't yours. She would be Cocoa Cameron Collins," I said.

We both laughed, and the next day, Thursday, just flew, by along with Friday. I walked with Cameron home on Friday, to say one last good bye.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said.

We made out until we heard his mom coming down the hall to Camerons now empty room.

"Ready?" she asked.

"No," Cameron asked.

"Good we will meet you in the car," she said as if she did not hear him.

I followed him outside and watched him get into the car, roll down the window, and shout "I love you!" one more time before turning the corner.


	20. The person at the door

Hey guys sorry I did not update yesterday, but obviosly school was a problem with my schedule, but that was just because I had to go back to the school for some stuff. It should not be as bad as it was, but I can't promise anything. By the way, EIGHT GRADE ROCKS! okay I am good now, except I have fake nails on, which make it hard to type, but I won't let it stop me. It feels wierd when I type. Thanks for the reviews.

Two weeks later Cameron and I still kept up with each other. he said he made a new friend named Trevor, who lived next door, but did not a candle to Dillon and I. I told him about how much Cocoa was growing, and about a guy who asked me out, but I had said I wasn't ready to date for a while. We then would hang up, or sign off, and then go find something else to do.

Four months later our communication had wind down, and I began to date the guy who had asked me out before but things could not come through for me. I was not ready to kiss him, or say I love you as fast as he was. Dillon and I became friends by our selves. Dillon also helped me find a way to break up with that guy, and so I was single within time.

Seven months later, Cameron and I lost touch completely. I did not know his adress, he would not respond emails, and his phone had been disconnected. He never wrote, emailed, or called at all any more. In those seven months I learned that Cameron had been a liar. He could not have loved me if he really did not even talk to me.

On my way to math class Dillon came up behind me and snuck up on me.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"Heh, gotcha," he said.

"Not funny," I said.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Noone," I said.

"NoONE? That must mean a person, like, oh, I do not know, Cameron?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said going to my next class. Cameron had not communicated with Dillon ever since the last time I heard of him either. I ran away from Dillon because I hate talking about Cameron with him. The next day was Saturday so I stayed home. It had been the three month anniversary of the day Cameron and I stopped talking. I sat in bed and watched t.v. and then ate, watched t.v., went to the bathroom, watched t.v., ate, bathroom. Do you get the trend here? Okay, good, I will not explain it again then. I also cried that day. Yes I know I cry alot. I am a cry baby. Sort of. My dog died, and my boyfriend moved away so technically I am not a crybaby. What do you think? I know something that is worse than being a crybaby. A person who tries to talk from my own, fiction world, so someone out in the real world. I will stop now.

"Madison!" mom called.

I reluctantly got off my bed and went downstairs to mom.

"Madison!" she screamed even louder.

"What!" I screamed since she did not see me.

"Oh I am sorry honey I did not see you there," she said.

"I figured," I said.

"I was wondering how long it has been since you talked to Cameron," she said.

"Three months," I said.

"Really? Because I can't find Miley. She doesn't respond to my emails, her phone is disconnected, and I do not know there adress."

" I know the feeling," I mumbled.

"So if you talk to him, you tell me okay Madison?" she asked. I smiled and went to go hibernate upstairs in my room. Then I got bored so I decided to go to the hut, by myself. I was not in the mood to invite Dillon. When I got there I ordered a smoothie and sipped it, and sipped it. I thought about the times I had been here with Cameron. I teared up just thinking about all the times.

When I had convinced myself not to cry, I had finished my smoothie. I slowly walked home after paying and counted the sidewalk squares as I moved along them. I decided that was stupid so I quit, and then walked by Camerons old house. An old couple had once lived in it, but then sold it, because the wife had developed arthritus in her knees and couldn't get up the stairs so they moved into a one story house across town. The house across from me was being moved into. I had not heard anything about who they are, but I hope they have a girl my age. Normally I would hope for a boy so that I could see if he is cute, but ever since Cameron, I have reallized noone can take his place.

I got home around six for dinner, even though I spent the whole day eating. Anyways after dinner of corn and potatoes I was so full I did not want to move. At around seven o'clock, after watching even a little bit more t.v. like I do when I am depressed, the doorbell rang.

My jaw dropped.

"Hello Madison," the teenage boy in front of me said.


	21. The reunion?

I still stood with my mouth dropped.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something in my teeth?" he asked. I could not believe it. There standing in front of me was the hottest guy from school, Trevor Simons. (A/N: You thought it was Cameron didn't you?)

"No. Sorry. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I got home yesterday, and didn't reallize it then, but I accidently took home your backpack," he said holding it up.

"Oh, really? How can you tell?" I asked taking it from him.

"It had one of those cards that you fill out in it."

"Oh, then I probably have yours. Come on in," I said inviting him while I went to get his backpack. I grabbed it for it and gave it to him.

"So I haven't seen Cameron for a while," he said. "Rumor is he moved a while ago."

"Yeah, he moved to Kansas."

"Oh that sucks, cause I also heard you guys finally hooked up after all that time," he said.

"Yeah. We aren't in touch anymore," I said.

"Sorry. Well I had better start getting home."

"Yeah, thanks for bringing over my backpack," I said.

"No problem."

He left and I went upstairs. I really thought it would be Cameron. Actually every time that the phone rings or something, I think it is him. I went to bed reluctantly. The next school day things where rushed and I was loosing my head. I could not believe that Cameron was taken away from me. Actually he took himself away from me.

"Hey Madison," Dillon greeted as he caught up with me while I walked home.

"Oh hey."

"So are you in Ms. Pinkles social studies class this year?" he asked.

"No why?" I asked.

"Because I was wondering if you could help me on something, but never mind."

"Oh, okay. I will just see you tomorrow then," I said turning up my sidewalk to my house.

"Bye."

Dillons P O V

As soon as I got home after finding out the information I needed, I called the number.

"Hello?" said the person I called.

"Hey it's Dillon. She is not so you have to be there earlier."

"Okay. Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

"See you tomorrow."

We hung up, assured that tomorrow would be a special day, without a doubt.

Madisons P O V

The next day, I woke up and put on a pink cami and a blue skirt. I was feeling girly today I guess. Cameron always liked it how I could be a total sporty girl one day and a girly girl the next. Anyways when I got there I heard a bunch of whispers.

"Did you see him?"

"I heard."

And other things along those lines. I got to my locker and dropped off all of my stuff.

"Madison!" someone called down the hall.

"What? I am not in a very good mood today," I said. I never was in a good mood ever since Cameron moved. By the way, it was Dillon. He started running towards me while I shut my locker.

"You have to come with me," he said.

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"Just please?" he asked.

"Uh, no."

"Please," he said grabbing my arm and tugging me down the hall to a spot on the other end of the school. I did not want to go but he insisted I guess.

"This is why," he said when we turned the last corner. There were people gathered around the bird cage and as soon as I got there Dillon yelled, "She is here!"

"There she is," was whispered amungst the people and other words, again, along those lines.

They all opened up so I could see who they were surrounding. In the middle of there mob, was a boy who looked about thirteen almost fourteen, dark brown hair, like my dads, and very pretty brown eyes.

I looked at Dillon.

The boy almost looked like-no. Cameron had a dimple on his left side of his face. He smiled and there it was. I knew it wasn't him.

"Hello Madison," he said.

Omigoshomigoshomigosh it really was him!

"Cameron!" I yelled and ran to him and jumped on him, almost knocking him down. I hugged him and people around us laughed, and he hugged me back.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said fighting tears.

I got back onto the ground and reality came back to me.

"I hate you," I said seriously, and then turned on one heel and walked to my first period class, no sounds but of a couple mouths dropping.


	22. The most romantically stuborn teens

Omigoodness you guys! 11 reviews! Awesome! Yay! does a little happy dance That is the best chapter I have ever had. So I am sorry about not having much time to update, but volleyball started, and with a little push from my friends, I got into it. I was going to update earlier, but my homework took three hours. Anyways here you go.

This chapter is dedicated to two special people. To the first one, we will soon have you home where you belong, and to the second, someday I will tell you that I like you, but I can't even tell my dogs at the moment.

Camerons P O V

Madison walked away from me. Why? What could I have possibly done?

"Dillon?" I asked. "What did I do?"

"You need to hear it from her, what you did," he said.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because this is your guyses thing."

Dillon walked away before I could beg. Since I am a 'new student' I got a whole different schedule and locker. As far as I can remember I have homeroom, third, fourth, and seventh with Madison, but I am not completely sure. I walked into homeroom and gave a couple hi's, and I am backs, and then sat down in a seat next to Madison.

"Madison? Come on what did I do?" he asked.

She ignored me.

"Please tell me?"

She turned to me. "Not here."

I took it as a blessing that she actually talked to me. I did not like her answer, but I still let it go, because I knew it was the best I was going to get with her.

Madisons P O V

Cameron ended up being a few more of my classes. Ugh. I love him but I hate him. It is harder than it sounds. You can not really know what it is like. I know you are thinking, 'I can imagine' but it is different. It isn't. It is. It's- I don't know. But the more I love him, the more I hate it. I will straighten him out at lunch. I wanted to see Cameron, and I have my wish, so I figure I might as well take advantage of it.

When lunch came around I was in no mood to even look at Cameron, but I knew if I wanted to get rid of my depression of the fact that he left me, I would have to talk to him.

"Where do you want to sit?" he asked.

"Here," I said flattly at the table we used to sit at.

"Oh, the old table. I missed eating here everyday."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, sorry. So what did I do that is making you so mad?" he asked.

"You really don't know?" I asked.

"No," he said innocently.

"Really? Who do you think you are? You dissapear, and then you come back months after, you stopped returning my emails, you disconnect your phone, and you don't write me anymore!" I screamed.

Parts of the cafeteria where looking at us.

"Eat!" I demanded.

Everyone immediatly started eating, and Cameron and I faced each other, after calming down.

"Look, Madison, my computer got unplugged because we were moving back. I dis connected my phone because I was moving too, and then I couldn't write you because I do not know what your adress is. I know which house is yours, and I know how to get to your house from anywhere in town, but I do not know your email adress. You cannot honestly think I wanted that to happen."

I let a tear excape my eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why, did you move back?"

"My dad got promoted. Again. The only office to do his job is here in Malibu, since the VP of his company stepped down."

"Why didn't you call me or something on the way back?" I asked.

"The only person I called was Dillon. He helped find out a little bit about your schedule so I could find the best way to come, and then surprise you. I wanted you to see me in person before hearing me on the phone."

"Cameron," I whimpered.

"What?" he asked. "Tell me."

"Why do you make everything so hard?" I asked.

The ball rang, but we both just sat at our table for two, holding our hands across the table, trying not to cry. We sat for about three minutes, and then I looked down, got up, and left him there at the table.

Camerons P O V

After school got out, I started walking home when I saw I had a message in my phone.

"Cameron I am at Lilys house so walk over there when you are done," the message said. Mom. Why did she call while I was in school?

I began walking to Madisons house. I didn't want to go. I wondered if Madison was mad at me. Of course, but why? I didn't mean to not to talk to her. I was heartbroken over it too. When I got inside I went into the dining room where mom and Lily where talking at the table.

"It is so good to have everything back to normal," Lily said when I got in there. "How are you doing?" she asked, hugging me.

"Fine," I replied and sat in a corner that you couldn't see me very well.

"Everything back to normal for you Cameron?" Lily asked.

"Not quite," I replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Just then the door slammed open.

"Hello Madison! Miley and-"

"Boys suck!" Madison yelled walking into her room and slamming the door.

"Great," Lily said.

Mom looked at me.

"He he," I said.

"what did you do?" mom asked.

"I have been asking myself that ever since she walked away from me at lunch."

Madison came out of her room in different clothes.

"Hey mom," She said. Then she saw me and mom.

"Hi."

"Hey Madison! Come here!" mom said asking for a hug.

They hugged and Madison backed away.

"Honey could you come here and help us clear up some things?" Lily asked.

"None of you would understand," she said flat and walked back into her room.


	23. The confession

Hey guys. Even though it is the weekend I do not know if I can update tomorrow, but I will try my hardest. Today was so wierd. Me and this guy are kind of romantically stuborn. Just like Madison and Cameron. I am pretty sure that we both like each other, but I am so afraid to get rejected. I haven't even told my friends that I like him yet. Not that I would because I am really frustrated with the fact that they keep on leaving me out in volleyball, and just don't seem to care, as long as they can be in the center of attention. Anyways I will write the story so you don't have to hear more of my personal life, so that you can get to the story you wanted to read first.

This is for you special person. I will someday tell you how much I like you.

Camerons P O V

I sat at the table.

"This is what she has been like for the past eight months, ever since that stupid dare when Dillon said we had to kiss," I said.

"What do you mean?" mom asked.

"Stubborn! She is so stubborn, I can't talk to her, because she keeps saying things that don't make sence!"

"Do they not make sence to you, or are you just not listening close enough?" mom asked.

I thought about it for a minute.

"I dunno, you are confusing me," I said.

I sighed, and mom and Lily went back to talking after a bit. I took out my phone.

Madisons P O V

I sat in my room sulking after running out of the room with Cameron in it. My phone started ringing. When I flipped it open, I reallized it was a text message.

CJC says:

What are you doing?

I replied:

None of your buisness

CJC says:

Why won't you come into the living room?

I replied:

Why don't you come into my bedroom?

I sighed and layed my head on my bed, and within fifteen seconds there was a knock on my door.

"What?" I asked knowing it would be Cameron.

He came in and sat on the floor in front of me.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked.

"You dissapeared from my life for months, and you think you can snap your fingers and everything will be just fine?"

"No! But it is not how I wanted it either! I did not want to leave you, I did not want us to be seperated, and I most definatly, did not want to loose touch with you!" he yelled.

I felt like I was loosing this battle. I had to think of something that would keep him yelling and here.

"So?" I asked.

"So? So! Is that all you can say? So?" He stopped shouting and began crying. Actually crying. Okay, maybe not crying, but his voice cracked and he teared up, but I guess he never let a tear go.

"So you think I don't love you?" he asked.

I literally felt like someone had reached into my heart, and squeezed it back together with one hand. Seriously, I could even feel where the hand print would be.

I got up, and silently let a tear drop down my face. I hugged him, for minutes, even hours it felt like, but in reality, it was only four minutes. Although that is a long time though. You try standing and hugging the person you love for four minutes consecutively without talking.

"This is what I have been waiting for the past seven months," I whispered. I could hear him smile (that is sarcasim for you people who don't understand) and I felt his grip on me tighten.

The next day I woke up and met Cameron on the sidewalk. We walked to school hand, in hand, and went to our lockers. We decided to meet up at lunch even though we had a few classes together.

At lunch Cameron and I went back to like we were on the first day, and flirted non stop. We fed each other, like most couples do in the caf. Only not just fed, I would throw an m&m and then he would through one, and we would try to catch them in each others mouth.

After school we walked hand in hand again to my house, and I invited him upstairs.

"Oh hey Cameron and Madison," mom greeted at the top of the stairs.

"Uh, listen, you guys are coming over here for dinner tonight to welcome you back and then we are going to go see your new house, okay?" mom said talking to both of us, but mostly Cameron.

"Oh, okay. Mom will probably want me back home then," Cameron said.

"Okay, I will see you later," I said as he left.

"Bye," he waived with a smile.

When he left I turned around. Mom had that I told you so look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"I knew you guys would end up together," she said.

"No you didn't," I denied, even though it was true.

"Excuse me?" she kidded. "Yes I did."

"So?" I asked.

"You guys are going to end up together."

"No. I am only thirteen mom."

"Yeah," she agreed. "That's what I said."

Camerons P O V

"Hey there Cameron!" dad said when I got home.

"Hey dad," I said.

"We are going to Madisons house for dinner."

"That is what I have heard," I said.

"So how are things going with you and Madison?" he asked.

"Really good right now," I said going up the stairs.

"You stud," he sat patting me on the back as I passed him.

Later at dinner we greeted them at their house and Madison and I sat next to each other during dinner. After dinner we drove to our new house, which was not even a block away. We where lucky that we got a house just eight houses away from our old one. This one was huge though, like a mini mansion. There is an indoor pool, and my bedroom is three times the size of my old one.

"Cameron! This is amazing!" Madison exclaimed.

"Thanks. I love it," I said.

"I love it too. You need to have a sleepover," she said.

I looked at her.

"Well maybe your parents will let you if Dillon comes to chapterone," she said. We giggled but sort of laughed.

"Come here," I said leading her to a very small door, that is only about four feet high. We got on our hands and knees and crawled through it.

"I am claustrophobic but it is not that long so do not worry, since I can get through here," I said.

She trusted me enough to follow me down the small halway that led to a room with a fountain and a table with chairs.

"Wow," she said looking at the fountain.

"Yeah, it is all mine, since dad and mom can not get through the only entrance. Anything secret, I keep in here."

She could not tell how much I lied. Not everything secret, I could keep in there. Atleast not anything she could know about.

Madisons P O V

"So, do you want to sit?" he asked guestioring towards the chair.

"Yeah, sure," I said, still in awe of how big his house was.

"So I guess your family hit it big time with this new job," I said.

"Yeah," he said like he was lying sort of.

"So I was wondering if we were boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked. Not many guys ask that, so I thought it was pretty cool. I considered it for a minute.

"I do not think so. Yet. I have to build more trust from you," I said.

He did not look happy, and he did not look sad.

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"Well you have to promise to be honest, and tell me your lies, and just hang out with me so more. It is like meeting you all over again."

"Oh. Okay," he said, fidgeting with his hands.

I could easily tell that something was definatly not right here.

"Listen, I, erm, you are my best friend, and I love you, so I think I should be honest with you," he said.

"Right..." I said egging him to go on. He hesitated.

"Well you know, no you do not know, but, I did not move to Kansas and back because of my dads job," he admitted.

"What?" I asked leaving my mouth open.

"I, uh, kind of moved, because of mine," he said.

"Huh?" I asked again getting more mad by the nano second.

"Well you see, you know that my mom is Hannah Montana right?" he asked.

I started getting a clue to where this was going, but I did not want to, or would I ever believe it until he could say it.

"I am Jake Montana," he said. "Hannah Montana's son. And soon you will hear my songs, that I recorded over those seven months all over the radio and media."


	24. The sick days

Madisons P O V

"You're what?" I asked.

"Jake Montana," he said almost whispering.

"Why aren't you a name that rymes with Montana?" I asked, not believing him.

"Oh yeah," he said smiling sarcastically. "Banna Montana."

I tried not to smile. How could he keep this a secret from me?

"You do not believe me do you?" he asked.

"Well-" I said thinking of something to say.

"Follow me," he said grabbing my arm and taking me to a new room, that I figured was just a little coat closet, that happened to be a dressing room.

"Omigod," I said.

I felt things go very black-

Camerons P O V

"I am just glad you could take the news," I said looking at this awesome leather jacket, that I loved. As a boy I hate fashion, but leather jackets, are so cool. It looks like a football jacket. Only better.

"Oliver fainted when my mom told him," I said.

No answer in return.

"Madison?" I asked turning around.

"Crap," I said, seeing her body on the ground. She came to within a minute though.

"What is going on?" she asked whearily when she woke up.

"You fainted after I told you my secret," I said. She stood up.

"Oh, yeah that whole Jake Montana thi-" She started spinning and falling to the ground again, but I caught her.

"Woah, got you," I said getting her.

"Yeah thanks. So I fainted?" she asked, not believing that just as much as she did not believe my secret.

"Yeah," I said laughing at her.

"My bad."

"Madison!" her mom called upstairs.

"You can not tell anybody!" I said, before she could go.

She looked at me and then nodded. "Okay." I hugged her.

"Madison! We are leaving!" her mom called again.

"I will see you tomorrow," she said leaving. I showed her out.

"Yeah okay. Then you come over and we can go swimming and stuff," I invited.

"Okay. After I get my homework done."

She left and went to go play pool with my dad. He won as usual. I have never beaten him, but I made a bet with him some day that I will win before my sixteenth birthday. I do not know if I should have done that.

Madisons P O V

The next day I went over to Camerons when I was done with my homework after school. I never really noticed those mansions in the back of us. Anyways Cameron, Dillon, and I all went swimming and played foosball, and went to his secret room. Apparantly Dillon had known all about the deal that Cameron had going on for the passed seven months.

"So Dillon, how are your sisters doing?" I asked. We all used to be friends, but we grew apart eventually.

"Uh, next question," he said.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"With dad gone, I feel like I am living in an estrogen pool," he said.

Cameron and I laughed.

"Hey guys, I should get going," I said picking my stuff up.

"Okay, see you in school tomorrow," Cameron said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Eew, I never should have helped hook you guys up," Dillon said disguisted.

"You are just jealous," Cameron said.

I giggled.

"So?" Dillon asked.

That made us all giggle. I left and went to bed when I got home, without dinner since I was so hungry.

The next morning, I did not feel well. I went out to brush my teeth, even though my head was heavy. My legs had weakness, in them, and my head was so heavy that I could barely even be able to brush my teeth. I got changed and did not bother with make up, and started heading off to school without breakfast again, since I was not hungry then either.

"Hold it!" mom said when I started making my way down the stairs.

"What?" I asked, and then sneezed.

"You look horrible," she said.

"No, I don't," I protested. I was not in the mood to miss school because I was sick, but I could easily go back to bed and sleep for a few more hours.

"Yes you do," she argued.

"Well I did not put any make up on today," I said trying to go downstairs again.

"Make up would not hide how pale your skin is, and how red your eyes are, so come here," she said.

Reluctantly I walked over to her. She walked me into the bathroom and stuck a thermomiter in my mouth before I could reject. It started beeping within two minutes.

"So?" I asked while she looked at it.

"You are not going to school with 102.7," she said.

"UUUHHH," I whined walking back into my room. I did not want to miss this video for math, and I knew my homework would pile up.

"I will have Cameron bring back your homework, and you just relax. Would you like me to stay home with you today?" she asked.

"No!" I said before she could deside for me.

"Okay, okay, okay. Geez, you do not need to get grouchy," she said.

Well I want to get grouchy, I thought.

"You want me to bring you something to eat?" she asked.

"No just something to drink," I said. I was never hungry at all when I was sick. I could go four days on just one bowl of soup and water. I have before too.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in Cameron!" mom called.

I heard the door open and close.

"Hey Madison was not waiting at the end of the sidewalk, so I came in to see if she went to school without me," he said.

"No, she is too sick today, so mean old mom would not let her go to school," mom said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, okay. Tell her I said to get well soon, and I will bring back as much homework for her as I can," he said.

"I will thank you," mom said. I heard the door open and close again. Then I got up, and slipped into a very comfy pair of pajamas, and waited for mom to bring me something.

"Okay, I brought you hot chocolate, because I know you hate tea, and Cameron dropped by, but you could probably hear him," she said.

I nodded while taking a sip of hot chocolate, which I tell you is not very easy.

"Okay, then I am leaving good bye," she said giving me a kiss on the forhead. She said her mom did that to her when she was sick. She said her mom never missed it once, except for the one time when they left her while they went on a buisness trip, and she stayed at Mileys. That is when her and dad first started dating as far as I know.

"bye," I said while she left. I turned on the t.v., but I was asleep within minutes. When I woke up, I had to go to the bathroom, I got out of bed, but everything was dizzy. I took my temperature, again and it was 103.2. I am glad I did not go to school now. I am getting pretty high in temperature. I layed down, and watched some music videos. By the way, they are really good during the school day every now and then when I have a sick day. I fell asleep again, and went to the bathroom, fell asleep, watched t.v. and then fell asleep one more time. When I woke up, Dillon and Cameron where standing by my bed.

"Hey, sorry if we woke you up," Dillon said.

"Your mom said it was okay if we saw you. We called her," Cameron said.

"It is just fine," I said answering both of them.

"Here is all of your homework," Cameron said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Feeling any better?" Dillon asked.

"No. Not really. My throat hurts worse, but I have not checked my temp in a while," I said sitting up.

"Well we should go so that you can get back to sleeping," Dillon said opening up my door.

"Okay," I said laying back down.

"Love you," Cameron said.

"Love you too," I said.

I went to sleep, and made an attempt to eat some of dinner with mom and dad, later. But I could not eat, when I am sick.

"Well, get well soon for tomorrow," dad said.

"No kidding, did you see my homework pile?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Good night," he said kissing my forehead like mom did.

When I woke up the next moring I felt one hundred percent better... until I got up and got dizzy again. I got changed anyway, brushed my teeth, and ate a bite of muffin before trying to leave.

"Hold it, again," mom said.

"What? I am all better," I lied. My voice was wearing down and I had a sore throat even worse than yesterday.

She felt my forhead and then pointed to my room.

"Bed," she commanded.

I turned around and skipped school for another day. Which I later, was rumored, that I never should have.


	25. The scandal of a kiss

Dillons P O V

The next day when Madison came back after being sick for two days, I knew that today was not going to be a good day. Madison was bound to find out about Cameron, and then drama would fill my day. I hate drama. No good can come out of drama. I wonder if I should tell her about Cameron? No, I think I should give it some time for Cameron to tell her. What if he does not tell her? She deserves to be told by someone she trusts, but I do not know when they info will get to her. I could call her or something I guess. Again no, I have to wait for Cameron to step up, and tell the truth to her.

"Hey Dillon," Madison said when she found me.

I jumped.

"Woah, sorry did not mean to scare you," she said.

"I am fine, just fine, do not worry, I am totally fine, Cameron? Cameron who? I have never heard of him. Gotta go, see ya, bye," I said running away from her once I gathered my stuff. All we had together was fifth, lunch, and eighth, so I will find out if she was told along the day. She will know by lunch, or I will tell her. Someone has to tell her.

Camerons P O V

I could not believe yesterday. Madison is going to find out. I do not know what to do. Should I tell her? Or should I let some one else tell her? Right now I am just trying my best to stay away from her.

"Hi Cameron," someone said behind me. I turned around to see Madison.

"Ah!" I shouted, and ran into the boys bathroom. I reallized I forgot my stuff.

"Hey you, you," I said to a guy who was leaving the bathroom.

"Yeah what Cameron?" he asked.

"Can you see if Madison Oken, is out there?" I asked.

He looked around the corner. "Yeah, she is by what looks to be your stuff."

"Okay, thanks."

He left and I thought of a plan.

"One, two, three!" I said to myself. At that moment I ran out of the boys bathroom and grabbed my stuff, and than ran to my homeroom before Madison could say anything.

"Cameron?" she asked as I passed. I was going to fast to answer, or hear her though. When I got to homeroom I sat my stuff down and payed attention for the first time that year, just so I would not have to look at Madison when she came inside.

After class, I hussled out of there passed a heart broken Madison. I hated to leave her like this, but I could not talk to her until she knew the truth about yesterday. I do not think I have the heart to tell her.

At lunch, I sat behind a garbage can where she could not see me. When I saw her come towards the garbage can, I ran into the bathroom until I was sure she was gone.

After school I went home without her. On the way, I reallized, if I do not tell her, I will loose my girlfriend and my best friend. She won't want to go out with me, or be friends with me. I would feel horrible if that happened. I took a long way, to carefully decide my decision. I knew, that if was now, or nothing. Not never, nothing. I walked to her house with my head down low. When I got there I weakily knocked on the door. Lily answered it.

"Hello Cameron," she said.

"H-h-hi. Can I t-t-talk to M-m-madison?" I studdered.

"Uh, yeah sure I guess. Madison!" she yelled.

"What?" Madison snapped back coldly.

"You have a visitor!" she replied back.

"Dillon or Cameron?" she asked.

"Cameron!"

"Good. Keep him there," Madison said.

I gulped. Did not look like this conversation was going to go the way I had planned.

Her footsteps stomped down the steps.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hi," she said coldly coming square up to my feet. Then she smacked me. Hard. She smacked me so hard that I fell to the pavement.

"What the-"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. Yeah, I take it she knows about yesterday. She threw my back pack thing at me that I lent to her in the third grade.

"Here, you can have your back pack, your little fuzz doll, your stuffed elephant, and every gift you have ever gotten me back! You want to know why? Well to bad, because I am not going to tell you! Just like you never told me! So you can gather all of your things and stick them-"

"Madison! Come on! Can't we talk?" I asked.

"Talk! Talk? You suddenly want to talk? Just take all of your shit, and bring it back to you 10 billion dollar mansion, so you can fancy, and rich, just like the taste of Briannas tongue! Isn't it? Is that why you were so atracted to it yesterday, while I sat on my bed and rotted, from the flu? You could not be faithful to me for two FREAKIN DAYS?"

Her mom looked shocked.

"Madison," I said welling up. "I am sorry."

"Yeah. So am I, that I ever thought I could love someone like you."

She turned around and went back into her house.

Lily stood there in the door way for a little bit before turning around inside, after giving me a look. I can't really describe the look. It was anger, pitty, sad, and guilty, and bunch more I don't even know. I walked down the side walk to go home. when I got inside my house, I immediatly went to my room. Mom was on the phone. I could easily tell it was with Lily.

"Oh no! Really? I think they will make up, with time. Should we make them have dinner together? No, they have always had dinner together, every time they do not want."

Pause.

"She said what? Wow, I would say the same thing if Johnny did that."

Pause.

"Alright see you later."

She hung up and went out of sight. When I got to my room I found a note on my desk.

Dear Cameron,

I am glad we are finally together. Even though you are Jake Montana, I still love every part of you, even in the future when I am forced to rot at home, and you go on your tours. I hope we go on for a very long time, because I can not stand the thought of not being with you. I love you.

Love, Madison.


	26. The first concert and another decision

I got some interesting reviews...

I do not own Hannah Montana, but I do own the song in this chapter. It goes out to someone special, because someday we will find you, and you bring back here where you belong. The rest of it goes out to someone else. Because you frusturate me just as bad, but it makes me want you more.

Camerons P O V

I broke down crying after putting the letter down. I do not know why I have cried so much lately. Guys do not do that. Suddenly I got a burst of inspiration. I picked up my writing pad, and began to write a new song, that I will play tonight.

Madisons P O V

"Madison, will you be ready to leave when you get home from school tomorrow?" mom asked.

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked.

"Will you be ready to leave first thing when you get home from school tomorrow?" she repeated.

"Leave where?" I asked.

"To 'Jakes concert'" she said holding up three tickets.

"NO!" I shouted. "Didn't you just see me smack his lights out on the sidewalk?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well then what makes you think I want to go to his concert!" I screamed.

"I know you do not want to, but I said I would bring the family to support 'Jake' at his first concert. When I got these from Miley, I knew you would be thrilled about them," she said.

"Well I am most definatly not!" I screamed crossing my arms.

"Honey, I am sorry, okay, but you do not need to talk him, but you are going," she said.

"Do I get to vote on this?" I asked.

"Not until you are eighteen," she said walking away.

Damn, I thought.

Camerons P O V

"Mom, did you give those tickets to Lily and Oliver?" I asked.

"Yes," mom answered.

"Well, do you think that they are still coming?" I asked.

"Of course. Listen, Lily called me about the whole thing, and she said they are going no matter what Madison says. You really think that you and Lily will not get back together?" she asked.

"No. You have no idea what I did," I said.

"According to Lily, you kissed another girl," she said.

"No! I did not kiss her, she kissed me," I said.

"How long did it last?" she asked.

"One and half seconds," I said.

"Half a second under when you both want it. So give me all the details," mom said sitting down, and guesturing at me to sit down.

"Okay. I had walked into the door, and my ex girlfriend Brianna comes up to me and says 'Hey Cameron, it is so nice to have you back' and then I am just like, 'yeah bye.' Then she says 'so I guess I will see you later' and then she leans in and kisses me! It was the worst kiss I have ever had! Then I pushed her away from me and said 'do not ever do that again.' But she acted like she did not hear me! Now I am in trouble with my girlfriend for it!"

"Well Cameron I think you need to tell Madison that," mom advised.

"Uh, no, and get slammed into the pavement again?" I said rubbing my face where she hit me. "That girl has got an arm!"

"Wel tonight you have to say something to her," mom said.

"I am to scared," I said looking at my shoes. I mean come on. Cameron Collins get scared? Does not happen to much, so take a visual picture.

"Well Madison is to mad to say anything to you," mom said.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I am a girl. It comes with the job description to know," she said.

I nodded and went upstairs. Jake had something to say.

Madisons P O V

"Madison are you ready?" dad asked when I got home from school the next day.

"No," I said annoyed. I did not want to go to some stupid concert of the guy I hated most. Dillon could not make it.

"Good, get in the car," he said with the door opened pointing for me to get in.

"You know you suck dad," I said half kidding.

"All part of my job," he said playing it off. I would be in for it later. He closed the door and we drove off to the arena down town. We had front row passes and back stage passes so we could go 'meet' Jake.

When we walked to our seats, there had to be 15,000 people there at the least. I hear he is supposed to be all of the rage since he is of course, Hannah Montanas son. Hannah Montana, is known to be Miley Stewart, but not many people know about Miley Stewart, now being known as Miley Collins. 'Jake come out of stage with a guitar. Come to think of it, I have never heard him sing, or play, but he is good at poetry, so I know that he would be pretty good at song writing.

"Hello Malibu! You ready to get it started?" he screamed.

The crowd roared with excitement.

"Well good. Because I have a very special song. I was going to start out with one of my moms songs," he said.

The music started.

"But. I could not do that. I have to sing this song that I wrote just yesterday. Music! Off!" he yelled. Within a few seconds the music stopped.

"This goes out to a very pretty brunette out there, and I am pretty sure that you know who you are," he said. When he said you, he looked at me. He started playing his guitar. It was a slow pop song.

"I once heard that love was brilliant

I once heard love was everything

But those days of thinkin that everything

Was what it was cracked up to be

Have left the building

Been smashed to peices

And fallen out of the sky

Rained on in a lightin storm

When I first met you

I was to young to know

How lucky I was

But when I grew up

I was to afraid

To make the move

But with a helpful push

I found you

But all dreams of

Living happily ever after

Have left the building

Been smashed to peices

And fallen out of the sky

Rained on in a lighin storm

It was the one horrible

Unfaithful moment

When I was the bad guy

And you were the sad girl

But I know we can survive

If you will take my hand

And take one last dive

Because all my love for you

Could never

Have left the building

Been smashed to peices

And fallen out of the sky

Rained on in a lightin storm

Yeahey, yeah, yeah yeah

Have left the builing

Been smashed to peices

And fallen out of the sky

Rained on in a lightin storm

Because for you.

Because of you.

Because I'm you.

Because you."

The crowd roared louder than before when he finished.

"Honey are you going to be okay?" dad asked me. I hated that he knew what I was going through. It was just embarrassing, but mom knowing was not.

"Yeah," I said holding back tears. "I am fine."

"Alright, I am going to continue with one of my moms songs. Best of Both Worlds."

Okay, do not get me wrong, I love love LOVE the way Miley sang that song. But hearing it with a guys voice, was even better. I thought that the fact he is a he, would butcher, the song, but I love it. When he was done he played one of his new songs, which I also happened to like.

The whole time he played, I barely listened. I could not figure out if I could forgive him or not.

"Let's go!" mom said pushing me out of the row.

"What?" I asked.

"Honey! Concert is over! We have to go congradulate Cameron," she said.

"But I do not want-" I started, but she pulled me out of the row and backstage. I had made a decition as soon as I saw how adorable his eyes are in that outfit his stylist picked out.

"Good job Cameron! I mean Jake!" mom said. It was okay that she called him Cameron, because no one was around.

"Thanks," he said.

He got more congrats, and then the parents came up with lame excuses like, "I need to go see if the EXIT sign needs a new lightbulb" or "I am going to see what color sign the girls bathroom has" to get me and Cameron alone.

"See ya honey, good luck," Miley said to Cameron. I heard but I do not know if I was supposed to.

"So..." he started.

"Nice song," I said.

"Really? It was all for you," he said.

"I noticed," I said.

I gulped. Sure of my decision.

"So, what did you think?" he asked.

"I have made a total decision. I do not think I can be your girlfriend."


	27. The sprain

Camerons P O V

"What?" I asked.

"I can not be your girlfriend."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why? Why! You kissed a girl for petes sake! Am I supposed to be the girl you turn to when Briannas lips do not taste good enough?"

"No! I did not want to kiss Brianna! I only want to kiss you," I said.

"I am sorry. But we are not meant to be together."

"But," I started, but I could not get any other words out. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too. But we have to just be friends," she said.

"Why?" I asked again.

"I have already told you. We are only supposed to be friends."

"But things will never be like they used to," I said.

"I promise, if there is one thing I could do for you, it will be that things will turn back to normal. With time," she said. She then turned around and left to go find our parents. I ran into my dressing room. I knew I was not going to cry, but I was so mad. I punched a wall in anger.

"Uh!" I said when my fist contacted in. I relinquished in pain on the couch. I gripped my throbbing red hand. I have never punched a wall like that before. Actually, I have never punched a wall before ever, but, you know what I am saying. I hope. I sat there for twenty minutes, before going to change out of Jakes clothes, and into some clothes that Cameron or Jake could wear, that I have not worn to school. It was hard to do with only one hand, being my non domanate hand. I actually do not have a domanate hand, but I play basketball and write mostly right handed, by I use my left hand almost as much for writing, and other stuff. That is a thing Madison and I have in common.

"Cameron?" I heard dad ask.

"Are you ready to go?"

"No!" I shouted at the door.

"Come on son. It is time to go. Are you putting more make up on?" he asked.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"Calm down! I am only giving you crap. Do not talk to me that way, I am your father," he said.

"Miley get your son," I heard him say outside the door.

"Cameron, it is time to go," she said knocking on the door.

I opened it and stood there, with the most anti social face I have ever not seen.

They pushed me out to the car.

I know that these next couple days, weeks, maybe even months or years, would not be the way I wanted. Who could tell would time had the time to tell? Woah, that was a good quote. I did not know I could do that. Anyways, it does not matter.

Madisons P O V

Ever since Cameron and I decided to go out I have written in my diary. I never was able to keep up with it, but things about Cameron I like to write down.

_September 10 2027_

_Dear Diary_

_Today I found out that Cameron likes me! Yay! Now we are going out! See, we kissed a while back as a dare from Dillon, and it turned out to be both of our first kisses. Then we kissed again to prove we can do anything without our parents help, because they keep trying to hook us up. Then Dillon came back from his three week trip to Michigan, and he asked if Cameron had told me yet. I found out it was if he had told me that he like me yet. Now we are going out!_

_September 11 2027_

_Cameron broke up with me today. It has not even been twenty four hours. He has to move to KANSAS! Nothing against Kansas, but why does it have to be so far away. We do not want a relationship that is long distance. I guess that means good bye. For ever._

_September 14 2027_

_Cameron moved today. It was so horrible. I should go before I wrinkle the page with tears._

_September 16 2027_

_Cameron said he made a new friend named Trevor. I feel so jealous that he made a new friend. What if he finds a girlfriend? I do not think I would survive if that happened. I would probably have a heart attack._

_November 18 2027_

_Cameron and I are having difficulty keeping in touch. He hardly calls anymore, and when he does, his mind is always on something else. And there is some wierd noises in the backround, like music, and people shouting._

_December 29 2027_

_As the new year aprouches, Cameron and I are trying our best to keep in touch. He made a new years resolution that he will call me every day. Yeah right._

_March 18 2028_

_Cameron and I have not talked for seven months. It really sucks. I am trying not to cry._

_March 19 2028_

_Cameron is back! OMG I never thought it would happen! Only in my dreams. I am so happy. We are back together._

_March 20 2028_

_Cameron is Jake Montana! Hannah Montanas son! I fainted when I found out._

_March 22 2028_

_Cameron kissed his ex girlfriend Brianna today. We are so over. I miss him though._

I decided to add a new entry.

_March 24 2028_

_Cameron and I supposed to be best friends like before, but we are not going out. So sad, but it was my decision._

Camerons P O V

"Honey what happened to your hand?" mom asked taking it in her arms.

"Nothing. Ow," I said.

"Honey, this could be serious," she said.

"It is none of your buisness," I said.

"I think you need to see a doctor for this," she said.

"No!" I yelled trying to take back my hand.

"Well we are least going to ice it. We will decide what to do if the swelling goes down," she said.

I rolled my eyes. What a safety freak. It did hurt, but I could not have broken it. I think. I would be howling right now. At least I was the past times when I broke my ankle. I have broken my ankle twice. Once in preschool, when I attacked some kid for stealing one of Madisons pretty blue crayons, and then once in sixth grade, because I got tripped in basketball.

"Woah, son, you really did a number on your hand," dad said coming in to see what was under my ice pack.

"Johnny, do you think we should go to the hospital?" mom asked.

I rolled my eyes. Can everybody just leave me alone!

"I do not know. I think it would be smart," dad said.

So we got to get in the car, drive to the clinic, and wait for ever.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Collins there is no fracture, but we do believe it is a small sprain," the doctor said coming inside.

"Oh no, what are you going to have to do?" mom asked, totally momming out on me.

"Well, it is very fragile, and in great risk of being broken, so we need to put it in a plastic splint," he said.

"How long will it take?" dad asked.

"Five minutes," the doctor answered.

The slid on a hinged plastic splint, that went from the top of my wrist, to inbetween my thumb, the ring and middle finger, and the ring and pinky.

"How is it?" the doctor asked.

"Comfortable," I said sarcastically.

"How long?" dad asked.

"Two weeks tops," said the doctor.

We left shortly after, and I could not to very much with that stupid splint. I could not believe I had punched a wall. I have never gotten to the point of that kind of anger before.

The next school day I really dreaded, because I did not want to tell people why my hand was in a splint.

"Hey Cameron!" Dillon said. I had filled him in on Madison and I. He said Madison told him that she was really going to try to return things to normal.

"Hey Madison!" I said trying to be casual as she came around the corner.

"Hi Cameron! Omigosh what happened to your hand? Are you okay?" she asked.

I had to tell her something. I loved her.

"Yeah it is just a sprain. I only have to wear it for two weeks."

"Oh well atleast it is just two weeks. What did you get for your ankle? Wasn't it like, four and then six?" she asked.

I nodded. "Something like that."

"Yeah I remember in preschool, when you attacked Zack for stealing Madisons favorite claureen colored crayon. If only that table would have been three feet to the right."

We all thought about it. It was so halorious I just burst out laughing. Madison looked at me funny. Maybe we would be okay just being friends after all.

(A/N: No this is not the last chapter, but the rest of the chapters are going to be a little different. I was going to make this a quadrupletel? What ever the word is with foul stories. Anyway, I decided not to because I want this to be the first Hannah Montana story to get 100,000 words.)


	28. The tour

Today my friends got into a fight... which sucks. But it did not involve me... so that does not suck. The rest of the chapters, like I said are going to be a little different. They are going to be set just a little bit into the future. I am glad that some of you like the idea of my story being first to get 100,000 words in Hannah Montana. Even if someone else gets there first, I will be okay, but I will always be one of the first. Anyways I will stop babbling because I realling need to write.

Next August. It is the day after Camerons fourteenth birthday. They will be going into ninth grade when school starts.

Madisons P O V

"Hey, so what did you get from your parents?" I asked Cameron. His parents gave him a birthday gift when I left to go home. They said they needed to be alone with Cameron when they gave it to him.

"I got a perfume bottle," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I got a perfume bottle," he repeated. He did not seem that shookin up about it.

"Why?" I asked.

"It belonged to my grandmother, who used to collect perfume bottles. When she died, she had it written down to give a perfume bottle to her son, her daughter, and her grandchildren on there fourteenth birthday."

"Oh, I get it now," I said. Cameron never got to meet his grandmother. She died when Miley was only nine.

"Yeah. I put it in my safety glass case, so you can look at it without picking it up, or dropping it and stuff."

We talked about our birthdays for a little bit. I could not help but think of the memories we had last year. Finding out he was Jake Montana, going out, breaking up, going out, breaking up, getting into fights, slapping him, and forgiving him, and becoming friends again, him moving, him moving back. It was quite an eventful year. I hope this year will not be as bad.

Little did I know at the time, it was going to be three times worse.

Camerons P O V

The next summer day Madison and I decided to go see a movie with Dillon. It was a comedy. It was not really a comedy, but that is what the internet said. Darn internet. Mr. Poot told me the internet was always right but Mrs. Interpetual-orphis said it was not always. I guess Mrs. I was right. Anyways after seeing that dud of a movie we went back to my house. I was leaving for a week and a half long tour the next day, and would come back having a week of summer vacation left. I did not know what to do with myself. Dillon brought up some subject of last year that I only half paid attention to, and then that brought back memories of last year. Memories of me and Madison. If only she could have seen what big of a mistake she had made. We are supposed to be together, and she will see that. Eventually. I hope anyways.

Madison let after a while and Dillon turned to me.

"So. What were you thinking about?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked. It was not exactly a question guys ask most of the time.

"Madison. What where you thinking of that involved her?" he asked.

"I was not thinking of her," I said.

"Uh huh. i know you man. You still like her," he said.

"No," I said blushing.

"You are so embarrassed," he said teasing me even more.

"You are so gay," I said.

"Admit it! Other wise I will not tell you how to get her to like you," he said.

"Okay what?" I asked.

"Well, just think. Wait first you have to tell me that you do like her," he said.

"Okay, I do. Now what?" I asked rushing him.

"I love hearing you say it. Now, think. What made her want you before?" he asked.

I held up my arms and flexed my muscles.

"I think it was the guns," I said.

We rolled around the floor laughing.

"Okay really," he said.

"Uh, when you asked if I told her yet," I answered.

"No! Not that! Remember how jealous she got when you went out with Brianna?" he asked.

We took a moment to laugh. It was so hularious looking back on it.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well than go out with her again. She does keep on asking you out," he said.

It was true. Every other week she asks me out. She would probably call tomorrow and ask again.

"Why though?" I asked.

"Because she will get jealous again, and want you," he said.

"I do not know. I think we were better off just being friends," I said.

"Is that why you love her?" he asked.

"No, I do not love her. Truth is I love someone else, and I wanted advise on them from you, so I lied," I lied.

"Uh huh. Sure," he said getting all of his stuff together.

"See you later man," he said leaving.

"Bye."

I rethought what he said. Maybe he was right. I should try it. No, I did like having our friendship back. I do not think I would be able to get it back if we tried our relationship once more. I should just leave it alone.

Madisons P O V

August 10th 2028

Today I got to go to a movie with Cameron. And Dillon. But Cameron was there too, so it was amazing. I made a horrible mistake by saying that we can not go out anymore. I wish I could redue that day. Although maybe it was the best choice. There are so many ifs about it, that it is impossible to tell. Maybe, no. I have no idea what to do or where to go from here.

I closed my diary and went downstairs to eat.

"Hey Madison, did you get to say good bye to Cameron before he leaves to go on his tour?" mom asked.

"Yeah. Where is he going again?" I asked.

"Uh, Montana, North Dakota, Minnesota, Wisconsin, and than he will hit Nevada on his was back."

"Oh yeah," I said. He had so many tour dates and shows that I forget where he is going. One time Dillon and I got to go with on a tour to Utah and Colorado and Nevada. It was awesome cruising America in a bus with Cameron.

For the next couple of hours I played with Cocoa. She had a very shiny chocolate fur coat, and a very pretty purple collar. Her tail did not run as much as Lizzies, but I still loved her just as much. Cameron had always loved her from the first time he saw her almost a year ago. She jumps up on him every time he comes over. She has never done that to any body else, but it is okay with Cameron, so we let her for now.

I went to sleep that night thinking about how I would not see Cameron for nine days. It was not the first time. Ever since he got back from Kansas, he has gone on mini tours like this. He missed alot of school, but he came up with a clever excuse for the wondering pupils each time. But eventually, the world will know, his secret.

When I woke up, I thought about the next nine days. Even without Cameron, they sure where eventful.

Camerons P O V

Day 1. We are on the road to northern California, to do a concert up there in a sort of small town. I can not remember what the town is called, but it is sort of small, sort of big. Anyways around two o'clock we got there, and Madison called. She said she was bored and asked how my day on the road was. I thought it was pretty cool of her. Anyways my concert up here is going to feature all of my songs. Normally I do about seven to ten, but this time I am doing all thirteen. I still have to remember the order. It is pretty hard to do.

Day 2. My concert was pretty cool yesterday, but I missed Madison. As soon as I got onto the bus, it pulled away, and I slept from northern California to the center of Montana. My concert was going to be on the northeast side of Montana. Again, not a big town by any means, but not a small town I do not think. This one is supposed to be a little bit smaller. Madison called again. Dillon had not yet, but that is okay. I just really wanted Madison to call. She said she was bored again with out me because the beach was no fun since it was running again, and Ricos and The Hut where closed since it was Sunday. I decided to tell her to go to Dillon.

Day 3. Last nights concert was pretty good. The crowd was so cool. I could not say one thing into the mike, without all the teenage girls going, "Are you single?" "We love you Jake!" "Please call me at 555-0987!" and other stuff that relates to that somehow. Today I have a break, but we are driving into North Dakota. We are going to Fargo, which is for the third time, not to big, not to small. Minneapolis will be the biggest town I ever played to. I can not wait to play in Chicago next fall.

Madisons P O V

I called Cameron every day but I ended up sounding desperate for him to come home. These past few days, have just been...wow. The day he left, I told Dillon that I liked Cameron still. Dillon was not to suprised. Then the next day Dillon tried not to talk about Cameron until he came back. He said I should talk to Cameron by my self for a little bit, but I could not understand what Dillon is trying to say. And then the third day was normal. I guess they have not been that wierd, when I tell you about it, but the way Dillon is acting, is just so wierd, it is...wow. Wow.


	29. The truth

Madisons P O V

I had an idea as to why Dillon was acting so strange, but I was scared to ask him, because it would be embarrassing to have him say no. Even with this on my mind I got up the courage to ask him while we were sitting on the beach.

"Hey Dillon?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Why are you acting so wierd around me?" I asked.

"I am not," he stated.

"Yes you are. Is it because you like me?" I asked.

He spit out the sip of pop that he had in his mouth.

"Are you crazy!" he asked.

"I was just asking, because you are acting really strange," I said.

"I am not the one who likes you," he said. "You are not quite that lucky."

"Yeah, uh huh," I said playing along. "Well than who does like me?" I asked.

"I never said that," he said.

"Yes you did!" I protested.

"When?" he asked.

"Just a little bit ago when you said, 'I am not the one who likes you,'" I said.

"I did not mean it," he lied.

"You are lying," I said.

"No I am not!" he defended.

"Uh hello! Earth to Dillon! It is me Madison! I have known you ever since you were four, so I would know when you are lying," I said.

"Well I am still not telling you," he said.

"Why not? I will just pretend like I do not know. I will not treat the person any different, and I will never ever tell who told me about the person liking me, so please?" I asked. No more like begged. I was even on my knees.

"Sorry, I do not tell secrets," he said.

"Yes you do!" I screamed.

"When?" he asked.

"You tell my secrets all the time!" I screeched getting really mad.

"To who?" he asked.

"Cameron!" I yelled.

"Well I am not telling his secret," he said folding his arms.

"But-" I started. Then we both reallized. He had told me.

"No!" I said.

"Shit," he said. Then he walked away.

Cameron still liked me! He still liked me! Yay! Omigosh I feel faint! What do I do? Do I ask him about it? Do I tell him that Dillon accidently spilled it to me? Do I ask Cameron out? Ah! Cameron Collins still liked me! He he! I think I am going to pass out. No, wait. First I am going to go tell Cocoa!

Camerons P O V

On the fourth day I got a call from Dillon back home. I had enjoyed one of my days off from a concert while on tour, but it was nice to hear from some body who was still in Malibu. I do not know why Madison did not call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Cameron, it is Dillon," he said.

"Oh hey. Guess what? There are a billion screaming girls who are asking for me and my phone number, and even my toe nail clippings," I said shuddering at the thought. Some girl with a backstage pass from my last concert had asked for a peice of my toe nail clippings. Eew.

"Really? That is cool," he said kind of quivering.

"What is up with you dude? You seem so... shaken," I said.

"Well, uh, I swear I did not mean to-" he started.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I accidently told Madison that you liked her," he said.

I dropped the phone.

"Cameron? Hello? Hello? Please do not tell me you hung up on me," was heard through the other end. I was going to die. Madison knew that I still liked her. That was sure to ruin our friendship. I picked up the phone.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I asked him.

"I swear I did not mean to! Even Madison would tell you that it was an accident," he said.

"Start. Explaining. Now," I said.

"Well I had been acting sort of different ever since you told me that you still liked her, and she asked if I liked her, and I then I asked if she was crazy, and she said she thought so because I was acting wierd, and than I said I was not the one who liked her, and that I should tell her because I tell all of her secrets, and than I said I would not tell your secret," he said. Than I heard a very long, deep breath on the other end.

"Why?" I asked.

"I really did not mean to. I honestly did not want to," he said.

"I have to go," I said. I got a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I spent the rest of the day taking pills trying to calm my stomach so I could go on stage later.

When the concert finally did roll around, I was so nervous I could barely think straight.

"Cameron, are you ready to go?" dad asked. He was also my co manager. Mom was the other co manager.

"No," I said. I was not going to lie to him.

"What is her name?" dad asked.

"What is her name who?" I asked.

"What is the girls name who has got you like this?" he asked.

I looked at the floor.

"What is her name?" he asked again.

"Madison," I said flatly.

"Oh, again? What happened this time?" he asked.

"I told Dillon that I still liked her, and he accidently told Madison," I said.

"And you are worried, that she will be too wierded out by you to be your friend again, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. You are dad. So how did you know that? Most of the time, a mom only knows how to read minds," I said.

"Because, I may not be a mom, but I am a parent. It is pretty easy to tell. It did not take a rocket scientist to see where you were going," he said.

I smiled. "Yeah whatever," I said.

"So are you ready?" he asked.

"Not even the least bit," I admitted. "But I better go change anyways," I said heading into my dressing room. I was performing in Fargo, ND tonight.

"Jake Montana you are on in ten minutes," the annoncer said.

"Okay, let us go over the order of songs one more time, al right?" dad asked.

"Okay fine. Tonight, Lightnin Storm, Train, Best of Both Worlds, Fire, and then Spunk," I said.

"Good, know go get 'em," he said pushing me to my mom.

"Alright, stay right here, until your opening band is done," she said.

They played one more song before the annoncer said, "Jake Montana you are on in one minute."

I got pigeons in my stomach. They were to big to be butterflies, because it was like every now and then, a pigeon would peck its beak into my stomach.

"You will be just fine, okay Cameron?" mom asked. She could see how scared I was.

"Jake Montana to the stage, song 1, in five, four, three, two," the annoncer said. They never said one, because that is when you are supposed to start walking out there.

"Hello Fargo!" I said. The audience boomed.

"Here is my first song, Tonight," I annonced. The crowd cheered, and the music began.

"Been through school

It ain't so cool

Got homework up the wazoo

Finished chores

I'm getting more and more

Cause my room is a real live zoo

But tonight

Is just you and me!

Because tonight

We are all I see!

You could never know

Where it will take us

Never know

Why if found us

But tonight

I just don't seem to care

Cause we are the perfect pair

Teens are to careless

We are to imperfect

Got nothing better do

Than break the law

We are monsters

Against our own people

We don't know what we are doing

But tonight

Is just you and me!

Because tonight

We are all I see!

You could never know

Where it will take us

Never know

Why it found us

But tonight

I just don't seem to care

Cause we are the perfect pair

But tonight

Is just you and me!

Because tonight

We are all I see!

You could never know

Where it will take us

Never know

Why it found us

But tonight

I just don't seem to care

Cause we are perfect pair."

The crowd was swept off there feet at my song. I could not begin but to feel like Madison was there, with me, while I sang that. I thought of her the entire way through the song. I was sure, I might have even cracked my voice a little bit. I ran back off the stage to change into a different 'Jake' outfit, and let new back up dancers take the stage for my next song.

"Jake Montana on in one minute," the annoncer called when I got out of the dressing room.

"You did amazing Cameron, but your voice did crack a little bit," mom said.

"Yeah thanks," I said only half paying attention.

"Jake Montana on in five, four, three, two," the annoncer said. I walked back out there, and played the song that I had written just for Madison. It was going to be on my second CD, is what the record company wants. When I was done with all of my songs I checked my phone, just to see if anybody called. I discovered that I had a message from Madison. I flipped it open and hit SEND to listen to it.

"Hey Cameron, it is Madison. Give me a call back when you get this message. We need to talk," she said.

We need to talk. We need to talk? Aren't those the four worst words in the english dictionary, when used all together in one sentence? Little, did I know, I would soon find out.


	30. The invite

Madisons P O V

Cameron called me for a few times that night, but I never answered. By his fourth day gone, I was getting pretty tired of laying around and sulking. I was sure I could not think of anything else to do.

"Hey Madison!" mom called.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ready to go back to school shopping?" she asked.

"Really?" I asked. Mom said she was not sure if she would have to the money to go shopping this year.

"Yeah, get your shoes on," she said.

"I thought you said we would not be able to go," I said.

"I tricked you good," she said.

"Mom!" I laughed getting my shoes on and leaving out the door. "That was not nice," I pretended to scold.

"I am good," she said.

We drove off to the mall laughing about this and that, and making fun of songs that happened to be on the radio.

"So what store first?" mom asked.

"Uh, hollister," I said. Now do not start thinking that I am a prep. I like hollister, but for there clothes, not because it says 'hollister' on it. I do not have a plain t-shirt that has 'hollister' embroidered on it, just to show off that I like that place.

"What are we looking for?" mom asked.

"I do not know, just anything cute," I said.

I found a really cute henley and a skirt. Mom thinks she found a bunch of cute stuff... but it is not.

"Where now?" she asked.

"Pac sun," I said.

I will just skip through to the end of the day, where we happily road home with seven new shirts, three skirts, two pairs of pants, two pairs of shorts, and a few accesories, and a pair of shoes. Do not ask how much it cost, because mom said it is enough to make dad have a heart attack.

"So Madison, what are you doing without Cameron?" mom asked.

"Not much," I said.

"You still like him don't you?" she asked.

"No," I lied.

"Okay," she said. I knew she did not believe me, but I did not want to talk about.

"So when does he come back?" she asked.

"Four days," I said.

"What are you going to do with yourself for four days?" she asked.

"I am not sure," I said. I wasn't really. I figured, I would just hang out around the house.

The next day was rainy, so we decided to make it a family day. Ours were not so bad. We went to a movie, had dinner and played board games. I still did not talk to Cameron.

The next day, was when I got up my courage to call Cameron.

"Hello?" he asked when I called.

"Hey," I said shyly.

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, what did you call for?" he asked.

"Just returning your calls," I said.

"Oh," he said.

"Mmhm."

There was a long pause.

"Are things always going to be this wierd around us?" Cameron asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I sort of knew the answer but I wanted to make sure he knew the same thing that I was thinking.

"Well, I know that you know my secret. And I do not care," he said.

"I guess," I said.

"I guess what?" he asked.

"I guess we will be fine than. If you do not care, and I do not care, than who cares?" I asked.

"So, we are going to be fine? Just best friends?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"So than I guess you do not like me?" he asked.

"Of course I still like you, but"

"we are better off just being best friends," we both finished.

"Phew! What a relief!" he said.

"Yeah. I am glad we can still be friends," I said.

"Yeah. Well I need to go, I have my concert in Minneapolis tonight," he said.

"Okay, good luck. I can not wait to hear all about your tour when you get back."

"Thanks," he said. "I will call you tomorrow."

We both hung up.

Camerons P O V

I was so relieved that we were still friends, and she liked me! She told me she still loves me! I could faint! But it was so embarrassing having her know. That is what it made it so horrible, but it could have gone worse.

"Cameron! Time to go change!" dad called. We had already practiced for my concert, and all I had to was change since I had been in hair already. I got an outfit that Madison really loved, because it was a really cool deep blue, with black.

"Coming dad," I called back. I changed in my dressing room and went onstage.

"Jake Montana on in five," annoncer called.

"Wow, Jake you look very good," mom said.

"Thanks," I said.

"So did you talk to Madison yet?" she asked.

"Yeah. We are cool now," I said. I just told my parents that we were in a fight, but not the reason.

"Jake Montana on in one," annoncer called.

"That is good. So after you are done singing Train, you are coming back to take a water break, and let the scene switch, than you are going to sing Spunk, Lightnin Storm, Fire, Tonight, and then we both sing Best of Both Worlds," she directed.

"Okay, I know," I said trying to calm her down.

"Jake Montana to the stage in five, four, three, two," the annoncer said.

I went on the stage to the biggest concert I have ever performed. There were an estimated 17,000 people there!

"Hello Minneapolis!" I screamed into the mic.

"We love you Jake!" every girl from ages 13-16 called.

"Thank you. I would like to start off saying this is the biggest concert I have ever done! There are 17,000 people here tonight to support me, so that is 17,000 to make this my best concert ever!" I said.

The crowd went the most wild I have ever seen.

"Alright, than I am going to start off with one of my favorite songs. It is called Train," I said backing up into the dark part of the stage while the music began playing.

"When I woke up this morning

I didn't know what I couldn't do

I figured everything was in my reach

But still outside of my grasp

Take me away from this broken city

Push me out of the way of the black train

Make me feel like there was no yesterday

Just as long as I have something to hold on to

I didn't know where the barrier was

I couldn't find it though it wasn't dark

Maybe if I could just make a move

To get to the other side, safely

Still looking for the neon flashing light

Saying which way was open and which was closed

I stayed on the edge of my toes

Hoping someday I could leave this skin, so

Take me away from this broken city

Push me out of the way of the black train

Make me feel like there was no yesterday

Just as long as I have something to hold on to

I can stand on this broken rail road

The lights blink and the blocks come down

Cars stop in their morning rush

But I don't see the black train

Take me away from this broken city

Push me out of the way of the black train

Make me feel like there was no yesterday

Just as long as I have something to hold on to

Something

This broken city

The black train

No yesterday

Hold on

To this black train"

The crowd did its normal errupting, even though this time was ten times more people. Tonights concert was one of my best.

Madisons P O V

The rest of the days I could not see Cameron, I missed him like crazy. I could not believe that I told Cameron that I still loved him, and he understood! He, I feel so happy! Okay, I am good now. I get those little spazzy moments from my mom.

Anyways I am going to skip to the day Cameron came back to save you the boredom.

"Cameron!" I greeted hugging him, almost causing him to fall over as soon as he stepped off that tour bus.

"Hey Madison!" he said hugging me back.

"I missed you, there is nothing to do around here without you," I said.

"I know, all I had to was perform and get even more publicity in really neat places," he said with a cocky grin.

"Okay, as of right now, I am intitled to wipe any cocky grin off of your face that I please," I said pretending to smack him.

"Yeah, we will see," he said.

"So did you and Dillon make up?" I asked.

"I guess," he said.

"What do you mean make up?" I asked.

"Guys do not make up. they just move on. No apologizing involved," he said.

"Whatever. So your mom said you had some news," I said.

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot! I have one more tour before school starts, and it lasts for fifteen days!" he said.

"Um, okay," I said. "You seem really happy to leave for a fifteen day tour, when you normally hate nine day tours," I said.

"Well yeah, because this time, you and your family, and Dillon and his family are invited to travel to North Carolina, and hit the coast with us!" he said.

"Really!" I shouted. "When?"

"It starts August 22," he said.

"Oh no," I said.

"What? We are not going to miss any school, since it doesn't start until after labor day this year," he said.

"I know it is fine," I said. But it was not fine. August 22 was one day after Dillon leaves to go to Michigan again. So Cameron and I would be on a bus by ourselves for fifteen days. As of this moment, I am not sure what to think of this trip.


	31. The tour together pt 1

This chapter and the next may be one of my favorite chapters so far, but I am not totally sure. Please R&R!

Madisons P O V

"Okay so, my parents are talking to your parents about it. Won't it be awesome to tour the Eastern Coast, and than work our way back by going down the West Coast?" he asked.

"Yeah totally, but I do not think Dillon can come," I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," he said reallizing.

"Michigan," we both said.

"When does he leave?" he asked.

"August 21," I said.

"That sucks, but oh well. So do you think you will be able to go?" he asked.

"Probably, but I should start heading back. I have to play with Cocoa for a little bit. Since you guys are back and our parents are talking, we will probably have dinner together tonight or tomorrow, so I will just see you soon," I said leaving.

"Yeah, okay, see ya," he said and than walked into his house.

Fifteen days with Cameron? I do not know what I am feeling about this. Happy, nervous, scared, just to name a few. What if we get into another fight? We have had a lot of those lately. What if I decide I really do want to go out with him?

"Hey kiddo!" dad greeted when I stepped inside.

"Hey dad," I said.

"You better get cleaned up, we are going out to eat with Camerons family tonight," he said.

Did I call that or what?

"Okay dad," I said.

"Oh and about that tour, we will talk about it tonight, okay?" he asked.

"Sure dad," I said going to my room. But than I stopped and turned around.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah honey?" he asked.

"Where are we eating?" I asked.

"That chinese place down town," he answered.

"Okay," I said. It was not formal by any means thank goodness. I do not really want to wear a dress or a skirt. I settled on green capris and a pink and green and white striped polo with pink flip flops.

"You look good honey," mom said.

"Thanks," I said.

I was not technically dressed up, but I did like this outfit.

"Are you ready?" mom called to dad.

"Yep, I am coming," he said.

We made our way out to the car.

"So honey do you want to go on that tour with Camerons family?" mom asked me looking in the mirror.

"Yeah," I said excitedly. I really did want to, but I was scared about it. Cameron did not seem scared at all, so I tried my best to cover that up from then on.

"Okay. Do you mind if we go with?" she asked.

"Not really," I said.

"Well than what do we with Cocoa?" she asked.

I reallized that I did not even have time to play with her when I got home.

"I do not know. What are you asking me for?" I asked.

"No need to get grouchy, I was just wondering if you had any ideas," she said.

"Sorry, I did not mean to," I apologized.

I sat in the back seat mad at mom for always thinking that I am grouchy for the rest of the way there. When we pulled up Camerons family was already there waiting for us outside of there car.

"Hello Miley and Johnny," mom greeted.

"Hello Lily and Oliver," they said.

We walked inside and got a nice spot by a window. I like the windows. You can stare at cars and wierd them out when they pass by. Cameron sat next to me and the grown ups sat somewhere around us.

"So, what are the exact plans for this tour?" mom asked.

"Well first we fly to North Carolina where he has his first concert in Raliegh, and than we hop on a tour bus there and move down to South Carolina, Georgia, ect, and we just go up the enitre coast until we end up back in Malibu. It includes eleven concerts," Miley explained.

"Okay. I am giving Madison permission to go, but I do not know about us," dad said.

I smiled and turned to Cameron.

"Yes," we both said in glee. We gave each other a high five. Fifteen days on a tour with Cameron! I did a happy dance in my mind. I wonder what Cameron was thinking about it.

"I do not think I can get off work for that long," mom said.

"I can. I have enough credit with the boss, that he would give me fifteen days off," dad said.

"I have got it!" mom said.

"I do not want you to take off that much time, so I will stay home, and than you go for about five to seven days, and fly back," mom said.

"Do we have enough money for a ticket back?" dad asked.

"Well hold on," Miley said.

She took something out of her purse.

"On the fifth day, we will be Florida, so he get a ticket in Talahassee, or Miami," she said.

Dad and mom looked at each other, and raised there eyebrows back and forth to each other, and did hand guestures.

"That means yes," I whispered to Cameron.

Mom looked at me. Than turned back to dad.

"We have to come up with a new way to communicate," she said.

"So that means yes?" I asked.

"Well we have to go over it a little bit more, but for now, I think so," dad said.

Cameron and I smiled, but tried not to show each other how happy we were.

"Hey mom can we go look at the lobsters?" Cameron asked.

This chinese place had a seafood section with lobsters, and shrimp and stuff inside of a big tank.

"Let's go get our food first, and when you are done, you can go any where in here you want," Miley answered. "Except the girls bathroom," she added.

"You get the sign mixed up once when you are five, and you are branded for life," Cameron said. We all laughed.

When we got home that night, after Cameron and talked about how excited we where to the lobsters about going on tour, dad called his boss and took off four days. The fifth day was a weekend so he did not have to worry about that. We started packing that night, since it was Sunday, and we would be on the plane Tuesday morning. Cameron and I decided that dad and I would sleepover Monday night, and we would leave the house around nine a.m.

"Wow, I need a huge suitcase, considering I have to pack for fifteen days," I said. I got to use my moms wig from when she went to Mileys concerts as Lola. Mom had three of them. One was short and purple, one was long and blue, and one was medium and red. I picked the long blue one for the first concert, since it was by far the prettiest. It was a dark sort of midnight blue that looked almost black or purple.

Monday night dad and I walked over to Camerons with all of our stuff. They were paying for a tickets to get to North Carolina, since Jake was filthy stinkin rich.

"Hey Madison and Oliver," Cameron greeted at the door.

"Hey Cameron," we both said.

"You guys can put your stuff in our SUV. I will get it open for you," he said pushing a button on a set of keys for the SUV.

"Okay, in the way back?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will help you," he said.

Dad and I got our stuff back there, with Camerons, Mileys, and Johnnys stuff already squeezed in there.

"Okay, so Oliver, we have either the pull out couch or you can take my bed," Cameron offered.

"Where do you guys sleep if I take the pull out couch?" dad asked.

"Uh, the other couch. We have to pull out couches," Cameron answered.

"Well than which is more comfortable?" dad asked.

"Dad you would like Camerons bed better, since the matress is stiff," I said.

"Okay, than as long as it is alright with you Cameron," dad said.

"Yeah, just fine," he said. "Than Madison and I can each have our own pull out couch," he said.

"Okay. Your dad said he wanted to show me something, so just don't burn the house down you two," he said going downstairs.

"Okay, do you want to get the couches out first?" Cameron asked me.

"Yeah sure," I ansered. I checked my watch. It was 8:30. If we left around nine, than we would not have to go to bed until eleven or midnight.

Together we got the couches out in the living room. It had a big screen so I knew we would be fine. Cameron gave a complete tour of his house when we finished.

"Okay I will start with the third floor," he said.

I followed him up this gorgeos stair case.

"This is our computer room, even though we have another downstairs. This is a guest room, and here is a bathroom, but it just has a small shower and toilet and sink," he said.

"So how come my dad could not sleep in a guest room?" I asked.

"Because we do not have any extra sheet sets for any of the guest rooms," he said.

"Oh okay," I said.

"Okay now on the main floor, we have the living room, kitchen, dining room, bathroom, with a whirlpool, my room, another bathroom with just a toilet and a sink, and another guest room," he said.

"Wow. Way bigger than the third floor," I said.

"Yeah. Just one more floor," he said leading me downstairs.

"This is the secret room where only you me and Dillon can fit in, and here is one more bathroom, another guest room, computer room again, a billiard room, our plant room, whatever you want to call it, and another living room," he said.

"Wow this place is so amazing," I said.

"Yeah, I never thought I would actually get to live in a house like this," he said.

"Well can I see your plant room?" I asked.

"Sure. Why don't we just call it the garden room?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I like these yellow roses. I did not know you guys could keep plants alive," I said.

"We can't. The gardener does though," he said. We both laughed.

"Cameron! Madison! You guys should get to bed," dad called.

I checked the clock. It was 11:30.

"Okay!" Cameron called.

we each took a bathroom on the second floor to change into pajamas and layed down on the fold out couch. There was just a small amount of light coming from the window.

"So I think we should really try to go to sleep," Cameron said.

"Yeah okay," I said.

"Good night," Cameron said.

"Good night," I said.

Fifteen minutes later I was tossing and turning.

"Madison?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I do not think I can sleep tonight," Cameron said.

"Me neither," I said.

"Should we just watch t.v.?" Cameron asked.

"Okay," I said.

"You can come over to my bed for a while, since it has a better angle to the t.v.," he invited.

"Okay," I said getting up and putting on my cute pink telephone slippers.

"So Dillon did not sound to sad about not being able to come?" I asked.

"No. He said he might be able to come to another. Apparantly there are a lot of cute girls up where he is in Michigan," Cameron explained.

I nodded.

"So what are you looking forward to mostly?" Cameron asked.

"Probably just watching you sing," I said.

"Sounds kind of boring for you," he said.

"No. I think it will be fun," I said.

We stayed silent for a moment.

"I have never heard you sing," Cameron said to me.

"You do not want to," I joked. I was sort of bad. Actually, a lot bad.

"Come on. Sing something," he pleaded.

"No. Just go to sleep," I said.

"I can't there is a monkey on my bed."

"Hey that is not funny," I protested.

"Well than sing," he objected.

"I do not want any dogs to howl," I said.

"They won't," Cameron said.

"Hey look your favorite show is on," I said pointing to the screen, where they had American Idol reruns on. It got him off of the topic. At one oclock I decided I should try sleeping again, even though I was not tired from talking to Cameron ever since 11:30.

"I am going to try sleeping again," I said going over to my bed.

"Okay, I will turn the t.v. down. Good night. Again," he said laying his head on the pillow.

"good night," I said.

I layed in my bed for an hour listening to Cameron toss and turn, with me occasionally tossing and turning. I was getting fed up with not being able to sleep. I kept on thinking about going all the way across the nation with Cameron, and watching out the plane, and being on the tour bus. I could not wait, it would be the happiest fifteen days of my life.

"Cameron?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

It was two in the morning.

"I really do not believe we will be able to sleep," I said.

"Me niether," he said.

"Well now it is your turn to come to my bed," I invited.

He got up and sat next to me. His pajamas where so cute. They were spongebob. Spongebob!

"Nice pajamas," I said laughing.

"Yours are too," he said laughing.

I had pink and blue pajamas with a turtle saying , 'You are cute... For a donkey'

"What are we going to do to get to sleep?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Cameron said.

"Let's talk about the tour, since we both know that we are both thinking about it," I said.

"Okay."

"Who is your opening band?" I asked.

"The roos. They are from Austraila," Cameron answered.

"Really? I was wondering, where are we going to sleep?" I asked.

"I don't know. I have never seen this tour bus yet. I know it is the biggest I have ever ridden in though," he asnwered.

"Oh. So name all of the places that you are doing concerts at," I said.

"Raleigh N.C.; Columbia S.C.; Atlanta Georgia; Miami Florida; Tampa Florida; Tallahasse Florida; Baton Rouge Louisiana; Houstan Texas; Santa Fe New Mexico; Phenoix Arizona; and Los Angelas California;" he said.

"Wow that is alot of singing. Are The roos in there own tour bus?" I asked.

"Yeah," he ansered.

We were quiet for a few moments, but I still knew that neither of us were tired.

"You want to watch t.v.?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," he said.

We went back over to his fold out couch. He flipped it on, and we stayed on the back of the couch leaning against the back right next to each other. I checked the clock again. 3:30 in the morning. We had to wake up in three hours and half!

"We have to get up in three and a half hours," I complained.

"Uh. Does not sound like fun, but it was worth it," Cameron said.

"Definatly," I agreed. We went back to talking and watching t.v. at the same time. I wonder how everyone else is sleeping. I checked the clock at 4:00 and 5:30 and 5:45 was the last I remember. Cameron was awake the last I remember too.

Olivers P O V

The next morning I woke up to Johnny taping me on the shoulder.

"Hey Oliver, it is time to wake up," he said.

"Is it 6:00 already?" I asked. "I slept like a baby."

"Yeah me too. But come out to the living room, you have to check this out," he said.

We went out to the living room to find Cameron and Madison sleeping. They were both sleeping with there knees up to there chest, and Madisons head was resting on Camerons shoulder, and Camerons head was resting on Madisons shoulder.

"You do the honors," I told Johnny.

He nodded and smiled. "Wake up!" he screamed.

Madison and Cameron bolted awake and shot ten feet away from each other.

"Geez, you guys tired?" I asked.

"Yeah," Cameron answered.

"The last I checked the clock it was 5:45," Madison said.

"The last I checked the clock it was 5:50," Cameron said.

"You guys only get ten to fifteen minutes of sleep last night?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Well you can sleep on the plane," Johnny said going downstairs. It was like all of a sudden Cameron and Madison reallized why we were here again.

"Oh yeah!" Cameron shouted.

"We get to go on tour!" the screamed, and then hugged. All of a suddent they were wide awake even with the bags under their eyes.

An hour later everyone had showered, changed, brushed there teeth, done there hair, and Miley and Madison where applying make up. Miley was finishing up showing Madison how to get the smoky look for her eyes apparantly.

"Let's go, time to load up," Johnny called. Johnny drove, and Miley got shot gun. I sat in the second row of seats next to most of the luggage, but Madison and Is, where in the way back, just crammed behind Madison and Camerons seat.

"You guys are going to be sleeping on the plane," I said to Cameron and Madison. I did not hear anything. I turned around to see Madison and Cameron sleeping right next to each other. This was sure to be a very eventful vacation.


	32. The tour together pt 2

Hey guys ever since they did that maintnance thing, it will not show me how many reviews I get for the 31st chapter so I do not know how long that will go on. Chapter 31 was by far the most amount of words that I have ever had. It had 2964 words in that single chapter. Normally they are any where from 1500-1800. I do not know how long this one will be.

I do not own Hannah Montana.

Madisons P O V

I don't even remember getting into the SUV. I just remember sleeping until dad woke Cameron and I up in the back seat.

"What do you guys want?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I asked.

"What do you want for breakfast?" dad asked.

I looked around. "Where are we?" I asked.

"McDonalds. Now what do you want?" he asked.

"Uh, a bacon egg and cheese bagel," I said.

"Me too," Cameron said half awake.

"And an apple juice," we said. We both loved apple juice. My mom did too when she was my age.

Ten minutes later we had our food, struggling to stay awake while chewing, in the back seat.

"Okay, we have an hour and a half before our plane takes off," Johnny said.

Cameron and I groaned.

"You guys can sleep on the plane ride," dad pointed out.

"Yay!" we said half entuisised.

"I am going to try to be awake until then," I said.

"You are my inspiration," Cameron said. We did not talk, but we did manage to stay awake the thirty minute drive over to the airport.

"Have you ever been in a plane?" Cameron asked.

"Duh. When we went to Canada two months ago," I said.

Camerons family and my family promised when they were little that when they had kids, they would go to Canada all together.

"Other than that," Cameron said.

"No. I slept the entire way to Canada though," I said.

"and you will probably sleep the entire way to North Carolina," Cameron said.

"I hope not," I said.

"Me too," Cameron said.

"Alright we are here," Johnny said pulling into the parking lot.

"Oliver have you ever been to North Carolina?" Miley asked.

"Remember when I went on tour with you to New York?" dad asked.

"Yeah..." mom said.

"Than we went down to North Carolina and flew home," dad said.

"Oh right!" she said.

We all grabbed our stuff and I put my shades on. We got to the entrance and Johnny pointed us into the right direction of our flight. We passed gift shops and coffee shops, and more gift shops.

"Okay, we need to go through scanning," Johnny said. We gave people our duffel bags and went through a scan to see if we had anything. The whole process took about forty five minutes. We had five minutes until our flight boarded.

"Alright now we just wait for our flight to be called," Miley said.

"Hey mom can we get a snack from the vending machines for the ride?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah get some gum," Miley said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Trust me you will want it, for when your ears pop," Cameron said.

We each got a pack of eclispe.

"Now boarding flight 309 to North Carolina," a voice over the intercomm said.

"That is us," Miley said.

We grabbed all of our stuff again, and gave it to the right people, and headed onto the plane. It was very small, only could hold about fifty people. There were two sides. One side had only one seat along it, and the other had two.

"We have four tickets for the side with two seats and one for single seats," Miley said.

"I will take the single seat," dad said.

"Okay," Miley agreed. Johnny sat by window, and Miley and Oliver sat near the isle so they could talk. Even though they were both still married, they were still the best of friends. Cameron and I sat together. He said I get the window seat since he will be in planes all of the time.

"Passengers please buckle up and prepare to leave the ground," the stewardess said.

"I can not wait!" I said.

"Yeah and the fun has just began," Cameron said.

"Hey I just thought of something," I said.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"What is my name going to be? If I get to wear a wig, than I deserve a new name," I said.

"How about Marrisa?" Cameron asked. "It starts with an M, so it is easy to remember."

"It is not really glamous, like Lola is. Or was," I said thinking of my mom.

"How about Madonna?" Cameron asked.

"I do not think so," I said as we both laughed.

"I like Meg. Meg Horizon," I said.

"that is going to be hard to remember," Cameron said.

"Yeah I was kidding. How about a name that most people have? Like Mary Smith?" I asked.

"Easy. Okay," he said.

"Wow look at the ground," I said looking out of the window.

"Hello, my name is Michelle and I will be your stewardess today. We are now in air, so you may unbuckle if you wish. There is a bathroom in the back and I will be coming around with pop and peanuts. Please enjot the eight and a half hour ride to Raleigh North Carolina," the stewardess said.

Eight and a half hours! I forgot about that. That is longer than a school day. It was sure to be a very long trip.

Cameron and I played games like, guess where we are, as we flew over cities, and we would sleep for a few hours, and then decide to go to the bathroom. It was funny because everytime one of woke us, the other would too. This one time he fell asleep on my arm. It was cute. I let him sleep there until I fell asleep and forgot about it.

"Madison?" Cameron asked waking me up.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I am bored," he said.

"You are going to be sorry if you wake me up again," I said.

He laughed.

"What can we do?" he asked.

"I don't know. I am sick of sleeping, but I am so tired. Where do you think we are?" I asked.

"Probably Kentucky," he answered.

"You think we are that close?" I asked.

He nodded. "Probably."

"So what is your favorite song that you sing?" I asked.

"Probably Tonight. I don't know what is your favorite?" he asked.

"Uh, Black Train," I said. "Tonight is up there too."

"Sing some of it," he said.

"Not a chance," I said. One of my insecurities was singing. I was not embarrassed to sing, but I was scared someone would think I was bad. If I had a good voice like Cameron, I would have no problem singing like Cameron does. I just think I do not sound good at all.

"Please?" he asked.

"No," I said. "I hate singing, because I am really bad, and I would die if you found out how bad."

He sighed.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"I have to pee," he said getting up and going to the bathroom. When he came back I was sleeping. He was smart enought not to wake me up.

I had a dream about me singing in front of everyone at Camerons concert. I was really bad and somebody threw a tomato at me. I ran off stage and Cameron hugged me and said I was such a horrible singer that we could not be friends anymore, and that he was hugging me so he could get the last of the tomato on my shirt. Than he walked off kissing Kelly Clarkson.

I woke up to Cameron laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"You. you where sleep talking. Something about, Kelly do not steal my man," he said giggly.

"Shut up," I said.

"So who was your man, in your dream?" he asked.

"No one," I asked.

"Who?" he asked again.

"I think you already know," I said embarrassed. He blushed and smiled.

"So are we almost there yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just another ten minutes," he said. I knew that this time I did not waste the plane trip. I actually spent most of my time looking out of the window.

"Passengers we are making land fall please buckle your seat belts and prepare for landing," the stewardess said. I through my pop can out as we left the plane. I was now in North Carolina!

"Okay, first thing we need to do is find our good friend Kyle," Johnny said. I had met Kyle when I was five, and seen him about once a month ever since. He was working for Jake now, and was showing us where our tour bus was in the parking lot.

"So there is a bunk with three beds, and a master bed for two," Kyle said. "Johnny and I are going to switch driving roles, and I figured Cameron and Madison and Oliver can sleep on the bunks and than Johnny and Miley in the master bed. I will sleep in the master bed when Miley is not sleeping," Kyle explained.

"Sounds good," we all agreed. We found all of our luggage and left out to the bus. It was huge. It was black with blue and metallic purple lining. Cameron and I's bunks where separate from everything else. It was gaurded by a door. Outside of our door was the door to the bathroom, so we were never far away. Miley and Johnny were in a bout the middle of the tour bus. On one side of their bedroom, was the kitchen and dining room, and on the other was a living room, with recliners and a t.v. There were three t.v.s, one in our bedroom, one in the parents bedroom, and one in the living room. We got started and had just enough time for Cameron to get ready for his concert that night. We pulled up to the arena where Cameron was practicing for that night, and I was left alone on the tour bus. Cameron was already to go, and i was just finishing up in the bathroom, doing my hair. I decided I wanted to hear me sing one more time.

"You get the limo out front

Hottest styles every shoe every color

Yeah when your famous it can be kind of fun

It's really you but noone ever discovered

Who would of thought that a girl like me

Would double as a super star

You get the best of both worlds

Chill it out take it slow

Than you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together and you know you've

Got the best of both worlds," I sang.

I heard a gasp from behind me.

"Madison! You are great!" someone said. I turned around to see Cameron. I was dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He grabbed my wrist and drug me out of the door.

"Come with me," he said.

"Why?" I asked trying to get him to let go.

"I will explain," he said still dragging me inside.

"Yeah, you better," I said giving up and letting him pull me.

"The Roo's flight got canceled because of an ocean storm, so we need an opening band," Cameron said.

"What?" I said catching on to what was going on.

"You have to be the opening band, person," Cameron explained.

"Uh no, that is not going to happen even if you paid me," I said.

But an hour later, I found myself on stage in front of ten thousand people and millions watching on t.v. getting ready to sing one of my favorite songs.


	33. The offer

Madisons P O V

I will start a few sentences where I left you.

"Uh, no, that is not going to happen even if you paid me," I said.

Cameron continued to drag me into the building.

"That can be arranged," he said.

I made it just a little bit easier to drag me inside. Paid? I could do that. Maybe.

"Please! I need an opening band," he begged.

"Cameron, no. I can not I am not a very good singer," I said.

"Bull crap, now come on," he said. We entered the building to see people waiting for us.

"Cameron, what is going on?" Miley asked watching him drag me.

"Madison can sing! She can be my opening act," he said.

I blushed. "No I can't. I am not a very good singer," I said.

Miley and Cameron talked for a little bit. Than Miley walked over to dad, and they whispered for a second, and Miley begged dad into doing something.

"Fine. Madison, come here," dad said asking me to come inside Camerons dressing room with him. I followed hesitantly.

"What dad?" I asked when we got in there.

"I need to hear you sing," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just please? Don't you want to be famous, in front of thousands of people?" he asked.

"No. Yes. Maybe," I answered.

"Well than please let me hear you sing," he said.

I sighed.

"Please," he begged.

I sighed again and than decided to give it a try.

"Fine. But you have to face that corner, and I have to face this corner. No sounds at all until I am done, and no telling other people how bad I am. Plus, no pretending like I am good, if I really aren't," I directed.

"Deal," dad said turning to his corner.

I walked to the other corner very slowly. When I got there I stayed there for a while.

"What do I sing?" I asked.

"Whatever you like," dad answered.

"Okay," I said thinking of songs.

"I came up with this song on my own time, so no laughing.

Once upon a time,

There was a princess and a pea

And once upon a time

Everything looked clear to me

But ever since I let you go

Ever since I released my grip on reality

My world starts spinning."

I paused. I felt really self concious singing for my dad.

"I don't want to sing any more," I said.

Dad turned around.

"Honey you are great. Now the choice is yours. Me, Johnny, Miley, and especually Cameron, really want you to sing for Cameron," he offered.

"I don't know," I said.

"Well I don't know either. If you can't sing the whole song for me, than you probably don't want to for thousands of people," dad said.

"I can sing in front of thousands of people. I just don't like singing for you," I said.

"Thanks, I feel special," dad said.

"Well, it is like... if those thousands of people don't like me, than screw them. I don't have to see them again, and they dont' have to hear me again. But with you, I know you. So it is hard," I said.

"I understand," dad said.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Of course. I went through something alot like that. did you know I play guitar?" dad asked.

"No I didn't," I said.

"Only your mom knows," dad said.

He hugged me.

"The decision is yours, but you have to decide right now if you want to make the concert," he said checking the clock.

I thought it over for about thirty seconds.

"I will do it."

Camerons P O V

"How long does it take Oliver to persuade her?" I asked mom.

"Give it time. They will come out any second," mom said.

"She said she will do it!" dad said coming out of the dressing room with Madison over his shoulder.

Mom and I cheered spastically.

"Get this girl in hair and make up!" dad said.

He plopped her down into a chair, and she was red in the face from laughing.

"thank you thank you thank you thank you," I said hugging her.

she hugged me back.

"But you can not tell me any lies about how I do. If I am bad, I want to know. I will not take it personally," she said.

"Okay," I saluted.

I washed, excited as they picked out a pink outfit for her, and gave her a thirty minute manicure, the eyes done, the basic stuff. when she was done, she looked amazing.

"Wow. You look..." I started. I could not find the words to follow up with my sentence.

"Thanks," she said.

"What are we going to do for a name?" dad asked.

"I like Madison," Madison said.

"I do not know. Then will they find out about Jake/Cameron?" dad asked.

"No. Cameron and I will think of something later tonight to tell papparazzi. I get my own papparazzi! It is a dream come true!" she said.

"Well, you want just Madison? Drop the last name?" dad asked her.

"Yeah. Madison, will be all when I am singing," she said.

"Okay." Dad left to go make the annoncement about the change. Madison was shaking.

"You nervous?" I asked sarcastically.

"I get to sing with you!" she said hugging me so hard I basically fell over.

"This is the most amazing thing that I ever done," she said.

"Madison to the stage in one minute," annoncer called. She squealed very high and loud. I plugged my ears.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay now that you have broken all the glass within a five mile raduis," I said.

"Madison on in five, four, three, two," the annoncer called. Madison could not quite get her feet to move. I pushed her just a little bit out to the floor. God please let this girl know what she is doing, since the only way she would have a clue, is from watching me.

Madisons P O V

When the annoncer called me, I could not move my legs. I suddenly felt a push on my back. I was than in front on a billion screaming fans shouting my name.

"H-hello," I said into the mic. I looked at Cameron. He gave me a thumbs up.

"This is totally last minute, so I do not have many songs, but we are still going to have a fun time tonight, am I right?" I asked. The crowd erupted. I tried to sound like I knew what I was doing, but I felt like a penguin in Mexico.

"So, this is my first time in a concert, or performing in general. I hope you guys like the songs, that I am playing with my own guitar. I have got to tell you, I am by no means a pro at guitar, so don't get mad at me if I mess up, alright Raleigh?" I asked.

The crowd erupted again.

"Okay. This is for all the people here watching me perform my first song ever," I said emphasizing the word ever.

I started playing my guitar.

"There is nothing better than a bright new day

And a whole new way

Nothing different when your here to stay

but I can't let it go anyway, hey

Gotta go, gotta run I'm getting out of here tonight

Gonna play, gonna stay up all night

But as long as I get out of here I'm alright

I'm gettin up I'm getting out of the way

But I am not afraid, to say this isn't where I should be

Something ain't right I can't find it here

I know something isn't as good as it could be

People move, and they don't care where you are

They say hey squirt get out my way

and your swept into the crowd

But I am not gonna be like that

No I'm not gonna be like that

Gotta go gotta run I'm getting out of here tonight

Gonna play, gonna stay up all night

But as long as I get out of here I'm alright

I'm gettin up I'm getting out of the way

But I am not afraid, to say this isn't where I should be

Something ain't right I can't find it here

I know something isn't as good as it could be

So I'm leaving.

Packin up my stuff

I'm forgetting

I know it won't be tough

Cause all of it gone away

All of it goes away"

Halfway through I closed my eyes, and didn't dare open them again until the end of the song. When I did, people, where having a ball, to my song. My song! I looked back at Cameron. Miley and Johnny and dad where standing on the edge of the stage, sticking there thumbs up for me to keep going.

"Thank you so much. I never thought this could be possible, so thank you," I said into the mic. Even that did not calm them down.

"I have got two more songs. That last one was 'All of it goes away'. This next one is called 'Tin Soldier.'"

There where a few more independant cheers from the crowd before I started the next song.

"In a world where people live by

Anything to keep to keep them alive

Tensions rise they do not fix

But we all wonder deep inside

What has become of this rugged nation?

Why are we in deep so bad?  
Who is greedy? Who is wrong?

Who can we blame for this one thing?

All these questions

Begin to build

Then things become more hostile

But two countries couldn't take it

And the war has just began

So the tin soilders are off on there tin horses

Riding to fight the war

Be the man everyone wants to be

But can't find a way to do

On the next morning after

Another tin soldier on the ground

I watched him ride off,

Proud to be here

Doing anything to prove himself

Riding off into the distance

Till the horizon captured him

He's my hero

He's my all

But I couldn't do it

I couldn't find it in me after all

So the tin soldiers are off on their tin horses

Riding to fight the war

Be the man everyone wants to be

But can't find a way to do

On the next morning after

Another tin soldier on the ground

On the last day of the cold hard war

Soilders came back with there stories

Telling all who will hear

But I kept waiting

Watching the horizon

Knowing he will come back

But when it got dark

It soon came clear

My tin soldier was gone for good

So the tin soldiers are off on their tin horses

Riding to fight the war

Be the man everyone wants to be

But can't find a way to do

On the next morning after

My tin soldier on the ground."

The audience took it all, but shortly after my song ended, they erupted. But that was the time I had been waiting for. I got to finally take a break.

(A/N: so I have to stop there, but I know I did not leave with a huge cliffhanger, but still please review. I need some feedback to be able to write any stories.)


	34. The last songs the night could hold

I got an awesome amount of reviews, so thank you to everyone who reviewed. I like getting alot of reviews. By the way, I am not sure if I said this last chapter, but she has a red long haired wig to disguise her. Also I did add a few versus to a song, because I do not know all of the words, but I do not own the first song she sings. Really any Hannah Montana songs I use in this chapter, are added a few of my own verses, but I don't own any of the songs themselves.

Madisons P O V

I was so ready for a break. I felt my hands shaking, at the fact that I had just done that.

"Thank you every body," I said. "I will be returning in five minutes."

I got up from my stool, and went off stage.

"Madison, you have really got some pipes," Cameron said.

I stared at him blankly. "I am too shocked to try to think of what that means," I said.

"You are a terrific singer," he said grabbing my shoulders. "You aren't pro, and you messed up a few times on guitar, but even I am not perfect," he said.

"Thanks."

"Madison, I need to know, I think you should sing the last song, without the stool, but it is your choice," Johnny said.

"I want to try one without the stool," I said.

"Good," he said writing something on a clipboard, and shouting stuff to stage managers while walking away.

"Do you only have three songs?" Cameron asked.

"I have four, but I am not ready to sing my fourth on to the public yet," I said.

Cameron nodded.

"Madison to the stage in two minutes," the annoncer called.

"So, when you are on stage, do not leave the mic. in the holder at all times. Roam around the stage, grab some of the peoples hands, dance just a little bit without going crazy, okay?" Cameron asked.

"Okay. I can do this," I said nodding and smiling. We walked over to where I would walk on stage.

"When you go out there, just tell them that you are glad you could make it, yada yada yada," Cameron said getting stressed.

"Cameron why are you being so stressed?" I asked.

"Because it is your first concert, that you only knew you were doing for half an hour. I am so scared that you will mess up. I am scared for you. I can't believe we just through you on stage, and gave you a mic and said 'here sing'," he explained.

"I know, it's crazy," I said.

"Madison to the stage in one minute," annoncer called.

"So was it fun? Are you glad that you did it?" he asked.

I nodded. "Loads of fun. But I think I might hurl, of excitment," I said.

"Don't do it on me please," he said making me face the other direction.

"Stop it. You are hurting my good singing side," I said.

"Really? Your good singing side?" he asked.

I nodded. "Oh yeah. You could do horrible damage," I said.

"Okay," he said pretending like it made sence.

"Madison to the stage in five four three," annoncer called.

"Thanks for doing this," Cameron said.

"No. Thank you for letting me," I said going on stage as the annoncer called two. I waved to my fans this time.

"Hello Raleigh, I am back! Know I only have one more song unfortunatly," I said getting the stool out of the way.

"Now this song, writen by one of my most favorite artists. I hope you like it as much as I do," I said.

I smiled in the direction of Cameron, who smiled in return. Than he was shipped of to hair and wardrobe. This was one of my only song with more of a hip hop beat to it.

"Take my world,

Shake and stirr it

That's what I got goin on

I throw my cares

Up in the air

And I don't think

Their coming down

Yeah I love how it feels right now

(chorus)

This is the life

Hold on tight

And this is the dream

It's all I need

You never know where

You'll find it

And I'm gonna take my time yeah

I'm still gettin it right

This is the life

(verse 2)

See all the fans

Wavin there hands

And I don't think

Their leavin

Without a party goin on

And I don't think

This feelings coming down

Yeah I love how it feels right now

(chorus)

This is the life (life)

Hold on tight (hold on)

And this is the dream (dream)

It's all I need (hold on)

You never know where you'll find it

And I'm gonna take my time yeah

I'm still gettin it right

This is the life"

Through the song, I would go around the stage, and give hand slaps between breaks, but I had to focus mostly on playing the guitar. I depended more on the mic clipped to my shirt than the one on the stand.

When I was done the crowd did it's normal erupting while I waved, and said good bye. When I got to backstage I was greeted by Miley and Johnny.

"Stay right here, I think they could encore you," Miley said.

"What!" I asked.

"Didn't you say you have one more song?" she asked.

"Yeah but-" I started.

"Oh, great song by the way," Miley said.

"Thanks but-" I tried to say again. I was not ready for this song to be recorded on t.v. or heard by anyone else but Cocoa.

"Madison encore 1" Johnny said listening to buisness ear phones.

"I can't-" I said.

"Just get out there," he pushed. I walked back on and the crowd erupted twice as much.

"Uh, thanks for encoring me. I just wanted to say, um I seriously only have four songs, and this is the last one. I really don't know if I want to sing this one, because the only person or thing that has ever heard it, is my dog," I said. The audience laughed.

"Well, I don't have a coice right now I don't think, cause to turn around, and leave thousands of you, like I could right now from nerves," I said pausing so that everyone, including me, could laugh. "So here is my last song. I've seen you."

I started playing my guitar, and grabbed the stool again. I sat down, and closed my eyes, putting my lips up close to the mic.

"Have you ever wondered why

Everything that goes so high

Has to come back down?

I've always wanted to know

How everything can go so right

But turn around and than become so wrong

But than, I think of you

(Chorus)

And the foggy clouds

Clear away

And the misery

Just runs away

but while I smile

I just have to say

When I think of it

I know that

I've seen you

(verse 2)

had a bad day just the other day

had a lot to do, to little time to go

but I got past it with head going through it

I knew that you would want me to

so I hung up my hat, and I wiped my shoes

Time to get me through this time of blues

But while I did it, I thought of you

(chorus)

And the foggy clouds

Clear away

And the misery

Just runs away

But when I smile

I just have to say

When I think of it

I know that

I've seen you

(Verse 3)

So the picture in my head stands clear and still

I know that everything adds up to you

It was you, in the easy, and you in the hard

But when times got rough you stayed by my side

Cause I know anytime you ready to clear my tears

You'd stand next to me with that look on your face

And I knew everything would be okay because

I've seen you.

You know that

I've seen you

You know that

I've seen you." I opened my eyes, trying not to let a tear out. I had writen this song the morning I came back from the beach with Cameron at 5:30. It was for Lizzie. I looked at Cameron, trying to tell me it was okay, through our eyes at the egde of the stage. We could comunicate like my parents.

"Thank you," I said to the crowd. Now I have to flip you over to Jake," I said surprising myself that I did not call him Cameron. Cameron came on stage and kissed me on the cheek. Johnny told me he was directed to do that.

"Give it up for Madison!" he said into the mic. The crowd went ballistic.

I waved and walked off proud of myself.

"I can not believe that you got an encore on your first concert," dad said picking me up and twirling me around. "I am so proud of you."

"thanks dad," I said.

"You might want to stay by the edge of the stage," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well you will see later," he said. I shrugged and walked over there.

"Hey," Miley said.

"You did amazing. You think if we worked with both of you tonight and tomorrow, you could do this again for a few more concerts?" she asked.

"Definatly," I said doing the fist thing with her. Cameron sand six of his original songs, before the best of both worlds came up. I noticed Miley did not have her Hannah Montana wig on.

"where is your wig?" I asked.

"I don't need it," she said. I got a puzzled look on my face, but before I could ask her, Cameron spoke.

"thank you everybody, but for my third to last song, Best of Both Worlds, I need to bring out my special guest," he said. the crowd went wild.

"Only this time it is not Hannah Montana. I would like to introduce, again, Madison!" he said guesturning towards me.

"Me?" I said pointing to my chest. He waved me on. I trotted out there.

"Hello Raliegh. Again," I said into the mic.

They went wild. Again.

"This is again totally unexpected, but I can't wait," I said. The music started.

I sang the first part. I will be in **bold**, Cameron in _italics._ When we both sing it will be underlined.

"**You get the limo out front**

**Hottest styles**

**Every shoe every color**

**Yeah when your famous **

**It can be kind of fun**

**It's really you **

**but noone ever discovers**

**Who would of thought that a girl like me**

**Would double as a super star**

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out _

_Take in slow_

_Than you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

**You go to movie premieres (is that Orlando Bloom?)**

_Hear your songs on the radio_

**Yeah when your famous it can be kinc of fun**

_But schools cool cause noone knows_

**In some ways your just like all your friends**

_But big time when you play your guitar_

You get the best of both worlds

Chill it out 

Take it slow

Than you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds."

We finished, thanked the crowd and I left. I had known what to do because I had watched Miley and Cameron do it quite a few times.

When Cameron was done, we left, and got to sign autographs. I gave hugs, took pictures, signed a billion photos, and keychains and such, and met some pretty interesting people. When we left, Cameron I headed on to the bus.

"You were pretty amazing, awesome, great-" Cameron started.

"thanks. I get the picture," I said smiling.

"So are you doing it again?" he asked.

"I don't know, all the awesome papparazi, being famous, making money. It is such a hard decision," I said sarcastically. We both laughed. Than I noticed from the outside a part of the tour bus i did not remember from the inside.

"what room is that?" I asked pointing.

"I am not sure," Cameron said.

"I am sure we will find out soon," I said climbing on. when I got on our parents where there waiting.

"Hey Madison," dad said. He hugged me.

"What is that room on the left side, farthest back of the tour bus?" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough tomorrow. But right now I think you and Cameron will do anything for a nice cozy bed," he said.

"Yes!" we chorused. The parents laughed.

"I will make you guys some hot chocolate, cause I hear it is good for the throat," Miley said. "It always worked on me." (A/N: Not a hundred percent sure, but sounds like fun to me.)

Twenty minutes later Cameron and were heavy asleep, in our bunks. I got the highest, he got the middle and dad got the lowest. Tomorrow Cameron and i would switch. we lay in bed snoring with two empty cups beside our bed from the rements of hot chocolate, waiting to see what tomorrow could bring. I could not wait until I talked to mom.

O W I E R T I U W O

So when I do that letter thing up above, it is like a barrier, because I do not have that line that some people do. Anyways, I thought I could give some of you something to review about, and maybe I will get as many as last time. I am not trying to beg. What is in that room? Will the next concert bring more surprises for Madison? What is Cameron and Madisons relationship going to be while spending the next fourteen days on that bus together?


	35. The second day

Camerons P O V

When I woke up, Madison was in front of the mirror that we had in our room, and dad was somewhere else. I can't believe Madison woke up before me. I watched her twirl around in the mirror and try different shades of lipstick, and blue versus black eyeliner, and about twenty different hair styles before I said anything. Wierdly, after all that, she only took about ten minutes.

"Got a hot date?" I asked.

She jumped and squealed.

"I didn't know you were up," she said.

"About ten minutes ago. What time is it?" I asked.

She checked her cell. "11:55."

"Holy crap! I almost slept in until noon. I guess I am not much of an early bird anymore," I said.

"You were sleeping really hard. Oliver dropped a few pans on the floor, and it made the loudest sound ever," Madison said.

I laughed. "So where are we?" I asked.

"In our bedroom," she answered.

"Ha ha your a comedian. Are we in South Carolina yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. Oh and some schudeing got messed up, so your dad is really leaving in Miami instead of Tallahassee," she said.

"Okee dokee."

"Well don't you want breakfast? I only got up twenty minutes ago, and I decided to wait for you since I am such a good friend."

"Yeah, hold on. Let me get my spongebob slippers," I said. Don't laugh. Madison gave them to me for my fourteenth birthday. She said they were halarious. They are kind of. They have fuzz, and squeak if you step on them just right. I would be happy even if she gave me a woopie coushin. As long as it is from her. I grabbed my slippers and went out to the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head," mom said.

"You two woke up pretty late," dad said.

"No, you woke up to early," I grouched.

"Well you stayed up all last night, I expected you up within the next half hour," mom said.

"Yeah whatever. What is for breakfast?" I asked.

"Well I bought Madison some of those bagels, and you some muffins," she said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"About three hours out of Columbia, South Carolina," she said.

I nodded and followed Madison to get our breakfast, and than I got curious again.

"What is that room in the back to the left?" I asked again.

"After breakfast, first thing we will go," dad said.

"Okee dokey," madison said.

We went into our room and ate and talked.

"so you were so good for your first concert," I said again.

"Thanks. I can't believe I got encored," she said.

"Yeah, well we helped. We set the standards a little lower for you to get encored since it is your first concert," I explained.

"Well I still got encored," she said raising her head.

"Yes, and it was a great encore," I said.

"Yeah. You can be my people don't worry," she said.

"Ahea, yeah. No. actually no. not really," I said.

We laughed.

"I am done," she said standing up. "Let's go to the secret room."

"Boy what did you do inhale that bagel? Wait for me to get done. I will only be about five more minutes," I Said.

"But we have to go now!" she said.

"Geez. A little impacient are we today?" I asked.

"Yes we are," she said crossing her arms. It was so cute.

"Okay I'm done," I said throwing the wrapper away.

"Yay!" she squealed grabbing my hand and pulling me out into the living room where our parents are.

"We are ready!" she screeched when we got there.

"Ready for what?" Oliver asked.

"To go to the 'secret' room!" she said jumping.

Our parents looked at each other.

"I'll take them," dad volunteered getting up.

"Yay!" Madison squealed again. Mom says she acts alot like Lily did when she was a kid.

Madisons P O V

Johnny took us to the door which leads to ours, and went into what I thought was a closet. When we walked in, it was a pretty good sized room, with a counter, and a table, and a music stand.

"Uh," I tried to start. "What is this?" I asked.

"This is where we will be working on music," Johnny said.

"Okay..." Cameron and I both said.

"See, Madison, you can practice your guitar over here," he said pointing the the music stand. "And Cameron has got all of his lyrics on paper, which are right over here," he said pointing behind the counter.

"Plus there is a mini fridge over here," he said.

Cameron and I stared blankley.

"So, you can decide when, but I want an two hours of practice together in here, and atleast an hour by yoursleves in here," he said.

I was sad but yet happy. Two hours with Cameron alone, in the same room, and fully concious. Hopefully. But three hours in the same room with the same two walls?

Johnny left to decide when we would practice. We found out that we would stop at an RV site around three, and get to do whatever we want.

"Well, I think we should take a small break, like half an hour, and wake up, and than work together for the two hours, and than we can see from there what else we would want to do," Cameron said.

"Sounds exactly like what I thought," I said.

"Okay, well what do we do for the half hour?" Cameron asked.

"I'm going to go see what the parents are doing," I said leaving to the living room, where they were watching reruns of reality shows.

"Look at that dork!" Miley yelled at the screen.

"Hey remember when we used to pick on your brother, and call him a dork everyday, but than that one time he hit me?" dad asked.

I stiffled a laugh. Than Cameron and I sat by our dads and watched whatever show that was.

"So I don't have a concert tonight?" Cameron asked.

"No. Tomorrow though," Johnny said.

Cameron nodded.

"Well looks like our half hour is up," Cameron said.

I looked up at the clock. "Okay," I said getting up and going to the room with him in front of me.

"So, do you think we could try to write a new song?" Cameron asked.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Well I am not that much of a song writer," he admitted.

"that is okay, cause I can write them pretty fast," I said.

"I am getting lessons from my mom, and she is writing most of the words, but I can help," he said.

"Okay. What should our song be about?" I asked.

"I think obviously a couple, since we are a boy and a girl group. It will be like Jake Montana Feat. Madison! I can see it now!" he said using his hands to draw out the sign.

"Yeah, okay, welcome back," I said getting his attention.

"So, um, that is all I can think of," Cameron said.

"A whole two hours of this?" I asked.

"You have any awesome, outstanding, out of the park ideas?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I think that the two should be wondering if they like each other, but can't decide, until they see each other again. And than the remember that they do," I said.

"Okay. Should we write ideas down?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah. I have a question. Will I have to play guitar, if we don't record a sound for this?" I asked.

"Probably. But let's work on the sound, through the computer, that way we can get it down in a day. Than we can figure out words a little bit easier," Cameron suggested.

Two impressive hours later, we had the tune picked out and saved on the computer, and a good start to our song. We had decided just to stop there for today, and work on it more tomorrow so we could have a fresh clean start tomorrow. When we got out to the living room, we discovered that it was 3:00 already, and we were five miles away from the park that we would stay at for the night. First thing we would do when we stopped was get more gum. We are huge gum chewers. My dad hates gum though, but I love it.

"Did you guys get any progress towards singing done in there?" dad asked.

"Oh yeah, we got a lot," I said proudly.

"Good. Want to explain any of it to us?" Miley asked.

"We are starting a song that has both of us in it, and should be playable tomorrow, because we got it on computer. Tomorrows two hours will go to dancing and finishing, and memorizing," Cameron explained.

"Well good job. Now you guys just have to spend an hour alone each in there," Johnny said.

"Dad, you are so mean," Cameron objected.

"Strictly buisness kiddo," he said going to the bathroom.

We pulled into the park, and found our site for the night. Cameron decided he would go for an hour from five to six, than we would go out for dinner, and I would go in from seven thirty to eight thirty.

"I can work a little bit on the song while I am in there if you want," Cameron said.

"You should work on yours. I have a song I have come up with in my head for the past couple weeks, I just have to work on it and put it on paper. I could even record it on computer so I can dance instead of hold my guitar," I said.

"Okay if you insist," he said.

"I do."

When the bus stopped, Cameron and I got off, so happy to be on land without moving. Than first thing, we sprinted to the gas station a block away to get loads of gum. Than we played at the little kiddy park that the camp held. We stayed for ever, being little babies on the see saw and the swings.

"You're too heavy, I can't go down," I said being on the top of the see saw.

"No you're too light," he said. We laughed, and Cameron pretended like he was going to get off, which would make me go shooting down on my butt very hard, and than I would have to attack Cameron and pull out some hair. Maybe.

"Cameron! Madison! It is almost five!" someone called from the bus.

"I guess I got to go work on that song," Cameron said.

"Yeah. See ya," I said when he left for the room. I did not know what to do with time, so I grabbed my wig, and went to the full size mirror in my room. I tried on outfits that I could wear, and decided that I have nothing. I decided to talk to Miley about this, since she would understand, being a girl and all.

"Hey Miley," I said going up to her.

"Hey Madison. Song going nicely?" she asked.

"Yeah it is great. But I have a problem," I said.

"Really? What kind of problem?" she asked.

"Sort of. I don't have any clothes for tomorrows concert," I said.

"O thank gosh thats all. How about after you get out the room by yourself, we can go to the mall here. I know they don't close until ten, so we will be just fine with time," she said.

"Thanks," I thanked hugging her.

"Your welcome, it is no problem. It will just be us two, unless any of the boys want to go," she said.

"I doubt it," we both said, and than giggled.

Miley was always like a second mother for me.

I went back into my room, and layed in the middle bunk, since it would be mine today and all, and than reallized that I forgot to brush my teeth this morning since I got up so late. So I trotted into the bathroom to brush my teeth, with dad and Johnny talking about some play on t.v. When I was done, I reallized I still did not get to talk to mom.

"Hey dad?" I asked going up to him.

"Just a second sweety," he said turning to me for just a second, and than back to Johnny to tell him something that made him laugh tremdously.

"Okay what?" he asked.

"I want to talk to mom," I said.

"I'm sorry, she is a class, down town, that has something to do with art, and such, but when she was finally free, you were sleeping. Tomorrow though, you can call her before your concert," he said.

"Okay," I agreed and went back into my room. Around six o'clock the door opened and slammed.

"Man it is boring in there without you. It is too quiet," he said.

"Thanks?" I said not sure whether to be saying thanks or not.

"Kids, are you ready for dinner?" Miley asked.

We went out to the front of the camp yard we were staying at to wait for our cab, and he took us to a casual diner not to far away. We got back just in time for me to spend my hour in the 'secret' room.

"Bye Cameron. This is going to be so boring," I said.

He nodded. "I know, but I here for you," he joked as we pretended to hold hands, and fake cry.

"K, gotta go," I said after a little bit.

First thing I did was go to the mini fridge, and get a can of vault. Than I turned on the computer, and recorded me with my guitar. I than got the rest of the words to the song that I could not think of, and practiced dancing for the concert by myself in the room, pretending like I had a microphone. The hour actually went by pretty fast to me, but I would rather spend it with Cameron.

"Are you ready Madison?" Miley asked me grabbing her purse.

"Where are you girls going?" Johnny asked.

"To the mall. Want to come with?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Ne," was the answer from all three guys who were sucked up into the game on t.v.

"Boys," Miley said when we got out there.

"No kidding," I said already knowing what she meant by it.

We rented another cab and the mall was about two miles away.

"Where first?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. What should I wear?" I asked.

"Well what is your best feature?" she asked me. "Mine was always my stomach," she said looking down at her still teeny tiny little stomach.

"I don't know," I said shrugging.

"I know. It is your shoulders. You have beautiful shoulders, and an amazing back. They aren't bony, aren't flabby, and are evenly tanned," she said. As soon as she was done explaining I reallized that she was probably right.

"Yeah I guess," I said.

"So let's look for a halter. Your best color will be green or pink or blue, but I think we should go for a pink one with blue jeans, and sandals," she said pulling me into a store. An hour later, I had a very pretty blue halter that made me look like I was 16, and very good blue jeans that apparantly make my butt look good, with some beach like sandals, that did not add any height.

"Thank you so much Miley!" I said hugging her. "What do we owe you?" I asked.

"Nothing. Johnny and I wrote down that we are your managers, so we got money from the place you performed at last night, and we used that. So don't worry about it," she said.

"Okay, if you are sure," I agreed.

We were silent for a moment.

"And you are good with Cameron," she whispered.

"What?" I jumped.

"Well we all know that there is something going on between you two," she said.

"No there isn't. Ever since he came back last year, I reallized I still like him, but I couldn't date him. Friends is already to hectic," I said.

She nodded. "Okay," she said.

"It's true!" I shouted.

"Right," she said nodding.

When we got to what we could call home for the moment, I put my clothes away, and met up with Cameron, and we played X-box 360 in our room. I did not win by anything close, because he just plain rocks at that game. Not that I would ever admit that to him.

Than, around eleven, we decided to crash. We were exhausted some how. I went to bed with dreams of the next concert. I also had the hugest feeling of the next day being one of my favorite days on tour.


	36. The third day pt 1

hey this weekend I won't be around much so I don't know about updating.

Camerons P O V

The next morning I woke up after Madison _again. _You want to know how many times that happens? None. Until now aparantly. This time, she was just laying in bed. Her dad must be in a different room. I came up with a good plan. I snook around the top of my bunk until I was looking down at her, look the other direction.

"Rah!" I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she jumped.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," I snickered.

"Not funny!" she said.

"Kids? What is going on?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing," we both replied. Than it hit us.

"We get to sing tonight!" we sreamed, and we decided to act like happy little children and hug. It was like when we were in preschool.

"But we still have to do the room thing," she said.

"Oh yeah. What should we do?" I asked.

"Can I go first and get it over with after breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah okay," I said.

"Thanks. Now let's go get some breakfast," she said tugging at my arm.

I followed her into the kitchen and made a frozen breakfast pizza for both of us. Half an hour later, we separated, and she went to work, and I left the RV after changing for some fresh air. I walked down around the park and watched all of the families. There were husbands and wifes, parents and kids, and even grandparents. I wonder what my grandmother was like. Since she died when mom was young, she does not remember much. I wonder if she would knit, or like skydiving. When I was done thinking about her, I found myself in front of the door to the RV. I went inside and discovered that by then, Madison only had about five minutes in there left. I decided to watch t.v. with dad and Oliver.

"So Cameron," Oliver said.

"So Oliver," I said back.

"How are you and Madison doing?" dad asked.

"We have a song coming along good like I toly you yest-" I started.

"No, I mean relationship wise," he said.

"We have no relationship. We are best friends, and that is it," I said.

"Uh, huh," they both ignored.

"What?" I asked.

"Everyone knows that you both like each other," Oliver said.

"Duh. Even we know that we like each other. But we have been down that road, and it doesn't work out for us. So we are just best friends," I explained trying to watch t.v. Why couldn't parents just leave us alone?

"That's what I said," Oliver said.

Madison came stomping into the room before I could say anything more.

"Your turn," she grouched.

"You okay?" I asked.

"It is way too much silence in there by myself," she said.

I laughed and went inside. I was working on my songs, just practicing. Not coming up with any new ones, but I was learning the order for tonight, and the steps and all of that. I was doing nine, without Best of Both Worlds this time. Nine if you include Madison and I's song, anyways.

I had been able to say the songs in order, in my sleep before the hour timer went off. I was so glad when it did. I walked out to see Madison and mom in there own conversation, and Oliver and Johnny in their own. Than mom and Oliver would talk about memories they had when they were younger.

"I'm back!" I said.

"Hey," Madison said, and went back to talking.

"Don't you think we should get started on our two hours?" I asked.

"Oh yeah hold on," she said. She turned to mom and said one more thing, and than got up and came over.

"Hey you two only have to be in there for fourty five minutes, because we are running out of time," dad said.

"Cool," we said and went inside. It was about one o'clock, and we needed to be at the stage in three hours for rehearsals. We spent the entire time working out the rest of the song, and learning dance moves, and the words. We didn't finish for an hour and a half anyways. when we got outside, dad and Oliver looked relieved.

"Thank god. I thought you got lost, in a seven by seven room," he said.

I rolled my eyes, and Madison and I grabbed all we would need for the concert.

"So Madison did you want to call mom?" Oliver asked her.

"Yeah!" she said excited. She dialed her mom, and went off talking to her on the way into the building where we would perform. I went to my own dressing room to see my outfit picked out for the concert. My stylist said that we were going to go with my hair just a little bit up, and brushed. I had a long pair of jeans and a red and black shirt. I was called out just a while later to do rehearsals. they told Madison and I where to go on the stage, so we are moving, and how we were going to switch from Madison to me. An hour later, I was exhausted from being so bored. I know that did not make much sence, but just go with it.

"I can't wait for tonight!" Madison said clapping.

"Yeah, it seems like fun," I said.

"Well I am going to go change," she said leaving.

She left to her dressing room which was pretty close to mine. I went to change too, with the concert being an hour half later. To go through hair, get changed, and do vocal excersisses, Madison had twenty minutes left until she went on.

"Hey Jake," she said behind me. I looked behind me and felt my eyes pop out of my head. She was wearing a very slimming red halter, and jeans that looked great on her, and 'cute' sandals. I can see her calling them cute.

"I guess you like," she said. She walked over to her make up, since her hair was already done, in sort of a high pony tail, with loose waves. She got all of the make up done, and was qued on stage for two minutes.

"Madison, two minutes," annoncer said.

"I can't wait until our song!" she squealed.

"Neither can I, it will be great!" I said pumping her up so more, that she had to jump.

"Wow you are a lot like your mother," Oliver pointed out coming up behind us.

I laughed.

"Madison one minute," annoncer called.

"Okay order, order, order," she said thinking of her song order.

"Got it!" she said.

"Madison in five, four, three, two."

Madison walked out there, with the crowd cheering her on. She sang all of her old songs and a new one that she must have worked on in her spare time in the room. It had a very pop beat that was easy to dance to.

"He's got all of the girls

Hottest hair, hottest clothes, hottest face

Snap his fingers, and all of the girls race to 'im

Though I guess it's not enough for him

Would you think that someone like me,

Would turn the other way when he calls?

I'm not wrapped around his finger

I'm not kneeling at his knees

But I'm the last girl he hasn't gotten

So will someone get him out of here please?

I want someone tall, and bright

Not a cocky overated jerk who

When you call around for something to do

He tells you that your not going to do

so would you think that someone like me,

Would turn the other way when he calls?

I won't let him get to me

He can't do anything

That will change my mind

I'm stickin up for the girls

who have lost their minds

Trippin over this boy

Who thinks he's got a lot on his plate

But no matter how many girls

That there's got to be

He still doesn't got me"

I was amazed. It wasn't her best song, but it was written out of pressure, something Madison doesn't do well with. She had the dancing part down though, and she looked good singing it with that cute little outfit.

"Thank you everybody, but I'm going to move on to my next song," she said, and than the music started playing for I've seen you. After that she did Tin Solier, and the rest of her songs.

"Cameron to the stage in one minute," the annoncer called through the last song of Madison, and I's. This time, the annoncer wouldn't count down, and I would go out there when it was time for me to sing. Only now I was coming from the back of the stage, instead of the side. Madison and I's song started.


	37. The third day pt 2

Madisons P O V

I closed my eyes, not because I was scared, but I thought it would be the right time to. The song was coming to where I was supposed to start.

"When I woke up this morning

I didn't reallize

What I was missing

But the more my clock ticked

I knew it had something to do with you

Because the more I got into you

The more I knew that it was true

And now I can't let you go

But you still have to know

(Cameron comes out from the curtain and we both sing while the crowd cheers about Cameron joining me)

That without you

I'm halfway here

And halfway there

But somewhere in the middle

You find me,

And I'm running through the dark

(Cameron only)

It's always seemed like

I didn't know

What was gone

But it was somewhere

Within time

And everything just stayed away

Until I knew what was mine

(Both of us)

But you know

That without you

I'm halway here

And halfway there

But somewhere in the middle

You find me,

And I'm running through the dark

(Me only)

Cause you know that I'm worth fightin for

And with an iron grip

But if you loosen up your fingers

You'll find it's not worth the trip

But if you'd look in the middle

(Both of us, whispering)

You find me,

Running through the dark"

We both stopped and caught our breath. It was a very punk rock sound to our song, and the audience loved it.

"Thank you everyone, but it is time for a ten minute intermission, and than Jake will take over," I said.

The audience cheered as we left the stage. We weren't watching where we going, just smiling and waving to people that were cheering. All of a sudden, we grasped on our shirts, and pulled up. When we turned our heads around enough, we were greeted by Johnny, hugging the crap out of us.

"That was the best song, I think you could have ever written. The beat to it, matched up with the way you sand the words, was beautiful. We are going to put it on Jake's next CD, and make gazillions!" Johnny said.

"That was a very good song honey," dad said.

"Thanks," Cameron and I said.

"Okay now since you, Madison, did an encore last time, you probably won't do one this time, but that's okay. Alright Madison you can go into your dressing room to take off your wig, and come back here," Miley said.

"Don't we have signing after the concert?" I asked.

"Yeah, so?" she asked.

"Well than I should probably keep my wig on," I pointed out.

"Good call, glad you caught that," she said hugging me. "I loved both of your songs."

I smiled to myself huge, and grabbed a room temperature water, than went to the side of the stage to watch Cameron when he got out there.

"Jake Montana to the stage in one minute," annoncer called.

The audience annoncer started the introduction for Jake.

"Hey Madison, you did great out there," Cameron said coming over.

"Oh thanks, I thought you did good too," I said.

"Well it was mostly you," he said.

"I don't think so," I flirted. I know what you are thinking. Shut up. I am not a flirt. Okay a little. Don't push it.

"Jake Montana to the stage in five, four, three, two."

Cameron left me smiling, to go out on stage and sing. For an hour, I just kind of tooled around doing this or that. Cameron had his own intermission, and than he went back on, before we had a chance to talk.

"Dad, I don't know what to do. Cameron is a wonderful singer, but I've heard him sing this song quite a few times," I complained to dad.

"Why don't we go check out the donut table together?" he asked.

I smiled big. "Okay," I said. We raided the table, but didn't go overboard.

"You know you look alot like Miley," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, only your hair is closer to blonde than brunette like her. She looked just like you except for the hair color when she was this age."

"That's cool. Miley is really pretty," I said grabbing another donut.

"Yes she is. I thought that my whole life," he said.

"Well than why did you marry mom?" I asked.

"I always thought both of them where drop dead gorgeous. But your mom, had the personality of a wife that just clicked you know? She was perfect ever since the day in preschool when I helped her say good bye to her mom," he said.

As soon as he said that I remembered when Cameron helped me. I can imagine us that young. It's a really cute mental picture.

"How did you guys meet?" I asked.

"Well in preschool, I saw this blonde little girl who was very shy and scared. I asked if she would play blocks with me, and she said she might when her mom leaves. She clung to her mom, like that stuff in the laundry," he said pausing.

I nodded.

"Well than she started crying when her mom left, so I said it would be okay, and eventually she believed me. We've been best friends ever since. And a little more than best friends after eleven years of friendship."

I giggled. It related to me and Cameron, but we are only fourteen, so I doubt we will get married.

"How old did where you guys when you started dating again?" I asked.

"Fourteen," he answered.

I gulped. Dead on discription.

"Hey look, Cameron is done, we gotta go," he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me over there.

After about half an hour, we met outside the concert hall to sign autographs and meet fans. Two hours later, we were exhausted but we did not quite want to go home really.

"So Madison, are you okay with putting our song on my CD?" Cameron asked when we where by my dressing room alone.

"Yeah, I think it is a great idea. I can't wait to record it. Do they have any dates set out yet?" I asked.

"No, but we will within a few weeks. I can't believe we are actually across the country, on tour together," he said.

"I know, it is a dream come true. Touring the country with my best friend."

"I'm almost glad Dillon didn't come," Cameron laughed. Did you hear that? Did you hear that! Reread it if you have to, but he is glad that Dillon didn't come! I feel faint! Does that mean he likes me? Of course he does, but I can't believe it! He isn't awkward about it at all!

"Yeah. Well I will be right out. I just have to transform back into Madison Oken again," I said leaving. I was glad noone knew my last name when I performed. I took off my wig, and packed into my suitcase. Mom said she couldn't wait to hear any more of the concerts that I hadn't told her about when I get home. I tried to tell her everything, but the battery went dead. It's funny to think that just a week ago, I would rather eat forty terranchulas, alive, and hug sixty deadly poiseness snakes, rather than sing in front of an audience. But here I am. I think I was more scared than I should have been. I took of my Madison clothes, and packed them into my dressing room suitcase too, and than changed back into my clothes from before, and left, to find Cameron already waiting for me by the door to leave.

"Take long enough?" he asked.

"Duh. I am a girl," I scoffed.

He laughed, and we climbed on.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Johnny asked.

"Probably, just hang out for a little bit. Atleast I will. I'm so tired but I'm not ready to go to bed," Cameron said.

Everyone including Cameron and dad looked at me.

"Yeah, me too probably," I said. "But I feel like putting on my fuzzy pajamas first," I said in a kindergarten voice. Cameron and Johnny exploided. They loved it when I talked in that voice.

I went into my room, and found my pink pajamas with blue and yellow bunnys. Than I got my green froggy slippers. Cameron got them for me for my birthday. It's really funny, because I got him yellow spongebob slippers that squeak when you step on them just right.

When I was done I went out to the room, and decided to pee before sitting down. Miley was making us hot chocolate.

When I came outside, Miley handed me a huge mug, and I sat on the love seat next to Cameron to watch t.v. I know what you are thinking again. Not funny.

"So Madison, I think we should go shopping tomorrow before your concert, for a new outfit," Miley said.

Cameron rolled his eyes.

"You can't expect her to wear the same thing on stage twice do you?" Miley asked.

"I guess not. Never really thought about it," he said.

Miley and I smirked. I finished of the rest of my hot chocolate, and watched t.v. The next thing I knew I was being shaken.

"Madison! Madison! Wake up! We have to go to our bunks!" Cameron said. I opened my eyes to find us on the love seat, with Miley and Johnny in the kitchen, and dad in the bathroom.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"1:30 a.m.," he answered.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked.

"Only about half an hour," he answered. "I fell asleep too, but than woke up, and decided to wake you up so we could go sleep in our bunks."

"Thanks," I said getting up next to him.

We headed over to our room, and he got up to the middle one, and I was about to get into the top one.

"Hey Madison, that was a really beautiful song that you wrote by yourself you know," he said before I got up there.

"Thanks. I liked ours," I said

"It was all thanks to you," he said. Now I didn't care how this seemed. I had to do it. I leaned in, and kissed him friendly on the cheek. He knew I didn't mean much by it. Just as a thank you.

"Good night," I said trying to climb up. But than I looked back down at him, and I'm not sure who decided to, but I found my lips tangled up in his. I wasn't going to slap him for it this time.


	38. The stage fright?

Today was a bad day. Glad to be back at the computer.

Camerons P O V

I was the first to pull away. I opened my eyes to see us in shock.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What do you mean? You kissed me," I said.

"You kissed me!" she said.

"We kissed each other," we both said looking down.

"I didn't mean anything by it, just..." she said.

"I get it. Me niether," I said.

She hopped into her bunk.

"Well good night then," she said.

"Good night," I said.

The next morning, I finally woke up before her. I got out of bed and went out to the living room, and layed down on the couch, exhausted. I wasn't in the mood to practice today in that stuffy little room for hours. I just wanted to get to Atlanta, play, and be done with it. I was sick of this whole practice everytime you are on the bus.

"Hey dad?" I asked when he came into the room, kinda drousy.

"Yeah, uh Cameron, you don't have to practice today. I recocmend you do, but you dont' have to for hours on end," he said.

"Thanks," I said. That's all I could remember, because the next I was hopping three feet into the air, being woken up.

"Holy crap!" I yelled.

"Bump there," Madison laughed.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"About an hour and a half into Georgia," she answered.

"Uh," I uhed.

"Suck it up. We don't have to practice that much," Madison pointed out.

"Yeah. What do we do than?" I asked.

"Let's go back to our room, grab some breakfast, and watch t.v.," she said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," I said.

We grabbed a whole box of cereal and ate in our pajamas in our room watching The Simpsons. We ate a whole box between us. A while later, but I'm not sure how much longer, mom came in for Madison.

Madisons P O V

"Hey we are going to be there in fifteen minutes, so are you going to be ready to go shopping?" Miley asked.

I nodded. "Of course," I said. shopping? oh yeah, I can be ready. I grabbed some clothes and Cameron left to go do something stupid, I'm sure. When we pulled up there, Miley and I left in a cab while the boys... I don't know what they did. But whatever it was, I'm sure it was something very boyish.

"So what do you think we should look for today?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I said.

"I'm kind of in a mood for a skirt," I added.

"Okay, but trust me, they are hard when your dancing," she explained.

"I'll be okay. I'm up to the challenge," I said pretending to flex my muscles. We both cracked up. Than I saw the cutest skirt, I've ever seen in Macys. It was a pink one with the little ruffles at the bottom.

"What would look good with this?" I asked.

"I don't know, but you always like Hollister, and Aeropostale, so let's check there," she said.

"I guess," I said turning into Hollister since it was on our way. I found a long sleeve white shirt with a blue cami to wear over it. Than I got a six hundred dollar pair of gold high heels, and they were adorable. I'm serious, I have never wanted a shoe more than I have there, and they were perfect, with a few gems in them. We got a cab ride back to the RV bus, and Miley gave me some more tips on how to do the concert. I started thinking of hairstyles to do. I could get it curly, or straighten it, or a pony tail. I didn't want something major, but that red hair would not work.

"Hey Miley?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I don't think that my red hair wig is going to work for this outfit," I said.

She thought a second. "You're right. I've got the perfect idea. You're out on tabloids, so it will be shock to the world. sort of. You're not huge right now, but still have pictures in the press, and they are talking about you," she said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"You'll see," she said.

I hate surprises. I actually love them, just not when I'm at the bad end.

When we got back, she took out her 'emergency hair kit'. It seriously said that, with a little Hannah Montana decoration on it.

"Okay, I need you to sit on this chair, and relax, maybe watch t.v.," she said pointing to her t.v. We were in her room. I layed my head back onto a cushion, and she weaved her fingers through my hair. I felt some pressure onto my head, but couldn't quite find out what she was doing. After an hour of her doing whatever she was doing, she took me over into the bathroom, where thankfully the guys didn't see me on my way there, because that would be horrifying.

"Alright, now tip your head back," she said. She rinsed through it, and than didn't wash or conidition it, but put some chemical into it.

"Is this permanant?" I asked. I didn't even know what she was doing.

"It will fade out within ten shampoos," she said.

"Is my mom going to approve?" I asked.

"I'm not going to tell you any more tips or anything like that. Now just relax," she said. She tipped my head back into the sink and rinsed through my hair, and than I felt my hair get lighter. She let it dry a little bit, and than conditioned it without washing, cause apparantly it is bad for your hair, and than she blow dried it.

"You look amazing!" she said turning me around to face her in my chair. I still hadn't the slightest clue on my hair.

"What is it, can I see?" I asked.

"No. You only have ten minutes until we are supposed to be in the arena where you guys perform, so get changed, and than we can go to rehearsahls."

I sighed and went into my bedroom. The guys had already gone in. When I came out all changed, Miley whistled.

"Hot dog! I do good!" she said.

I laughed. "Thanks," I said.

We went into the arena, and I ran straight into my dressing room. When I looked into the mirror, I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw a girl, with the prettiest, curls I have ever seen. They were bouncy and ful, and not dried out at all, and you would think that they were natural. Miley had given me such a cute perm, and it looked adorable with my new outfit. I went to go rehearse with Cameron out on stage. His mouth dropped when he saw me.

"Wow, Madison, you look, I don't know... gorgeous?" he said.

"Thanks," I thanked.

We got through the rest of practice with Camerons eyes manly on me.

When I got back stage, I suddenly felt, like I couldn't do this. I felt like I was going to melt down from being forced into this.

"Madison are you okay? You don't look very good," Miley pointed out.

"I feel, I don't know. Stage fright," I said.

"That's okay. Go grab something to drink, and hurry you are on soon," she said.

I nodded and barely started walking away when the annoncer called, "Madison to the stage in five minutes."

I grabbed a handful of woppers, and a water. When I was done, I felt a little bit better, but not much. I thought my insides where going to fall out. I was ready for it to be over. That's when I reallized. This wasn't about my fans, or my parents. I was scared because I knew Cameron was watching over me so carefully in rehearsahls, that he would now. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't face Cameron on that stage. It was the wierdest feeling ever, and I don't care if it ruins both me and Camerons future. There is nothing in the world that would make me go out there tonight.


	39. The fight

This chapter is dedicated to a special person again. Someday I will tell you. Maybe.

As always I do not own Hannah Montana. It goes for all chapters, because as much as I would like to, I don't own and I never have. But that would be way awesome.

Madisons P O V

There was a knock on my door.

"Madison, you are on," Cameron called.

"No," said flat.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not going," I said.

"Why?" he shreaked.

"Because. I don't want to," I explained.

"But you were all gung ho for this earlier," he said.

I was probably going to get him very mad at me. I didn't know what I could do. Maybe I should just give up? No. Maybe I'll just stay here forever. No. What should I do?

"Come on, what is your problem?" he asked.

"Just go away. I'll come out but only if you leave," I said.

He sighed really loud.

"Madison you are the most stubbornest person I know," he said.

Well, you're even worse, I thought. I checked myself in the mirror one more time, and went out there. I didn't have much time until stage time, but that was okay, since I knew the song order.

"What were you thinking?" Cameron asked when I came back between intermissions before we sang our song.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"What's my problem? You're the one who scared me to death," he said.

"Why because I wouldn't play before you? Why do you need an opening band anyway?" I asked.

He folded his arms.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"It's not really any of your buisness," he said.

"Madison and Cameron on to the stage in one minute," annoncer called.

"Really? None of my buisness, why I'm slaving away for you, and trying my best to come up with some songs within minutes?" I asked.

"Shut up," he said trying to push past me. I held onto him and wouldn't let him go past me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just leave me alone," he whined.

"Why? You wouldn't leave me alone when I just wasn't in the mood to get out there, but I did for you. YOU. You can't possibly think that I wanted to do that just for kicks. It's all for you," I said.

He stayed silent.

"Why the hell am I helping you? What's the big deal with having an opening act?" I asked.

"Because my grandma wanted it that way okay!" he screamed.

I soaked it in. His grandma was a pretty touchy subject.

"She always said a good opening act is the way to a good luck performance. I know, that I might not have gotten to meet my grandma like you do all of the time, but that doesn't mean I don't love her," he said.

"What does saying you don't love her have anything to do with it?" I asked.

"How else am I supposed to?" he asked calmer, but yet with a whishy washy voice.

Before I could respond the annoncer called me on.

"Madison in, five, four, three, two," he said.

I left to go sing, and couldn't wait for him to get on stage, but I also wished I could crawl under a rock. I thought about it, and I guess that we was right. How else could he show that he loved his grandma. Most people do by letting them brush their hair, or going to the store with them, but how was he supposed to? When he came on, he barely looked at me, just the audience. They cheered him on as he surprised them, since they didn't know that he was coming on. When we finished, I went back stage and slammed the door to my dressing room. As soon as I walked off though, Miley spotted me.

"Great job, Madison," she said.

"Thanks," I muttered, and than 'power walked' over to my dressing room. I slammed the door and flung myself on the couch, only to be greeted by a knock on the door five seconds later.

"Who is it?" I half enthuiastically asked.

"It's Miley," she said opening up the door.

"Oh hey," I greeted. She came in and sat in a chair.

"So? Are you going to tell me or do I really have to ask?" she asked.

"Ask what?" I asked, even though I knew what.

"What's wrong?"

"Cameron."

"What did that boy do now," she said.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

We were silent for a moment.

"You love him," she accused.

"No!" I saved, trying to get her to believe me.

"Yes, you do," she said.

"No, it's just...complicated," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep. Nothing else," I said pretty convincing.

We were silent for another moment.

"Just spill it out," she said.

I sighed, and ended up telling her the whole story, about how I didn't want to go out there because of Cameron. He didn't watch me much at least since he was mad at me.

"Well, it sounds to me like you two need to work it out. Tonight," she said.

"tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow, in Florida, I don't want any fighting. Plus we can go to the beach," she said.

"Ooh, I have never been to a beach," I said sarcastically.

"No beach if you guys don't make up. I don't want any fighting," Miley said.

"K."

We both left and we walked out to the stage, and Cameron was on his last song, Spunk.

I dawdeld around for a little bit, and than Cameron came off, people congradulated him as usual, and then we cleaned up as usual, and grabbed all of our stuff out of the dressing room, as usual. You seeing the trend here, or do I have to repeat myself? I dawdeld around for a little bit, and than Cameron came off, people- no, I'm just kidding, I won't repeat.

When we tried leaving, the grown ups wouldn't let us.

"Will you Cameron go get anything left in the dressing rooms?" Johnny asked.

"Why? There is nothing there," he said.

"Just go see," Johnny said.

"Uh," Cameron sighed.

"Madison will you go help?" dad asked.

"Uh," I sighed. So Cameron and I walked slowly back to the dressing room, from Cameron, and silently looked in side, and silently decided to leave.

"Hey," Cameron said. "The door is locked."

"No. It can't be," I said trying the handle. It was locked.

"That can't be good," I clarified.

"How long do you think it will take for them to come back?" he asked.

"As soon as they think we are making out," I said.

We both got round, big eyes, and began pounding on the door. "Help! Help! Help! We're trapped! We're locked!" we screamed.

"Do you hear that?" a voice from the other side said.

"No, what is it?" another voice said.

"I think that it's two teens who are mad at each other, but won't say anything," the first voice said.

"Omigosh," I said turning around and sliding down the door until I was on the ground.

"Are they actually whining about that?" Cameron asked.

"Yep. How pathetic," I said.

Cameron sat down right next to me.

"So, maybe we should just talk, so we can get out of here," he said.

I nodded. "Okay."

"Why didn't you want to go out there and perform?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want you to watch me," I confessed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, you know that I love you like a brother," I started. "I was just scared that you would think I was dumb. And today was different because you keep staring at my outfit, and I knew that you would watch me on stage, so I got really nervous, and now I'm trying to tell you all in one breathe," I said, and then took a long exhale.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized. How sweet?

"I know. I'm sorry I made you bring up your grandma," I said.

"It's okay. It's been my whole life without her. I've come to terms that I'm going to have to mention her sometimes," he said.

"I forgive you!" I shouted.

"I forgive you too!" he shouted.

There was a small clicky sound on our door, and than it opened when Cameron tried again. We headed out to the bus, and when we got there, the adults acted like they had been there the whole time.

"What? We were here all of the time. I can't believe what you guys are saying," Johnny said.

"Dad," Cameron warned.

"Cameron," he said back.

I smiled and went to change into my pajamas. Cameron came in and changed into his pajamas. it was my night for the middle bunk, so we decided on watching Family Guy before going to sleep. I fell asleep first I'm sure, but Cameron also woke up first, and went to sleep last. Wierd, but that's Cameron for ya, if you ask me.

The next morning, we were halfway through Florida when I woke up. I wonder if I could see a real live crocidile. then I reallized, that since Cameron and weren't mad at each other any more, we could go to the beach! I would get to see Cameron in a swimming suit again! Yay me! I'm pretending to clap my hands, but since you can be anywhere in cyberspace to me, you should just take my word for it. So not only did going to the beach that day, I got to see in Cameron in a swimming suit, but it started, and maybe ended, so much more. But I'm not going to tell you anything, because I know you're just dying to know, what could happen when Cameron and I spend a day at the beach together, in Florida, already.


	40. The 5th day, the beach, and the reporter

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a bunch of stuff after school to deal with. Tomorrow I am not sure if I will update because I will be at a friends house ALL day after school until late Saturday. But she loves this story just as much as do (maybe) so maybe I can update. (hint, hint, you know who you are).

Madisons P O V

I found Cameron since he got up before me, and than I sat next to him on the couch in the living room while he watched some t.v.

"Hi Cameron!" I jumped.

He looked scared of me. "Uh, hi," he said.

"We get to go to the beach today!" I yelled.

"O-okay," he said.

"You don't have to be scared, I'm just really excited about going to the beach!" I said.

"Really?" he asked. "We get to go to the beach?"

"Yeah, when we get to Miami," I answered.

"Cool," he said.

We continued talking like that (boring) and than we moved around the RV for a little bit, and pulled into Miami around one o'clock.

"Miley where is our hotel at?" I asked.

"Right near the ocean," she said.

I smiled. "Cool," I said.

Cameron and took turns changing into our swim suits. I had a pretty blue and purple and pink two peice. It was sort of stringy. Okay it was totally stringy you didn't have to interrigate me. The bottoms were just normal ones that look underwear, because I'm not much of a skirt person when it comes to swim suits. Cameron had black ones with red flames. I loved them. They looked better on him though, of course.

"Miley are you going swimming?" I asked.

"No. Us parents are being beach bums in the sand," she answered.

Cameron and I laughed.

"What else would you do?" he asked.

Miley tipped his blue baseball hat down.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"Yeah, just let me find Johnny and Oliver," she said going into their bedroom. A moment later she came back with dad and Johnny talking about some movie called High School Musical that was apparantly good, "Back in the Day." Especually some guy in there named Chad. Whatever.

"_Now _can we go?" I asked.

"Yes, no we can go," Miley said.

I ran out the door and down to the beach. The parents followed behind Cameron who was leading them to a nice shady spot on the beach. They laid down their towels and set an alarm that told us when we need to leave to get ready for the concert. It was one thirty, and we had until five thirty.

"Race ya!" I shouted running into the water. I got in and turned around to declair my victory over Cameron, when suddenly I felt knocked into the water with a thud.

"I win!" he screamed, as I went in, him right after me.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked when I got back up.

"You stopped, I didn't, we colided," he explained.

"Uh huh," I said.

"Really!" he said.

"I guess...not!" I said turning around and splashing the cold water at his chest.

"You are so in for it!" he screamed.

"I'm sure I am," I said cocky, diving into the water and swimming as far out as I could go.

"Let's play a game," Cameron suggested when we got out there and calmed down.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Maybe, I don't know," he said.

"Did you ever wonder what color your shutters are on your house?" I asked out of nowhere.

We were both silent for a moment.

"What?" he asked.

"The shutters, on your house. Do you ever wonder what color they are?" I asked.

"Uh, no," he answered.

"Because I find that most people don't really remember what color they are, when they picture their house in their head," I said.

He thought about it.

"I suppose so," he said.

We were silent a little bit longer.

"That was the most wierdest thing you have ever said. You are the only one person that I know that can totally just switch topics without ever thinking about it at all," he declared.

I smiled and blushed. Every now and than I did kind of switch topics completely.

"Kids! Lunch!" dad screamed to us. We ran back to shore and grabbed a juice and a sandwich from a portable cooler. Than we took our towels and moved them away from the grown ups. Just us two, on the shore line, so that when we stook out our toes from the towel, the sea swallowed them up, just long enought to cover them with dirt, leave, and start all over again.

We silently ate our sandwiches for just a moment or two, and than I thought of a question.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked Cameron.

He almost choked on his sandwich, for some reason, I do not know why. Maybe I'm ugly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do you think that guys think I'm pretty?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered embarrassed.

"I don't mean to put you on the spot, but I was just wondering," I said.

"You are really pretty," he said. "You are kind of a guys lady."

"What do you mean? I haven't had many boyfriends."

"yeah you have," he said.

"Not really," I said.

"Theres that guy while I was away, two guys from seventh grade and one from sixth. And than..." he studdered.

"You," I finished for him.

"Yeah," he said avoiding eye contact by looking out into the sea.

"Do you ever think, that maybe, if you hadn't gone away, we would still be together?" I asked. "I'm not asking for us to get back together, it's just... I was wondering."

"I don't know. I have tried not to focus on so many 'ifs' in my life," he answered. "What do you think?"

"I don't know either. It is really hard to say."

We stayed silent for a while.

"I'm done. Are you?" he asked.

I took the last sip of my juice.

"Yup," I answered standing up next to him. We took our things to the trash, and threw them away. Than we went back into the water. For hours we played, doing anything we could in the water. Than we filled a water bottle with lake water and played catch in the water, and jammed a couple fingers. Nothing serious though.

All of a sudden we were stopped by the sound of a beeping pattern.

"Times up!" Johnny declared.

We trudged out of the water, and got dry with towels and packed everything back on to the tour bus and got all of our clothes ready for the concert. By now I have a whole rack of clothes to choose from. The tour bus headed off to the arena, and since it happened to be close, we were there within minutes. Cameron and I had our dressing rooms in different directions, so we split and I chose from the big rack, what I would wear. I picked out a pink pair of shorts, and a blue graphic t-shirt with white designs and some jewerly, and cute very small heeled shoes. When I met Cameron out for rehearsals, he was sporting a very cute pair of jeans with a chain and a black t shirt. It wasn't gangsta, cause Cameron is by no means like that. Neither was "Jake".

Our concert went on its usual path, the usual explotions from the audince and such. Only this time, Cameron and I's hair dresser did my hair this cute way by pulling my hair back from the sides and pinning it back into a twisty, and side parting it. After the concert, me and Cameron met up with the press. We had microphones coming at us in all directions.

"Jake! Madison! Over here!" they would call.

"Uh you," Cameron picked someone with a note pad, microphone, and a pen.

"Yes, um, how long have you two been touring together?" he asked.

"This is probably our fourth tour together," I answered looking at Cameron to see if it was an okay answer. He nodded.

"Okay, um, you," I picked a small african woman.

"Uh, yes, um, are you two dating?" she asked.

"N-" we both started. But than we were stopped by, a hand on each of our shoulders, and the worst words we could hear. Maybe best, but I'm not quite sure. We looked up and saw Johnny.

"Of course they are. I can't keep them away from each other," those lips told the press.


	41. The last day for Oliver

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've had plans all weekend so far. I don't know about future updates, except that there will be alot of them. Here you go.

Camerons P O V

Madison and I turned around to my dad while the press wrote it down and took pictures.

"Thank you all, that's about enough for tonight," he said taking us away. When we were far enough I turned to him.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered and asked.

"Don't you ever talk like that Cameron Jackson Collins!" dad scolled.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" he asked.

"What do you think? Why did you tell that reporter that Madison and I are a couple! News flash! We aren't!" I shouted, even though I heavily wish we were.

"I didn't say that Madison and Cameron were a couple," dad argued.

"Yes you did!" we screamed.

"I said Madison and Jake are a couple," he said.

Madison and I looked at each other.

"Why? Still, I can't believe you would just decide something like that without us," Madison said.

"You guys need the publicity right now," he said.

"No we don't!" I screamed slamming the door to my dressing room as I gathered what my workers didn't. Madison and my dad stopped talking, and Madison went to get her stuff. After picking up everything I could find, I took it all back onto the bus.

"Hey Cameron," mom greeted.

"Uh," I said.

I went into my room and slammed the door shut. Moments later I heard it fly open.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Cameron Collins you answer me right now!" she demanded.

"Dad," I said.

"Dad what? What does he have to do with anything?" mom asked.

"He has to do with everything!" I complained getting really mad.

"Keep explaining," mom egged on.

"Dad told a bunch of reporters that Madison and I are going out," I said.

"Did he say Madison and you, or Madison and Jake?" she asked.

"Madison and Jake. But still shouldn't he have confronted us before flapping his trap?"

"Cameron, you know your dad isn't going to think any harm by it."

"Well there was harm to it."

"What?" she asked.

"Now Madison and I have to go out," I argued.

"No you don't. Just your characters in public," she said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but than Madison came through the door.

"Hey guys. Am I interrupting?" she asked putting her stuff back.

"No," I said getting up off of the bed and slamming the door on my way out.

Madisons P O V

"What is going on?" I asked Miley.

"I am not one hundred percent sure," she asnwered.

"Did I do something?" I asked.

"No, no, honey no. It's just... Cameron is a little upset with his dad right now, and things are going to be a little crazy for just a little bit. Cameron is going to be three times as easy to set off, and in his grouchy mood all of the time," she said.

I nodded. "I get it. He's mad because his dad said that we were going out," I said.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Well I understand the whole publicity thing but I figured that there are better ways to do it."

"I know. I get it. But Johnny is a boy, so they don't always think about the best way. Just whatever gets the job done," she said.

I flopped back onto the pillow of my bunk.

"That's for sure," I said.

Miley patted my knee and than left me in there. I almost started nodding off, but than I heard a series of yelling and screaming. It was horrible violent screaming. I wanted to hear, but I was scared to open the door. I pressed my ear against it. I could only hear parts though.

"I didn't know it was such a big deal! I was only trying to..."

"No dad! Just forget it! You've done enough for me!"

"Cameron Jackson Collins, you don't dare ever talk to your father this way! I am your father and you will listen to me no matter what I say, and right now I'm telling you to..."

"Dad, if you are such a dad, then where is the communication?"

"Communication? Communication? It's gone. Just go to your room!"

I heard angry footsteps and I backed away from the door in time to have Cameron slam through it and flop onto the bed. I didn't know what to do. do I take a side? Do I say something? Do I leave? I chose the last one cause it seemed easier. I left Cameron up on the top bunk and went out to the living room to find dad on the couch. I went and sat on his lap.

"Hi dad," I greeted.

"Hi Madison," he said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Watching t.v.," he answered.

"Are Cameron and his dad in a huge fight about the whole going out thing?" I asked.

"Yeah. Things aren't looking to great now, but they will be better later," he said assuring me.

"Okay. When are you coming to bed?" I asked.

He reached up with the remote and shut off the t.v.

"Right now," he said.

We both went into the room where Cameron was already sleeping even with the lights turned on.

"Good night dad, I love you," I said to dad.

"Good night Madison, I love you," he said.

He then turned out the light, and I didn't even come out of my hard sleeping pattern until I had a dream. Cameron and I where being chased in the dream. We were being chased by the publicity and stuff like that, and horrible reviewers. when I woke up, it was three a.m. and than I got a drink and went back to bed. While climbing back into bed I heard something up above me.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Cameron asked.

I shook my head even though he couldn't see that.

"I'm just getting a drink. I had a bad dream."

"What was it or what happened?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Good night," I said.

I'm almost positive he said good night to me but I wasn't sure becasue the next thing I knew it was nine thirty, and Cameron was up, and so was my dad, leaving me the last to wake up. I hate waking up last.

When I went outside to the kitchen, Cameron and his dad where totally, without a douby ignoring each other. I really honestly couldn't explain why or how, but you could pretty obviously tell that Cameron wasn't talking to, nor did he want anything to do with his dad. I don't know if I agree with Cameron. Of course I do to an extent but, he just needs to get over it. This was also the day my dad was leaving when we got to Tampa.


	42. The hotel

Okay so obviously the last chapter sucked. I got 32 hits and 1 review. I feel so special. What did I do that was so suckish? Not even two of my best reviewers reviewed. Anyways I will try to make this chapter better, I guess. Also earlier, I said Johnny was going to drive some too, but I changed my mind and the front always has one driver and one guy sleeping, that you don't know. Sorry I forgot to tell you that part I think.

I P O V I S LK K A I D

Madisons P O V still.

The bus pulled away from the curb and we headed off to the airport for dad. I was sitting next to him on the couch, and he told me he would call as much as mom did, which was really quite often, but I decided not to tell you because I figured you wouldn't want to bored out of your skull as much as you would have been.

"So you promise to say good bye to Cocoa for me?" I asked.

"Of course," dad answered.

"Thanks," I said.

"You just keep doing as good as you are at singing," he said.

We pulled into the airport and got all of dads stuff out of the RV. I couldn't imagine what it would be like without dad for ten whole days. I already missed mom, but I only admitted that to her, that way I don't look like a baby. I followed right behind dad into the airport along with Cameron, Miley and Johnny. Johnny and Cameron still hadn't spoken to each other, but I figured the end was near to that fight. Dad was really going on the sixth day of the tour, but we had a schedule change so he couldn't leave yesterday for some odd reason that I gave up on trying to figure out because it was just so complicated. I really missed Cocoa.

"My gate is this way," dad pointed while heading over to the gate looking at his ticket. We followed him and watched him go through all of the securty stations until we couldn't follow him any more. He and Miley hugged, and he and Johnny did the little fist thing, and also gave Cameron a hug. When he got to me, he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek and gave a long hug while whispering to me.

"I'll see you soon, alright, and I am going to be calling every night with mom, and watching concert highlights like you do," he said.

I giggled. Dad watching concert highlights was a little wierd to think about. Especually to watch two teenagers singing songs that he doesn't like.

"I love you dad," I said.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Than he stood up.

"I will see you all soon," he said.

"Bye," we all waved.

He walked down the hall to his plane that was called for boarding, and than turned and gave one final wave. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I was now stuck with this family. Nobody hear to help me if I want to ask questions. I than became very home sick.

"You alright Madison?" Cameron asked.

I nodded swallowing away all of my sadness.

"Yeah. Can we watch the plane take off?" I asked.

"Sure, it sounds like fun," Johnny said. I could tell that Cameron agreed, but was to mad to nod about it. We stayed and watched for twenty five minutes before it took off, watching it disappear into the clouds. I couldn't find dad because he was on the other side.

"Well, are we ready?" Miley asked.

"Yeah," Cameron asked. I nodded.

"So Cameron, is there anything you can think of to do?" Johnny asked.

"Wow, you actually asked me," Cameron said sarcastically.

"Cameron knock this off. I am your manager and all things will go through me," Johnny argued.

"Yeah, but they should go through me before they go through you," Cameron snapped.

"Cameron there will be no more of this. It's over," Miley said.

Cameron sighed and crossed his arms.

"Geez, you think I'm living in an RV with three fourteen year olds," Miley said.

Johnny, Cameron, and I all rolled our eyes. We left, obviously not that happy, and resorted back to our RV, where our driver than took us to a hotel. We would get one night to stay at a five star hotel in Boston.

"Here are the rules guys," Miley started when we got close. "Any room service, you have to ask us before you order, because we don't want any much of a bigger bill than we plan for," she said.

"How big is there pool?" I asked.

"Hugest one you have ever seen in a hotel," Johnny assured.

"Than in that case, I will follow almost any rule you could say."

I laughed just a little bit.

"Alright you guys go find your suitcases, and everything you need for the night, and bring it out here, so that we are ready," Miley ordered.

Cameron and I saluted.

"Yes sir!" we said at the same time, and than turned on our heel to our bedroom, to get our already packed stuff, and bring it out to her feet just as the bus pulled into the hotel parking lot. We climbed off, and went inside. It was beautiful. Miley and Johnny checked in, and we stood in front of the lobby. The lobby was a swimming slide. It had a body slide and a tube slide that wove in and out of the building. My first thought was to get a double tube with Cameron down the tube slide, but than I found a desert rack that said, 'free for our lovely guests' and reallized how hungry I was.

"it's like heaven, but five star," Cameron said, with his mouth wide open.

"Okay, let's go kids!" Johnny said.

"Where?" Cameron and asked in our own little trance.

"To our hotel room. It's a pool side," Miley said.

"Huh!" Cameron and I gasped getting excited.

"Let's go, follow us," Johnny directed. We followed them down a hall to room 091. When we opened the room, we entered into the kitchen. There was a kitchen, dining room, living room, and two and a half bedrooms. See, my parents got the whole one bedroom, but than there was a door, and when you opened it, there was a wall dividing two beds, two dressers, and a little break so you could chose which side to be in. I got the right, Cameron got the left. There was a small curtain, so that when I left, I couldn't see Cameron in his bedroom. we hurriedly changed into our swimsuits, and went out to the pool. Miley and Johnny already knew where we were going.

"Let's eat first!" I said.

"I don't need much," Cameron said.

I ate a small peice of Reeses cake, and he had a small bit of ice cream, and than we were off to the tube slide that weaved around the building and than emptied into a five foot deep pool.

"Should we go double?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, please," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said freezing.

"Why?" He repeated. "Are you scared?" he taunted while smiling.

"Of course not," I lied.

"Tell the truth," he said.

"Yeah, I'm terrified," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"it is so big!"

"What is so scary about big?"

"I am not sure," I said gapping at it.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs to the line.

"Let's go!" he said.

He lead me all the way up to the top of the stairs.

"What time do we have to be back?" I asked.

"I don't know. We don't have a concert, so I guess they will come looking for us when we have to. Or when they kick us out, which ever comes first," he said.

We started moving in the line, and we were five people away from going. I turned to Cameron.

"I'm so scared!" I said.

He grabbed onto my shoulders.

"Don't be," he said.

"I can't help it," I cried.

"I'm going to be right here," he said.

I held onto his hands instead.

"I know," I said smiling bravely. I heard a voice behind me.

"Ready?"

I turned around to face the life guard who was holding out tube from floating down the slide.

"Ready!" I said excitedly fidgeting.

I sat in the left side of it, and he took the right side.

"Here you go!" he said giving us a final push.

"Ah!" I started screaming. We got down to a dark part and I couldn't see, but it became light again, and I reallized that we had excited the building, and I got see the cars pass by, in a traffic jam.

"HI PEOPLE!" I screamed.

"They can't hear you," Cameorn siad.

"No way! Really?" I asked sarcastically. We wove back into the hotel.

"Hey look there is my mom and dad!" Cameron said pointing. They were rather dressed up, and heading into a bar. Miley was wearing a really pretty red dress. After just a moment of being able to look, we took a three feet drop in the slide, and than went back out of the hotel, and it spun us around.

"This is so much fun!" I declared.

"Yeah, we have to go again!" Cameron said.

We pretended like we were going to hit people, and than found ourselves entering into the hotel again, only this time it was right over top of the swimming pool, where there were kids playing with parents and siblings. The slide went outside one more time and did a bunch of twirling all in a row, and than dumped us out into the pool. We went down the slide three more times, and then the body slide. When we were kicked out at ten o'clock and told when it would re open the next day, we headed back to the hotel room to find that Camerons parents where still in the bar.

"that was fun," Cameron said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"When does it open tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nine," I answered.

He went to the bathroom and changed his clothes while I changed in my room. When we were done we went out to the couch, just as Johnny and Miley opened the door.

"Hey there you guys are. Get kicked out of the pool?" Johnny joked.

"Yeah," Cameron answered seriously.

Miley looked at him.

"What did you do this time?" she asked.

Cameron looked confused. "Nothing."

"It was closing time Miley," Johnny said.

"Oh. That's a relief," Miley said putting her hand over her heart.

I laughed, and Johnny and Miley changed, than joined us on the couch, were we ordered When A Stranger Calls on PPV.

"Ah!" I screamed for the ninth time.

Cameron held me down.

"It's just a movie, calm down," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

Johnny and Miley laughed. "No problem."

At midnight I was ready for bed, since we were having a long day the next day.

"Good night," I told Cameron.

He yawned. "Good night."

The next morning when I woke up, I felt snotted up, and a sore throat. I found Cameron not to be in his room, so I went outside to a room service cart in our room. On it were omelettes.

"Hey Madison, there is an omelette, your favorite kind on the plate. Potatoes, cheese, and bacon," Miley said.

I grunted a thank you. Than Miley looked at me and dropped a pan.

"Oh dear!" she yelped.

"What?" I asked.

"You look horrible," she commented.

"Thanks," I said.

"Do you feel horrible?" she asked.

"Not really," I lied.

"Well with a concert tonight than i am not taking any chances. Cameron is already swimming, so go take your temperature, and we will go from there," she said.

I grunted again and turned into the bathroom to take my temperature. I got 99.4.

"99.4," I said coming into the kitchen were Miley was.

"Take a cough drop, and you can go," she said.

"Thank you," I said leaving.

I changed into my swimsuit and went out. Cameron was going down a slide. I swam a little bit with him, and he didn't ask questions about me being sick. When we went inside, I took a shower to get the claureen out of my hair. When I came out, Miley was calling me.

"Madison?" she called.

I opened my mouth but a very small voice came out.

"Wha?" was all I got, so quiet that even I couldn't hear it.

I paniced. what do I do? Should I tell her? I couldn't tell her obviously with no voice, but I decided to open the door and allow her to know that I couldn't talk, since of course, she would find out eventually.

"Madison?" she asked.

"I can't talked," I tried to say, even though I sounded like a choking penguin.

"Oh no! This is not good! This is going to be filmed live, and I was just calling you to say that you have an interview with CNN when you are done!" Miley said.

I fainted.


	43. The interview, and the last days

I know you guys must be getting bored with the whole tour, but hang in there, just a few more chapters, and it will return to the normal dramatic and kind of romantic chaos at there homes. I am hoping by chapter 45 at the latest to get them home. MAYBE chapter 46, but I don't know yet. I won't think of any ideas until I am typing. I think of stuff as I go. I hate planning this type of stuff.

Madisons P O V

I woke up just seconds after hitting the floor. Miley was over me.

"Oh thank goodness!" she said.

"What do we do?" I asked. Sort of.

"Take another cough drop," she said. I went into the bathroom, and tried clearing my throat, took a cough drop, and Miley got me some more medicine for it.

Twenty minutes later, we were packing things up, and I had a hearable voice, but not one I could sing with. I tried clearing my throat again, and took more medicine. My temperature was down to 98.8 so I figured this voice thing couldn't last long. We pushed all of our stuff out of the hotel room and on to that rack that they have for guests. than we loaded everything up onto the bus, and I slept a little bit more, with a glass of water by me, a few cough drops, and a little bit more medicine. Last time I looked up at the clock it was 2:00.

Camerons P O V

"Mom, is Madison really going to be okay tonight?" I asked.

"I really don't know, but let's hope so," she said squeazing my arm.

I went to go watch t.v. in our bedroom, but put it on low volume. An hour later, Madison woke up.

"Hey Madison. Feeling any better?" I asked hopefully.

"I guess. Why would I?" she asked perfectly. A smile spread across my lips.

"Oh yeah! I'm cured! I'm cured!" she shouted while jumping up and down.

than we both layed down and watched t.v. until the concert started.

Madisons P O V

After my part of the concert which ended tonight around sevenish, I had to go to a station set up so that I could have an interview with CNN. I was so nervous since it was live. I put on a demin short skirt, and a blue shirt, and a pink tank top over it, with some green and white writing, and a green shiny belt, and hot pink sandals.

"Madison, just tell the truth, but not TOO much truth, if you know what I am saying," Miley said.

"But, what if I am okay with people knowing that I'm a singer?" I asked.

Miley sighed while thinking.

"I guess it is up to you. How bad do you want to keep this underwraps? If you think it is the right time, than okee dokey," she said smiling.

I am kind of tempted to tell people. I don't know, maybe I should keep a low profile for a while. I went in to make up while some guy came up and started talking to me. He was talking into headphones and he was carrying a clipboard.

"Madison, I am so sorry, but do to schedule change, we won't be able to air your show for two weeks," he apologized. Even better! I'll tell everyone that I'm Madison Oken, and than people won't know until CNN airs!

"Perfect!" I screamed jumping out of my chair, causing my make up person to smear it all over my nose. I sat back down.

"Sorry."

The guy went away and the lady cleaned it off. I got some pink lip gloss, and light blue eyeshadow with some brown, and a little teal eyeliner with black mascara. I loved having a make up person. They put gell into my hair, sprayed it down with every hair spray out there, and took one last look at me. I loved the way I looked.

"Madison, honey, I need you right over here, please just look at the crowd here when you go on, and face the lady talking. They are going to call you out, by saying, 'welcome a very special friend of mine,' and than you walk out, okay?" this guy asked.

"O...kay," I said.

"Good," he said giving me a thumbs up.

The theme music for this break in the show came on, and this lady in a buisness suit came on waving. After very much aplause, she stopped everyone.

"Thank you everyone, we are here today with a very young, aspiring music artist, that not many have heard about, because all she has done has tour, with Hannah Montanas, little boy, Jake. But she has a voice that will take her far way, so please welcome a very special friend of mine, Madison!" she said pointing to me. I found myself able to go out there without a push anymore. When in front of the small audience I just waved, waved to the camera, and was so relieved when I made it over to the chair. I breathed a sigh of relief. The crowd stopped cheering, and the lady was able to talk. I found out her name was Tina.

"hello Madison!" she greeted.

"He Tina, this is my first talk show, or anything close to that, I am so excited!" I jumped.

"Well you seem like a little energetic ball of fire," she commented.

"Oh yeah, I am always full of energy. Jake is getting sick of me on that tour bus, because in the morning, I can just pop out of bed like a pop tart, and he has to be drug out of there, with his dads jaws of life," I said. The audience laughed and so did Tina.

"Yes, I heard you where in the middle of a tour," she said.

"Yeah, I just got done with a concert actually. Jake is still performing."

"Wow. So how far are you in this tour?" she asked.

"It's fifteen days, and we are at seven, so we have still got a long ways to go," I said.

"Oh yes you do. Now I heard that you don't have a record, have never even sang in your life, so how did you end up getting on tour with Jake Montana?" she asked.

I gulped. How do I answer this? I looked at Miley for support. Johnny was taking care of Cameron. Miley looked helpless.

"Well, um, I met Jake, and I didn't even know it was him, because, he kinda, kinda... disguised himself, and he convinced me to sing, and I found out he needed an opening band because his first ones plain got canceled, so I got to step in as a last minute deal, and after that first night, I worked on a few more songs, including the one with both of us together, and here I am," I said.

"Wow, quite a story. So is there something going on with you and Jake?" she asked.

"Me and Jake? No, no. We are the best of friends though. I love him like a brother," I lied. "We have actually talked about it, and decided not to go down that road. We are perfectly happy where we are."

"What about in the future?" she asked.

"Maybe. Who is to say nothing will happen? It could easily. But I will worry about it then," I said.

"Good philosiphy. So than tell us, what are you like on the other side? Where do you live? What's school like for you?" she asked.

"Well, I live in Malibu California, and I go to middle school there. I am an eighth grader there. I wonder what my friends will think when they see this," I said.

"They don't know about your sudden little famous ordeal yet?"

"Oh no. Things went so fast that first concert, that I didn't have time. Than I just decided to stay quiet about it but now I'm not. May real name is Madison Oken," I said.

"Really?" she asked. "How do you think they will take it back at home?"

"Dillon will take it the wierdest. I have no idea what he will do," I said.

"Oh, another guy?" she asked.

"Yeah, all of my best friends are guys. It is pretty cool though," I said. "I would recocmend having atleast one guy best friend. But things are pretty dramatic," I said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well I have another best guy friend, Cameron. He is the nicest guy ever, and people always try to get us to hook up, but, that is just not right for us," I sighed.

"Oh, well that's all the time we have for today, Madison," she said.

"Oh, well thanks for having me on here," I thanked.

"Thanks for being here. Would you like to give us a song, to close out of here?" she asked. The crowd went wild.

'Sure, why not?" I asked. I went to the egde of the stage, and got my guitar from Miley who whished me good luck. I played Tin Soldier. It's my favorite, probably.

AFterwards, I was talking to Miley about the choice I had just made.

"As long as you are okay with it, I am just as happy for you as I could be," she said.

"Thanks. I am happy about it," I said.

She hugged me, and we went back to the arena to pick up Cameron who had just finished and asked how it went.

Four days later, on the eleventh day, we were in Houston Texas. It was a pretty cool place. It was going to have 25,000 people at Cameron and I's concert that night. We only had four days left on that tour bus. We were going to Alberquerque, Pheonix, Los Angelas, and than going home that last day so I could curl up into my own bed. I was so sick of travleing, but I could sing a billion more concerts. We had a date for September 20th to come to Los Angelas, and record Cameron and I's song. We had began talking in his dressing room because I had to go in, since he 'stole' my hairbrush.

"Hey Madison?" he asked.

"Yeah, " I said turning around since I was almost out the door.

"Do you think that there is any way they could find out that I'm Cameron, since everyone will know that you are Madison?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Small chance."

He shrugged back.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" I asked. "How much does it mean to you, because I really don't ruin it for you if it means alot that noone knows about this."

"Not to me. My mom. She has never wanted any body to know about her being Hannah. People will know about her if they know about me being Jake," he said.

I sighed. "I know, but Miley seemed okay with it," I said.

"Yeah, I guess," he said. I shrugged one more time and turned around to go get ready.

Four days later after an exhausting trip, we pulled up to the curb of my house. But that is all I am going to tell you, because I know that you all ready dying to know, what happens when we return to a normal life. Espucually since we got a call saying that in five days, my show will be on CNN.

(A/N: please review you guys! You guys are doing better on chapter 42 than you did on 41 atleast. I don't think five reviews is that bad. I won't beg it out of you, but reviews are nice to know what your imput on the story is. And what do you think about this? My story is the first one to reach 60,000 words! Yay for me!)


	44. The end of the beginning

I am so sorry that it has been three or four days without updating, but I really needed a break. It felt good, but I am kind of recovering from an authors block. I know what I am going to have going on at home, but I would like to save it for future chapters, because it involves Dillon, and I don't know how to get started when they get home so I might just skip a few days after they get home.

Madisons P O V

Two days after getting home from tour, I looked over what I had done, and reallized that in three days I was no longer Madison. I was, Madison. The star, the beautiful, the famous Madison Oken. Now, I've heard people talking about how wonderful she is, to be able to tour with Cameron, but never sing other than that in her life, and how she was going to be on CNN at ten on Tuesday. Tuesday would be the second day of school, so I would have one day of my freshman year, just to be a regular freshman kid. Teen. Whatever.

So far I had hung out with four of my friends, who I knew would totally be surprised to hear that I'm Madison. _ Madison Madison. _Dillon was coming back a few days earlier, because his family had a funeral in Ohio to go to for a friend. He would be here Monday, and on Tuesday find out about me. I was really starting to regret my decision. After walking back from the beach to think about it, I went home for dinner.

"Hey Madison," mom said.

"Hey mommy," I said cheerfully, trying to forget about my other life.

"Dinner will be ready soon, and you left your cell phone here when you left, and Cameron called. I told him you were at the beach," she said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," I said before leaving to go search for my cell phone. I checked my room, the living room, the charger, and downstairs before finding wedged between the cushion on moms chair, and the arm rest. I dialed Camerons cell phone number. It rang seven times before his answering machine picked it up.

"Hey this is Cameron and I can't come to the phone right now because Madison probably stole it from me again, so leave a message and I'll call you back when I get it from the little monster," it said. I did steal Camerons phone alot I guess.

I shrugged and got two numbers dialed for his home phone when mom called me up for dinner.

"Madison! Oliver! Dinner!" she cried.

I sighed, dropped the phone, and reluctantly drug myself up the stairs for dinner, figuring that I would try Cameron again later.

"Hey Madison when did you get home?" dad asked me when we saw each other going upstairs for dinner.

"Not even five minutes ago," I answered.

Dad and I sat down at the table.

"Okay, I have an annoncement for everybody," mom said.

Dad and I payed close attention.

"I got a check today for all those times you performed on Camerons tour. And in the mail, was 300,000 dollars!" she said.

Dad and I screamed.

"Does that mean we are rich now?" I asked, reallizing that both me and dad were now standing up.

"No, but it is enough to pay off the rest of the house, and all these doctor bills that we are still paying off, and now we have no more bills to pay off!" she said.

"So what are we doing with the rest?" I asked.

"I put it in your colledge fund," she said.

"Are you still hoping to go to UCLA?" dad asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Than I can play softball for them," I said.

"That's my girl," dad said.

Dad loved how athletic I was. He always wants me to do every sport I could.

"So did you get a hold of Cameron?" mom asked.

I shook my head. "No. He didn't answer his cell phone. When did he call?" I asked.

"Just not even a minute before you walked in the door."

I nodded, and dad and mom went over some arrangments for what to do with any more money we get for me performing. Than we got a call, which was really odd, since it was dinner time, other than telemarketers.

"Hello?" mom answered annoyed.

Pause.

"Oh hi Miley."

Pause.

Mom gasped.

"No! Really? Hold on," she said putting the phone on her shoulder.

"Madison have you seen or talked to Cameron at all today?" she asked.

"No," I said. "why?"

Mom didn't answer me. She just went talking to Miley again.

"She says no, but we will keep a look out for him. When we are done eating we will go look. Good luck."

Pause.

"Okay bye," she said hanging up. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on.

"Why is Cameron missing?" I asked.

Mom looked up at me.

"Just sit down, and listen," mom said.

I sat down, anxious to hear anything mom was ready to tell me.

"Cameron went out to the beach to be with you after calling, and he isn't answering any calls, and they can't find him," mom said.

"But did he bring his cell phone?"

"Yes. His mom can't find it or hear it around the house, and Johnny remembers him taking it."

I sighed, worried. What could have happened to him? He wouldn't have gotten kidnapped, could he?

"Are the police looking for him?" I asked.

Mom nodded. "They were just called before she called us."

I finished dinner first, being very worried.

"Madison slow down, I am sure Cameron is alright, we will go help look when we are done," dad said.

But I couldn't help it. I am so worried over him. Why would he be out like this? The only other time he has done this is when we spent the night at the beach until 5:30 in the morning.

Mom and Dad seemed to take forever to get done eating, but when they finally did, I rushed, and grabbed there cell phones and shoes.

"Okay, you've got everything now let's go!" I shouted, running out the door. Mom and dad followed behind me. First we were going to go to Miley and Johnnys house, to talk to them and get information, and than we were going to go look for him. The drive to his house felt like it took two hours longer than the normal one minute. When we pulled into the driveway, there were three cop cars. One cop was outside writing stuff down, with a dog who was sniffing Camerons tracks. The rest were inside. They had an ambulance out looking for him, incase they found him and he would need an emergancy ambulance. The cop cars' lights were all flashing, and they had DO NOT CROSS lines marking where people could cross, because curious neighbors were lining the sidewalks, and praying. It must be worse than I thought.

Miley gave us permission to go passed the lines, and mom got outside the car, and they rushed for a hug.

"Any information yet?" mom asked.

Miley shook her head no. "Not even a trace."

Miley was crying, her red eyes swollen, and a black mascara streaked face with red skin. Johnny was talking to the police, and giving them a few pictures trying to keep his composure.

"Where have they checked?" Dad asked.

"They have checked the beach, the mall, The Hut, Rico's, the sidewalks, and are going through every store in town right now," Miley said.

"Well, I am going to help you look," dad declared.

Miley hugged dad.

"You have always been such a good friend Oliver," she said squeazing her eyes shut. When she opened them she came down to my level, which wasn't that much shorter than hers.

"Cameron will be okay, sweetie," she said snifling, and whiping a few tears. I didn't believe her. I was getting cold with just my sweatshirt on, and a sharp, cool, breaze that chilled the early September night swept through us.

"A-a-are y-you sure?" I studered, trying not to cry.

Miley nodded, but it slowly became a head shake, meaning no. She leaned in and hugged me. I lost it all completely, and cryed into her shoulder. The grown ups were trying not to make this look as bad as it was, but it was horrible. But it didn't seem that bad. Cameron could be walking around downtown for all we know.

"Why is everybody knowing that this is so bad?" I asked. "What don't I know?"

Miley looked at dad, and than mom, and than Johnny, and than back to me. Than she reached into her coat pocket and pulled something out. It was white.

"I found this, laying on his bed," she said. She reached out for me to grab it.

"It's his inhaler," I said.

"Yeah. He has three inhalers all of the time. One in my purse, one that he can clip onto his cell phone, and one in the drawer here at home. This is the one he clips onto his cell phone," she explained.

"What about the other two?" I asked.

"They are were they should be. He is going without his inhaler," she said.

Mom turned to her, and began giving her words of incouragement that he would be alright, and people asked more questions behind the DO NOT CROSS LINES, and I went into the garage, and took out Camerons bike, bringing it down the drive way.

"I'm going to go help look for him," I said.

Mom shook her head.

"No honey, we can't loose both of you, and it's way to dark and cold out," she said.

"I don't care. Cameron would already be calling a search party for me, if we were in opposite positions," I said pedaling off. "I have my cell phone," I called.

"Please be safe!" mom shreiked. I gave a last wave, and took off down the road to the beach, where I know that he would have taken. I know that the police have checked down there, but I couldn't help it. I had to make sure for myself. As I turned the corner, I noticed something white, with the same design that Camerons shoes have.

"What the-" I started. But looking down, I reallized that it was just a bag. I continued searching down the beach, and than turned up onto the road. Than I got a phone call. The caller ID didn't show up. Cameron?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Madison, " the voice said.

"Dillon?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I heard about Cameron. I'm so sorry. How bad is it?" he asked.

"He left without an inhaler, and they still haven't found him. It's been two hours," I said.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could be helping look," he said.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't really hear that last part.

"I said..." was all he could get. Reception took the last of our words, and Dillon was disconnected. I put my phone back into my pocket, and took off again on my bike, this time I was already down the beach, and decided to turn up the hill, to my house. Five minutes later, I had covered a pretty basic track, and Rico's and The Hut were closed, so I knew that he wouldn't have been there. I pulled over onto my curb, and broke down again. This time there was noone to interveen for how ever long that I wanted to cry.

Bang! All of a sudden, I was hit with an idea. I picked up the bike, and rode behind my house, down a bike trail, and into a new neighborhood, where I hadn't been for a while, but I knew that Cameron might have. It was dark so I could barely see, but than I turned off of the trail, and right next to the train tracks. I followed them for quite a while down there. When I got to where I wanted, I jumped off of the bike, and let it slam to the ground. I picked up a piece of the bushes, to the secret dirt whole hiding spot that Cameron and I had often gone to when we were little.

There, under the brushes, lay a fourteen year old boy, who no matter how hard I could try, couldn't wake up. He was not breathing at all, but when checked, you could feel a slight pulse. Guess who this boy was.


	45. The beginning of the end

I got some pretty good reviews. I liked the one from Erytha. Here is chapter 45.

Madisons P O V

"Cameron!" I screamed trying to wake him up. The brisk air turned to freezing, and he didn't have a coat on, and atleast he was wearing pants, but I took off my pink jacket, and layed it over his arms, while I called Miley, who would alert the police.

It only rang once before she answered.

"Madison, are you alright?" she asked.

"I've found him!" I shrieked.

"What! He's been found! Cameron is found! Where is he?" she asked, interrupting to tell the police officers.

"Well, he's along the train tracks down by-" I started, trying to keep Cameron warm, and alive.

"Hold on I'm going to give the phone to the police," Miley said.

There was a little pause and some noise from turning the phone over.

"Hello? Where is this kid?" the officer asked.

"Okay you go down the train tracks until you get to..." I said giving him the rest of the directions. "I'm over by a big shrubby bush."

"Alright, I need you to stay on the phone until I get there. Is this spot over by Suchandsuch Street?" he asked.

"Yeah, than you just look down the right, and you will see me. I see your lights, just keep going straight, and turn right at this next stop, now look to your right down the train tracks, and you will see me," I directed. I could hear the ambulance sirens too, along with the police officers. The police car rounded the corner, and the ambulance had people jumping out of it, along with a holicopter, going over top of us. They loaded Cameron up onto a stretcher, and I rode in the ambulance along with Miley to the hospital. I held onto one of Camerons hands, while they ran tests.

"Why, Cameron? Please don't die, please don't leave us," Miley begged, putting her fingers through his short coffee brown hair. Cameron looked horrible, like he could die any second. They put those little things together, and said, "Clear!" and than put them on his chest, causing him to bounce like we had just gone over a bump.

"There is a pulse," a doctor declared, making sure, that what I thought was true.

Miley cried out, happy to know that her son was alive, but knowing that that could change at any second.

"We need you two to go over there, while we do some more tests to figure out why he is in a coma," the doctor said pointing.

Miley and I walked into a corner, and waited.

"I see he has a medical alert bracelet for asthma. Does he have an inhaler on him?" the doctor asked.

"No, he left them all at home without us knowing it," Miley answered.

The doctor turned around, and they took a blood sample, hooked up and I.V., and did blood pressure. Than we pulled into the hospital, and he was wheeled away until out of our sight.

"You two, just have to go follow us, and we will take you to the emergency room," said a nurse.

Miley and I followed silently, with a few sobs here and there. Than we turned into a room, with a bunch of kids stuff in it, and a t.v. I wasn't in the mood for t.v., but I did kind of want to talk.

"Why was he in our old spot?" I asked.

Miley shook her head. "the best I can guess, is that, when he didn't find you, he just walked over there bored, and passed out some how," she said.

"it's more than likely an asthma attack though," I said.

She nodded. "Probably."

"There you guys are!" someone shouted. We turned towards the door, to find mom, dad, and Johnny coming in. Mom and dad hugged me.

"why couldn't we go look for Cameron when Miley called instead of finishing dinner?" I asked.

"I didn't know that it was that serious," mom said. "I'm so sorry, if I only knew how horrible things really where."

Another tear excaped, and we sat in the room, with worried chit chat every now and than, and a lot of sobs. I hugged Johnny.

"I'm really sorry Johnny," I apologized.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not finding him sooner. If only I would have thought of it earlier. Or if I would have stayed at the beach for another ten minutes, he would still be just as alive as he was. It's all my fault," I blammed. I kicked myself on the inside. I knew that it was all my fault, and that Cameron would probably die, just because of me.

"Madison, don't ever say that again," Johnny directed holding my arms.

"Why? It's true though," I said tearing up again.

"No it's not. Cameron knows that. He'd be crushed to hear you say that," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"We all now that Cameron loves you," he said.

I nodded, and burst into tears again, and Johnny hugged me. I stayed there for a while, crying and trying not to blame myself for what happened. Than a doctor came in about an hour and a half after we had first pulled up into the hospital. It was now 11:00 on the button.

"We have some news on Cameron, but I think only the family should hear it," he said.

"But- we- Cameron-" mom tried to say.

"Lily basically is family," Miley explained.

"I'm sorry, but I think it should just go to the immidiate family," the doctor explained.

"Listen, they are going to find out whether from you, or me, so you might as well make it easy and tell me about my son right now, or you will be hurting," Johnny said standing up.

"Alright sir, but I need you to sit down, and calm down," the doctor said backing away.

"I'll calm down when you tell me the damn details about my son!" Johnny screamed sitting down.

"Alright, well he had a very bad asthma attack, about an hour before he was found we are guessing. He still has a faint pulse, and is hooked up on life support," the doctor explained. I gulped. I don't know anybody yet who has made a recovery after being on life support.

"He is still in a coma, and we have no idea when he will wake up. It could be in two seconds, in five days, or seven years, or possibly, even, not," he said.

"When can we see him?" I blurted out.

"In a few hours. They are giving him a blood transplant, and are trying some medications on his IV to see if we can get a possitive responce to him. Once we know, we will let visitors in, even after visiting hours. In the car unit that he is in, there is no visiting hours. If you are family, than you can stay every waking moment that we aren't doing tests," he said.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and worriedness, if that's a word.

"Excuse me," I said going out into the hallway when the doctor left. I dialed Dillon and told him everything. Dillon was going to be home in two days. He congradulated me on being the one who found Cameron. We hung up after half an hour because we were getting tired, and mom gave me a five, and told me to go buy chips for everyone. I came back with three cheesy doritos, one bag of barbecue chips, and cool ranch doritos.

"Madison, I would like to thank you, for finding Cameron," Miley said, looking at me through our tear stained faces.

"Why? I might not have gotten to him in time," I said.

"You might have though. Because of you, because of Madison, you bought him even more time on Earth," Miley said.

"But what if he doesn't make it? Than what good did I do?" I asked.

"Well, we aren't supposed to think about that. But if he doesn't then, he left us a better way than he could have than out there in that field," she said. I hugged her, but didn't cry, because my eyes hurt from crying so much.

"We have test results!" a different doctor said coming in. We all sat up a little bit straighter, and I sat on my dads lap like a little girl would do.

"First off, we put him on some medicine, and he is showing a better pulse, and we think we can get him to breathe on his own within time, but we won't know until more tests are done. But to keep him on this medicine, will be a huge bill. I need your signature to confirm that it is okay to go on. If not, than we switch him to another medicine, and he doesn't improve within twenty four hours, than we pull the plug, to prevent any suffering," she said.

Johnny looked at Miley after getting the clip board. They didn't have to make any facial expressions this time or, say anything, because within three seconds of starring at their eyes, Johnny held up his hand, asking for a pen. Miley handed it to him, and they both sighned forms, and initialed, and stuff.

"Okay, now if you will all will follow me, I will lead you to him," she said.

We went down a few halls before coming to a huge room, with Cameron, pale, and stiff, in the middle. The couch pulled out big enough to fit three people, and there where two reclining chairs, perfect for all five of us to stay there over night. I went over to Camerons bed, and listened to the machine counting his heart beats.

"I'm hungry," Miley said looking at her stomach. It grumbled very loudly. "We didn't get a chance to get dinner, before looking for the Cameron."

Johnny checked his watch. "The buffet is closed by now, since it's almost midnight. In honor of Cameron doing better, how about I take us to that close place down the road, and than we come back here with Cameron?" Johnny asked.

"And leave Cameron?" Miley asked.

"He will be fine for just a little bit. Plus, I think right now we need to worry about leaving this hospital for just a little bit," he said.

Miley and nodded, and they pushed themselves out of the door, while I held Camerons cold, limp, hand.

"Are you coming Madison?" dad asked.

"If it's alright, I would kind of like to stay here with Cameron," I said. "Could you maybe bring something back for me?"

"I don't know-" Mom said, but dad stopped her. Than they whispered.

I heard parts of what they were saying which were like, "She might feel like she is obligated...she did find him and all...just give her some alone time with the boy," they both said. Mom turned to me.

"Okay, you can stay here. We will make it quick," mom said. "I know what you like," dad added. I smiled, and waved and they left. About five minutes later, I broke the silence other than the heart beat tracker.

"Uh, hi Cameron," I started. "I know you might not be able to hear me, but I wanted to let you know, I still love you like a brother. I don't know or understand why you where over where you were, but, whatever the reaseon may be, I still love ya. I'm really glad I found you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I also need to tell you that, I don't know what I would do if you... you... you left us. So... please don't die. I couldn't be able to take it. I'm sorry about every fight that we have ever had, and for slapping you when we kissed that one time. Just please don't die," I pleaded. After a moment of waiting, I gave up any hope of him having a reaction to what I had just said. Than, his toes totally jerked.

"HE MOVED!" I screamed.

"He moved!" I said again. A nurse came in.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"I watched his toes jerk when I got done talking, they did! They did!" I shrieked.

She stayed by and after about a minute of watching and waiting, nothing happened.

"I swear I saw something," I said.

"It may just have been what you wanted to see. That happens sometimes," the nurse said.

"Cameron, come on, prove that I'm not a dummy, and that you really did move. Please?" I asked.

I gave up after watching for fifteen seconds, but than, his toes did it again.

"See? See!" I screamed. "He really did do it!"

"Doctor Johnson, in here," the nurse called. About five doctors came in and talked for a while.

"Okay, we need you to leave for a second, so that we can try to see if he can breathe on his own," she explained.

I gulped, nodded, and went outside. As soon as I did, they shut the door. I put my ear up against it. Before I could hear anything, I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing?" mom asked.

"They are trying to see if Cameron can breathe on his own, because I saw him move," I explained.

"Really?" Miley shreaked.

"Yeah, but please don't be loud. I can't hear," I said.

I heard them shouting numbers, and than someone yell, "Now!" Than the doctors were running and scurrying. They were shouting orders, and I heard the "Clear!" going on a few times. Then things were silent. The suspence killed me. Than a doctor opened the door, causing me to almost fall over, but I gained my composure.

The doctor came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Collins, about your son..."


	46. The twenty four hours

Madisons P O V

"Mr and Mrs. Collins, about you son," he started. "He is not stable enough to breathe without life support. We took him off, and immiediatly got a negative reaction. We tried everything we could to get him back. He's hooked up again, and breathing with help, but there is no way that we can get him to breathe at this point. He may never be able to breathe without life support again."

Miley and Johnny asked questions while I sat down. I felt terribly dizzy. It was about twelve thirty and I was terribly tired, and ready to eat whatever they had just brought me. About ten minutes later they came passed me and told me to follow them into the waiting room, with the big table so that we could eat.

"Madison, we got you a bacon cheeseburger with curly fries," mom said. I smiled a thank you. We all sat down. Than I thought of something.

"Mom? Am I going to have to go to school on Monday without Cameron?" I asked.

Mom pause before answering that.

"If he isn't awake for school by than, than I will let you miss Monday, but not Tuesday," she answered. Oh great, I get to miss my only normal day of school, but go back just in time to be labeled a superstar. It doesn't sound as bad as it's supposed to when I say it like that.

When we were all done, we through away the garbage, and went back into Camerons room. We kind of talked about where to sleep.

"There is no way that I could sleep on that couch," Miley said. "It's to hard for me. I hate stiff matresses, they hurt my neck."

"Well, I want to sleep on the couch," I pointed out.

"How about Miley and I take the recliners, and you three take the couch. Is that okay?" Johnny asked.

"Fine by me. What about you honey?" dad asked.

"Yeah okay. I remember when Miley, Oliver, and I used to always sleep on the pullout couch," mom remembered.

Dad and Miley smiled, and Johnny looked confused as hell, until he reallised that they were talking about when they were my age.

"What about pajamas?" I asked.

I was someone who could never sleep with blue jeans. I always need actual pajamas, or a long t-shirt.

"Yeah, and I need my contact stuff," mom said.

Dad got up.

"I'll run home and get everything. Miley, Johnny, do you two need anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, our pajamas are on the top or our bed since we did laundry today, and we both have contact solution stuff in the bathroom," Miley answered.

"Got it," dad said grabbing his keys and leaving.

We had kind of a light chitter chatter going on until dad came back with our stuff at one fifteen in the stinkin morning. And we had watched some t.v. too.

"'Bout time Oliver," mom commented.

"The traffic was raging out there," dad joked. We all took turns changing in the bathroom and watched t.v. Family Guy merathon was on, and we thought maybe the theme song would help Cameron wake up, or move his toes again.

I fell asleep somewhere around two I'm guessing.

I had a dream all night, about Cameron and I running back to that spot where I found him. We were laughing, about really anything we thought of. We didn't say it out loud, we both just started laughing. The stars where only within fifteen feet of the ground, and you could touch them. The cold misty foggy air surrounded us, and the stars. Cameron and I were still running and laughing, holding hands. Everything, was beautiful and of course, a dream come true. But than he started panicing.

"Cameron! What is going on?" I asked.

Within time his face turned blue, and he fell down. He couldn't hear anything I was trying to say. The more blue he turned, the more of the stars slowly started going back up to their original spots in the night sky. The foggy mist that you could actually see, started disappearing but it still got cooler.

"Cameron? What's happening?" I asked.

He was gasping for breath, and had the choking signal, but I didn't know what to do. He hadn't eaten anything. He slowly loosened his grip around his neck to release the signal. And than he pointed up to my coat pocket. The stars where now mostly out of the atmosphere, and you couldn't see any foggy air. It was below freezing.

I opened up my coat pocket to reveal another inhaler. It read 'Cameron J. Collins, take puffs when needed.' I looked down at him, to see where his mouth was to help him, but his face had turned back to a very pale white, and the stars where at the top of the sky in there original places, and the temperature had dropped all the way down to 14 degrees.

"Cameron?" I asked. The stars started blinking, and they disappeared. The air turned to 0 degrees. I knew, that Cameron was gone.

"No!" I screamed, waking myself up. It was five thirty in the morning. I went to the bathroom and got some water. Than I went back into the room, without waking anybody, and took Camerons hand, and silently prayed a prayer that he would wake up. I fell asleep there, and didn't wake up until 9:30. When I did, noone else was awake yet either. I went to the bathroom again, and got some more water. When I came back out I saw dads eyes opened.

"Hi dad," I whispered.

"Hi sweetie. Good mornin. Looks like you finally beat Cameron at waking up the earliest," he said.

I smiled and kind of laughed.

"I beat him a few times while we were on tour," I said. He nodded.

"Come over here," he said. I came over to his side of the bed, which was kind of by Camerons bed. I sat on the bed and put my head down on the pillow.

"Are you hungry?" dad asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I had a really bad nightmare about Cameron last night, and it made me hungry," I said. I don't know how it made me hungry, but I was.

"Well, let's both get dressed, and we can go to the cafe," he said.

I smiled. I loved doing stuff just the two of us.

"Okay," I said. Dad also brought us some clothes for today, and even though my outfit was a little uncoordinated, I didn't mind today. I was only at the hospital, and I'd rather wear my pink jeans with my blue shirt, than be in a hospital gown hooked up to an IV like Cameron.

After coming out of the bathroom, I found dad writing a note for everybody else. He got dressed and we got to the cafe at 9:45.

"What would you like?" dad asked me.

"I want a banana, and an omelette, with orange juice," I said.

"Okay, you go get us a table, and I'll take care of the food," he said.

I nodded, and went to find one, right next to the window. We were on the third floor, and you could see the cars going by on the highway. they were rushing off on there own lives, which I hoped to be able to do sometime soon. Dad came back with a huge banana, a bacon and hamburger omelette, a steak bagel, and two bottles of orange juice.

"So what do you think?" dad asked.

"Good omelette," I said taking another bite.

"That's good too, but I was wondering, what do you think about all this stuff that is going on?" he asked.

"I don't get it," I said.

"I mean, do you understand some stuff about how important Camerons inhalers are?" he asked me.

No offence to dad or anything, but I thought it was a horribly stupid question.

"yeah," I answered trying not to talk about Cameron.

"I know you don't want to talk about Cameron right now," he said.

Well than why are we? I asked myself.

"What?" dad asked.

"Nothing," I said. I thought that I didn't say that last comment out loud.

We finished up and went back to our room, where they were leaving to go to the cafe.

"Oh hey honey. Try their steak bagels, they are awesome," dad suggested giving her a kiss before they left.

Mom smiled and they left us to watch whatever we wanted on t.v. I occaisonally glance over at Cameron. His heart beat monitor still counting his heart beat. Than a doctor came in. She checked some stuff.

"He's getting even better. I'm going to have a different doctor come in, and see what he thinks," she said. When she left I noticed that Camerons cheeks were pink, instead of that horrible, dreadful, ghostly pale.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Steven, and I'm going to take a look at Cameron," this doctor said coming in.

The doctor shook hands with dad and dad told him that Camerons family would be in soon. The doctor took his temperature, watched the heart tracker, and took a pulse. Than he turned to us.

"Cameron is doing way better than we expected him to. He will wake up within the next twenty four hours," he said.

Dad and I turned towards each other. I jumped up and hugged him, trying not to cry tears of joy.

The doctor smiled and began talking again.

"There is this little cord, right here," he said taking a cord that was on Camerons bed.

"I want you to pull it, whenever he wakes up. It makes the light out side flash, alerting us that it is an emergency, because we need to see Cameron as soon as he wakes up. As long as you can do that, I can leave you. I will be back in an hour to talk to the parents of him," he said.

We thanked him and he left. I immiediatly went around and glued myself to Camerons bed side. Dad left claiming to go to the cafe to talk to our parents, but I knew that he was giving me alone time with Cameron.

"Hi Cameron," I said holding his hand.

"I just heard that you are going to wake up in twenty four hours. I'm really excited about that. I hope you do wake up soon. I had a really bad dream that you died. It was horrible. So you can't die, because you couldn't believe what kind of chills that dream gave me. It was at 5:30 a.m., and I'm still shaking. Look!" I said holding out my arm.

"I guess you can't really look, but that's okay. That's just another reason why you have to wake up, so you can see what you do to me," I said.

The door opened, and dad stepped in.

"How was the cafe?" I asked. I wanted to see if I'd get the truth out of him.

"Actually, I walked down there, but turned around, because I think that you would rather tell them," he said.

I smiled. We both knew that dad was letting me talk to Cameron. I thanked him in my mind, and he knew it. The door opened again and Mom, Miley, and Johnny came pouring in.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I said running and screaming like a four year old.

"What! What!" she mimicked.

I hugged her around the waist.

"The doctor came in and said that Cameron will wake up within twenty four hours!" I said.

"Really!" she shrieked. "that's great!" She hugged Miley, and Miley and Johnny hugged each other.

For another four hours, we sat around, watched t.v., went to the bathroom, ect. Dad checked the clock.

"It's about lunch time. Anybody else hungry?" he asked. We all nodded or said yes.

"Off to the cafe!" Johnny said.

They all got to the door, but mom looked back.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked me.

"I can't leave Cameron. Anywhere in eighteen hours, he could wake up," I said.

"But-" she started. But dad put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let her stay Lily," he said.

Mom closed her mouth, and nodded, leaving me alone. She would bring something back, and I knew it.

For the next ten hours, we counted down how long it would be. We were at eight hours. In less than eight hours, Cameron would be awake. It was midnight, and I figured that I wouldn't be going to school tomorrow. Everyone else was out getting more clothes, and food for us. I was the only one there.

Than something happened. Something that was enough to make me pull the cord, alerting doctors that there was an emergency in our room.

"Madison?" Cameron asked wheerily.

(A/N: so did anyone really think that I kill Cameron? Seriously? This chapters cliffhanger, was more of a hillhanger, so please still review.)


	47. The awakening

If you haven't guessed it, I'm not good at killing people. There is no way I could kill anybody. I hated having to kill Lizzie.

Camerons P O V

"Madison?" I asked wheerily. Ow, my head feels like I got hit with a truck. But why was Madison standing in my room?

"Are you alive?" I asked her.

"Cameron! You're awake!" she screamed, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Why are we here?" I asked. Why the heck was I trapped in this unfamiliar room, and why weren't my parents there? I thought I was on my way to Madisons funeral.

"Because you had a huge asthma attack. Don't you remember anything about Saturday night?" she asked.

"No. What time is it?" I asked. I knew it was Thursday, but I didn't know what time it was.

"It's just a little after midnight. By the way it's Monday morning," she explained.

What is she smoking? It's Thursday.

"What are you talking about? It's Thursday," I aruged.

She hugged me again.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"You had an asthma attack on Saturday night," she started. "We couldn't find you, but I found you under neath the bushes at our old hide out spot. You've been in a coma for the past two days," she said.

I shook my head. What is this girl thinking? Madison was the one in the hospital.

"But you fainted in the field," I said.

She got the most confused look on her face. "What?" she asked. How can she not understand? I watched her. She went into a coma for two days. Before I could tell her what I was thinking a nurse came in.

"Cameron! You're awake!" she said.

"Why wouldn't I be? Madison is the one who needs a hospital," I said.

Madison looked at the doctor.

"Why does he think I'm sick?" she asked.

"I watched you," I said.

"Okay, we can talk about this later. I need to switch your medication," the nurse told me. Madison nodded, and left the room.

"Cameron, you need to listen to me. On Saturday night, you had a very bad asthma attack, and Madison found you in time to save you. You have been in a coma for the passed two days."

I let it soak in. But than I shook my head.

"I don't believe you," I said.

She sighed, got some different medication, and put it on my IV. That was when I noticed the IV. Why was I hooked up? Could- no. I was not the one who had an asthma attack. It was Madison. Wasn't it?

"I'm going to have your friends and family come in one at a time. Okay?" she asked.

I nodded.

A few minutes later, mom appeared, crying.

"Cameron!" she said, hugging me.

"Mom, why am I here?" I asked.

"I don't know why fate chose you either honey," she said.

"No, I mean, what happened?" I asked.

"You had an asthma attack on Saturday night," she explained. Why is everybody saying that? Wasn't it Madison.

"What about Madison?" I asked.

"What about Madison?" she asked.

"I thought she was the one who had the asthma attack," I said.

She shook her head, and was still crying. She ran her fingers through my hair.

"No honey. It was you. You didn't bring your inhaler with you when you went to look for Madison at the beach."

Mom kept crying.

"What?" I asked.

"Why would you do that? Where you trying to hurt yourself?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"I have no idea. I am not even sure if I believe you," I said.

Mom let out a few sobs.

"Please stop crying mom. Whatever happened to make me come here, I'm still alive, and awake," I pointed out.

"I know. And I'm so happy that it is that way," she said.

I smiled.

"I think it's dads turn," she said getting up.

I nodded. "Okay."

Mom left after giving me a kiss, and dad soon came in. He looked like he had cryed, but wasn't now.

"Hey bud," he said.

"Hi dad," I said.

"Your mom says you don't understand why you are here," he said.

"Well, I thought that Madison was the one who was hurt," I said. Why did everyone act like I was stupid when I told them?

"Okay, tell me the whole story," he said.

"Alright, well, first, Madison was out walking around because we were going to meet at the beach. Than she couldn't find me, because I went home, and she went out towards the brushes at our old place by the train tracks, but halfway there, she got her first asthma attack. That's all I remember. I dont' remember her getting admitted to the hospital," I explained.

Dad shook his head.

"No, son. It was all you."

I shook my head.

"It couldn't have been. Explain your story," I said.

"Okay, well, first you called Madisons cell phone, but she didn't pick up. Her mother did. She told you that Madison was at the beach. You went there, and you didn't bring your inhaler. You just had your cell phone. After two hours, we couldn't find you. So we had the police, and a helicopter, and a search party and everything, because we reallized that you didn't have an inhaler and you weren't answering you cell. Madison found you at the spot by the train tracks," dad said.

I sat there, keeping my eyes focused on the t.v. that was starring at while he said that. I starred at it the entire time.

"Ow!" I said putting my hand up to my forehead. Everything came rushing back so fast that I got a head ache.

"Are you alright Cameron?" dad asked. I waited for my nausua to stop so that I could talk.

"Yeah. I think it's Madison's turn," I said.

Dad nodded.

"Well, make it quick. It sounds like Lily is going to let Madison sleep in tomorrow, and than go to school, so we have to get her to bed soon," he said.

I nodded. "It won't be long."

A few moments later Madison came in.

"Hey. Your dad said that it was my turn," she said.

"Yeah. I believe everyone know. I'm ready to answer any questions you have," I said bravely.

"Okay. Let's start with, why did you go out there in the first place?" I asked.

"Hold on," I said. I scooted over to the side of the bed with my IV on it.

"Come up here," I said.

She hesitated, but carefully layed next to me. The bed was bigger than I needed, and she layed there nicely.

"Okay. I was looking for you at the beach, but I couldn't find you," I recalled. "I got bored of searching, and decided to go for a walk just because I was bored. I walked all the way to the field, but once I got to the train tracks, I had the asthma attack. I began running to the spot, because I dropped an inhaler there the night before. Than I guess I passed out."

"But I thought you only had three inhalers," she asked.

"No. I have four in the summer, just because I need it more since I get so active," I said.

"Oh," she said.

We were silent for a moment.

"So than why did you leave home without it in the first place?" she asked.

"Because, I just didn't reallize that I did. I thought it was clipped on to my cell phone. I didn't mean to."

She nodded. I saw her struggle to stay awake.

"Good night Madison. You can sleep here if you want," I said.

She tried to respond, but fell asleep. Fifteen minutes later, my mom came in.

"Can everyone come in now?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just fine. Send them in," I said.

Everyone filed into my room.

"I think we all just need to go to sleep," dad said.

Everyone yawned in agreement.

"Here is the remote Cameron," mom said handing it to me.

"Watch whatever you like just as long as you use the headphones," dad said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Are you hungry?" Oliver asked.

"No," I said shaking my head. "I could eat, but I don't really want to. Plus that might wake up Madison."

Everyone else smiled. Okay, I'm pretty obvious that I still like her. It's not funny. Stop laughing.

"You know, she never left," Lily said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The only time she left this room, was for half an hour each morning for breakfast. Otherwise, she held her hand every second almost," Oliver said.

"No wonder my hand is so sweaty," I said whiping it on Madisons shirt who still stayed asleep.

Everyone laughed.

"Good night. It's good to have you awake Cameron. You wouldn't believe how big of a scare that it is to have you in that stage that you were," mom said.

"thanks," I thanked. We all said good night, and I put on the head phones that were connected to the t.v. so I could turn it up as loud as I could. I don't think anyone fell asleep for a while. I know I did at around four o'clock though. I kissed Madison on the head, before turning over.

The next morning, I woke up to Madison getting off of the bed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," she whispered.

I stretched.

"It's okay. I've got all day to sleep, in this lovely little niche," I said.

She smiled. Than turned to her mom, who came out of the bathroom, dressed.

"Do I have to go to school?" Madison whined.

"Yes. Let Cameron have some rest, and family time. I'll pick you up from school, and bring you straight here. Hurry, I let you sleep in, so it's time to go here soon," Lily said.

Madison slumped into the bathroom, and came out wearing a red top, and her favorite blue jeans, that as she says 'makes her butt look good'. I try not to look to see if she is right though.

"Okay, I'm ready," she declared. I checked the clock. 9:45. She didn't sleep in too much. We hugged good-bye, and I promised not to do anything 'exciting' until she came back.

When they left, I turned over and went back to sleep. But at 10:15, everyone else woke up to Olivers cell phone.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily.

"Oh hi honey. Yeah, we are still here."

Pause.

"No, not anymore."

Pause.

"Uh-huh. That's just fine. Okay, bye," he said hanging up.

"What did Lily want?" mom asked.

"Just to say that she is going to go home and shower, and than come back with some more clothes for all of us."

"That sounds good. I'm so jealous, I want to take a shower," mom said.

I sighed.

"Have you guys been here ever since Saturday night?" I asked.

"Yup," dad answered.

"That's what that smell is. Just go home. I'll be just fine by myself for an hour or so. Than you can all shower, and stuff," I said.

They all looked at each other.

"I like that idea," mom said.

I smiled.

"Aren't you hungry?" dad asked.

"Sort of," I said.

"I've got an idea. You two leave, go home and shower. I'll take him down to the cafe, since he eats for free, and than bring him back, and go home," Oliver suggested.

"Alright, sounds good," dad said.

Mom and dad said their good-byes and Oliver went to go ask a nurse what I can eat at the cafe. When he came back, a nurse helped him get me into a wheel chair. Oliver wheeled me down there, and even down the elevator, while I held my IV pole.

"What would you like?" he asked when he got me down there.

"I don't know, how about a banana?" I asked.

"Okay, the nurse said you could have that," Oliver said getting me a banana.

"What else?"

"Um... another banana and an apple juice," I said.

"That's all?" he asked getting them for me.

"Yeah. Don't go all mother on me," I said.

"Well you haven't eaten for a day and a half. I figured that you would want more."

I shook my head.

"Nope. It's just fine."

Surprisingly, if filled me up, and Oliver took me back. We passed sympathetic people on our way, and he and nurse helped me back into my bed. When they got me there, Oliver made sure it was alright with me, and took off. I finally had the place to myself. I watched t.v., and slept just a little bit more, and than watched some more t.v. for a little bit. A nurse came in and told me that my mother said they would be here at four o'clock, and where bringing a surprise with them.

"What is it?" I asked.

The nurse smiled and shook her head.

"I can't tell you," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Cause than it wouldn't be a surprise." I really hate that answer. she left, and I looked at the clock. It was three forty five. Fifteen more minutes. I watched some more t.v., and than I got a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Me!" I heard two voices shout.

"Who's me?" I asked.

"Me!" the two voices shouted.

The door opened to reveal none other than Madison and Dillon.


	48. The first day

Camerons P O V

"Dillon! What's up man?" I asked, doing the little fist thing.

"Nothin much. I should be asking you," he said.

"Uh, I've been watching t.v. all day, and it is getting so boring. When did you get back?" I asked.

"Okay yeah, I'm not even here," Madison said.

"I got back at around two o'clock, called your mom, and she picked me up at brought us here," he answered.

"So Madison how was the first day of school?" I asked.

"Awesome! You are in five of my classes, and Dillon is in four, and we are all in three classes together," she said excitedly.

"Great!" I said.

"So when do you get out of this place?" Dillon asked.

"I am not sure," I said.

"Well you should ask," Madison said.

"Yeah, I've been too tired to remember with this medication," I said.

"Give me your hand," Madison directed.

I gave her my hand wheerily.

"You're not going to cut it off are you?" I asked.

"No," she laughed. "I'm giving you a note."

She wrote stuff on my hand. When she was done, I looked at it.

'Ask the doctor when you leave' was writen on it in purple marker.

"Thanks, I think," I said.

She smiled.

"Well I'll be in school tomorrow," Dillon said.

"Yeah, about that...nevermind," Madison said.

"What?" Dillon asked.

"Just, nevermind. You'll find out tomorrow morning," she said.

Dillon shook it off, and a nurse came in.

"Hello Cameron, I'm here to check write down your results," she said.

"Results?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah, his heart beat per minute, pulse, and I'm going to see if we can try breathing without the life support again," she said.

Dillon gulped at the words, life support.

"Again?" I asked.

The nurse nodded.

"What do you mean, again?" I asked.

"When you were in a coma, we tried it, and we almost lost you. Now you are doing way better though. It's scary though, because we can't be for sure when we can pull the plug, and when we can't. It could kill you," she said.

"So, Mrs., when do you think Cameron can get out of here?" Dillon asked.

"Depending on if he can get off the life support soon, we are going to aim at tomorrow around noon. Probably enough to go to the last half of school, if he's up to it."

Madison and Dillon high fived me.

"Alright, you're pulse is looking good, and your blood pressure is back to your normal, even though it is pretty low. I'm going to get another few doctors, and we will try to see if we can go without the life support," she said.

The nurse left the room, and Madison whispered to Dillon, "We better go. They are going to kick us out when they get back."

They waved good bye, and left. We never really thought about my risk of dying then.

"Okay, I'm back, and this is doctor Brad, we're going to give this a go," she said. I already knew Doctor Steve who was also in the room, who had all the gear, incase I wasn't ready to breathe.

"Okay, on one, two, three," the doctor said. I heard something like the cord being ripped, and then I was supposed to try breathing. I exhaled what oxygen the machine had given me.

"Looks good," the first doctor said. I tried inhaling. I choked. Than I wheezed, followed by a cough. I gave the choking sign, to show that I couldn't get air. the doctor ran to the wall and plugged the machine in, and I tried to keep going.

"It takes a couple seconds for the machine to kick in," the doctor explained. "Hang in there just a few more moments."

I tried not breathing, holding whatever air I had inside of me, but I slowly felt at peace. My grip loosened on whatever I was holding, and everything started to go black.

"We're loosing him!" someone shouted.

I heard panicing for a while, and than a "Clear!" and I julted awake with a 'pang!'

"You're back. Okay, we are going to try when your heart beat gets to this," she said pointing at the screen. I didn't have that far to go.

I took in more breaths of air, with help from the life support.

"Are you alright?" they asked me.

"Yeah. Just initial shock. Is it okay if I go to the cafe with my friends while they're here?" I asked.

The doctors talked it over, and Dr. Brad looked at me.

"Okay, but just for half an hour. Any longer than that, and you need someone over 18 with you," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

They smiled, and left, letting Madison and Dillon pour in.

"Hey I heard everything," Madison said.

"Yeah, it sounded like things weren't doing so well," Dillon added.

"No not really. I just have improve on my heart beat until they try again. I really wanted it to work. We can go to the cafe though," I said.

"Cool!"

"Do we need to bring you in the wheelchair?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah. It would help if one of you pushed me while I hold the IV pole, and one of you wheel along the life support machine," I said.

"I'll push you," Madison volunteered.

Dillon took my left side, and Madison took my right, and we got me loaded into the wheelchair, and I showed them how to get down to the third floor to the cafe. I was hungry for something like soup, which my doctors told me was good for me right now. I only had half of a bowl though.

"Cameron you look like you've lost some wieght," Dillon noticed.

"Really? All I've had since Friday is two bananas, and half of a bowl of soup. I didn't get a chance to eat on Saturday. I've probably only lost two or three pounds tops," I said.

"Well maybe it has from your big fifteen tour that we went on," Madison said.

I don't know if Madison told Cameron about her singing on tour. If not, he will know tomorrow after CNN airs.

"Hey time is running out," I said looking at a clock. "I have to get back to my room."

They wheeled me back, and got me into my bed.

"Hey Cameron, your heart tracker is doing better!" Madison pointed out. I looked at it. It was. I just needed it a little bit better to get it to where I needed it to.

"Yeah. So where are my parents?" I asked.

"They went to go run some errands while we hung out here. They should be here in five minutes," Dillon said looking at the clock.

"Okay."

"I also heard that they were getting some movies for you," Madison said.

"Phew! I am so bored here. Is there any homework today?" I asked Madison.

"No. The teachers just said that you need to get better."

I smiled.

"Awesome."

"But tomorrow, we get to watch CNN," Madison said very ticked off.

"You seem upset," Dillon pointed out.

"No, no. We get to watch the ten thirty segment, because they interviewed a girl who is now singing and came from Malibu. She lives here too," Madison said.

"Really? Is she hot?" Dillon asked.

Madison nodded. "very."

I tried my best not to laugh. Madison glared at me.

"Cameron is just jealous because he can't have such a hottie," she explained.

My jaw dropped, but I was still kind of smiling.

"Wh-" Dillon started. But my parents knocked on the door and invited themselves in.

"Hey guys, it's time to take you home," mom said.

"Oh wait, Madison, your mom said that you can choose where to stay tonight, here or at home," dad said.

"I would like my own bed, but I'll stay here for another night," Madison answered. Dillon left, and she turned to me. I gave her a fake punch in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Aren't you happy that you got fake punched by such a hottie?" I said emphasizing the word 'hottie.'

"Eew, no."

I laughed.

Whatev.

I turned on the t.v. and watched MTV before Madison broke the silence.

"Alot of people asked about you today. I didn't know what to tell them, so I said that you weren't doing well in the hospital. They asked for more details, but all I told them was that you had an asthma attack. Alot of people connected it with all of the sirens on Saturday night," Madison said.

"Thanks," I said.

I felt kind of embarrased. I missed my first day of high school, because I forgot my inhaler, and almost ended up killing myself in return. The next thing I knew, my parents came through the door, along with Lily and Oliver.

"Hey everyone," I greeted.

"Hey Cameron. Feeling any better?" they asked.

"Yeah a little bit. We found out that I can exhale, but not inhale," I said.

"Huh. that's strange. You should be able to breathe on your own in no time," they said.

"Thanks."

Another doctor came in.

"Hello Cameron. I'm going to give you some pills that will help your heart rate get up to normal, and I would like you breathe in some medication that I'm going to give you to help you from having another asthma attack for a while, and it should help you breathe faster. We might even be able to try again tonight," she said.

I figured that my parents had been alerted about before. She attached a small bag of medicines onto my life support tube, and I couldn't smell anything, or feel anything, but it was easier to breathe with the life support thing.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes to see your heart rate, and to find out if we can take you off," she said.

I waved and she left. My parents and I talked about the possibilites of tomorrow.

"So do you think that you would be ready for school tomorrow?" mom asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. If they let me out of here, I'm going to school. No doubt about it," I said.

"Well we will have to see if you can atleast get taken off."

The nurse came back with two other doctors.

"Okay, I'm going to check it," she said looking at the screen. Than she turned around.

"He is okay for us to try again. Do you want us to do it?" she asked.

Everybody in the room looked to me like it was all my desicion.

"Alright."

My family left the room, so it was just me and the three doctors.

"Alright in one, two, three," she said, and I heard the same sound as before. I exhaled just like last time, but this time I felt myself being able to inhale.

"Hey, I'm doing it. I'm breathing," I pointed out. I took five more breathes before they backed off of me.

"Alright, we are sending your family in," they said.

They all came in, and I was given a gas mask and machine right next to me, incase I felt myself not being able to breathe. It would put me to sleep so that I wouldn't have to as much, and do all of it for me, and than I would wake up about half an hour later. They came in, and then they brought everyone back dinner, and we ate and watched t.v. until bed. I was getting sick of this hospital gown, and not being able to shower.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep, was looking at the clock which read, 10:30. When I woke up the next morning, Madison and Lily where gone, and Oliver was in the bathroom, and it was around nine o'clock. A nurse came in.

"Oh good you're up. I'm doing one more final test to be able to tell when you can go," she said.

I nodded, and she did things to my back and chest to see if I could still breathe without any trouble. When she was done about five minutes later, she faced me.

"You are looking good. After we have watched you for 18 hours without life support you may go today," she said.

"Great! When is eighteen hours up?" I asked.

She checked my clipboard.

"At eleven this morning," she answered.

I smiled.

My parents woke up around 9:50 when Lily and Oliver where back in the room.

"Hey I heard you get to leave. Congrats!" Lily said.

We all talked about it for about forty minutes, and they began packing up things, and taking it out to the car. When I looked at the clock it was ten thirty.

"Ooh!" I shouted changing the channel to CNN. I turned just in time to watch Madisons life changing moment.

"Yeah, well my name is really Madison Oken," she said. I smiled. By now at school, I'm sure people are talking all about it to her, and she is sighning autographs.

I leaned back, and watched a little bit more, while the last of the stuff was put away, and dad and mom were looking over release forms and such. They checked me out, and the nurse came in for the final time.

"You may change now, but your dad has to come with to help you, and I need you to be in a wheelchair for the rest of the day," she said.

"But why?" I asked.

"because you are going to be too weak to walk," she said.

I nodded. Stupid reason to me.

Dad helped me get changed, and they wheeled me out to the car, and we borrowed a wheelchair.

"So, I hope you don't have to come back soon, Cameron!" a nurse called as we finally pulled away from the hospital.

We pulled up to my new high school ten minutes earlier. It was lunch time, and I still didn't know my schedule yet, so dad came and helped me. We got my stuff put in my locker, and I had to go to my class.

"I'll be okay from here dad. Thanks. For everything," I said.

"I'll hug you later, so I don't embarrass you," he said.

"Thanks."

We said last good byes, and I wheeled myself down the hall, while everyone was at class. Right as I was about to find my new class, I heard really loud sounds coming from down the hall, behind the last locker, and in between a garbage can. I was curious, and wheeled myself down there to check it out. The sounds where getting louder, and I recognized them as sobs. As I got closer I made out brown hair that looked like my mothers. When I got right up next to the person that these sobs where coming from, I recognized them as Madisons.


	49. The flashbacks

Hey I'm so so sorry that it took a while to update. It's been over a week! I had to get my life back to normal before I could continue the story. This may short. May be long. Who knows. sorry.

Third Person P O V

Madison turned to look at the person who was talking to her.

"Cameron?" she asked.

"Why are you crying hysterically?" he asked her.

"Because. I screwed up. It's something you should know about," she told him.

"What are you talking about? You never screw up," Cameron said.

"I never should have told the world that I'm Madison. _Madison Madison._ I'm such a ditz," she admitted.

(A/N: okay it's really wierd to write like that, so I'm switching views)

Madisons P O V

"I still don't get it," Cameron said.

"Now everyone is treating me different. They want to know if I've actually kissed Jake Montana, or if I bathe in money, or if I'm related to Benjamin Franklin," I cried.

"Benjamin Franklin wh-?" he asked.

"You don't really want to ask," I said.

_Flashback._

_"Can I have your autograph?" Peggy asked me._

_"Uh- I don't know," I answered getting wierded out, just five seconds after everyone got over the shock from the t.v._

_"Is Jake really as hot up close?" Yvonne asked._

_"Um- I guess," I said getting really annoyed._

_"Are you related to Benjamin Franklin?" this girl Tina asked me. What a dumb question. 'Are you related to Benjamin Franklin?' yeah, I am. I also invented ice cream, and the cure for your stupidity. Here's your shot._

_End of Flashback._

I shuddered.

"I still don't get what the whole 'I always mess up' is about," he said in a mimicking voice.

I sobbed.

"Lizzie, me, my 90 grade in Language Arts, that I made mom get fired from her job when I was in third grade, because I forgot it at home," I paused. "Us," I whispered.

"Huh?" he asked me. I was almost sure he didn't hear the last one. I hope he didn't.

"Nothing," I said.

"Why are you being so self centered?" he asked.

I turned around.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you heard me. I'm over here in a frickin wheelchair, and you are worried about being little miss 'premodonna'," he said.

"Are you kiding me?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Do you think I am?"

We paused. I got fed up and got myself up off of the ground.

"I'll see you at our next class together," I said, which I reallized was our next one.

He didn't say anything, just wheeled himself down the rest of the hallway, while I went into my next class, quitely, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice. A bunch of people gave offers to sit by me.

"No thanks, I'm fine," I declined, to a boy who picked his nose constantly.

I shuddered, and found a seat. Yes, the teacher didn't notice, I thought in glory.

"Mrs. Oken, you are late," he said turning around and scaring the sh-

"But I know with your whole rock and roll, schedule you will be, so it's nice to have you in my class," he said. What a suck up. Are you kiding me?

"It's not rock and roll, that I do," I said.

"Oh, so modest," he said laughing.

I smiled sweetly, and did the biggest eye roll of my life when he turned his head around.

Dillons P O V

"Dude, you are actually friends with the hottest chick in school," some guy said coming up to me. I seriously did'nt have a clue who he was.

Ever since this morning, people have been treating me different too. It's like they can't get enough of me, since I'm Madisons best friend. I know what you're thinking. Cameron is not her best friend. They are boyfriend and girlfriend. They just don't know it yet.

Madisons P O V

After that class, I slowly made my way down the hall, to my next class. Cameron was already there. Dillon wasn't in that one. I only had two more after this, thank goodness, and than I'm free to go home, where I'll play with Cocoa until things sizzle back into my cozy, normal little niche, that I've missed, ever since last Saturday night.

"Hey Madison, I'm going to put Cameron by you, because it's more excessable with his wheelchair. Is that okay?" Mrs. Yickershmikledooberdegoobergookinson asked.

I nodded.

"Sure," I answered.

"I can't believe how good I've heard that you sing. Maybe sometime I'll get to really hear you," she said.

I smiled. "Yeah," I said nodding.

Whatever. Cameron wheeled himself to the next right next to mine.

We talked here and there during class, but he kind of started arguing with me alot. Maybe his pills where making him really irratable. I couldn't understand what I was doing wrong though. We argued five times, in a fourty five minute class! And they were really bad, for us. I don't think we've fought for a while really.

"See ya later," I said to him, leaving while he got onto the wheelchair bus.

"Ya. whatever," he said not even half enthuisastically.

I was getting so pissed! You know what he aruged with me about? Stuff like whether a green pen or a blue pen was better for correcting. That is the stupidest thing for him to argue with me about. Little butthead.

When I opened the door I was greeted by Cocoa, and only Cocoa since mom and dad where doing over time to make up for work that they missed.

"Hey Cocoa," I said putting my hand down, so she could lick every square millimeter, just like any other day. But it was cut short by the ring of my cell phone.

"Hold on Cocoa," I said.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, and looked at the caller ID. It said Dillon 555-0000.

"Hello Dillon," I said.

"Hey, um, whatcha doin?" he asked.

"Uh, getting home. why?" I asked.

"You wanna go to the beach?" he asked.

"I guess. What about Cameron?"

"He's acting like a butthead lately, so just leave him home. Plus could he even go swimming since he's too weak to walk?" he asked.

I laughed when he said that Cameron was acting like a butthead.

"Yeah okay, I'll go," I said. Than an idea came to mind.

"So you aren't real busy lately are you? Cause I was thinking..."

Camerons P O V

I layed down on my bed, changing into something that I could easily sleep in. I had gotten all homework done, and wanted to wear something comfortable while laying in bed and watch t.v. Visions of Madison floated my mind. I couldn't help but think about when we were kids.

_Flashback: 12 years ago._

_I picked up a block and threw it. I didn't throw it at anybody, or anything, but just threw it with all my two year old might that I had._

_Madison laughed hysterically._

_I threw another block. She laughed again. I got a smile on my face. I couldn't help it. I had one block left. Guess what I did?_

_I threw the last one in the same direction. Madison cracked up like I'd just washed a mailbox with a rubber duck._

_When she finally controlled herself, I reallized that I was out of blocks._

_I sat down, and hung my head. Than I heard a noise, so I looked up. Madison handed me the three blocks that I had thrown for an unknown reason._

_I smiled, and continued to throw them, as long as Madison would laugh, and retrieve them for me. Something about making her laugh, was so amazing for me._

_End Flashback._

_New Flashback: 10 years ago._

_"Cameron, you get to go to preschool!" mom said coming to me, and spredding her arms to make it exciting._

_"But, I want to stay here with you," I said in my cute four year old charming voice. Do cute four year old boys have any other kind of voice?_

_"I'm sorry sweety but you'll love it. Madison's going. So are the big kids," mom explained._

_"Big kids?" I asked._

_Mom nodded._

_"Okay, I guess I can go."_

_"That's my big boy! Now let's go get registered!" she said opening the door, to see Lily holding Madisons hand, almost ready to knock._

_"Registered?" I asked, not knowing what it was._

_"Hold onto Madison's hand, honey," mom directed. I slipped my hands into Madisons, and looking back on it, I felt a little warmer, underneath those gray pants, and my blue shirt._

_End Flashback._

_Another new Flashback: 2 years ago._

_"No fair! I want the frosting!" Madison screamed._

_When you are twelve, it seems the best thing in the world is thick frosting. And money. _

_It is too fair, it's my birthday!" I argued, smiling. Madison was smiling too. Boy she looked like her mother when she smiled._

_"I gave you my thick frosting when it was my birthday three weeks ago, remember?" I asked._

_I thought._

_"Oh yeah," I said reallizing that she was right. _

_"Here you go," I said putting it on her nose._

_"Hey!" she screamed._

_We were on my grandfathers boat, in the middle of the bay. _

_Madison pushed me, causing me to loose my balance._

_"Help!" I screamed, even though I was still smiling._

_I fell backwards into the water, while Madison laughed from above._

_"What are you laughing at?" Dillon said coming up behind her._

_Madison turned around and began explaining._

_"Ya see, first-" was all she could say before Dillon pushed her in with both hands._

_Madison came back up, spitting out water._

_"I hate you," she joked._

_Dillon laughed so hard he lost balance, and fell in after, until we were all in the water laughing our heads off as much as we could without drowning._

_End of Flashback, because that's all I could get to, before my alarm for the next day went off, and I reallized that I had just slept through the afternoon, and night._


	50. The start of another relationship

okay so for some reason the computer said that I didn't update but when I went to live review it was there. here's the next one anyway. i don't know how many of you have read the last one.

Camerons P O V

Madison and Dillon became really wierd around me. I couldn't understand why though. Like, whenever they were together, and I would come along, they would scatter into a mess of people, like they were hiding something from me. I asked them both about it, but got nothing in return. I roamed the beach, and hung out with Dillon, and only Dillon, since Madison declined when she found out about him.

Monday morning I dreaded because they were acting so wierd. I was out of my wheelchair, and stabble enough to walk, but I couldn't do gym. I watched Dillon and Madison suffer though. It was pretty cool. I'm a good friend aren't I? Yeah, I thought so.

"Hey Madison, hey Dillon," I said walking up behind them while they were talking.

"Uh, bye!" they said. Madison took off right, and Dillon tried going left. I reached my arm out to grab one of them.

"What is going on?" I asked when I had someones arm in my arm.

I looked at it. It was Madisons.

"Nothing, nothing at all why do you ask?" she asked quick and paraniod.

"Because you and Dillon won't talk to me when it's us three. We haven't all three been together in a while, though actually," I objected.

"Just busy. Busy busy busy. Can't stop being busy, infact I have to get to my next class," she said.

"But-" I declined. I couldn't just let her get away without explaining this to me.

"Bye!" she said waving, and than turned around, since I didn't have a grip on her arm.

I walked to my next class, after she took off. Than I was passed by her.

"Forgot that my next class is this way," she said.

"Hey Madison, can I have an autograph for my little brother?" someone asked her.

"Uh, no," she said.

She annoyed, rolled her eyes and than walked away. I slowly folled to our next class with all of us in it. I took out a peice of paper and wrote on it.

_Madison, tell me right now!_

I flicked it to her. She picked it up and read it, and than took out her famous orange pen and wrote with that.

_I can't. It's nothing that you want to know anyway._

Can you believe that? Why else would i want to know? _Because_ I want to know. I guess.

_Madison, you are so stubborn._

Too bad I didn't know how stubborn I was.

_what are you two talking about?_

I reallized it was from Dillon.

_You, _I wrote. _Why are you and Madison acting so wierd?_

He got up, threw it in the trash, and never wrote back.

Fifteen minutes, while my head bobbed awake, than asleep, than awake, and than asleep (do you see a pattern?), I noticed Dillon and Madison passing notes back and forth between each other, and then they would smile, and laugh, and write back, and smile, and laugh...

I tried my best to get my hands on that one peice of paper, that they used, but they always got it before me. I couldn't get any ideas as to what they writing about. I guess that they could be talking about me. Or writing, whatever.

I kept on trying to stop them from getting the note, since I sat two people away from Madison, and three people away from Dillon. I never could though, without them knowing, so I waited for the perfect moment, but it never came. Except, once, it did land right behind me, and than the bell rang, causeing people to step on it, and I did pick it up, and happily open it. All I could read was the first word though.

"Thanks man," Dillon said taking it from my grasp, and leaving before I could have a chance to read it all. I sighed in frustration.

Dillon and Madison walked to their next class together, which was lunch, and I stayed about fifteen steps behind them. I've got two more periods with Madison, one with Dillon, and one with both of them in it. I would try again to get that note later, when I know that they are passing them.

What in the world would they want to pass notes without me for? could something have happened when I wasn't there, to make them hate me or something? I sighed again and walked into the cafeteria, my eyeballs burning, and smoke coming out of my ears when I saw what there was to be seen in there.

Madison and Dillon were sitting with each other. In a TWO person table. That means I can't sit there, if you don't get why I'm so bent out of shape about this.

"Hey where should I sit?" I asked Madison, coming up to the two's table, acting like i wasn't pissed beyond all control.

"Um... I guess I didn't think about that. I guess we can't all sit together today. Tomorrow for sure though," Madison answered. As soon as she answered, I stood there stunned with my hung open. She went back to talking to Dillon like nothing could be wrong. I can't believe them.

Screw them, I can sit wherever I want to. I picked a one person table so that noone else would disturb me while eating, since I was so pissed I couldn't even see straight. I decided that (thankfully) if one of them did come over to apologize, than I would just tell them off. I waited, and waited, but nobody came. I was actually sad about that, but shrugged it off, and left the cafeteria early. I went to my locker and picked up my stuff for my next class.

Dillon and Madison came walking down the hall, laughing and talking like anybody else was. They didn't notice me though, and Dillon stepped on my finger, causing it to swell horribly. He didn't even acnowledge that he did though.

I slammed my locker door, and went to my next class, which was the one with Dillon. I got in there, and sat down, and he sat down next to me five minutes later, coming in a few minutes late. I didn't turn or look at him. He didn't say anything to me either. Spoiled brat.

Class wore on, and still no words to each other. I didn't want to talk to Dillon. I went to my second to last class, which just had Madison in it. Like the last one that I had been in, we didn't talk, or hardly even know that we were on the same planet.

Finally came the one where we all in together, and all sat 'convienantly' together, with me in the middle. I got there first, and Madison sat down next to me within seconds. Dillon came in and they giggled, whispered, giggled, whispered, giggled...

I grunted, and sat down, faced the teacher, and waited for the day's lesson.

Five minutes later, they were writing notes again. EVERY, SINGLE, TIME, they would look, read, laugh, write, pass, look, read laugh, write, pass. It became incredibly annoying. I couldn't get the note this time, because they were close enough to pass it through their hands. I sat getting so annoyed for the forty five minute class, that I was beginning to want to up chuck, their laughs became so obnoxious. Can't believe the teacher never saw them.

The final bell rang what seemed like an eternity later, and we all got up to leave after dismisal. Madison took the note, and through it away, only to catch up with Dillon two seconds later. I got a plan. After making sure everyone was out of the room, except for the teacher, because she just wouldn't go, and I got sick of waiting, I stayed behind and pulled the papers out of the garbage, to read them. I found the one with Madisons orange pen, and Dillons greasy black one.

Picking it up, I race out of the room, and to my locker.

"Bye Cameron!" someone called waiving. I waved back, no idea who it was, and grabbed all of my stuff.

Than I unfolded there note, and read it carefully, word-for-word until I got to the bottom.

In a fit of anger, I went outside, and found Dillon and Madison laughing together, like they have been for the passed twenty four hours. I ran over to Dillon, and had their notes still in a death grip in my hand.

"Hey Cameron," he greeted, the first time he's talked to me, probably all day.

I curled my fist, and hit him square between the eyes, making him fall to the pavement, knocked out before landing, which made Madison scream. Fluttering to the ground, was the peice of paper that held there notes, the last line stating from Madison, _I'm so glad that you and I are a couple._


	51. The bigger fight

Camerons P O V

I caught my breathe while everyone ran to poor little Dillon, laying on the ground gaining conciousness.

"Cameron what is wrong with you?" Madison asked me, and than turned back to aid Dillon.

"What is wrong with me? You're the one going out with him!" I screamed. Everyone turned to look at her.

"No I'm not!" she claimed. "I'm going out with Jake."

Everyone believed her and went back to Dillon, who was slowly opening his eyes back up.

"Yeah right. Than why does that note say-" I began.

"It doesn't say anything," she said. She stood up, coming inches from my face, to the point where I could feel her hot breath on my face. "Got it?" she asked angrily just so that I could hear. I understood now.

She stood me down, and never looked away from our glance. I raised my hand and slapped her. She put her hand up to her cheek immidiatly. I turned around and walked away, while Madison called me some words I probably shouldn't tell you.

I walked all the way to my old spot under the brushes, and took a puff of my inhaler. Than I stayed put for a while, trying not to cry. Why would Dillon betray me like this for the girl that I love? Why would Madison go out with him when she apparantly loves me? Why am I getting so mad all of the time? Why can't I control my anger?

My cell phone rang interrupting my thoughts. It read my home phone number.

"Hello," I said picking it up, sighing. I didn't want to talk to my parents.

"Cameron Jackson Collins get your ass home right now!" mom yelled.

"Alright, I'll be right there," I said sighing. Apparantly, she knows.

"No stalling either. Right home, no if, ands, or buts," she said before I hit end. I sighed and got up, hesitating the slow walk home. I opened the door, and as soon as I did moms voice rang out.

"Cameron, in here." I noticed it was coming from the upstairs living room.

I walked in to my mom and dad both siting on the couch.

"Sit on that chair," dad directed, standing up.

"What?" I asked sitting down.

"We just got off the phone with the principal at school. Says you got in a fight. True?" mom asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said looking at the ground.

"I also heard that you punched Dillon and slapped Madison. Is that true?" dad asked.

"Yeah, it is." I was still looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"Well, you've been kicked out for three days. You aren't allowed back until Friday," mom said.

I looked up. "Three days? For what?" I asked.

"Let's see, for knocking out Dillon, and slapping Madison. Reason enough?" dad asked.

"What about Madison, she was swearing up a storm when I left," I defended.

"She's got detension, and will pick up all garbage on school property along with a few other kids in similair situations," dad answered.

I sighed.

"How's Dillon," I asked closing my eyes, with my hands on my head.

"He's awake, but suffered some pretty bad pain. I called his mom to apologize, and he's siting on the couch, while Madison ices his eyes. They are both black," mom said.

"So how much trouble am I in with you two?" I asked.

"Well Lily said that she grounded Madison for three days, so I think you should be grounded for two weeks," mom said.

My mouth dropped open.

"What? That's not fair! What about my concerts?" I asked.

"You can't go to any of them until you are back in school," dad said.

"What?! Why?" I demanded.

"Because, I told you, that your singing better not come in the way of your school. Now it is, so no singing until your back in."

"Uh," I stomped.

"Cameron grow up!" mom shouted. "What was your fight about anyway?"

"Nothing," I answered not looking at each other. I could feel my parents looking at each other.

"Well, it's time to go to your room then for your first day of grounding," dad said.

"Uh!" I screamed, and stomped into my room, slamming the door. I through my shoe at the wall. It didn't do anything but make a big sound. I wasn't sattisfied yet though. I went over to the wall, and pounded on it with both my fists, closed. I screamed with every pound I made.

"Cameron!" one of my parents yelled from the living room.

I continued to pound into it. I couldn't give a care if I got in trouble, I was just so pissed right now. I heard the door open, as I pounded the wall some more, tears streaming down my face.

"Cameron!" dad shouted.

"No!" I screamed as he tried to get me to stop hurting the wall.

"Don't stop me!" More tears came down my face.

Dad had me around the chest, from my hip to my shoulder, and began pulling me away from the wall in my fit of rage. He layed me down on my back, as I closed my eyes, and stopped screaming. I put my hands to my eyes, and cried even more. Why was I like this? Why was beating the crap out of the wall? Why was I getting so worked up over nothing lately?

"Why?" I asked dad.

He just shook his head. I controlled myself a little bit more. I looked up at the wall. There was a huge hole, that almost went all the way through.

"Oh, no," I said crying even more. I stopped just a minute after ward. Than I sat up. Dad was still silently sitting next to me.

"You done?" he asked.

I nodded, but than shook my head in a fit of tears again.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"You tell me."

"Why am I so angry lately?" I asked.

He shook his head again.

"I don't know why."

We sat for a minute.

"I'm gonna shower, and go to bed. Okay?" I asked.

He nodded.

I got up and dad left to go talk to mom. I went into the bathroom, and took a shower so hot that it burned sort of. Not to the point where I was scared, but it definatly took some getting used to.

I stayed in there for a good fifteen minutes, which if you ask me, that's a long time, especually for a boy. When I got out, and changed into some good sleeping clothes, I went out to say I was sorry, and good night to my parents. I found them in the office, across from each other at a table.

"Hey. What's going on?" I asked.

"Come sit down, Cameron," mom said.

I sat down against the wall.

"You said earlier, that you don't know why you are so angry all the time, right?" dad asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, we think that it would be best to enroll you in anger management classes," mom explained.

I let that soak in.

"You mean a shrink?" I asked.

"They are not the same. We've reallized that our old Cameron, has gone. We think we can get him back, as long as it's okay with you, to go," dad said.

I nodded. "I guess so. I want to be back to normal too."

Madisons P O V

The next day Dillon and I went to school together. He didn't put his arm around me or anything, like I would have liked him to though. When we got there, I went straight for morning detention which took three periods, so I would have quite a bit of homework when I was done. Nothing like Cameron though. I could care less about him though right now. As long as I have my Dillon. Dillon and I didn't want to tell Cameron about us, until after school that day. We weren't going to tell anybody else because since I'm aparantly dating 'Jake'.

Flashback

_"oh hey dillon," I greeted, as Dillon walked up the sand._

_"Hey Madison."_

_We swam for a while in the ocean for a while, and than decided to lay on the beach and tan with the time we had left._

_"So, we should do this more often. You know, just the two of us?" he asked._

_"Yeah," I agreed. "That sounds like fun. Too bad that Cameron can't come."_

_"Yeah, but we'll be okay, just us two."_

_"I know. Latelly he's been getting on my nerves. I love him, but I need to move onto somebody. I just can't find who."_

_Dillon looked at me after I said that. He slipped his fingers through mine, as if offering to be that somebody. We sealed it with a kiss._

End of Flashback.

Camerons P O V

"We'll be back in an hour and a half," mom said. They were both dropping me off at the place for my anger managment classes. I had just individual classes today, and than group classes on Thursdays.

"Okay, bye," I said.

"Miley, and Johnny Collins?" someone asked.

"Oh okay, I guess that we are staying for a little bit," mom said turning around.

"We just need you to fill out these forms," this girl asked. She looked about her late twenties.

They got done, and the lady made me follow her into a room, with a man and a clipboard and a blueish black pen, in a room with green lining, and a lighter green paint, which totally demolished any ideas about a leather couch, and some person asking "how does that make you feel?"


	52. The detention

Madisons P O V

I walked to school in my flat shoes, and jeans, and my awesomely cool new bag-like purse. I saw Dillon outside waiting for me.

"Hey Madison. Looking extra nice today," he said.

"Oh, baby, your eyes look so horrible and swollen," I said, putting my finger up to them.

"It's okay. I can still see you," he said.

I smiled.

"Okay, so I'll see you at lunch since I have detention all morning," I said.

"Bye," he said.

I'm not sure if he was trying to lean in and kiss me, but I went in for a hug instead, since I couldn't let anybody knew that we were going out, since apparantly I was going out with Jake. I was supposed to have a concert tonight, but mom said she talked to Miley, and it's postponed since Cameron is grounded for slapping me, and punching Dillon. Why would he slap me? Anyways I'm supposed to go over to his house tonight with my parents for some music buisness stuff.

I walked away, and into the detention room. All because I called him a...

Minutes ticked by while I worked on homework that I was missing in my first few classes, and read. I couldn't help but think about Cameron. I think that I was begining to forgive him some how. Dillon knows Cameron likes me, and he still went for it. I guess I didn't have to go for it either. To tell you the truth it's kind of wierd going out with Dillon. I think I can't shake off my friend feelings to go any further with him.

So anyways time finally ticked by, and I began feeling like my head was really heavy. I got kind of drowsy too, but I tried to just shake off those feelings. When only forty five minutes came left came around, I decided that I had to go to the bathroom.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked getting the teachers attention. She looked up from her magazine, at the other fifteen kids in the class, and me, like she would rather drill holes in herself with a hammer than be here another minute.

"Make it quick brownie," she said.

Brownie? I thought.

I shrugged it off and went to the bathroom. My face was kind of pale. I stalled a little bit inside there and came back to the detention room. Than I took my place and worked on my homework until it was time to leave. I showed her my note saying only to be in there for three periods, and walked out. First thing that I did was go to the office, because I didn't feel good at all by then, and decided I just needed to lay down. Maybe lunch in two more periods would help, but I decided that I needed to lay down first.

"May I help you Brownie?" the nurse asked when I got in there.

"Yeah, first I want to know why everyone is calling me brownie?" I said.

"Oh, well, I read about you in a magazine from an interview, and it said that your favorite food was brownies. And you have very nice brown hair," she answered.

"Uh, thanks. I think."

She nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to lie down for a moment. I feel kind of drowsy, and my head is heavy."

"Okay. Just go find an open cot, and use a pillow cover," she said.

I thanked her and went to go lay down. I thought about Cameron. Even though I was Dillons girlfriend, why was I thinking about Cameron so much of the time? I'm supposed to belong to Dillon. I feel bad for Dillon getting socked in the face by Cameron. I don't know what to think really I guess though. But I'm not going to fully forgive Cameron, until I get an apology.

I got so deep into my thoughts about him, I was awoken from them when the bell rang. I decided I had enough even though my stomach hurt. I got up, grabbed my stuff and tried to leave.

"Okay, I'm ready to go back now," I told the nurse.

"Do you need a pass?" she asked.

"No, I have lunch next," I said.

I turned for the door.

"Wait! I need to take your temperature. You look even worse than you did when you came here," she explained.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," she said getting the little rubber thing over the thermometer deely bob that goes in your mouth.

I opened up and she put it under my tongue. A second later it beeped. She looked at it.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"Woah, not with that. What's one of your parents numbers?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"Does this number look like I'm kidding you enough so that you can stay in school?" she asked.

She held it to me. 103.8.

I sighed. "555-..."

I soon found myself waiting for my mom in the office with all of my stuff. I wonder if Dillon thought that I ditched him. Mom came, and drove me home, where I layed in bed, and slept until three o'clock, when mom brought me some soup and a banana in bed. It was a really wierd combo, but I ate the banana first so it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be together.

"Mom," I said with a coarse voice.

"Yes honey?" she asked before leaving my room.

"Do I still have to Camerons tonight?" I asked.

"Yes. I think you should," she said after considering it.

I sighed. "But I'm sick, mom," I argued.

She left and came back with the thermometer.

"Only 99.2. You'll be fine by than," she said.

"Great," I added sarcastically.

Mom left me to eat, and dad came home soon. I got out of bed, feeling much better, and made my way out to the kitchen after putting my hair up in a messy pony tail.

"You ready to go?" dad asked.

"Uh," I grunted.

"Good, let's get out here," he said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Camerons house behind my parents, and I tried my best to not be seen, when they knocked on the door to Mileys mansion. But of course I was spotted and dragged in there.

"So Madison, why don't you and Cameron go somewhere else?" dad suggested.

"No, I'm fine right where I am now," I said not looking at Cameron. I felt his face drop.

"Madison," dad warned.

I rolled my eyes and got off of my stool that I was sitting on. "Fine."

Cameron and I went into the room where only we could fit into. It was silent for a while.

"I'm sorry about Monday, you know," Cameron apologized.

"Fine," I said still not looking at him.

Don't make this so hard for me, I thought. I was forgiving him totally, no matter what I wanted to do.

"What I did back there...was totally wrong. But I'm getting help. I have anger issues, and I'm getting to the bottom of them, to learn how to control it. I never should have hit either of you," he rambled.

Ya think? I thought.

"Even if Dillon did deserve it," he added.

I laughed.

"So you don't hate me," he said.

"Hate is a little bit strong," I said.

"Well can you atleast forgive me?" he asked.

"If you can stop getting jealous over me and Dillon. It looks serious," I lied. His face dropped.

"Oh okay. I'll try my best," he lied.

We hugged.

"Do you ever think that Dillon will ever forgive me?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said nodding. "When his eyes aren't so black."

We both laughed.

"Why did you get so mad?" I asked.

"Well you know, I was jealous. And you guys kept on leaving me out all of the time. I never got to talk to you, and you got a TWO person table at lunch, you passed notes non-stop, and just left me out in the open," he shrieked.

"Where we really that bad?" I asked.

He nodded, his eyes big.

I laughed. "Sorry."

Camerons P O V

Thursday at anger managment I walked in, and laid the picture down of me and Madison at the beach over the past summer, both in our swimsuits.

"That's the girl! That's the girl I need to have! That's the girl who can't see that the world is ours...if she would just dump that chump of a dork boyfriend of hers!" I screamed.


	53. The start of yet another relationship

My anger person nodded. (His name is Mr. Hogin. I call him Jay though.)

"Is this the girl that you are so mad at?" he asked me.

"Uh, yeah!" I said.

"Why does she make you mad sometimes?" he asked.

"Because, she's just so perfect, but so out of my reach. Sometimes I wonder if she just sees right through me," I commented.

"So you wonder if she likes you too?"

"No. I know that she likes me as much as I like her. But we tried going out last year, and I kind of screwed things up, by not telling her a secret that I should have. Than this year, I kind of blew my chances," I said.

"Does any of this have to do with the fact that she's a singer? Maybe your jealous of the attention?" he asked.

This caused me to burst out laughing, until I almost fell out of my chair. If only he knew the other side to this whole singing thing.

"Let's just say, I kind of started that whole singing career for her," I said.

"Well, we can discuss that more later, but we have group today, so I'll just lead you down this hallway..."

Boy this guy pisses me off.

I got to go back to school the next day finally, and things actually went okay with Dillon. Sort of. I saw him talking to Madison while I was walking down the sidewalk, so I turned him around to talk to him.

"What?" he asked, after I poked him on the shoulder, so that he would face me.

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to go off the hinge and punch your lights out, even if you did deserve it," I apologized.

We both looked at Madison, who got the point and than left the awkward situation.

"What do you mean deserve it?" he asked.

"Dude! You know I've loved Madison since last year! So you go and steal her from me," I said.

"Look, you where being really mean to her, so we went to the beach without you, and things just fell into place," he said.

"Bull. How could you do that to me man?" I asked.

"If you love her so much than why did you slap her?" he asked, getting mad.

I tried my best to listen to what Jay said, and not get mad.

"Because, I used to have anger problems, if you haven't noticed. But I'm working on it," I said looking at the ground.

"Yeah, Madison told me, but I didn't believe her," he admitted.

"Let's just say we're cool," I said.

"We are cool aren't we?" he asked.

"Yeah. We are," I said doing the fist merbob thing.

We stood up and went inside the building to get to our lockers.

Madisons P O V

I left Dillon and Cameron to probably punch their lights out again, while I left the imaturity and got to my locker.

"Watch out freshman," some senior girl said, knocking my books out of hands. I sighed and got down to pick up the books that I had before first period. All of a sudden, somebody was handing a book to me. I looked up to see a cute sophomore.

"Hey, you got to just ignore the seniors. They're kind of like poop. You want to flush them down the toilet, and they smell," he said.

Remember, you are going out with Dillon, I reminded myself.

I laughed a little bit though, just because I couldn't help it.

"I'm Keegan by the way," he said.

I noticed his ice blue eyes, and they way they looked when he looked at the light.

"I'm Madison," I said. We shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

I smiled. Maybe he didn't know that I was the singer Madison.

"Hey you are that singer, right? The one who toured with Jake?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." Rats. Now he'll ask me for an autograph.

"Wow. I went to a concert in late August. You were amazing. I only went because my little sister loves Jake, and than when I saw you, with your curly hair, I thought it was really pretty. I got your autograph, and a t-shirt," he said.

Wow. An adorable guy who doesn't want an autograph.

"Well, everyone who finds out, is kinda...starstruck. Your different. Why is that?" I asked.

"Just, you know. I've already met you. It's just a miracle that I actually saw you again. It's kind of like destiny," he flirted.

Omigosh, his ice blue eyes where really pretty with his soft, gold skin, and his blonde hair.

"Yeah. It is," I agreed.

"Well, maybe we could catch a movie sometime, or something?" he asked.

"But-" I started.

"Oh yeah, you already have a boyfriend. Well, if things don't work out with you and Jake, call me," he said writing his number down on my arm in the same blue color pen of his eyes. He walked away after giving me a really cute smile. I dreamily sighed, and backed into a locker, with my eyes shut.

"Hey Madison!" somebody said alarming me so that I opened my eyes. When I did, I saw Cameron standing there. yippee.

"Hey Cameron, we need to talk," I said.

"Okay, yeah," he urged.

"You know how we are going out?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"I mean, Madison and Jake, not Madison and Cameron," I said.

"Oh, yeah," he reallized.

"well, I need us to break up," I said.

"Why?" he asked confused. "It's fine with me, but why?"

"Because, I want to go out with this sophomore, Keegan," I explained, smelling his cologne again.

"Ooh, sophomore huh? Okay. Sure," he said. He kind of sounded disappointed. Maybe I was too. I love Cameron, but can't trust him to go out with him. Maybe Keegan will help me forget him.

"Hey, wait," Cameron said.

"Um-hm?" I asked.

"What about Dillon?" he asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned to face Cameron.

"No!" I asked.

I totally forgot about him, after i saw those pretty ice blue eyes.

"You had better go find him," Cameron said.

I groaned. "I know."

I took off down the hall, my flip flops slapping the ground, and my skirt flying almost too high with each step, and I pulled my long sleeves over my hands, looking for Dillon.

"Dillon!" I shouted when I found him in homeroom.

"Hey sweets," he said standing up and coming over to me.

"Awe!" the class squealed.

I smiled sweetly, and rolled my eyes, dragging Dillon outside. When Dillon couldn't see me, I made a fist to the class.

"Where are we going?" Dillon asked.

"Out. We need to talk," I said.

His face dropped.

"Just come on," I said.

I opened up the door for us, and we went outside, where the wind blew my curly hair almost straight. I linked my fingers through Dillons as we sat down on the cement rail by the steps.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Um...I think that you are really sweet, and nice...but..." I started, searching for words.

"But? What? If you are going to break up with me, I need a reason," he said.

I ignored his sarcasm.

"Because, I think that we are a little awkward as a couple, and need to be best friends again," I said.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I liked us together, but we were better before we went out I guess," he admitted.

"Great," I said. I gave him a good bye kiss on the cheek, and opened the doors for us.

"So, we are still going to be friends right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Of course," I said.

I dropped him off at his homeroom, who weren't too happy to see me, and than skipped down the hall to my homeroom. I did twirls in the hallway, and hummed a happy song. Now I get to go out with Keegan! All of a sudden my body was thrust backwards, and I collided into something. I got my hair out of face to see Keegan.

"You know, you are better to collide into than a senior," I stated.

He laughed, and helped me out.

"You are more fun to help up, than to help your books up," he said.

"Speaking of which, I left those with Cameron, and I should probably go get those back," I said walking away.

"Okay," he said smiling, and we went our separate ways. Two steps later I remembered something.

"Keegan!" I yelled turning around.

He stopped.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm braking up with Jake," I said.

He smiled.

"Sweet! What time do you have lunch?" He asked.

"Fifth," I answered.

"Alright. See you there," he said.

I smiled an acceptance and went back to homeroom. He's so cute! And with ten minutes, I've already bumped into him twice, when I've never seen him around campus before. I got into homeroom just when the tardy bell rang.

Camerons P O V

I wondered who the guy that Madison was going to go out with now. Wow, I really need a girlfriend, but it can't be Madison. I need somebody to make me forget all about her. Homeroom ended fast, as all I thought about was a girlfriend. Second period and third period flew by too, because she was still all I could think about, especually when she was in my classes.

In forth period, I had made a desision, that I was going to tell Madison, that I don't care if we've already tried to go out and that it has not worked. I will make it work this time. She has to trust me. She has to. As soon as the forth period bell rang, I ran, just to get to lunch. I couldn't get my locker open though, so I get there later than expected.

I opened the door to the cafeteria and looked around. I found Dillon sitting at a two person table.

"Where is she? Did she tell him yet?" I asked when I got to the table.

"Has who told who what?" he asked.

"Has Madison told Keegan yes, so they can go out yet? Where is she?" I asked in suspence.

Dillon turned very red like he was really embarrased.

"She's over there," he said pointing.

I turned my head so fast that I almost got whiplash. She was sitting by herself at another two person table. Not thinking much of it, I walked over, and started loosing my nerve.

What if she hates me? What if she thinks of me as scum? What if I wreck our friendship? I thought.

Just about as I was going to tap her on the shoulder to get her attention, I lost all nerve, and walked away. On my way back to Dillons table, I passed a blonde, who looked like a sophmore, with very cool ice blue eyes. Madison would think he was the hottest thing ever. I just gave up on Madison for now and sat down at my table.

After school, I had gotten up my nerve again, and decided to go over to her house, and tell her. I grabbed my backpack, and headed down her block (which was one away from mine) and got to the house next to hers.

Oh boy, this is my chance. I hope my breath doesn't smell, I thought, while getting a mint. As I popped it into my mouth, I looked up to see a blonde guy, much like the one in the cafeteria I might add, kissing a pretty girl. They looked kind of cute together, but I don't know why they chose Madisons driveway to basically make out.

Than I reallized why they chose her driveway. And I'm sure you know why too.


	54. The jealousy taring Cameron apart

I watched in horror, as Madison and Keegans kiss became deeper and deeper. They weren't making out, but some how, you could tell it was getting deep and meaningful, and I knew that Madison would soon find herself caught in love with this guy.

I suppose that I'm too late, and I will never have the chance I should have taken, but I will learn from this. I will always know that as soon as Madison and Keegan break up, which I promise they will, I'm making my move. It's going to start out as a shoulder to cry on, and become deeper than that.

They finally pulled apart (I mean come on, don't they have to come up for air sometime?) and they both went into Madisons house, her holding his hand, leading the way.

I watched as the girl I loved danced into a metaphor of love, with a guy she has only known for a few hours. I really hope she snaps out of it, for I can let her cry on my shoulder, but I don't want to have to pick up all of the peices. Jealousy and rage filled my body, and I could feel the words of Jay coming back to me, calming down. I wanted to hit a tree until I broke my hand, until I could calm down, to the point where I got a better idea. I'll call her.

I took out my phone, and dialed her cell phone number. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Cameron? I'm kind of busy right now," she said.

"Oh really. With your boyfriend Keegan?" I asked.

"Who told you?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"You are going to stay over for dinner, Keegan?" she asked in the backround.

I got a head ache, so much jealousy.

"I'll call you later," she said.

"Yeah, first time you get a chance to take your tongue out of his mouth you do that," I said and than hung up on her.

I took the long way home, stopping at the old spot by the train tracks, under the brushes, that I so badly needed. I took another puff of my inhaler.

Madisons P O V

I put my hair up into a nicer style, that looked better with my outfit. I nervously walked out to dinning room where dinner was being served, and I wiped the sweat off my hands. It's just my boyfriend meeting my parents right? This is going to sound wierd, but, on the walk from school, Keegan really surprised me with his words. They are so powerful, and meaningful. The way that he orientates them. You should hear him when he compliments me. He says he likes my smile, because than my eyes meet the sun, causeing them to turn more green than hazel green.

"Do your parents know that you are here?" mom asked Keegan.

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine. She justs wants to meet Madison some time in return," he said.

Mom smiled at me. Moms. They are so...embarrassing around your boyfriends.

We all sat around the table, and said a prayer, which we always do when we have guests over.

"So Keegan, do you play any sports?" dad asked.

"Basketball. I'm on the junior varsity team. I've played for nine years," he said.

Ooh, boy. He just scored major points with dad.

"really? I've always like basketball, I was just never got aggresive enough to play it," dad said.

Keegan smiled, kinda laughed. You get what I mean. I hope.

"So junior varsity? I thought it was almost impossible to make unless you where a junior or a senior," dad said.

"Yeah, well sophomores have an okay chance. I just got lucky enough to get the talent," Keegan said.

"Oh, you're a sophmore?" mom said. "I thought you were a freshman, but I thought you looked too old."

"Yeah. I never really thought about Madison being a freshman," he said looking at me. His ice blue eyes met mine, and I immidiatly felt a rush of joy.

"Well than, where do you live?" mom asked.

"About a mile and a half from here. I normally get a ride with my junior friends, but I ignored them for a day."

"Well than do you need us to give you a ride home?" mom asked.

"No, no, that would be fine. I can get my parents to come over here," he said.

"Oh, no, that's too much trouble. We'll take care of it," dad said.

Keegan looked nervous.

"Really? Thanks," he said.

The rest of dinner went on normally. I ate left handed, so that we could hold hands under the table, which some how, I found halarious. When dinner ended, mom and dad and Keegan stood up, so I did too. I didn't want to look like a nerd.

"Do you think you could give us directions to your house from here?" mom asked.

"Yeah, if you just go to the high school," Keegan answered.

So we all piled into the car. Keegan sat next to me in the backseat, where I scooted over to the middle one, while he was on the right.

"So will anybody be home when we drop you off?" mom asked.

"Uh, my brother might be," he answered.

"oh, how old is he?" dad asked.

"Same. We're identical twins," Keegan answered.

My jaw dropped.

"You mean that there are two totally hot guys running around here?" I asked.

I than reallized that mom and dad were in ear shot of that too, and I blushed.

"Yeah, I guess."

"That's really interesting. You know, my friend Dillon is a triplet. I hear one of them is single," I said.

"Really? Maybe we could hook her up with Connor," he said.

Connor and Keegan? Who named these kids? Who ever did, picked out some really hot names.

"Yeah, her name is Addison. We'll have to see tomorrow," I said.

"Where to now?" dad asked as he pulled up at the school.

"Just make a right, and keep going down that road until you get to the white and green house with an ugly car in the driveway."

I laughed.

When we got there, Keegan didn't say much anymore.

"See ya," he said when we pulled in the drive way.

I smiled.

"Bye."

We pulled out of the driveway and headed home.

"He seems like a really nice boy, who isn't looking for the thing that most guys his age are looking for," mom said.

"Mom!" I shrieked.

Dad looked like he could have an anyurism. He looked like he wanted to too.

"Well? I'm just sayin," she said.

"I approve," dad said.

Mom and dad went on talking about how nice he is and everything, while I got lost in a trance while starring at the picture of a tree with Lily plus Oliver equals love on it on top of the dash board.

When I got up to my room later on, I did my algebra homework, and called Cameron, who didn't seem in the mood to talk really. I ignored it, shrugged it off, and went to sleep. On Monday morning after a weekend of hanging out with Keegan at the beach and Ricos, The Hut, the mall, and my house, Keegan called, saying that he could get his friends to pick me up if I wanted.

"Okay," I agreed.

I called Cameron and told him that I wasn't going to walk to school with today like we had planned. He seembed kind of upset, but not really. I dressed in a pink mine skirt, and an orange tuxedo halter, to bring out my curves. I hid this under a jacket so that mom would actually let me out of the house.

When the guys pulled up in the car, I got alot of cat calls, and was the only girl in there. There was two guys in the front, and three in the back. I recognized the two in front as the most popular juniors to ever set foot in my high school. They were Trevor and Zack. Than in the back where Keegan, and obviously Connor, and some guy I didn't know. Connor and Keegan looked different because Connors hair was longer, and he had ice green eyes.

"Hey there isn't any more room, since it's kind of unexpected, so you get to squeeze between me and Connor," Keegan explained. I nodded, and climbed in. I was kind of halfway on Keegans lap (can you spell awkward, cause if you can, please tatoo it across my forehead) and than I was kind of on the small little peice of seat that wasn't occupied by hot guys.

We finally pulled into school, after Keegan commented on how hot I was looking that day (which, yeah, I kind of was) and I got out, and held Keegans hand, which definatly made a statement. There was some law saying that no paparazzi was aloud to take pictures of me at school, to distract me, so I knew that we'd be okay there.

I put my hair in a pony tail as I walked to my locker to show Keegan where it was. We went our seperate ways, though after a kiss. I closed my locker door first, only to reveal Cameron there waiting for me.

"Bye boo," I said. I had given him that name on Sunday. Don't laugh. It's cute and we all know it. Actually it's not, it's pretty pathetic, but just roll with it.

"Bye," he said. We kissed good-bye, and Keegan left, seconds later, Cameron bolted from behind the locker.

"Let me kill him!" he shouted. I grabbed his wrist just like he had done with me and Brianna. Cameron was getting so jealous, it was going to drive him out of control, and there was only one way to stop it. Break up with Keegan. But I can't. Not after I reallized how nice he treats me. Cameron will have to suffer. Maybe.


	55. The game

Madisons P O V

"Cameron stop it!" I screamed tugging on his arm.

He tried one more time to go.

"You don't want to get into another fight do you?" I asked.

He started slowing down.

"Now you know how I felt," he said.

He got up off of the floor, and I let go. He went to his locker to get his last books that he forgot from earlier.

"What?" I asked.

"With Brianna," he said.

I knew he would say that.

"Look, why are you acting like this to him?" I asked. I wanted to see what his answer was, even though I knew that it was jealousy.

"Because, I don't want to have to pick up the peices after you reallize that he is only going out with you for his own fame," Cameron said.

"When have you ever had to pick up my peices?" I asked.

As soon as the words got out of my mouth, Cameron raised his eyebrows.

"Just pretend like I never asked that question," I said.

"That's what I thought," he said.

"This looks like it's going to last a long time. Keegan is perfect," I said crossing my eyes.

"How many times have you kissed?" Cameron asked. Once, I thought. Not that it's any of his buisness.

"Why in the world would you want to know?" I asked.

"See, it really isn't going to last a long time, if you haven't kissed him even that much," he said.

"Kissing doesn't make the couple," I said.

"Yeah, well considering that you two aren't really one, I guess you would know," he said.

I am so pissed right now, I think that I could use those anger managment classes.

"Yeah, well since you don't have many relationships, I guess you wouldn't know," I said. Than I closed my locker and turned away before it could excalate into a fight. I really hated fighting with Cameron, but sometimes the people you love could use a good verbal smacking.

I went to all my classes, looking forward to especually to lunch, where I could sit and talk to Keegan about how crazy Cameron is being. When the fourth period bell rang, I hustled out to find a table where just Keegan and I could talk. I saw him waiting at a table for us.

"Hey Keegan," I greeted.

"Oh, hey, listen I...we, have to talk," he said.

My heart dropped. I swear, that those are the most sucky words in the English dictionary.

"Uh-huh," I urged him to go, my voice almost cracking.

"Well, since you are my girlfriend now, I was wondering if you would like to come to my basketball games," he said.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Wait? That's what we have to talk about?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Why? Was there something else that you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Than I fake hit him in the arm.

"What's the for? Ow," he said.

"I thought that you were going to break up with me when you said 'we need to talk.' You scared the everloving crap out of me," I said breathing a few sighs of relief.

"So... do you want to come to some of my games?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course, I'd love to watch you. Hey is your brother as good at basketball as you are?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. He plays football. He's on the junior varsity team. He's the head quarterback," he answered.

"Omigosh, I got to meet the two hottest guys in school," I said.

He laughed.

"Hey are we still going to hook him up with Addison?" he asked. I gasped.

"Oh yeah! Okay, I'll go find her, you go find Connor, and we'll make them sit at the table by each other," I said pointing to a two person next to us.

"Okay," Keegan agreed.

We split up to find the people. First person I found was Dillon, sitting with Cameron, laughing over exploding a ketchup packet on the ground.

"Dillon!" I shouted.

"What?" he asked suddenly turning around to me.

"I need to know where your sisters are," I said.

"Heather is eating with her boyfriend, and Addison is alone over there since her friend is sick or something," he said pointing.

I looked to see a girl with pretty blonde hair playing with her food, bored out of her mind. From the back I wasn't so sure, but when I got closer, I could tell it was Addison.

"Hey Addison," I greeted when I got to her table. Her eyes were green just like Connors. Perfect for each other right? Just nod.

"Oh, hi Madison," she said.

"So I see that you are eating over here by yourself," I said.

"Yeah. My friends gave each other the flu, but I didn't get it thankfully," she said.

"oh well that's too bad. Hey and also I hear that you're single and looking," I said.

She got a wierd expression on her face.

"Listen Madison, we can be friends and all, but I'm just not that kind of person and-"

"Not me! You thought that I was going to ask you out didn't you?" I asked.

She nodded wierdly. "Uh huh. So you're not? Good. It was freaking me out," she said.

"No, but I know somebody who you would like. He's my boyfriends twin brother," I said.

"Really?" who is that.

"His name is Connor," I said.

"No! Connor Johnson! In the tenth grade! Me!? Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah. Keegan and I are going out, and we want to hook you guys up. Come on! Grab your food," I said grabbing her arm. I looked at the table we had reserved for them. Connor was already there laughing with Keegan. I sat Addison down right in front of him.

"Addison, this is Connor, Connor, Addison. Good-bye!" I said leaving them two alone.

Keegan smiled at me introducing them like that, and we sat down a few tables away at our original table.

"So, when is your next home game?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," he answered.

"Okay, I'll go to that," I said.

"Sweet. We play our rivals. Morthyingham Hieghts," he said.

"Oh, those rich preppy snobs?" I asked.

He nodded. "That's the one."

We finished talking, and left the table, agreeing for him to walk me home.

"Why don't we ever go to your house?" I asked.

"You don't want to go to my house," he said.

I nodded. "Yes I do," I said.

"No. It's a sty," he said.

"I don't believe you."

We fake argued like that a little bit longer until I officialy lost before we rounded the corner in opposite ways to our next class.

After school Keegan walked me home, (with his arm around my waist!) and dropped me off at the steps.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure your parents let you get a ride to the game," he said.

"Okay," I said and smiled. He returned it, his light pink lips turning up, and coming closer until we kissed good bye on the steps of my house, just like I always imagined, having a boyfriend kiss me good-bye.

"See ya," he said.

"Yeah, see ya," I said. He turned down the sidewalk to leave, while I lost glance of his gorgeous ice blue eyes.

I smiled, and opened the door with my keys to allow me to enter the house. When I closed the door behind me, a voice rang out, startiling me.

"How was that kiss?" I reallized it was mom.

"Huh?" I asked playing it off.

"I don't know. I just wanted to ask and see if you get all paranoid, so I could see if there was one," she said.

I laughed. Thank goodness that she didn't look out the window or something.

"Hey mom, I'm going to Keegans basketball game tomorrow," I said.

"Oh, okay I guess. What time will you be home?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know probably around eight," I said.

"That's pretty late. You need some money to get something to eat?" she asked.

"I don't know. Actually the team normally goes out to eat down the road with their girlfriends I hear. If they team wins than the boys pay, if they loose, the girls pay, so I should just in case. And I will call you if I plan on coming home after eight," I said.

"Okay," mom agreed handing me some money. "Oh, and I hope you don't like that outfit 'cause you will never be let out of the house again in that," she joked. We smiled, and I went into my room to do my homework. The next day, I just wore some tight jeans, and a tight white tee. I also grabbed a pink purse that matched my pink sandals. Ever since eighth grade I've actually cared about matching purses and belts, and such. It's weird.

Keegans friends picked me up again, only I reallized that today, Connor was driving, Addison was in the passenger seat, and Keegan and Trevor where in the back, so there was actually room for me today.

"Hey, tomorrow it's your boyfriends turn to drive, so you get the passenger seat tomorrow curly," Trevor said. Than I reallized that he was talking to me.

"Oh, um, okay," I said.

"Hey! My girlfriend is too hot to be called curly," Keegan said.

I smiled.

"Hey when do you have a next concert?" he asked.

"Um, Friday in San Fransisco, and than I stay the night and perform somewhere else in that city, so two more days," I said.

He nodded.

"I'm gonna find a way to atleast come to one of them okay?" he asked.

"Well, Friday is sold out, but I could give you a ticket to Saturdays," I said.

"Ahem," Connor interupted. "Who's driving? I think that I deserve a little recognition too."

"Yeah dawg, and me. I'm your boyfriends friend. I'm the one who keeps him sane," Trevor spoke up.

I laughed. "Yeah, I've got enough for all of you. I just need to check with my manager to see if it's okay to give away that many tickets."

"well than why would they give you them?" Connor asked.

"No idea."

We pulled into school, and it was full of spirit, since there was a football game, and a basketball game after school.

All day long I was excited about the basketball game. I had gone to middle school ones, but not high school ones. And my super awesomly hot boyfriend invited me, so that's a cherry on a sundae. After school, Keegan and I walked down to the locker rooms, where we split up, and he went to change, and I found a spot in the gym for the pep rally. Cameron and Dillon surrounded me, and I got caught up on all that I had missed over the passed two days with them. Cameron and Dillon where going to the football game since they had a senior friend who invited them.

The cheerleaders came out, and got everyone to stand up, and than did a five minute cheer, with flips and stuff. Than the football players came out, and so did the basketball players, and they had a competiton to see who could get the most noise out of their side of the bleachers. I'd say that they tied, but I'm not completely sure. When the pep rally was over, half the people went outside for the football game, and I stayed with the basketball people.

"Go Keegan!" I yelled.

Than the Morthyingham Heights Cats came in and they split the court in half to practice. They had ten more minutes left when I went to go get some popcorn. Soon time was running out and the stands where screaming, "Chargers! Chargers! Chargers!" I than noticed the red and yellow banner on the wall for our school colors saying, 'Bayview High Chargers charging away the competition'. It felt cool to be a part of of Bayview High. For the first time I felt like somebody. Even on stage, I couldn't get that proud feeling that I saw while looking at that banner.

All of a sudden, Keegan was calling me down to the bench with the guys on it, and the basketball players girlfriends where down there too, wishing them good luck.

"Hey," he said when I got down there. We got into a deep good luck kiss, for a moment, before we pulled away.

"Good luck. Beat the snot out of these guys," I said.

He smiled.

"Easier done than said," he said.

I laughed.

"Hey, what's your name? Madison?" some girl said.

I turned to see number 18s girlfriend yelling at me.

"Come sit with us," she invited.

I turned to Keegan.

"Go. It's the players girlfriends. They all sit together."

"Okay," I agreed. Than I hugged him. "Better now than to do now than when you are all sweaty after the game."

He smiled and I went into the bleachers with that junior who invited me. I noticed they all had t-shirts that were yellow with red glue stuff in letters saying numbers and names of there boyfriends.

"So, Keegans got a freshman?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm Madison," I said.

"Jenny. This is Lauren, Stace, Brittany, Miranda, Shaylee, and Kristen," she introduced. We all met, and I found out that I was the only freshman. Everyone else was a junior or sophmores. Even a senior.

You could easily tell who's girlfriend they were because that's who they cheered for. I didn't want to toot anybodys horn, but Keegan is there best player. He could probably even make varsity. I watched him make endless amounts of baskets.

It was close the entire time, with one team always trailing within four points behind. Miranda's boyfriend made the winning shot with only ten seconds left, leading Bayview by two in the final score. Everyone fled down there, and hugged their boyfriends, and people who weren't dating the players also came on to the court.

"Hey, you ready to go out to pizza. Boys are buying," Keegan said.

"Yeah," I smiled. We checked the football score, who weren't done by the time that we were. It was fifty to twenty two, and we were loosing. We all made our way to the place down the road, and ate out.

"So what do your parents do for a living?" Keegan asked.

"Both my parents work for a company that I can never remember the name of because it's so long and complicated, but mom is a secretary and dad is manager of the fifth floor," I answered.

"Oh that place downtown," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "What do your parents do?"

"My mom works as a grocery store clerk, but is looking for a new job. She lost her old one as a house realtor because the company went down the drain," he said.

"Oh. Well than what does your dad do?" I asked.

"I'm not ready to talk about it," he said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, if he's...dead," I said.

He shook his head. "He's alive. But he ain't got much of a life. Let's not talk about it now. Some other time,' he said. Connor came in and told us about how he had saved the game to win fifty to fifty four.

I agreed. He put his arm around me.

After dinner we pulled into his driveway, because I wanted to see what his house looked like, no matter what he said about not wanting me to.

"Bye Keegan, I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

Connor and Keegan made there way up the driveway, and all of a sudden there door snapped open.

"Where the hell have you been?" a man grouched.

"Dad. I told you we had a game tonight," Connor answered.

Connor and Keegan looked scared. I was scared to. I wondered why this guy was being so mean. I thought I heard Connor saying something about him being dad, but I wasn't sure.

"Get your ass in here! Now! I'm not putting up with this! There is no game tonight!" he yelled.

"Yeah there is dad. We both won," Keegan said.

"Bull crap, now get in here now before the police take you away," he said.

"Why would they do that?" Connor asked.

"Because, they know what you been up to," he said.

I looked close enough to see a beer bottle in his dads hand. I noticed that his speech was slurred quite a bit too, so I could tell that he was drunk.

"Dad, go have another drink," Keegan said. I could tell that he was embarrassed.

"Don't you ever, EVER, try to think that you can tell me what to do. Now get in the house!" his dad yelled. Connor and Keegan slowly made their way to the door. Keegan never turned around to flash me his world famous smile. Trevor, who was driving pulled out of the driveway.

"Now you know why he wouldn't talk about his dad. He never does," Trevor said.

I nodded. Even though I did know, I find it easy to believe that I wish that I didn't.


	56. The love

I'm sorry that it took a while to update. Thank you all to who have reviewed! Please keep them coming!

Madisons P O V still.

The next morning when Keegan picked me up, I could feel my palms sweating, from the awkwardness that night. He was the only one in the car, and I got to sit in the shot gun since it was his day to drive. He had just turned sixteen a little bit ago, and hadn't had his licence for too long.

"Hey Madison," he said.

"Hey Keegan," I greeted. I kissed him on the cheek, and sat down.

"Who do we pick up first?" I asked.

"Trevor," he answered.

"Oh. Where is Connor?" I asked.

"He's sick today. Little faker," he said.

I laughed.

"Um, I don't mean to make things awkward...but..." I started.

"You want to talk about my dad," Keegan finished.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, he's been like that ever since his brother died of cancer four years ago. He lost his job because he was a horrible worker after he started drinking. We have tried getting him help, but he denies it. My mom fights with him all the time about it, and is trying to get him into rehab. She has even threatened to leave, but told me that she couldn't bring herself to walk out on us. I don't really talk about it a whole lot," he said.

I nodded. "That's okay. I just have no idea what to say. I can't relate at all," I said.

"That's okay. You're cute enough, so you don't have to," he smiled. I smiled back. Than he put his hand on my knee as he pulled into Trevors driveway and he came out of his house. I noticed that it was only two blocks away from Camerons house. I hadn't seen Cameron in a while. Haven't really thought about him either. Maybe I truly am over him. But does that mean that I am in love with Keegan? No. I don't think so. Maybe.

"Hey man, it is so cold out here," Trevor said getting in.

"Now who?" I asked.

"Addison. How do you get to her house?" he asked me.

"Take a right at this next street, and you keep going for a few more blocks," I directed.

"So, dude, did you get that chemistry sheet done?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, but Connor basically did it all. He tried explaining it to me, but I'm chemically challenged," Keegan said to me. I smiled.

"Me too. I hate my science classes," I said.

"Do I turn yet?" Keegan asked.

"One more block," I directed. I played with my curls that I used some gel to make them more defined. Keegan took one, and stretched it until it was straight, and than released it.

"Boing!" he said.

I laughed.

"Your eyes look really pretty today," Keegan complimented.

"Oh, thank you. How sweet is he?" I asked Trevor.

"Oh he is so sweet I could just eat him up!" Trevor mocked. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Turn into this driveway," I said, pointing to Dillons house. Addison came outside and hopped in back next to Trevor.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "Where is Connor?"

"He's sick," Keegan explained.

"Sad," she said, pretending like she terribly missed him.

"So, now who?" I asked.

"Noone. That's all that needs a ride today on Wednesdays," Keegan said.

"Oh."

We pulled into school some time later, and I got out. Trevor was right. It was cold. I didn't realize that earlier. Glad that I wore jeans and track jacket today.

"See you later babe," he said.

"Bye," I said. We kissed good bye and went our separate ways. Cameron was at his locker when I got to mine.

"Hey Cameron. What's up?" I asked.

"You tell me. I haven't seen you much lately," he said.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. I just find myself spending all of my time with Keegan," I said.

"Yeah. I guess when you have a boyfriend," he said.

"Thanks for understanding. So do you think that we could hang out sometime?" I asked.

"It's okay. We've got all weekend in San Fransisco by ourselves. We can hang out then," he said.

"Um...yeah...about that," I started.

"You invited Keegan," he finished.

"And Connor and Trevor," I said.

"Well, I guess maybe some other time, or concert," he said.

"Yeah, maybe. Hey-" I shouted after him as he walked down the hall to his first period class.

"Madison! Can we do an interview?" some news lady asked me.

"I'm sorry but I don't do interviews or any singin type buisness in school. But after school I would be happy to," I said.

"Okay," she said running away smiling.

I rolled my eyes and thought about the lie that I told when I said I would be happy to do an interview. They would ask me about Keegan.

So now I'm definatly popular. Actually popular is an understatement. I have turned down all opportunities to be friends with the people who were mean to me before though. It's kind of wierd. I couldn't see me taking that turn.

Camerons P O V

I walked off mad. How could she invite her precious little boyfriend and all of his dreamy, to die for friends? In case you are wondering, I'm just mocking the girls who fall for those guys, so I'm not trying to sound as scary as that does.

Now I was going to be stuck in San Fransisco with Madison, her boyfriend, and his friends. Yippee. Sounds like the weekend from hell.

Ignoring how mad I was, I got to class and sat down, next to my ex-girlfriend, Brianna. We still talk like friends. We don't even flirt, but classmates say that we are the cutest couple, aside from me and Madison. I know that we are the cutest couple, but why can't she see that?1!

Okay, spaz out moment. I'm going to switch the point of views back to Madison, so that that way, you don't have to listen to me take it subatical.

Madisons P O V

Keegan and I sat together at lunch, and he walked me home. I finally didn't have any plans today, so I invited over Cameron and Dillon. They came over half an hour after I got home, just long enough to have some juice and a snack.

"Hey guys," I said as they stood at my doorstep. "Come on in."

When they got upstairs, and tossed their feet on the couch and made them selves at home, just like they normally do, I tossed them each a soda.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I kind of feel like going to the hut. I'm dying for something to eat. I'm feeling chicken," Dillon said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. We couldn't think of anything else to do, so we went and go a booth, and watched Dillon try to eat his very spicy chicken wings. He's a wus. I'm sorry, but he is a wus. His eyes watered so bad that they looked like a fountain. After one chicken wing, he took the pitcher of water that we got, and poured it on his tongue, and than used an ice to get rid of all the stuff that didn't come off.

"Having troubles?" Cameron asked.

"No," Dillon cried. And than we got the satisfaction of watching him eat some more.

_Ring Ring._

I pulled out my phone to see that Keegan was calling.

"I'll be right back," I said getting up to leave.

"Keegan?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

I could feel Cameron roll his eyes behind my back as I turned and hit send.

"Hey Keegan. What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk," he said.

"Oh well, I'm kind of at The Hut with Cameron and Dillon right now," I said.

"Okay, I'll get to the point. I've got a game tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come," he said.

"Tomorrow? Is tomorrow Thursday?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah," he said.

"I'm sorry. I have concert rehearsals after school. Are you still coming? My parents said that it is okay," I said.

"Yeah, I can but Trevor can't. Connor can too," he answered.

"Okay. I can get the tickets. I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said.

"Okay, bye hottie," he said.

We hung up shortly after, and I went back to the table in time to see the waitress bring back another pitcher of water for Dillon, who now looked like he was going to melt, or cry. Or melt and cry. Cameron was laughing hysterically.

The next day I walked to school instead of getting a ride, because it was nice out, and I didn't want to be squeezed into the back of anyone of their cars. When I got there, I couldn't find Keegan. Finally at lunch, I saw him at a table.

"Hey hottie. Where were you?" I asked. We had graduated from nicknames, to just whatever we could think of.

"I was at a meeting," he answered.

"What kind of meeting?" I asked.

"Let's not talk about that right now," he said, giving me his it-had-something-to-do-with-dad look. I nodded, and we ate and talked like normal.

After school at the game I sat at with the players girlfriends after giving Keegan a good luck kiss.

"Hey, Madison. We have got to get you a shirt," Kristen said.

"Really? I don't know how to get the stuff you use to write on them," I said.

"We'll come over and show you. Or in your study hall period," Brittany said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

The guys barely won, by a mere four points, and so they got to pay for dinner that night.

"That was a really great game. I saw that dude foul you. You have to teach me to shoot free throws sometime," I said.

He smiled.

"I suck at teaching," he said.

"For me? Pwease?" I begged with a puppy dog pout.

"Oh that's cute. Show that to everyone else. Hey everyone!" he said getting there attention. "Okay now."

I did my puppy dog pout. The guys burst out laughing.

"Adorable," Connor said.

Everyone went back to there old conversations, until dinner was over, and we got out of there. When Keegan dropped me off at my door stop, he turned and looked at me.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night," I said.

We kissed good night, and he turned to leave. I had some feeling not to open the door way.

"Hey wait," he said turning around back to me, his hair soaked with the rain.

He kissed me one more time, and than looked me straight in the eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I...um...erm..."


	57. The tshirt

I am sorry about a mistake I made last chapter. I put Connor instead of Keegan for the last part, but I didn't mean to. It is supposed to be Keegan, so keep that in mind. I did go back and change that though. Also, I'm not getting many reviews from you guys. I used to get more, but you guys are winding down. Are you guys bored with my story or have the chapters not been as good? Should I take Keegan out of the picture. Tell me. I'm not trying to beg, but please review so I know if I should even update anymore.

Madisons P O V

"Umm...Keegan. I don't know what to say," I said.

"How about you love me to?" he asked.

I smiled. I don't really think that I could say it truthfully back. I want to keep going out with him, but I don't know if I love him.

"It's just so unexpected," I said.

"So, what does that mean?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I love you too."

(A/N: the rest is going to be Madisons diary. If there are words later on that are not in italics than it's regular dialogue, or story.)

_Diary,_

_Today I met this really nice and hot guy named Keegan. He's incredibly gorgous, and worth giving a try I think. Dillon and I aren't such a good romantic couple. He's so much of a friend, that I can't consider him a boyfriend. So I dumped him today for Keegan. Dillon took it sort of hard, but we are still cool. Keegan is so hot! Did I mention he is a sophomore? Much love, Madison._

_Diary,_

_Keegan and I kissed for the first time today! He also invited me to his Basketball game. He came over to have dinner with my family. Mom approves of him apparantly. Dad thinks he is nice to. He is so HOT!! I love his ice blue eyes. He is also friends with the most popular juniors in the school. They are hot too. But Keegan is hotter.Loads of love, Madison._

_Yo Diary,_

_At the game I got to sit with the player girlfriends. I was the only freshman there! How cool! Anyways they said that sometime they will come over to help me make a t-shirt saying that I'm his girlfriend for game days. I feel more popular, but I think some of it has to do with ever since I told the world that I can sing. I invited them to my concert tomorrow. It sounds like I'm going to have those girls come over to help me make a t-shirt, and than Connor, Trevor, and Keegan are going to come with. I think Cameron is mad at me for that. I hope not. I still care about Cameron, but Keegan makes me forget about him too. It's too early to say that I am in love with Keegan, but it's like I'm loosing love for Cameron. I think i should go though now. I brought my diary to school, and I am in a bathroom stall right now before we go out to eat. Hugs, Madison._

_Diary,_

_Even though I wrote earlier today, I have to add this. Tonight, Keegan dropped me off at my door step and said he loved me! Right to my face! How sweet? I just didn't know how to respond. I told him I didn't know what to say, because I really didn't. I am not in love with Keegan. I love him, but I'm not in love with him. I told him I did though eventually. I never should have. I feel so guilty for saying that. This weekend is going to be strange considering I am going to be in San Fransisco with him and Connor and Trevor. Dillon isn't coming to this one either. He said he would rather nail himself to his bedroom cieling than go to San Fransisco with me, my boyfriend, my boyfriends brother, and Trevor. Hey, I just reallized, I'm going to be locked on a bus with four very hot guys. Alright! Maybe I can survive this weekend. I gotta go do homework for school tomorrow. Kisses, Madison._

Camerons P O V

Friday, I dragged myself to school knowing that at five thirty I would have to get on the road to go to San Fransisco with Madison and her stupid boyfriend. I'm not jealous. I'm envious beyond belief. This whole experience has made me realize, that I am so in love with Madison, I can't focus. I just can't believe it took fourteen years to decide this. Her laugh, is so amazing. I would do anything, anything just to be able to hear it for me again. But no. Now it's for Keegan.

"Hey Cameron," Madison greeted when we got to our first class together.

"Oh hey," I said as if everything where normal.

"So, when are you guys picking us up, was it five thirty or six thirty?" she asked.

"Five thirty," I answered.

"Okay. Keegan thought that it was five thirty, but I thought that it was six thirty," she said.

I smiled. Yay for Keegan, I thought sarcastically.

I sighed and sat through class while Madison chattered on and on about Keegan.

"Hey. After class I have to talk to you," she said.

I wonder what she could want to talk about. She has barely said three words to me ever since Keegan. After class, I stayed behind to talk to her.

"Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it," she said. "Keegan told me he loves me!"

Ow. My dignity.

"Wow. Great," I said faking enthusiamism.

"Yeah, I know and-, hey. You don't seem very happy for me. Why not?" she asked.

I sighed and looked away.

"Why not?" she repeated.

I looked right at her.

"Listen..I...I think we both know why. See you later," I said leaving.

"Hey wait Cameron. I wrote a new song. I've been working on it with my parents, and your dad said that I could play it for tonight because I've been working on it ever since we got off of the tour bus back in August. I think I finally have it down perfect," she said.

I smiled.

"Cool."

I turned and left. How could he say that he loved her? And by the sounds of it, she loved him to. There was definatly no room in her heart to love me. I sometimes hate that girl.

At lunch she sat at her usual table with Keegan. I have probably got to be as green as the hulk with all of my envy.

"They said they loved each other?" Dillon asked.

I nodded. We were talking about Madison and Keegan of course.

"They are not even that cute of a couple," I said.

"Yeah I know. You guys are going to end up together, don't worry," Dillon said.

"Thanks," I said chuckiling. "But let's not talk about it."

"Okay," he agreed.

A few moments of silence passed by.

"She's a year younger than him, so I don't even get why he would be interested in her," I said not even realizing that I brought up the subject again.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about them," Dillon said.

"I don't. Didn't I just tell you that? What's your problem?" I asked.

Okay, so I'm paranoid, jealous, or mad. Or D, all of the above. Take your pick, but I sure know what mine is.

"I'm done eating," I said.

I went to go through away my trash. When I turned around I bumped into someone.

"Oh hey Cameron."

It was Keegan.

"Uh, hi, Keegan," I said.

"Hear you are going with on Madisons trip to San Fransisco tonight also," he said.

"Yeah, I go with her everytime," I said.

"Really?" he acted like he was suspicious.

"Yeah, but don't worry she is all yours. I know that people say we are the perfect couple all of the time, but it's just a rumor. We both know that we are only good friends," I said.

"Yeah, okay. Guess I'll see you later tonight," he said patting my shoulder.

"Yeah later tonight," I said. Later tonight when you are asleep. Than I will get my revenge. Not really though. It's mostly Madisons fault that I'm so jealous. Keegans just a minor problem. Who am I kidding, he is the major problem. I just don't even want to think about it right now.

After school I went home and packed for two nights worth of clothes. But than I wondered, why am I even singing tonight? Isn't all about Madison? Of course. It's always all about Madison.

Madisons P O V

After school Miranda, Shaylee, and Brittany followed me home to work on my shirt. We stopped and bought a black regular shirt, and red and yellow paint, and some ribbon and scissors. When we got to my house we decided to do the shirt inside since it was cold outside and it was easier.

"Okay, so what exactly are we doing?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking we should cut it up the sides and make ties," Shaylee suggested.

"Ooh, I like that idea," I said.

Miranda showed me how to do the ties, and they came up with ideas on what to write with the paint.

"How about, 'Number 14 rox my sox'," Brittany suggested.

"What about, 'Keegan scored'," Shaylee suggested.

"Wow, sounds really...really...I don't know what to call it," Brittany said.

"I like, 'Keegan's cheerleader'," Miranda said.

"Hey, that's a good one. And than I could put another one on the back," I said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Brittany said.

When we were done an hour later, I had a shirt with ties up the sides, yellow and red ribbon making scrunching up the sleeves like it was a tank top, and on the front it said 'Keegans cheerleader' and on the back it said 'Keegan scored' all alternating in red and yellow letters. I also added some glitter to some places. I said good-bye to the girls who went home, and packed for two days worth and invited over Connor and Keegan. Trevor ended up not being able to come. At first he wasn't going to, than he was, and than it turned out he needed to go to Vegas for a family thing or other.

"Hey," I greeted when Keegan and Connor came to the door. I hugged Keegan and took his hand to lead him to the drying shirt downstairs.

"Oh, it's beautiful Madison," he said. We hugged and kissed and than Connor looked at it.

"When is my girlfriend making me one of these?" he asked.

"How much longer is your football season?" I asked.

"A week," he said.

"That's why," I said.

"Yeah but what about when I'm in track in spring?" he asked.

"Than I'm sure she would make a shirt but our school doesn't start that until late February," I said.

"Yeah. Only four months to go," he joked.

The doorbell rang signaling it was time to go.

"You guys all have your stuff together?" mom asked.

We hauled everything we need upstairs and onto the tour bus. Miley and Johnny got the same bedrooms as last time, but this time they took out the king size matress and put two bunk beds in. One for Miley and Johnny, and one for mom and dad. Cameron and I had the bunks, and Keegan and Connor got the couch. We had one leftover bottom bunk for the third one in the series that Cameron and I slept on, which we decided to bring along Cocoa (who Keegan absolutely adored).

The concert wasn't for the next day, so we stayed up playing cards, and chugging pop. Cameron and Keegan hit it off, and maybe Cameron won't be so jealous anymore. The parents stayed in there rooms until midnight, where they came out to get more drinks, movies, and go to the bathroom, and than said goodnight, turned into the room and weren't seen again until morning.

So, we also ended up watching movies that night. The last time I looked at the clock it read two thirty. I was wiped out, otherwise I could have stayed up even later. The next thing I knew someone was shaking my leg.

"Madison! Madison! Wake up! It's time for bed," someone said. I looked in to the eyes of Connor.

"Where is Keegan and Cameron?" I asked.

"Getting ready for bed. You've got five minutes to change before Cameron comes into your bedroom to sleep too," he said.

I laughed and got up after looking at the clock which read four o'clock. I went into my bedroom and changed pajamas, and brushed my teeth, just in time for Cameron and Keegan to come in.

"Good night Madison," Keegan said.

"Good night," I said. We just hugged this time, and he left to go to sleep.

"Can I turn out the light now?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I have to tell you something, but you must promise to never speak of it again," he said.

"Promise."

"I never really liked Keegan, but now I think he's a great guy for you. I'm happy for you now. And for the fact that he loves you," Cameron said.

"Awe, thanks. You guys seemed like you were hitting it off," I said.

"Yeah. Well good-night," he said.

"Goodnight."

I went to sleep and everything was well and happy. Except for the fact that one bunk above me was a boy so confused at what he thought of my boyfriend that he couldn't sleep.


	58. The song

Okay so thank you for your reviews from the people I did get them from. Sometime I hopefully will get to list everone who has reviewed to my story, but I am not sure. The story is winding down with only around 11,000 words to go. I got some ideas from people, and I plan on using them to write future chapters. So thanks again, here's the story.

Madisons P O V

The next morning I woke up last, as usual. Cameron beat me of course, since he always does except for those few times on the huge tour we took. When I got up, Cocoa was still on the bottom bunk, not really sleeping, but her eyes were still closed. The boys weren't in my room, so I got changed, and went outside to the living room, to see them watching a taped episode of some reality show on MTV that I know Connor loved.

"Hey Madison. Good morning," Keegan said.

I smiled.

"Hey. Are any of the parents up yet?" I asked. I looked at the clock. 9:45.

"No. Lily will probably be up soon though. She normally is," Cameron said.

"Come sit down. It's the Real World, season 36," Keegan said scooting over on the couch so that I could sit by him.

"Is that the one in Minneopolis?" I asked.

"Yeah," Connor asked watching. Keegan put his arm around me. Cameron looked, saw, briefly got mad, but something inside him cooled down, thank goodness.

"Good morning everyone," my mom said emerging from the parents room.

"Morning," we said.

"When did you get up?" she asked.

"I got up at eight," Cameron answered.

"I got up when I had a nightmare about some dog taring off my leg," Connor said.

"I woke up when Connor kept kicking me screaming, 'don't take my leg you flea biscuit!'" Keegan said.

I laughed.

"So does anybody want some breakfast?" she asked.

"I do. I'm starving," Cameron said.

"How about chocolate chip pancakes," mom asked.

We agreed and decided not to watch the Real World anymore. We were not in the mood to watch t.v., so we turned it off.

"Hey did I give you all your tickets for tonight?" I asked.

"I've got mine," Cameron quickly answered.

"Um, yeah I put them somewhere," Connor answered.

Cameron was going to pretend to have his tickets on the other side of the row, and than sneak backstage, get changed and do the concert. We decided that we couldn't trust the boys with his secret quite yet.

"Pancakes are ready," mom called.

We got up and went to get breakfast. We sat around the dining room booth with Cameron and Connor on the ends, and Keegan and I in the middle. When the parents came out, they looked really zombified.

"How late did you guys stay up last night?" Cameron asked.

"Last I checked the clock was three," Johnny said stretching.

"Geez, no wonder you are so tired," Connor said.

"These are excellent pancakes Mrs. O," Keegan said.

"Why thank you. I got them from Mileys dad," she said.

"Miley?" Connor asked.

"That's Camerons mom," mom said.

"Oh hi," Connor said. "I didn't know that your name was Miley, but I knew that you were Camerons mom."

Miley smiled.

"Well, um we should be getting to the arena soon for dress rehearsals and such," Johnny said.

"I get to see my babys first concert," mom said.

I blushed embarrassed.

"Why do you seem so embarrassed?" mom asked.

"I'm just going to go take a shower," I said getting up to leave, making sure my skirt stayed down. I took my hands out of my long sleeves and grabbed my plate, put it in the sink, and headed for the bathroom.

"Did you get enought to eat honey?" mom asked.

"Yes!" I answered really irrated and embarrassed. She just called me honey in front of my boyfriend for goodness sake!

I got my robe, and hydrating shampoo and conditioner, with the chocolate milk soap, and took a long hot shower. I guess it only lasted fifteen minutes, but it was so nice to be away from everyone. I didn't really feel that comfortable around Keegan. Plus, I think I might have lied to him. Do you remember when I said I loved him? I don't really think that I do.

When I got out, I did my make up, and changed. After my hair dried, I pulled my bangs back into a clip, and went out to the living room to find the parents watching some history channel thing. Wierdos.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked.

"In the bedroom watching t.v.," dad answered.

I walked in to see them all on the top bunk where Cameron slept last night, watching some stupid show. Cocoa was on the middle bunk where I slept, and wagged her tail immidiatly after she saw me.

"Hey Cocoa," I greeted.

"Shh!" the boys whispered, and than went back to watch there very stupid show.

"Come on babe," I said. I always called her babe. Couldn't tell ya why.

"Hey I'm going to take Cocoa outside," I said.

"Okay," mom said.

I took her out and she went to the bathroom. Than I noticed a park just down the road from the camp site.

"Come on Cocoa," I said taking her to it. I sat on the swing and thought about the boys. Sometimes I wonder if I'm really getting anything out of going out with Keegan. Maybe I should trust Cameron again. I just don't know. After that last time, I don't know if I could. He broke my heart so bad. But sometimes I wonder if it's breaking even more because I don't trust Cameron. Mabye I should just give it a try, and see. But what if it hurts too much?

At that moment my cell phone rang, so I got off of the swing, and opened my phone to see Camerons name on caller ID.

"What?" I asked answering the call.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"At the park down the road with Cocoa," I answered.

"Oh. Okay. I'm bored, so I'm gonna come hang out with ya," he said.

"Okay," I said and hung up. Cameron apeared from the door within seconds and headed down to where I was swinging again.

"Where are Connor and Keegan?" I asked.

"Connors going to the bathroom first, and Keegan got a phone call."

"Oh. So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. I decided I don't mind your boyfriend at all. He's really cool," Cameron said.

"Really? Thanks."

"Yeah, so it looks like things are good between you two," he said.

This is my chance. My chance to tell him that I can give him a chance.

"I know, but maybe, sometime, I could try-"

"Hey guys!" Keegan said. I looked up to see him coming our way. Great. Timing has always hated me.

"Hey," I greeted.

He sat down on the swing next to me, and Cocoa laid down by the pole.

I stuck threw the misery for fifteen minutes before we called back into the bus, to get going to the arena. I got Cocoa up and washed off her paws so that she could come in. Shortly after, I brought her, my diary, and my butt into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Please help me Cocoa. I need to break up with Keegan so that I can go out with Cameron, but he loves me. What do I do?" I asked.

Cocoa whined, and than licked my face.

"Thanks babe," I said, even though in reality it didn't help much, but it did make me feel better to know that Cocoa is always on my side.

"Madison, let's go!" dad called.

"I'll be out in a minute dad," I said. I got up, brushed away tears, and went outside. I really hated seeing Keegan now. I walked into the arena with dads arm slung around my shoulders.

"What's wrong Madison? It's just us two, so you can tell me anything," he said.

"It's...complicated. Guy trouble," I said.

"Well just ask Smokin Oken," he said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

Dads mouth dropped.

"Me!" he said.

I laughed.

"Just kidding dad."

"Well? Out with it," he directed.

"I don't think Keegans the one for me, but I'm scared to tell him so," I said.

"Oh. That's a mom problem."

"Yeah, I kind of figured," I said.

"Well thanks for telling me?" he tried.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, and than went into hair and wardrobe.

Camerons P O V

I lied.

I've lied a few times.

To Madison.

I told her that I'm okay with her boyfriend. And I am. Sort of. I'm okay with him as a friend but not with the girl I loves boyfriend. I have to do something to break them up. No that's horribly mean, and Madison will hate me forever.

But I can't go on like this. I need her. I need her to trust me. I just don't know how to.

I layed my head down on my desk thinking of options. I opened my eyes to see a note pad and a pen. I started writing.

Madisons P O V

When I got out of hair and wardrobe, I had my permed hair redused to a curl, and I had jeans, with a white graphic tee, and a jean jacket. My hair also had a fabric head band. I got to have pink flats too! They were a girls dream! They were so cute, I was so glad that I got to keep them!

"Hey you have forty five minutes until people come in, so get out on stage and begin practicing," Johnny told me.

"Thanks," I said. I stood behind the curtains for my entrance. It would be pitch black and I would go on during Cameron and I's song, and than the spotlight would go on me, as well as Cameron. I got out there, and pretended to sing while I did my moves. Keegan and Connor watched from the far right front row. After that I went through my list of songs, including my new one which was for last. This time Cameron was going before me. Not as an opening band though, just as a double feature.

"Great Madison, now just go wait for your real turn on stage," dad said as I left to stage left. I went back to my dressing room. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Cameron in a while. I shrugged, and listened to my MP3 player.

"Madison, you are on in ten," mom said coming in the room.

"Thanks," I said getting up.

"Wait, sit down," she said.

"But, I thought-" I started.

"We just need to talk first. I heard that you think Keegan isn't the right one for you. Why?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Not now mom."

"It's Cameron isn't it?" she asked.

I nodded and blinked back tears. Stupid guys. Guys suck. They are so irresistable.

"Oh, Madison," she said hugging me.

"At your age, I went through the same thing. Everyone does eventually."

"Thanks, but I think I had better get out there. I am on in eight," I said looking at my watch.

"Okay. Good luck."

I walked out, and composed myself, and grabbed my mike from Johnny. I took my place and did my performance. I saw Keegan and Connor going wild. Mostly Keegan though.

Soon came my favorite part. My new song.

"Okay, thank you everybody. I am doing this new song for you guys. It's never been heard before except to my manager, and my dog Cocoa. Not even my boyfriend has heard it yet. Here it is, Us," I annonced. I grabbed my other mike, and the music started.

"You tell him that you need to talk

So you guys decided to go for a walk

Stop talk to the angels

A break with the one to love

He begins to worry

Over your four little words

But when you tell him it's not

What you're thinking of

You begin to wonder

What you're really thinking of

Where do I begin?

Where do I end?

Somewhere along the lines

Of bitter truth

And I would think that you

Would think it too

But in the haste

Of our little talk

You think that

I'm gonna make an end to us

Did I begin to falsify?

Did I begin to studder?

Am I not making sense

Or am I just making it to clear?

What could I say to

Make you understand

Is there any way to put it

No, I fear

Where do I begin?

Where do I end?

Somewhere along the lines

Of bitter truth

And I would think that you

Would think it too

But in your haste

Of our little talk

You think that

I'm gonna make an end to us

Please sit down

I know your lies

But telling you

Gives me butterflies

Scared of loosing

Scared of winning

Or maybe it's a tie

Of both

Do you get where I come from?

Because I know what

You did, I know what I do

But would you get it if

Explained it all to you?

Where do I begin?

Where do I end?

Somewhere along the lines

Of bitter truth

And I would think that you

Would think it too

But in your haste

Of our little talk

You think that

I'm gonna make an end to us

To bad there is no more us

No more us

No more us"

I finished up my song, not sure if I wanted Keegan to think that it was about him or not. It would be an easy way to break up with him, but also a sucky way. I thanked the crowd, and finally got to leave.

"Wow that was a great song," Cameron said. "I never would have guessed that you wrote it. I mean that as a compliment."

"Thanks?" I said unsure of saying thanks.

I cleaned out my stuff from my dressing room, and went back on the bus to see Keegan and Connor working on pulling out the couch. The next afternoon I was scheduled for an interview for the California newspaper, in Malibu so we began heading back soon even though we would easily make it.

"Where is Cameron?" I asked.

"Oh he wen't for a walk. Great song," Keegan said kissing my head.

"Thanks. I'm going to go change," I said. I went into my room and flopped down on my bed next to Cocoa. When I looked up minutes later, there was a small peice of paper that I don't remember being there before.

"What's this?" I asked out loud. Cocoa's ears purked up.

It was a note from Cameron.

Dear Madison,

I couldn't think of any other way to tell you, and everytime I do, I'm too late, so I'm telling you now. I love you. I always have, and seeing you with other guys drives me so insane, I almost need a straightjacket. I'm not telling you to break up with Keegan, because I know how much he means to you. I just wanted you to know that I love you, because if I didn't do it right at this moment, I don't know if I ever would have been able to. So keep me in mind, Love Cameron.

I put the note down and cried. He made my decision harder, but yet easier. I know that the note said I didn't have to break up with Keegan, but I'm going to. All because I love Cameron, and Keegan isn't who I'm looking for. I immidiatly flipped the paper over, and began writing a letter back to him.


	59. The monday

Camerons P O V

I went for a long enough walk so that I would be positive that Madison read the note. I can't believe I did that. What if Keegan finds out somehow? I'd be dead meat. I wonder if Madison will think anything less of me.

When I came back to the tour bus, the wheels started turning, on its way home as soon as I got on. Keegan and Connor were watching something on the t.v. in the living room from their bed thing. I did not say anything to them. I just kept walking right on by until I got to my room. When I opened my door, I found the t.v. on to the news, and Madison sleeping with the remote in her hand. I gently took it away from her, and put a sleep timer on, only to find that she had already set one.

I so badly wanted to kiss her good night, but I knew that there was no way I could, for any chance that she might wake up is too high. I looked for a note in return, or near her, but found nothing. I sighed and layed in bed. I heard Cocoa two bunks below me, and whispered good night to her. As soon as I did, I heard her tail beeting against the wall.

"Shh! You're going to wake up Madison," I warned. I turned over and looked out my window at all the people we passed going home. I knew that we would be there soon, but it seemed like forever.

I stayed up thinking about Madison for a long, long while, and the next thing I knew I was getting up. I checked the clock. Eight thirty. I got up, to find everyone else still asleep as I figured, and got in the shower. When I came out, Madison was up, but the boys were still asleep.

"Hey Cameron," she greeted. Do I mention the note? No. Yes. No. Maybe. No.

"Hey. Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No. I woke up to Cocoa licking my face," she said.

"Okay good. I was scared I did."

"Nope. So are Connor or Keegan up yet?" she asked.

"No. They are sleeping like rocks. I bet that they stayed up late."

"Okay. Well do you want to watch t.v. with Cocoa and I?" I asked.

"Sure, if there is anything on," I agreed.

"I brought DVD's," she said.

We were halfway through Saw 15 when there was a knock on our door.

"Come in!" Madison called.

The door opened to reveal Lily.

"Hey mom," Madison greeted.

"Good morning. Are you guys ready for some breakfast? Afterwards everyone is going home," she said.

"Okay," we agreed and swung down from Madisons bunk and went to the kitchen area.

When we got out there Connor and Keegan where whipping french toast down there throat so fast it was like they had never eaten before.

eew. it's like feeding time at the zoo. Madison sat down next to Keegan (which I don't take as a good sign) and I sat across from everyone.

"So Madison, I've got a basketball game on Monday at New Valley Brooks High. Are you coming?" Keegan asked Madison.

"Can I mom?" she asked turning around.

"Sure," she said.

"Cool," Keegan said.

I had a mental image of me pulling out all of his hair, and kicking him in a very bad place for boys.

Two hours later I found myself at home waiting for Madison to call and tell me that she had broken up with Keegan. That night before bed, I found myself hating my life. I had told the girl I love everything, and got nothing in return. I showed so much volnerablity, and got shot down. I. Hate. Girls.

Madisons P O V

I looked over the note I had written Cameron for the final time. I actually have it memorized. The question was: send it, or don't? send, don't, send, don't, send, don't. Of course the answer was obvious. I had to send it. Cameron risked so much by giving me that note, I have to tell him now. But there was only one way to do it. Mail.

I can't do it in person. I'm one of those people who will freak out and scramble the words beyond control. Plus, mail will take a few days. than I can use that time to figure out how to break up with Keegan. Should I do it in person, or over the phone you think? Person. We've already said we love each other, so I have to. I licked the stamp and put the letter in the mail box, and walked back into my cozy nest of a home. I shuddered to think what Camerons reaction would be when he reads through it all.

After changing into my pajamas, I turned out the light, and tried going to sleep, but it took a little while.

The next morning, I told Keegan I wasn't going to ride with them that day or Tuesday or Wednesday. Instead, I got a ride from my mom, since her work is closed for the week (don't ask me why, I have no clue on how to explain it) but yet dads job isn't getting the week off (no idea how to explain that either).

"So how are you and Keegan doing?" she asked me.

"Good. Well he thinks so anyway. I'm going to break up with him on Wednesday," I said as mom pulled up to the school.

"It's Cameron isn't it?" she asked. Didn't I have this talk with her earlier?

"Bye mom, thanks for the ride," I said.

I walked onto the school grounds and immiatly found Cameron. I grabbed his hand and ran around the school building where I knew I would not find Keegan.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"I really have to go, I have a huge test to make up from being gone for a doctors appointment," Cameron explained.

"Well, okay, I'll try talking to you later," I said.

"Okay bye," he said.

He took off. I wanted to talk to him before the letter arrived, but I don't know how well that that is going to go over.

(A/N: The rest is the note that Madison wrote to Cameron)

Dear Cameron,

I was so thrilled to see your letter, or note. Whatever you want to call it. I was deciding at the time whether to dump Keegan and trust you again, or just forget about you and continue seeing Keegan. Your note definatly made my decision easier. When you get this, tell me. I'm going to dump Keegan. It has nothing to do with you. Well yes it does, it does alot, but it's not your fault. I love you too, and can't wait until you get this letter. With all of my love, Madison.


	60. The mail

Sad news guys. I only need seven thousand more words until the story is done. That's only about three chapters left. :( After I am going to start a new story, so if you have any ideas, you are more than welcome to tell me so, because I'm kind of drawing a blank. I've been thinking about giving one of the girls an eating disorder, because I tried that before, but deleted my story, and there are a lot of those stories, so tell me what you think. And I decided to post today, because it's a good day. You wanna know why it's a good day? VOLLEYBALL IS OVER! But basketball starts soon. Anyways I'll stop babling.

Tuesday.

Camerons P O V.

She hates me. HATES me. I can't believe that I gave her the letter, and she hasn't done anything about it. It's sad. Horribly sad. I bet we can be friends though, but it's so hard having my heart broke over and over again. But it would all be worth it if she would just show a reaction. Do I bring it up? No. How could that possibility even run through my mind?

"Hey Cameron," Madison walking past me in the hall. But I was too busy thinking about her, that I didn't see her coming, so I didn't have anything to say back to her, except for, "Duh-uhhmm?" I hate myself.

Later that day at lunch, I would take my usual glances at Madison and Keegan, and Keegan would talk, and Madison wouldn't be listening the least bit. I would know this because, being her friend for the past fourteen years, I noticed that whenever she didn't listen, she would tap her right heel. Whenever I get the the heel tap, I mostly just say something, "I'll take your silence as yes, so I'll pick you up on Friday night, and you might want to wear something tight." She freaks.

Madison also began talking to me and Dillon more in the classes that we have together. It was so good to finally talk to her without her little boyfriend around.

When I got home, Madison called me right away.

"Hey Cameron, do you want to hang out? We can invite Dillon, and go to the beach, just us three," she said hurridly.

"Su-" I started, but I got caught off by her.

"Damn! Call waiting! Keegan just leave me alone!" she said to herself, and than back to me said, "okay, I'll call Dillon and meet you at the beach in fifteen."

I hung up and wondered what in the world she could be talking about, and got ready to go to the beach. We weren't swimming since it was pretty late in the season, and I knew I didn't feel up to it. we'd probably go to The Hut or Rico's.

When I got there, Dillon was there, but Madison wasn't yet.

"Hey man," he said.

"Hey." I sat down and took a puff of my inhaler.

"When is Madison coming?" I asked.

"She said she had to convince Keegan to get off the phone and she'd be right here," he answered.

"That won't be long," I said sarcastically.

"Huh?" Dillon said.

"I was being sarcastic," I said.

"Oh."

I laughed. Dillon was too slow for his own good.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," someone said. I turned around to see Madison coming, who sat on the beach with us.

"It's fine," I said.

She smiled back at me, which made me realize that I was smiling.

"So, what do you guys want to talk about?" Dillon asked.

"I dunno," I said.

"I think you do," he said. I gave him a look. He knew how I wanted to tell Madison that I loved her, but didn't know that I did.

"I don't get it," Madison said.

"Oh I bet you do too," Dillon said.

"Shut up," I said smacking his knee.

"So you do know," he said.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I asked.

"It's been a year and a half almost now. Just talk about it."

Suddenly, Madison knew what he was talking about. Thankfully, instead of making it as awkward as it could have been, she spoke up.

"I got your note," she said.

I lifted my head.

"Really? I thought you either didn't get it, or didn't care," I said.

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"Because you haven't reacted to it, or talked about it," I said.

"Well-" she was interupted by her cell phone.

"Ugh! Hold on!" she said ramaging through her purse to find her cell phone. When she got it, she checked caller ID.

"Screw you Keegan!" she shouted.

Dillon laughed. I did to, but not on the outside. She ignored the call, and was about to shut her phone off and talk to me when she got another call.

"I swear Keegan if that's you, I'm gonna kick your ass," she said flipping it open. "Oh it's mom."

"Hey mom," she said answering.

"Hey Lily," Dillon and I said.

"Uh-huh. But dad said that I could come to the beach with my friends," she whined.

"No! It's not really that time of year though!"

Pause.

"Fine." She than hung up and violently threw her phone back into her purse.

"I have to go. Dentist appointment," she said.

"Okay than, bye," I said.

"Bye," Dillon said.

She waved and smiled, and than walked back to her house.

"So close," I said laying on the ground.

Dillon laughed.

"Timing is hell."

"Timing has always hated me."

Dillon nodded in agreement. "You got that right."

The next morning, I went to school wheerily and looked for Madison. I couldn't find her, not even at her locker which was right next to mine. Or in homeroom.

"Hey Dillon, have you seen Madison?" I asked.

"No not yet," he said turning away from Heather and Addison who he was talking to. He than turned back to them.

"I don't care, mom said we all need to be home by five tonight, because someone is out partying with their boyfriend until nine o'clock last night," he scolded as Heather and him looked at Addison.

"Gotta go!" she said taking off.

I took off for homeroom still not seeing Madison. After wondering if she was sick or faking for the longest time, she came into our first class together, and gave the teacher a note, and sat down in the desk right next to mine.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey where were you?" I asked.

"You know how I had a dentist appoitment yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"We decided to whiten my teeth for concerts and pictures, so we had to do that this morning because of some maintance problem from last night," she answered.

I nodded.

"Oh."

"See?" she asked spreading her lips far with a huge smile.

"Oh yeah. White as cotton."

At lunch, Madison didn't listen at all to Keegan. Whenever I looked over there (which I did all the time. Okay, I guess that you could call it staring. Oh please, like you've never done it!) Madisons foot would be going like crazy, and she would wonder the cafeteria with her eyes. I'm telling ya that lunch table is getting pretty lonely with just me and Dillon at it now.

After school I noticed that my parents weren't home yet, I set my stuff down and got the mail. After going through it to see if there was any junk for me, I noticed a small blue letter, with pink and green flowers on it with yellow centers and purple cirlces adressed to me. From Madison. I opened it to see that she had written on paper with the same disign.

I read the letter. And than I read it again. And again. And again. And again. And again. I couldn't believe it. Madison was going to break up with Keegan for me! I was so stinkin happy! I ran inside, left a note saying that I was going to be at Madisons house for a little bit, and changed into some nice clothes with some cologne. It was a kind for girls or guys, and Madison really loved it. She even bought it for me. I walked to Madisons house shaking.

When I got to her house, I was on her front steps with my fist up ready to knock, before I reallized I was to scared to do this. I rested my arm down, and decided to take a small walk around her block, which passed my house, and than went around back to hers. I gathered all of my confidence, and realized that I wanted her so bad, that I was only one step away from going out with her.

I raised my fist again, ready to knock. Than I put it back down. I took one more block. Than this time, when I came, I was able to knock breafily on the door.

"I've got it," a boys voice from inside said. Her dad. Oliver was a goof. So is my dad, but together, they are so big of goofs, the world twitches.

I heard the door open, so I looked up. It was not Oliver standing in the door way. It was Keegan.


	61. The break up

I'm sorry it took so long. I was gone over the weekend, and was very sick yesterday to the point where I couldn't sit up to even read email. Better now though, so here's the chapter.

Camerons P O V

Keegan. Figures. Now I've got to figure out a way to get out of here.

"Sorry. Wrong house," I said.

"Woah, Cameron wait. Madison's right in here," he said pointing in the house.

"No...just...just never mind," I said turning away.

"Dude, she's right here," Keegan said. I turned to see Madison standing in the doorway. What do I do now?

"Naw, I will just call you later. I've got to go get the mail," I said.

A smile on Madisons face formed, and I could almost hear her brain gears go 'click'.

I embarrassedly walked back to my house, and sat waiting. Around six there was a knock on my door. I was over 99.9 percent sure it was Madison. It wasn't. It wasn't Keegan either. It was the pizza guy. Good job getting my adrenaline up.

"Uh, hey someone order a few pizzas?" the dude asked.

"Uh..." I searched for the right words.

"That's me!" someone said coming up behind me. I turned to see dad who handed him a check.

"Keep the change as a tip," he said taking the pizzas. I closed the door behind him and followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey, you still planning on having a sleepover with your friends on Friday?" dad asked me.

"Oh yeah," I said.

Tomorrow was Friday. Sweet. Then there was another knock on the door. This time it was Madison.

"Oh hey come on in," I greeted.

"Thanks," she said.

"Should we go somewhere private?" I asked.

"No, no the living room is fine. Noone is here anyway," she said checking. My parents were both downstairs.

"Okay."

"I'm guessing you got my letter," she said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

I smiled, and thought about it for a moment to make sure I could get the perfect answer.

"I loved it. Best mail I ever got. Even if it was girly paper," I said teasing her.

"I think that that was your favorite part."

"Maybe," I flirted smiling.

"So I take your flirting as an invitation to go out with you," she said.

"Of course," I laughed.

We started leaning in to kiss and put a fairy tale ending to this, but no. She had to back away.

"There is just one more problem," she said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Keegan."

By this time, I'm thinking, didn't you break up with that bastard?

"What? I? You? Keegan?" I asked.

"I know, I know. I haven't quite officually broken up with him yet," she said.

"Why not? I thought we were supposed to be a couple," I said.

"We are!"

By now we were standing up.

"Than why is Keegan getting in the way?"

"Because I backed out at the last second, when he said he loves me again," she said whispering the last part.

I stepped closer to her.

"but I love you."

"I know, I know. It's just, I can't break his heart," she said.

I plopped back down.

"Why not? You've broken mine," I declared. "You still are."

"I'm sorry," she said getting really worked up. "I just- I just didn't mean to then. I can't do it intentionally."

I sighed. Than I noticed Madisons eyes welling up.

"Look, Madison. If you promise to break up with him first thing in the morning, than, it's okay," I said.

She nodded, swallowing her tears (metaphorically, don't get grossed out).

"Yes. Yes I can," she said.

"Good."

I hugged her.

"Tonight you and Dillon can also sleep over," I invited.

"Great. Sounds fun. I have Madison stuff on Saturday though," she said.

"Oh I have Jake stuff tomorrow too," I said. I was going to do an interview and to be on MTV's diary. It was a show about singers going through daily life.

All of a sudden she gasped. Really loud too.

"What?" I asked.

"What do we tell the press?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That I'm going out with Jake again?" she asked.

"Sure why not?" I asked.

"Than what do we tell the school?"

I considered what she met, and than understood what she was saying.

"Oh shit. I can't tell the the world that I'm Jake Montana. My mom is finally in hiding well for being Hannah Montana, if I blow it, I'll loose our cover, and have to go into hiding with her," I said.

"Maybe it's best if we...we..." she started.

"Don't?" I asked.

She nodded. I thought.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"But I'm not sure," we both said at the same time.

We sort of giggled.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said.

We thought in silence a little bit more.

"Wait, what am I saying? I can't just say no to you because of publicity. I will think of something. Count on it," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Absolutely. Now you go home and rest your pretty little head on ideas on how to break up with Keegan, and I'll come up with a solution," I said opening up the door for her.

"Really? You are so nice," she said hugging me once more, and leaving.

I smiled and closed the door behind her. Too bad I had no idea what to do.

Madisons P O V

That next morning I was looking forward to, but also dreaded. It was the day to break up with Keegan, but a day where I could out with Cameron!! This day was going to be fine.

I saw Keegan come around the corner for me.

Maybe it won't be so fine.

"Hey Madison," he greeted.

"Hey. Can I talk to you? In private?" I asked looking around at all the people running around where they could hear us.

"Yeah sure," he said linking his fingers in between mine. I led him to a place in the walls in front of a classroom door where people passed by without looking.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about? It sounds important," he said.

I looked at his ice blue eyes. I couldn't do this! But than I thought of Cameron, and how close I am to having him.

"Yeah, yeah, it, um, is," I studdered.

"Well? Are you going to say it?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just hold on," I started. "Listen, I think these past few weeks have been great, but, it's time to move on. I'm just not feeling any connection."

He started fumbling, and getting very mad.

"Is that okay?" I asked.

He fumbled some more and got even angrier.

"No. That is definatly not okay," he said. What a baby. He's not controling me.

"Well than," I said crossing my arms. "What is?"

"Why do you want to break up with me?" he asked.

"Well, um, it's just that, I get more of a connection with another guy, than we do," I said.

"So it's someone else?" he screamed.

I looked at the floor.

"Yes."

I was not going to lie.

"Cameron." He tried to look me in the eye. I wouldn't look up from the floor though. I was only whispering, and I felt awkward from breaking up with him. I've done it before, but never with someone who said they love me.

"Look at me!!" he screamed, using his finger to get under my chin and face it up.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. I turned the corner, and started walking to my class.

"Wait! Get back here! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad!" he said.

I kept going.

"Come on we can talk about this!"

I turned at that point.

"No we can't! You're not good enough for me, case closed. That's all you need to know," I said turning back around to go to class.

He started jogging to catch up to me. Yes, everyone was starring. Even the teachers. They knew I broke up with him for Cameron. Everyone will before first period even starts. I could tell Keegan was only about six inches behind me.

"And you need to know that if you touch me again, I will turn around and slap you so hard your dentist will become rich off of you!" I screamed. Keegan stopped in his tracks. I felt so scared, like I was nervous about him slapping me or something.

"You tell him Madison!" someone shouted from their locker.

"You got it now?" I asked.

"I'm not afraid of you," he said.

"Well you should be. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm famous. I can make the ENTIRE world hate you with just one reporter," I said.

Keegan sighed.

"can we atleast talk?" he asked me.

"No!" I shouted. Than I ran down the hall the other way to my class once again, but this time realized that I had forgot a book in my locker. As I went to go get it I saw Cameron. I was still shaking.

"Hey so I heard that you broke up with Keegan," he said.

"Oh really? Who told you?" I asked wondering who was spreading the rumor the most.

"No, I really heard you guys yelling," he said.

I blushed.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I think."

He laughed.

"So, about us?" I asked.

"Saturday is the day I tell the world about the two "me's"," he said.

I looked at him with an are-you-serious-look?

"No more hiding."


	62. The next phone call

I loved your reviews! Thanks for them coming so quickly. Please let this be as good as the last one. Also, me updating stories has nothing to do with the amount of reviews that I get, just so you know, but I still love them very much. By the way, before this chapter there was only 4811 words left to go:( or :)?

Madisons P O V

"No way!" I squealed.

"Yeah, I talked to my parents about it last night," he said.

"But wait, won't you have to go back into hiding?" I asked.

"No. We aren't going to run away from the world anymore. Oh and my thingy merbob Jake plans for Saturday got postponed, so we can hang out until your Madison thingy merbob is done," he said.

"Cool. I have a concert at six, if that is when you'd like to reveal your secret. This concert is even bigger than all of our others. I have three interviews set up for afterwards, so there is going to be tons of people and tons of press," I said.

"Great. So are we going out now?" Cameron asked.

"I'd love to," I said.

I shifted my books so that they were in my left arm, and we held hands and walked down the hallway. We got a few "finally!"s and a few cat calls.

"Bout time," a guy from the football team said.

We just laughed and walked down the hall until we reached my class where he dropped me off.

"See you next period," he said.

"Bye!"

I smiled and walked to my seat while everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked the class.

"Nothin," they all answered.

I rolled my eyes. Smartie pants.

Which of the seven dwarfs do you think is the shortest? Sorry. Random moment. I do those a few times every now and then, I just forgot not to tell you this time. Don't laugh at me. He he.

Camerons P O V

At lunch, we finally got Madison back at our table, and got to sit at a new one that was more than a two seater.

"I'm in the mood for chicken," Madison said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just one of those days," she said.

"I'm gonna go get a hotdog."

She followed me to the line where we got food (she had to get something other than chicken, so she pouted for a while. Spoiled little brat. Atleast she's cute.).

When we sat down we reallized we left Dillon to get his food.

"Hey we are sleeping over right?" Dillon asked when he got back.

"Yeah," Madison answered. "But can we go to the mall before we go to my house?"

"Sounds cool," I answered.

"No thank you," Dillon said.

"Why not?" Madison asked.

"And follow you two lovers around while you flirt uncontrolably, no," he said going back to his food.

Madison giggled.

"I guess we can call you when we are going home," she said.

"You got something on your nose," I said to Madison.

"Where?" she asked putting her hand up to wipe it off. There wasn't anything there though. I put my finger in my ketchup and whiped it on her nose.

"Hey!" she said.

"Right there."

"Hey guys, check it out. We're getting some unwanted attention," Dillon said pointing to the left.

I turned to see Keegan sitting with Trevor and this guy Joey. Keegan stared straight on at Madison.

"What losers," I said.

Madison nodded.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she said jumping up and grabbing her brown fuzzy purse. I turned to quickly to see Keegan getting up and walking behind her on her way.

Madisons P O V

I was about eight feet away from the bathroom door when I was stopped by someone. I turned to see a very jealous looking Keegan standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To talk," he answered.

"No," I clarified.

"Please?" he begged.

I turned on my heel and proceeded for the bathroom.

"Please?" he repeated.

"How many times have I said no?" I said returning my attention to him.

"About five now, but please. Atleast let me talk," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't think so."

He grabbed my arm as I tried again to go toward the bathroom.

"I TOLD YOU EARLIER NOT TO TOUCH ME!!!" I screamed. Everyone within ear shot turned to look at us. That did not include Dillon and Cameron unfortunatly.

"Look! I want to know, why would you rather go out with Cameron, instead of me!" he said.

"Because Cameron has self control! Cameron has better attitude! Cameron loves Madison Oken, not superstar Madison! Cameron has maturity," I said.

"Take it back, you know I love you, not just your super star life!" he screamed.

"Maybe so! But you'll never have me," I said.

I stared him down in his eyes. Than he did something he never should have. I think I'd rather have him slap me. He kissed me. My eyes widened and I pushed him away.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted. "You're yesterdays news!"

By now I was so freakin pissed with him! I ran into the bathroom, my only safe ground from him. Though I kind of wanted to be out there to see Cameron beat the snot out of this jerk. Any girl who wanted to come in and make sure I was 'okay' I sent flying out. I stayed in the bathroom for the rest of lunch period, until I was sure that Cameron had left for his next class.

When I came out of the bathroom, I went to my next class, and avoided Cameron for the rest of the day until last period ended. Than I saw him at his locker.

"Hey. Walk ya home?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"When are we going to the mall?" he asked.

"Whenever you feel like it," I said still rummaging through my locker avoiding eye contact.

"Okay what's up? Is it about that whole thing in lunch?" he asked. I stopped suddenly and became very paranoid.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know about it. It's no big deal. I know that you didn't have a say in anything that happened. I never liked Keegan anyway," Cameron said.

"But-"

"Lies."

I laughed, and slung my backpack over my shoulder, and put my fingers through Camerons, and we walked to my house together. When we got there, we said goodbye and made up a time to go to the mall. I decided I needed to change.

First thing I did was take a shower, and than straighten my hair and get a pretty blue shirt with a demin VERY mini skirt. I had just finished my make up when Cameron called saying his parents where outside waiting for me.

I hopped in the backseat next to Cameron and behind Miley in the passenger side, and we rode off to the mall.

"Didn't I always tell ya that you'd be together?" Miley asked.

I laughed awkwardly. Somehow I survived the severe torture that is his parents (who are probably better than mine once they find out) and got to the mall in one peice.

"Have fun!" Miley yelled to us when we got out.

"Aren't they cute together?" she asked Johnny. I rolled my eyes.

"So where first?" Cameron asked.

"How about the food court, I'm starving," I answered. He opened the door for me and we ate dinner with casual chatter, and than went to a store to try on clothes.

"Okay I get to pick out what you try on," I said.

"Only if I get to pick out an outfit for you," he said.

"Deal."

I went searching in the guys clothes, which felt really wierd by the way, and found a cute white shirt with a red lining on the collar, and a green plaid shirt to go over it, and these hot pants. I didn't really think it was his style, but I had to see what he looked like in it. I met him in the center the same time he was done.

"No peeking," he said.

"You too," I reminded.

We walked off to the dressing rooms, and I gave him the clothes and he gave me mine. When I got to the dressing room, I was surprised to find a pair of destroyed jeans and a white tube top. Figures.

We got out at the same time, and tried to control ourselves, but we couldn't keep it in long. We burst out laughing.

"You look good, but they aren't your style," we both said. We changed back into our regular clothes and met out front.

"I just remembered I don't have a swimsuit anymore. Cocoa chewed my top up when it came out of the laundry," I said.

"I wanna pick one out!" Cameron said. He searched through fifty of them at the store that we were at, before finally choosing a white one with a pink butterfly. String.

"Are you kiding me?" I asked.

"What? The butterfly? The string?" he asked.

"No. White." I pointed.

"You still have to try it on."

I sighed and took it, and than went to find more. In the end I bought a red one with some orange.

"Are we ready?" Cameron asked when I was done. "it's six already."

We called my parents who picked us up and took us to my house, and than got Dillon over too so that we could have the sleepover. We were having a great time waiting for pizza to come, when I got a phone call on my cell. Wierd since my parents where home, and my friends where over. I picked it up to see that it was from Keegan.


	63. The reporters

I've only got around 3000 words left to go! This is the second to last chapter :( But I do know what my next story is going to be! I won't tell you all of it, but it is a Loliver. Yay lolivers! I also have the last chapter being worked on, and it will be posted HOPEFULLY on Saturday morning, and I'll start my next story Monday if things go the way I'm planning.

Still Madisons P O V

"Who is it?" Dillon asked.

"Keegan," I answered reluctantly.

"Madison, hand me the phone," Cameron said.

"Don't worry about it." I ignored the call. "I'm not talking to him. I'm not going to shut my phone off either, otherwise it's like giving him sort of in a way what he wants."

Cameron looked mad.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Keegan is an ass," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Hey pizza is here!" mom called from downstairs.

"Thanks Lily!" Cameron said walking upstairs.

"You're welcome Cameron," she said.

"Yeah it's cool that you let him sleepover with him and Madison going out," Dillon said.

Oh crap. I haven't told her about us yet.

"What?" she asked.

I shot Dillon a you-suck face. He gave me an I'm-sorry-I-didn't-know face.

"We're sort of going out now mom," I said pointing to me and Cameron. Her mouth dropped.

"Surprise," we both said.

"I need to go lay down," she said. She grabbed the phone on the way out. She's gonna call Miley and Johnny I bet.

We all laughed at her reaction and grabbed our pizza.

"So tomorrow is the big day that I tell everyone about me/Jake," Cameron said starring at his pizza as if it where a peice of dirty laundry that turned up in his car overnight for some alien reason.

"What?!" Dillon said.

"Oops. Did I forget you tell you that?" Cameron said.

"It may have slipped your mind," Dillon said.

"Sorry man," Cameron apologized.

Cameron and Dillon talked about it for a while, and I stared at Cameron. Wow. He's hot. They babbled on and on for quite a while.

"Did you know that Addison is still going out with Connor?" Dillon asked.

"Let's hope Connor isn't as much of an ass as Keegan," I said.

"Amen," Dillon and Cameron chorused.

I looked at the clock. It was nine thirty.

"So-" I tried to say something but was cut off by my phone ringing. It was Keegan again.

"Guess who?" I asked.

"Keegan," they both said.

"Good job, you earn a button," I said.

"Give me the phone this time," Cameron said.

"You are not answering the phone," I said.

"Madison, I'm serious," he said.

"So, am, I," I said flipping it open to answer him.

"Keegan we're over. Now you need to get over it," I said.

"Wait, just please don't hang up on me," he begged.

"You have fifteen seconds or I hand the phone over to Cameron," I said.

"Okay, okay. Why did you break up with me?" he asked.

"I told you. I didn't feel like there was a good connection between us like there is with Cameron and I," I said.

"I still love you," he said.

"Than why don't you listen to me?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"When I told you not to touch me, what do you do? KISS me!" I explained.

"I can't help myself sometimes," he said.

"Well learn," I said hanging up.

"He'll be back," Dillon said. I nodded. Almost as if on que, he called back. I ignored it. And the rest of his 34 calls. Seriously, 34. Maybe 33. Whatever.

I turned the t.v. on, and we all fell asleep, after changing an hour later, sometime between the hours of midnight and two a.m.

When I got up the next morning, Dillon and Cameron where talking about me, so I decided to eavesdrop. You know you would too.

"How long have you loved her man? Two and a half years?" Dillon asked.

"Somewhere around that. Probably all my life, but I don't think I realized it until two and a half years ago," Cameron answered.

"Geez man. She must be worth it," Dillon said.

Cameron nodded. "Oh yeah. What was up with you two? It must not have been for you two," he said.

"Not what it should have been. Just something worth trying," Dillon answered. I had heard enough. I got up and introduced that I was awake.

"Hey Madison," Cameron said.

"Hey," I yawned.

"What's for breakfast?" Dillon asked.

"Pizza, pizza, and maybe pizza," I answered thinking of the options.

"Alrightie than," he said getting up to get him a few slices.

"I'm tired," I said falling back to the floor and shutting my eyes.

"Want me to get you some breakfast?" Cameron asked.

"Oh how nice, yeah please," I said.

He came back with two for each of us.

"So today is the day you become Jake Montana. Or Cameron Montana," Dillon said.

"Jake is still going to be my stage name."

Dillon nodded in agreement.

Four hours later, and a few pillow fights later, I was getting dressed for my concert. I got a pair of pants and a shirt, a layering tank, and a blazer. I went through hours of rehearsal, since I wanted to try a few new moves with two back up dancers. I really liked what I had become. My face was plastered on billboards and magazines and t-shirts all across America, Canada, Germany, Australia, France, and England. It was pretty awesome.

"Hey have a good show Maddie," Cameron said going into make up for the last time I would see him until he took stage.

"Thanks," I said. He kissed me quick good luck, and I was thrown out onto the stage infront of the hugest crowd I've ever seen. and, I'm scheduled for another one in a few months that is supposed to be four times the size of this one.

"Thank you Los Angelas," I said into the microphone to calm down all the people who had cheered for me ever since I got out there. Did I forget to tell you that it is in Los Angelas?

I went on with my usual songs, a few new dance moves, and a few hand slaps with the audience. Than came my favorite part. I looked to the edge of the stage where Cameron was standing, Johnny on one side of him with his earphones and clipboard, and Miley on the other, squeazing her hands together thinking of all the possibilites that she may face. this was going to be huge.

"Now, I would like to introduce a special guest. He's a huge friend of mine, and I love him. Jake Montana," I said guesturing to Cameron, who came out without his usual Jake hair do. The audience was stunned. They didn't know whether to cheer or to get this obviously drunk fan off of the stage, and arrest him for personating Jake.

"Hello Los Angelas," he said. Than the crowd gave a little 'woo!' "I'm Jake Montana. Or better yet, call me Cameron Collins."

The entire crowd gasped.

"I am Hannah Montanas son, but I am really Cameron Collins. Mom come on out here and show them," he said getting her on the stage. Miley came out. The crowd was a roar.

"I am Hannah Montana. but I am not Miley Stewart any more. I am Miley Collins," she annonced. "And this is my son, and his girlfriend."

The audience through the flowers that they normally through afterwards at the stage, and said things like, "Awe!" "Cute!"

Cameron and I sang our first song as Cameron and Madison together, and than waved good bye. When we got off stage we were only half shocked to see seven securtiy guards holding back hundreds of news reporters, people with cameras, notepads, tape recorders, microphones, and one billion questions all leading up to the general matters of, "How long have you been going out?" "Can I go first?" "Are you REALLY going out?"

It was one of the best decisions we ever made.


	64. The very last chapter

Here it is guys! THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! So sad, I know. Two and half months ago, I never thought that my story would come to this. So here is the final cap on the trilogy, where EVERYTHING is put together. This last note is to let everybody know that I was the first one to get to 100,000 words on the Hannah Montana board!! Here we go.

Still Madisons P O V

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Madison, you guys go pack up the dressing room from your stuff, and than you will both come back here and answer questions at the same time," Miley said.

I nodded and went off to my dressing room and got my hair and make up supplies, and all of my clothes, than brought them to the car and went back inside within five minutes to find Cameron waiting for me.

"Okay, now we can begin," Johnny said.

"Madison! Cameron! Over here!" they shouted.

I looked at Cameron. He shrugged. "Pick one," he offered.

"Uh," I said pointing into the crowd at a lady with a very wierd up-do and buisness outfit.

"You."

"Okay, so how long have you kept the secret that you are Cameron Collins?" she asked.

"Fourteen years. Ever since I was born. Only few close friends and my family knew. Just like my mom," he answered.

The next questions where from anyone there who wanted to ask one.

"How long have to two been dating?" someone asked.

"A day or two," I answered.

everyone wrote stuff down. The cameras lights were on.

"Where do you go to school?" another asked.

"Bayview High School. Just like Madison," he answered.

We got about twenty or so more questions, and than security made the papparazzi go away, and we were able to leave. Cameron and I were buzzing with our cell phones ringing wondering to see if the live performance of what they just saw was true.

"Yep," was said about 40 times just on the car ride home. When I got to my house, I turned off my phone, and said good bye to Cameron.

"I'll call you tomorrow," I promised.

"You'd better. Love you," he said.

"Love you too."

I walked inside behind my parents who were far enough away where they wouldn't hear, and went straight upstairs to change into pajamas.

"Hey Madison, how about we play games tonight as a family?" mom offered.

I thought about it.

"Sure hold on!" I called. I finished getting dressed to go downstairs and see the twister mat set up.

"Oh no, mom you can't be serious," I said.

"why not? Scared?" she asked.

"No," I claimed right away. Mom and I always defeated dad and it always took until the fiftieth spin to decide who won. I'd say we win fifty fifty.

"I'm coming," dad said walking into the room and seeing the mat on the floor.

"No, honey, you can't be serious," he said.

"thank you," I said.

"Oh come on you wimps," mom said.

Dads eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me," mom said.

I stood by and laughed. It was almost worth getting out on purpose to watch.

Five hours later I went to bed. It was three in the morning. I watched some t.v. though before going to bed. When I woke up the next morning, I was bored so I decided to take the time and call Cameron, since I promised, and wouldn't you?

"Hey Maddie," he said when he answered.

"Hey Cameron. Good morning. do you want to go to the beach?" I asked.

"And swim? It's almost December!" he shreiked.

"No, not swimming. Just chill. Maybe get a hot chocolate at The Hut," I said.

"Oh okay. I'll be there in five," he said.

"Okay, bye," I said hanging up before we got into the fairy tale ending phone call of 'no you hang up first' 'I'm not hanging up first, you hang up first' 'no you' 'okay on a count of three we both will, one, two, three!' 'you didn't hang up' 'neither did you' and so on.

I grabbed my Hollister jacket with the fur trim and walked to The Hut. Is was semi cold outside, around 50 degrees, but not enough to make me wanna lock myself inside with the heaters on.

When I got there, Cameron was waiting at a table with two hot chocolates.

"You bought me one, how sweet!" I said kissing him on the cheek and sitting down.

"No, they are both for me," he said serious.

"Oh okay. I get a sip," I said.

"I was just kidding it's yours," he said.

I looked at him for a bit.

"You totally had me going there," I laughed.

"I thought so. So what is your family doing for Christmas?" he asked.

"Um, we're going to Houston to be some family. It's a pretty long drive, but we'll be okay. We'll be gone for eight days," I said.

"Sad. Eight days without you?" he asked.

"Now you know how I feel when you go on your tours before I was Madison," I said.

"Yeah I guess. I'm surprised we aren't being swormed by papparazzi," Cameron said.

"Yeah," I agreed, nodding.

"HEY LOOK IT'S MADISON AND CAMERON!!!!" someone shouted.

"So much for that," I said rolling my eyes.

"You want to go back to my house?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice," I said.

"Can I have your autograph?" this guy asked. He looked like, 39, had plaid pants, a sweater and a vest over it which was a red color, and his sweater was that ugly evergreeen color, and he had glasses, and was tall and skinny. Definition of creepy.

I looked at Cameron and he shrugged.

"Sure..." I said taking the pen and paper he had. I gave him my auto and Cameron followed.

"Run!" he said as soon as we got out of there before anyone else could come along.

We ran the few blocks to his house, and locked the door when we got in there.

"I think they are gone," Cameron said as we both looked out the window.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked making us both yelp and turn around.

"Nothing. We'll be in my room," Cameron said.

"Okay. Keep the door open!" she called.

"Not that room. The one that you guys don't fit in!" Cameron yelled.

We laughed as we rounded the corner and Cameron opened the door for me to the room. I got down and crawled until I got to the couch.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said.

He sat down next to me, and we began to kiss. I'll just skip to later when we finished and started talking.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"We could watch a movie," he offered.

"I'm not really in the movie kind of mood," I said. I didn't mean to be negative, I just didn't feel like sitting on a couch for two hours doing nothing.

"Well than what should we do?" he asked.

"I don't know. I asked you," I said.

"I know! I feel like going bowling," he said.

"Are you serious? I suck though," I said.

"It's fine. we can go somewhere not many people go," he said.

I thought about it.

"Fine," I answered.

Camerons P O V

After being dropped off by my parents with Madison at the bowling alley, we went in to find noone else there but the workers.

"Hi. Two please," I said putting money on the counter.

"Okay- hey! You are Cameron and Madison!" he said.

"Yeah, and if you keep it down, we'll give free autographs when we're done," I offered.

"Deal Mr. Collins," he said.

I rolled my eyes and got our shoes.

"Show me how to bowl good. Mine go straight into the gutter," Madison whined after her second round, and a score of zero.

I got up and helped her, which made her laugh. When the games where over, I had beat her 4-84, and 7-96. I'm not the best either. We had to give the guy autographs for his kids and wife, and a few friends and family members. Kind of a wierdo. Alot of a wierdo actually.

"So now what?" she asked.

"I should probably get you home. It's almost ten," I said.

"Yeah I guess you are right," she agreed. We took the limo for a spin, and than dropped her off at her home.

"Good night," I said kissing her on the cheek before she left.

"Good night," she said back. than she walked into the house, almost dropping her pink purse, but not quite.

I chuckled and went home to watch some t.v. and go to bed.

The next morning when I woke up, I woke up to dad making pancakes downstairs.

"Hey dad. Smells good," I said coming downstairs.

"Yup. Just the way you like them. I was thinking, maybe we could go that one thing you've been wanting to lately today. Just the three of us. Sound good?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. You are talking about the movie with the zombies right? Zombie High 16?" I asked.

"Yeah that one. It's best one was Zombie High 7. Ever since 10, things have gotten sort of wierd, but I hear this one is supposed to top them all," he commented.

"yeah. When's breakfast done?" I asked.

"Right now," he said putting the pancakes on a plate. "Dig in."

I did. I had six of them. I love his. I think he puts just a little bit of cinnamon in them, but I'm not quite sure. He said he would tell me someday, and the days are just about up. I think anyway.

"Hello everyone. Good morning," mom said coming downstairs.

"Hey mom. I hear we are going to the movie today," I said.

She turned to dad.

"We are?"

So they talked about it, and we saw it as a family and than just hung around the house while dad and I watched a football game. Madison and I didn't see each other that day, but talked for an hour or two on the phone.

When Monday came around for school, I told Madison that I would walk her there, even if I have to go an extra block. I walked over there to see her in another cute outfit that she knows I love.

"Hey Maddie," I greeted.

"Hey Cameron," she said. I kissed her and we began walking. I started calling her Maddie as a pet name.

We flirted all the way to school, and held hands on the way there. When it was time to separate, we promised to see each other at lunch, even though we had a class together before then. In that class we passed a few notes, which one of them fell into the hands of our teacher.

She read one, and got a disguested look on her face and gave it back with a warning not to pass them anymore. I knew she was kiding about how gross we were being, because it was not anything discriptive, just your basic average love notes.

"Hey Cameron," Maddie said coming up to me at lunch surprising the crap out of me. Dillon was gone that day. Sad, but Maddie and I could talk without grossing someone out now. Except you I guess.

We talked and talked and talked, before having to leave.

When the end of school came, I found her at her locker.

"ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah just a moment," she said taking out her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder.

We linked hands and started for home. All I could do was look at her eyes. Today they were this very pretty blue, with some brown. They were one of the most prettiest colors her eyes have ever been. I was sad when I got to her house and had to say good bye.

"Well, I guess I will see you later," I said.

"Yeah. See ya," she said.

I kissed her goodbye.

"Good bye Maddie," I said.

"Good bye Cameron," she said smiling.

I kissed her one last, good time before having to leave. I knew things were going to be great from there. All the drama just sizzled away, and into the back of brain until it was cleary forgotten, not to be reminded until some other time.

_End._

Epilogue.

Cameron and Madison dated from late November of their Freshman year until they were out of colledge around the ages of 21 and 22 without any break ups. They were married on July 29th 2028 which was the exact mid day in the three weeks that separated their birth. Jacksons granddaughter, Tally, was the flower girl.

Cameron and Madison had four kids. When the last one was born, Melanie was six and already showing signs of musical talent, Jordan and Kevin where three (twins) and Libby was obviously just born.

When they grew up, they moved to a huge house just inside the city limits of Malibu on the beach.

Dillon remained friends with them for the rest of there life, but moved just an hour away to a somewhat smaller town, marrying Brianna, Camerons ex-girlfriend.

Keegan ended up moving on eventually, and got married, but moved to San Fransisco.

Connor and Addison grew up to be married, having Madison and Cameron and Keegan in the wedding, to show appreciation for hooking them up.

Lily and Oliver remained a very good marrage for the rest of their lives just like their good friends Miley and Johnny.

Cocoa moved in with Madison and Cameron, and was able to hold out until a month after Libbys birth. This time they got a black lab named Mickey Michelle, to go with everyone elses last names, with started with an M, but also had a C in it.

So everyone grew up happy, and we put another fairy tale ending on another fairy tale story. The End. Seriously, it's over. Sob, sob. That's really too bad, but look forward to another story starting soon.


End file.
